Dark Star
by ammipime
Summary: Ella olía al mar arrullado por el sol. A lluvia. A frescura. Hasta que la fatalidad la envolvió y no fue más que una estrella oscura. Advertencia: Este fic presenta escenas con contenido sexual y lenguaje vulgar ocasional. Es Gruvia, Rovia y Laxvia.
1. PRÓLOGO: COMO COMIENZA UNA PENA

¡Buenos días...o noches!

Vengo a dejar el prólogo de mi primer longfic de Fairy Tail. Claro, la protagonista es Juvia Loxar. Y debo advertir, desde este momento, que la historia será dark (tal como dice el titulo). Habrá lemon, sangre, y si las cosas andan mal con un trío amoroso, no pueden ir mejor con un cuarteto. Posiblemente haya lenguaje soez. Las parejas...Gruvia, Rovia, Laxvia (o Laxuvia. No les garantizo un final feliz. Si a pesar de esto quieren continuar leyendo, yo se los agradecere mucho, mucho.

Y antes de terminar, pero no menos importante, este fic esta dedicado a mi idola **Hitomi Akera.** Que me anima con sus palabras, con sus fics, y con decir que esperaba esta historia. Va para ti, Hitome-nee. Espero que la historia no te decepcione.

Sin más ¡Pasen y lean!

.

.

 ***Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

.

.

* * *

 **COMO COMIENZA UNA PENA**

.

.

.

Se miro las manos con evidente culpa. Culpa porque lo había disfrutado, culpa porque se había sentido bien mientras lo hacía, pero sobretodo, culpa de no sentir culpa. En su interior la sangre burbujeaba cándidamente, como si hubiese vuelto a la vida después de mucho tiempo muerta, y ella tuvo que mandar a callar esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que no existían los accidentes desafortunados.

Juvia se preguntó una vez más en qué momento había empezado todo, y si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes de ir por otro camino. De haber rechazado la misión y dejar atrás esa necedad de demostrar que realmente le importaba el gremio. Si lo hubiera hecho quizá no estaría acostada en una cama sintiéndose maravillosamente miserable. Ni estaría intentando detener la presión en su pecho que amenazaba con explotar en forma de risa y lágrimas.

Porque no era normal sentirse feliz mientras eres envuelta por sombras.

Ella noto como la persona a su lado se removía y estiraba la mano rozando-no sabía si a propósito o accidentalmente-su brazo. Ella desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, frunciendo los labios, porque tal vez así podría controlar el llanto que comenzaba a ahogarla.

.

.

* * *

¿Prólogo corto? ¡No se preocupen! Ahora mismo subire el primer cap.

Agradezco que llegaran a este punto.

¡Besos y abrazos!

 **ammipime**


	2. El aroma de lo que es

Bien. Oficialmente el primer capítulo.

Es un logfic, pero definitivamente ira rapido. No pretendo hacerlo durar demasiado.

También quería decir que...Exploraré a mi Brotp favorita: Gajuvia. Yo amo al duo Phantom y sinceramente creo que son los mejores amigos. Así que sí. Aquí habra Gajuvia Brotp.

Sin más ¡Pasen y lean!

.

.

* * *

.

 **EL AROMA DE LO QUE ES**

.

.

.

Normalmente Juvia hubiera pegado el grito en el cielo, diciendo algo acerca de "¿Por qué no con Gray-sama?" o "¡Pero Gajeel-kun!", pero en esta ocasión, misteriosamente-incluso para ella misma-no había ni respingado. Quizás porque había sido orden directa del Maestro Makarov, quizás por esa idea loca que se había venido alojando en su mente desde quién sabe cuándo. Y sí, esa idea aparentemente anormal era la de _"Voy a demostrarle a todos que no estoy obsesionada con Gray-sama"._

Y no era tonta, si sabía que lo había resuelto desde que escucho a hurtadillas como alguien comentaba "Ya deja tu obsesión por Gray, Juvia, él no te va a hacer caso". Había sido cruel. Incluso había percibido como el mago de hielo le había lanzado una mirada de fuego a la persona que lo dijo. Juvia se había alejado a un rincón del gremio, encontrando de pronto comodísima la compañía de Laxus, que la miro con no poca extrañeza, y hasta se atrevió a murmurar un "No te lo tomes enserio". Juvia no escondió su sorpresa ante la pequeña frase del hombre del rayo, y sólo por eso se atrevió a regalarle una sonrisa al rubio, que apartó la mirada rápidamente y ya no le volvió a dirigir la palabra, aparentemente avergonzado. A Juvia le había parecido tierno, pero no iba a decirlo, mucho menos cuando su relación con el nieto de Makarov se limitaba a pertenecer al mismo gremio.

Luego vino la catástrofe. Ella se había limitado a pensar que la forma en que Gray miró al mago que había dicho aquello tan doloroso había sido una de sus tantas ilusiones. Y por eso no había reparado en que la habían estado llamando durante los últimos cinco minutos. Hasta que, nuevamente Laxus, le dio un ligero codazo en las costillas que la hizo saltar, muriéndose de risa. Porque sí, Juvia Loxar tenía una ligera debilidad en las costillas, a pesar de que su cuerpo era de agua. Laxus le había hecho una señal muda de que pusiera atención a lo que sea que estuviera pasando, y Juvia noto al fin que el maestro le había llamado muchas veces.

-¡Ah, lo siento Maestro!-se disculpó inmediatamente, levantándose de su asiento y haciendo una reverencia que le dejó una muy buena vista a Laxus- Dí-dígame en qué puede Juvia servirle.

Makarov suspiro resignado, y luego se preparó para soltar la información frente a todo el gremio.

-Como sabrán los maestros de distintos gremios nos hemos reunido durante las últimas semanas. La razón es sencilla, hemos pensado en unir fuerzas, esta vez con permiso del consejo-Makarov no pudo evitar decir aquello último como si él mismo no lo creyera-para hacer frente a algunos miembros oscuros que han surgido recientemente. Nada demasiado peligroso, pero es una medida para evitar futuras alianzas problemáticas…

-¡Vamos a pelear!-había sido el grito excesivo de Natsu, antes de que Erza le dirigiera una mirada intimidante que lo hizo callar.

-Continúe, Maestro, por favor-dijo la Scarlet.

-Hemos pensado enviar pocos integrantes de nuestros gremios, ya que no se enfrentaran con magos de clase S, y queremos evitar la mayor cantidad de daño-Makarov dijo aquello último como si fuera una clase de mantra- ¡En fin! A continuación diré los nombres de los magos de Fairy Tail que irán a dichas misiones: Freed Justine, que se unirá a Quatro Cerberus, será acompañado por Kana Alberona.

Hubo una sucesión de murmullos que no dejo terminar de hablar al anciano. Algunos del tipo "¡Cana, parece que Bacchus te ha estado esperando!" o "¡Al parecer Gildarts tendrá muy pronto un yerno!". Y luego la voz de Freed diciendo algo acerca de no querer separarse de Laxus y su equipo. Hasta que la tierna y amenazante vos de Mirajane se hizo oír, dejándolos a todos mudos.

-Erza Scarlet y Lucy Heartfilia, irán junto a Blue Pegasus-el rostro de Erza se volvió sombrío; Lucy sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Blue Pegasus significaba Ichiya. Erza aún tenía la esperanza de que eso no sucediera, aunque fuera casi imposible- Juvia Loxar-la peliazul se mantuvo atenta a lo que el maestro diría a continuación. Por su parte, Gray se había puesto rígido, faltaba que dijeran Lamia Scale, y tenía el presentimiento de que Juvia iría a parar con ese gremio. Lo que significaba que estaría con Lyon, que era igual a este intentando convencerla de unirse definitivamente a su gremio-Juvia, iras con Gajeel Redfox, harán equipo con…-Gray estaba a punto de protestar, incluso si eso le hacía ver como un idiota-Sabertooth.

Él único en quejarse fue Gajeel, diciendo algo acerca de no querer encontrarse con "ese mocoso". Los demás estaban perplejos. No les sorprendía que uno de los elegidos fuera Gajeel, sino que la otra fuera Juvia, aunque aparentemente ella era la más probable. Ella y Gajeel hacían trabajos impecables.

-Nos esforzaremos, maestro-fue en cambio lo que dijo la maga de agua, que irónicamente terminó siendo la gota que derramó el vaso. No hubo un "¡Juvia quiere ir con Gray-sama!", ni nada por el estilo.

Incluso Gray parecía sorprendido.

-Y finalmente Natsu Dragneel y Gray Fullbuster, que se integrarán a un equipo con Lamia Scale.

Gray y Natsu juntaron puños, como algunas veces lo hacían. Natsu comenzó a parlotear acerca de los tantos traseros que patearía, mientras Gray respiraba tranquilo. A él sólo le interesaba patear el de Lyon.

Por otro lado Juvia se había ido a sentar nuevamente. Podría decir que estaba entusiasmada. Siempre era una aventura ir a una misión junto a Gajeel, cosa de la que últimamente se había visto privada, pues el Dragon Slayer de hierro frecuentemente estaba con la Mcgarden. El asunto de Gray aún rondaba por su cabeza y casi podía sentir que tenía el mismo peso de una enorme roca. Ella sacudió la cabeza levemente, acto que no pasó desapercibido para los hombres a sus lados.

-¡Oye, mujer de lluvia!-esa era indudablemente la voz de Gajeel-Espero que esta vez no te contengas.

Juvia miro hacia el dragón Slayer de hierro, que en algún momento se había sentado en el mismo sillón que ella, sin que Juvia lo notara.

-Juvia dará lo mejor de sí, Gajeel-kun, esta vez ella no se detendrá-la joven lo miró con suma determinación, y esta viajo hasta su voz. Laxus enarco una ceja, mirando disimuladamente hacia la pareja de ex phantom,

-¿Así que te contienes, acuática?-Juvia sintió que la voz de Laxus había hecho eco en todo el gremio. Le tranquilizaba saber que probablemente Gajeel y ella eran los únicos que lo habían escuchado. Además no le hacía gracia que le llamaran así.

-¡Claro que se contiene, rayito!-Juvia no tuvo que contestar, ya que Gajeel lo había hecho por ella-Aunque tenga esa apariencia de niña buena, podría partir la cara de muchos.

En la distancia más de uno contemplaba el extraño cuadro que esos tres formaban. No sería gran cosa de no ser porque la conversación incluía a un refinado Laxus, que por lo general sólo hablaba con los Raijinshuu, mirando con atención como Gajeel revolvía el cabello de una avergonzada Juvia. Sabían que Gajeel y Juvia eran amigos de hacía tiempo (aunque en realidad nadie sabía exactamente desde cuando se conocían), pero aun así era raro ver a Gajeel tener esos gestos de camaradería con alguien que no fuera Levy.

-Ga-Gajeel-kun…-comenzó a decir Juvia, pero la voz de Laxus la interrumpió.

-Entonces ¿Debo suponer que no eres una niña buena, Loxar?

Juvia normalmente se habría limitado a ser seca, o a mirarlo con mala cara, la cosa era que esa situación no tenía nada de normal. No cuando Laxus se había inclinado demasiado hacia ella y Juvia podía sentir el aliento de él sobre su cara, provocándole piquetitos en la piel. Corrientes eléctricas recorriéndole el cuerpo y estática despertando sus terminaciones nerviosas. Alguien chilló en alguna parte del gremio, y se escuchó el sonido de varios vasos romperse. Luego hubo un golpe en algún lado, y Juvia estaba intentando comprender que era lo que había pasado. Y porque Laxus le había sonreído con la elegancia de una fiera a punto de atacar.

El chillido había sido de Freed, que ahora estaba frente a Juvia, mirándola furibundo. Los vasos se le habían caído a Mirajane, cuando Gray se había atravesado salvajemente en su camino, siendo sujetado rápidamente por Erza. Y el golpe-o los golpes-en un principio habían venido de Gajeel, que se le había ido encima a Laxus cuando noto la cercanía que este tenía con la maga de agua, pero lo que había empezado con Gajeel y Laxus se había convertido en asunto de todo el gremio. Juvia desvió su mirada de un enojado Freed para dirigirla al tumulto que se arrojaba sillas y mesas, en el momento justo en que Gray Fullbuster se soltaba del agarre de Titania, lanzando un ataque directo a Laxus Dreyar.

.

.

-¡No lo dije para que comenzara a acosar a Laxus!

Ese nuevamente era Freed, sentado al centro de Bickslow y Evergreen. El mago de las runas no había parado de refunfuñar en toda la tarde, lanzando veneno a la maga elemental, a la que parecían no afectarles sus palabras.

Por otro lado, la maga de agua estaba sentada a la barra, y parecía estar y no estar.

-Juvia, no pensé que tú y Laxus…

Juvia le dedicó una mirada tan oscura a Lucy que la joven trago saliva y se dedicó a tomar el contenido de su vaso. Juvia volvió su mirada al frente. A su lado Kana acariciaba su barril de sake como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Juvia no miraba ni a la una ni a la otra. Tampoco miraba a Mirajane o Lissana, que limpiaban trastos mientras cuchicheaban algo incomprensible. Juvia podía sentir el ambiente tenso, incluso percibía murmullos que normalmente pasarían inadvertidos. Sentía que algo le quemaba la nuca, y dudaba que se tratara de Natsu haciendo alguna travesura.

Sus manos le hormigueaban, tal vez por tenerlas apretadas durante mucho tiempo sobre el dobladillo de su vestido, o tal vez porque aún sentía electricidad recorriéndole el cuerpo. Su estado anímico se había visto menguado desde la mañana, un poco de luz había entrado por lo de su próxima misión, pero este rápidamente había sido engullido por las sombras.

Ella se levantó, la silla hizo un desesperante sonido al resbalar contra el suelo, y pudo percibir nuevamente el peso de la atención de todos los integrantes del gremio sobre ella. Juvia se dio la vuelta, caminando rumbo a la salida, sin detenerse a mirar a nadie más. Paso a lado de Gray, y extrañamente la sensación de algo quemándole la nuca se intensificó.

-¡Hey, mujer de la lluvia, espera!

-¡Déjala en paz, Gajeel!-esa era Levy, tirando de la oreja del DS.

Luego el sonido de las puertas cerrándose envolvió en silencio al salón.

.

* * *

.

.

No estaba en su habitación de Fairy Hills, y buscarla por toda Magnolia era un tanto exagerado. Eso había pensado en un principio, cuando se había colado por la ventana a la casona de las chicas hadas. Pero sólo lo recibió la oscuridad y un montón de peluches de sí mismo que lograron descolocarlo. Ni siquiera sabía porque la estaba buscando cuando era él quien rogaba porque lo dejara un momento a solas.

Gray Fullbuster se convenció así mismo de que su preocupación era normal. Juvia era su nakama, y era reciprocidad también. Si él fuera el desaparecido Juvia sería la primera en salir a buscarlo, y probablemente ya lo hubiera encontrado también. Por un momento envidio la capacidad de rastreo de la chica agua.

Y para complicar más su búsqueda una repentina lluvia había comenzado a caer sobre Magnolia. Y no era una lluvia normal. Eran una tormenta. Un cielo oscuro surcado por rayos. Hubo uno demasiado fuerte que envolvió la ciudad en luz infinita y rápida, casi como si volviera a ser de día. Gray masculló un par de maldiciones, regresando mentalmente a lo que había pasado por la mañana. El sonido de los rayos lo estaba irritando más de lo normal. Rayos mezclados con agua, casi como si Laxus volviera a estar cerca de Juvia como había sucedido ese día. El agua conectándose de esa forma tan íntima con la electricidad. Volviéndolo más fuerte.

¿Y por qué era que le molestaba tanto que esos dos hubiesen estado tan cerca? Juvia era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con su vida. Sólo que ella no había querido que Laxus casi la besara. Y Gray no iba a permitir que ella hiciera o cediera a cosas que no quería.

-¿Dónde se metió?-dijo en voz tan baja que pudo escuchar los pasos de alguien que se acercaba dubitativamente a él. Gray se giró bruscamente, haciendo que la persona tras él gritara.

-¿Gray-sama?

Gray podría reconocer esa voz a millas de distancia. Podría reconocerla incluso en la inconsciencia. Luego sonrió imperceptiblemente, porque de nueva cuenta, Juvia lo había terminado encontrando a él.

-¿¡En donde ra…!?-Gray se cortó ante la inminente palabra que se iba a escapar de su boca y que tuvo ganas de escupir- Juvia ¿Dónde estabas?

Ella ladeó la cabeza como pajarito y parpadeo un par de veces seguidas. El agua se enredaba en sus pestañas como el roció en una telaraña.

-Juvia salió a caminar un rato ¿Por qué?-él noto como el rostro de ella se ilumino por la luz de los relámpagos y por algo más-¿Gray-sama estaba preocupado?

Él bufó, y noto que Juvia sonrió y miró al piso. Luego de nuevo puso su atención en él.

-Juvia lamenta haberse perdido por la tarde, pero debía prepararse para la misión.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones-Gray se mordió la lengua antes de decir "No tienes que mentir, pase a tu habitación en Fairy Hills y no había maleta alguna". Juvia no necesitaba saber que él se escabullía a su cuarto, y tampoco lo mucho que le afectaba que ella le mintiera cuando normalmente pecaba de sincera. Además se sintió idiota, porque él era el que le había preguntado de entrada.

-Entonces Juvia se retira-ella ya había comenzado a despedirse cuando Gray notó dos cosas: Juvia no había saltado sobre él en todo el día, y no traía cosa alguna con la que cubrirse.

-Oye, espera-no queriendo revelar la primera de sus preocupaciones, Gray optó por la segunda-Toma esto-él miro hacia otro lado mientras extendía su mano ofreciéndole su gabardina. Estaba toda mojada, pero igual le serviría.

Juvia esbozo una sonrisa.

-Juvia es una maga de agua-dijo ella, palabras que nacían de su boca como una letanía-Juvia está bien con la lluvia.

Gray sintió como si las palabras fueran un golpe, no sólo en su cara, sino en todo su cuerpo.

 _"Soy un mago de hielo, estoy bien con el frío"_ , recordó, y tuvo ganas de regresar en el tiempo y evitarlo, pero entonces el peso de algo sobre su mano lo volvió a la realidad.

-Pero Juvia se lo agradece-Gray sabía que estaba como atontado, porque Juvia no le había dejado botado como él lo había hecho en aquella ocasión. Soltó suavemente la prenda, y luego noto como Juvia se cubría con ella, le daba unas muy débiles gracias y comenzaba a alejarse de él.

* * *

.

.

Había llegado el día de la misión.

Los equipos se preparaban para la partida. Natsu más contento de lo habitual, al parecer la grandiosa idea de luchar contra Jura Nekis había despertado en él. Erza no paraba de regañarlo, diciéndole que se concentrara en su misión y dejara luchas innecesarias para después.

-¡Erza!-se quejó Salamander- Es una manera de liberar tensión.

-¡Si te atreves a hacerlo seré yo quien liberara toda su tensión contigo, Natsu Dragneel!

Y ante esa amenaza los ánimos de Natsu parecieron desaparecer.

-¿Te intimidaron de nuevo, flamitas?-Gray no había perdido ni un segundo en ir sobre él.

-¡Cállate, hielitos!

-Gray-la voz de Titania se volvió a alzar sobre ellos-Más te vale que te comportes también.

-C-claro…q-que sí-Gray no tardo en juntar hombros con Natsu-N-nos portaremos bien.

Juvia había estado observando el intercambio de jaloneos desde la distancia, incluso para ella Erza era alguien de temer. Noto como Lucy se añadía al grupo diciéndole un par de cosas a Natsu y no pudo evitar sonreír. Podría llamar a la chica "rival de amor", pero incluso ella notaba lo que había entre la rubia y Dragneel. Cuando vio que Gray se alejaba de los otros tres, ella aprovecho para seguirlo. No sólo quería despedirse y desearle que todo saliera bien, sino que traía consigo algo que le pertenecía al alquimista de hielo, y que posiblemente terminaría botada por ahí.

-¡Gray-sama!-lo llamo, y el pelinegro se detuvo de inmediato.

-Juvia-se limitó a decir.

-Juvia quería entregarle esto antes de que partieran-ella extendió sus manos, su gabardina estaba sobre ellas, perfectamente doblada-Juvia piensa que la necesitara.

-Oh, vaya.

-Y…-Juvia se detuvo un momento, tomando la suficiente cantidad de aire para poder continuar-Juvia le agradece que le haya prestado la prenda para que ella se cubriera.

Gray se aclaró la garganta.

-No tienes que agradecer-él estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, y entonces noto que ella había tirado de su camisa-¿Y ahora qué?

Juvia se sonrojo y lo soltó en el acto.

-Juvia sólo quiere desearle que le vaya bien, y espera que usted y Natsu-san regresen sanos y salvos de la misión.

Gray se sintió culpable por ser tan brusco. Sobretodo frente a ella. Parecía tan vulnerable, y que él no la pudiera proteger... Gray estaba a punto de tragarse su orgullo y disculparse, y también de darle las gracias y desearle que todo saliera bien, pero entonces noto que ella miraba más allá de él. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, sus mejillas rojas y Gray no supo por qué.

-¿Qué sucede?-él se giró para ver a sus espaldas, al punto donde la mirada de Juvia parecía enfocarse, y descubrió que…no había nada. A excepción de la puerta del baño de hombres. Una idea extraña cruzo por la cabeza de Gray y sintió su rostro arder. Él decidió no mirarla otra vez, sólo para que ella no notara que estaba ruborizado.

El baño de hombres, Juvia tras él. El baño, Juvia y él. Gray se reprendió mentalmente cuando se descubrió así mismo reviviendo escenas eróticas de algunas películas que había visto ¿Acaso Juvia estaba pensado en…? Su rostro parecía no querer parar de enrojecer.

-Juvia pensó que había visto a alguien-la repentina voz de ella le estremeció, y lo trajo a tierra nuevamente.

-¿Visto a alguien?-Gray intentó no sentirse como un globo desinflado. No era como si hacerlo en el baño le entusiasmara, de todas formas. Y no le desilusionaba saber que ello no había pensado lo mismo que él, además.

-Sí, pero…Olvídelo, de todas formas no es como si fuera raro ver a alguien ahí-ella alejo el tema rápidamente-Juvia se despide, Gray-sama. Realmente deseo que a Natsu-san y a usted les vaya bien-ella le regalo una deslumbrante sonrisa y entonces se alejó. Gray se preguntó por cuánto tiempo más sería capaz de verla alejarse y hacer nada para lograrla retener.

Esperó a que Gray entrara y entonces él pudo salir. No es como si se estuviera escondiendo del alquimista de hielo, de hecho era lo que menos le interesaba, pero poder moverse a sus anchas con ella cuando él no estaba ahí era un placer que difícilmente se iba a negar. La alcanzo de inmediato, ella ni siquiera lo vio venir. Lo pudo notar cuando la halo del brazo y acorralo contra la pared, por la forma en que sus ojos se abrieron con alarma. Ojos azules y brillantes, como dos zafiros y como el mar. Se preguntó una vez más en qué momento la había empezado a tomar en cuenta ¿Fue cuando Freed les había narrado como ella se sacrificó con tal de no herir a Kana o cuando la vio lanzar aquel ataque contra Acnología defendiendo el gremio? No había sido la única desde luego, pero el hecho de que ella hubiera perjudicado antes a Fairy Tail y en ese momento se uniera a la defensa como si toda la vida hubiera pertenecido al gremio tenía algún mérito. Quizás cuando estuvieron en el mismo equipo durante los Juegos Mágicos. En un principio no la había siquiera repudiado, considerándola insignificante. Ni siquiera merecedora de su desprecio. Luego pensó que era patética. Esa manera de arrojarse a los pies de Fullbuster, como si no hubiera nada más maravilloso y tampoco lo fuera a haber. Hasta que un día se descubrió observándola más de lo normal, la forma en que se movía con elegancia, su modo de vestir que no necesitaba mostrar demasiado para hacerla apetecible. Y la manera en que sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando Gray le dirigía la palabra.

Pero para Laxus, _ella_ seguía mereciendo más.

A él sólo tres personas le dedicaban atención absoluta, y ni siquiera era la mitad de la que ella le daba a Gray. En realidad ya sólo eran Bickslow y Freed, o tal vez sólo Freed. Evergreen tenía su atención en Elfman, aunque la mayoría del tiempo estuviera en negación. Y Bickslow repentinamente estaba entusiasmado con Lissana. Parecía que su equipo tenía debilidad por los Strauss. Pero el caso era que, en ese momento, tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar. Por ejemplo la sensación de su piel contra la piel de _ella_. Piel pálida y suave. La piel que él muchas veces había comparado con la porcelana. Y se preguntó si era igual de frágil, sin muchas ganas de continuar y averiguar. Eso implicaría intentar lastimarla.

-Laxus-san-la voz de ella fue ruda-Suelte a Juvia, por favor.

Laxus desvió sus ojos verdes hasta la boca de ella, y luego, volvió a sus ojos. Sus labios curvados en una arrogante sonrisa.

-Ayer-comenzó a decir-dejamos algo pendiente.

Juvia se ruborizo y su ceño se frunció. Laxus no pudo evitar pensar que a ella definitivamente le iba un adjetivo como "adorable".

-Juvia no recuerda algo como eso-y de pronto ella se le resbaló entre las manos. Juvia se había hecho agua y ya no estaba más entre él y la pared.

-¿En qué…?-pero Laxus ni siquiera se permitió terminar de hablar, él, con su rapidez habitual volvió a tomarla del brazo y entonces se aseguró de liberar un poco de poder mágico, que no lastimó a la joven, pero que sí le hizo comprender el mensaje de que no la iba a dejar escapar.

-Laxus-san, dejé a Juvia irse. Juvia tiene que ir a una misión-ella trato de razonar, y ni siquiera sabía porqué estaba en una situación como esa.

-Eso puede esperar-siseó él muy cerca de su rostro. Juvia se estremeció, y él pudo notarlo porque cerró los ojos y sonrió con satisfacción.

-Al menos explíquele a Juvia por qué se supone que está haciendo esto-exigió ella, pegándose a la pared en un intento de alejarse de él, pero mirándolo a los ojos, sin amedrentarse.

Se preguntaba si él sólo estaba intentando intimidarla. Juvia presentía que él aún le guardaba rencor por lo que había hecho contra Fairy Tail cuando pertenecía a Phantom, y definitivamente no se esperaba lo que él estaba a punto de contestarle.

-Porque me gustas.

Y su explicación fue tan sencilla que la respiración de Juvia se cortó por un segundo, y agradeció que Laxus la tuviera sujeta, porque de lo contrario ella simplemente hubiera caído.

.

.

Gajeel ya se había desesperado, y Natsu también. Hacia un buen rato que Cana y Freed se habían marchado a su misión., seguidos de Erza y Lucy. Gajeel aún estaba a la espera de Juvia. Sabía que estaba en el gremio, porque podía distinguir perfectamente su olor. Él se limitó a protestar acerca de lo mucho que tardaban las mujeres, que era tiempo mal gastado y que sus cosas de "nenitas" siempre tendían a aparecer cuando menos debían. Se ganó los reclamos de Evergreen y Levy, además de un puchero por parte de Wendy. Él todavía se atrevió a decirle que ella todavía está en desarrollo, que no era una mujer aún. Wendy se miró a sí misma y entonces comenzó a llorar. Y luego de que Elfman dijera algo como "Hacer llorar a una niña no es de hombres", Gajeel intentó consolarla, para terminar arruinándolo más. Levy lo mandó a callar y Natsu estaba que se retorcía de la risa. Gajeel miro a Natsu amenazante y entonces comenzaron a pelear.

.

.

Laxus noto que Juvia lo miraba atónita. Como si no lo pudiera creer. El echó un rápido vistazo alrededor, olfateando el aire. No había nadie cerca, pero Gray podría no tardar en salir del baño, y probablemente si lo encontraba cerca de la joven-por quien Fullbuster insistía no tener interés-se armaría un escándalo peor al del día anterior.

-Juvia está segura de que escucho mal-susurro una voz colgando en el aire-Posiblemente en algún momento Juvia se quedó dormida-él volvió su atención a los murmullos de la joven peliazul. Juvia olía a algo que él aun no podía descifrar. Era irónico, porque se suponía que el agua no tenía olor, pero ella tenía una esencia embriagante. A frescura, a roció, a lluvia, y a algo más.

-¿Quieres probar a despertar?-la voz de Laxus era profunda y ronca.

Juvia sentía la temperatura corporal de él ir en aumento. Su cuerpo desprendía calidez y su tacto le cosquilleaba en la piel. Laxus era alto y fuerte, y sus ojos color esmeralda eran hipnóticos. Ojos de brujo. Intimidantes y atrayentes. Juvia parpadeo porque se dio cuenta que la cercanía entre ellos dos se había vuelto mínima. Ella jadeo cuando se dio cuenta que los labios de Laxus estaban a punto de rozar los suyos, y entonces ella cerro los ojos, y lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios de Laxus depositando un gentil beso en su cuello.

Y luego él la soltó, diciendo mudamente que la dejaba ir. Juvia le dio una última mirada, sus labios presionados con fuerza, como si se estuviera conteniendo de decirle alguna grosería. Luego se fue.

Laxus se quedó mirando el andar agitado de la maga elemental, y sonrió como si hubiera ganado alguna batalla. Tenía la sensación de la piel de ella aun en los labios. No. No de su piel. Tenía el sabor de ella en su boca y su aroma jugueteándole en la nariz. Luego sintió a alguien tras él y sin pensarlo lo dijo:

-Ella huele a la luz del sol. A la luz del sol siendo arrullada por el mar.

Junto a él, Gray frunció el ceño. Eso había sonado poético y tan fuera de lugar que su rostro fue una mueca de sorpresa.

Tal vez Laxus se había golpeado la cabeza.

Y luego lo miró con disgusto, porque recordó el ayer y a la persona que estuvo con él antes. Juro que si estaba hablando de quién creía que estaba hablando, iba a asesinar a Laxus Dreyar.

.

.

-Gajeel-kun, nos tenemos que ir-Juvia lo sujeto con tanta fuerza del brazo que Natsu se quedó con un brazo en aire y el otro golpeando al vacío.

-¡Oye, mujer, espera!-Gajeel apenas tuvo tiempo de hacerle una señal obscena a Natsu, de quien había sido arrebatado. Gajeel rió con sorna.

Minutos después Juvia se estaba sintiendo culpable y abochornada ¿Gajeel se había despedido de Levy? Estaban rumbo a la estación, y no habían dicho nada en todo el camino. Luego de que ella lo había soltado Gajeel se había limitado a cruzar los brazos tras su cabeza y caminar. Parecía pensativo y molesto.

Pantherlily los había alcanzado sin que Juvia se diera cuenta, y ahora estaba posado sobre el hombro derecho de Gajeel, quien la miraba con sigilo por el rabillo del ojo. Juvia continúo haciendo como si no se enterara. Y entonces escuchó un sonoro suspiro por parte de Gajeel que sólo logro desconcertarla.

-Gajeel-kun-llamó ella con timidez, y sólo por decir algo-¿Te despediste de Levy-san?

Gajeel casi suelta una maldición, la pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido. Pantherlily lo miro con una diminuta sonrisa, casi como si se estuviera burlando.

-Tks-chasqueo la lengua-Deja de preguntar tonterías-sin embargo la miró de soslayo, frunciendo el entrecejo antes de volver a hablar-¿Por qué? ¿Tú si te despediste del stripper o lo dejaste de lado por despedirte del rayito?

El rostro de Juvia enrojeció, no se habría notado tanto si su piel no fuera tan blanca. Pantherlily miró alternativamente de Gajeel a Juvia. Podía saber que el pelinegro estaba molesto. Su tiempo en Earthland le había hecho comprender que Gajeel y Juvia eran cercanos, algo así como hermanos de madres distintas. En algún momento Gajeel le había hablado de su pasado, de cosas que el Dragón Slayer definía como lejanas e irrepetibles. Por eso al exceed no se le hacía extraño el comportamiento de Gajeel en ese momento. Pantherlily también podía percibir con facilidad el hecho de que Juvia olía ligeramente a Laxus.

Él no sabía que la joven maga mantenía una relación con Dreyar. De hecho, hasta donde tenía entendido, Juvia estaba perdidamente enamorada de Gray Fullbuster.

-¡No es lo que estás pensando, Gajeel-kun!-grito Juvia exaltada.

Gajeel soltó su típica risa.

-¿Y qué sabes tú acerca de lo que estoy pensando?-dijo con suficiencia-Deberías mantenerte alejada de Laxus, Juvia. Además-agregó-no tenía ni idea acerca de que te habias olvidado del estúpido Fullbuster.

-¡No le digas estupido, Gajeel-kun!-Juvia hizo un puchero y Gajeel volvió a reír.

-¡Oh, ya veo!-él rió una vez más-¿Estás jugando con ellos, mujer?

-No creo que la señorita Juvia haga ese tipo de cosas-esta vez fue la profunda voz de Lily la que se hizo oír, y Juvia fue consciente de que el exceed todo el tiempo había estado ahí y había escuchado la conversación.

-Sólo digo que deberías poner más atención, mujer-soltó Gajeel-¿Desde cuando Laxus y tú son tan cercanos, de todas formas?

-Laxus-san y Juvia no son cercanos. Y Juvia pone atención…

-A todo lo que hace la hielera con patas-completo Gajeel. Lily esbozo una sonrisa mientras veía como Juvia se prepara para defender a Gray, pero extrañamente la chica permaneció en silencio.

-¡Oye, no deberías molestarte sólo porque lo insultó!-comenzó a replicar Gajeel, pero la expresión de Juvia lo dejó pasmado.

Ella no era la clase de persona que compartía sus sentimientos con todo mundo, de hecho a Gajeel le sorprendía que fuera capaz de gritar su amor por el alquimista de hielo tan libremente. Juvia, en la época de Phantom, hablaba con los miembros del Elemento Four sólo lo necesario. Gajeel se podía jactar si quisiera de ser el único amigo verdadero de la maga, de saber algunos de sus secretos. Gajeel era el único que conocía el pasado de la chica, incluso ese pasado antes de llegar a un internado.

Por eso en el fondo le alegraba que ella pudiera mostrarse feliz hacia los demás, que fuera capaz de sonreír como escasas veces le sonreía a él estando en su antiguo gremio. Eso era lo único que le abstenía de odiar totalmente a Gray: que de alguna manera él era causante de la deslumbrante sonrisa en su amiga. Pero en ese momento, frente a él, estaba la razón por la que tenía un poco de resentimiento hacia el Fullbuster también, y eran los ojos tristes de Juvia.

Porque Gray era la única razón para que la lluvia volviera.

.

.

* * *

.

Y como dije, esto ira muy rápido.

Primer capi y ya puse las cartas sobre la mesa en algunas cuestiones. No me odien(? pero necesito que sea así para beneficio de la trama. Laxvia en el primer capi ¿No es hermoso? ¿No? Bueno *llora*. Sí, había dicho que este fic seria dark, pero definitivamente necesito algo de humor antes de que llegue la desgracia. Y así será.

Recuerden que pueden dejar sus opiniones con toda confianza. Yo se los agradecere. Ahora, les dejo muchos besitos y abrazos, y espero que este primer capi les haya gustado.

 **ammipime**


	3. La Máscara del Inframundo

¡Buena noche!

Les traigo el segundo capítulo de "Dark Star" *sonrisas* Y les quiero agradecer con toda mi alma los reviews *sonrisa y lagrimas* de verdad. Espero avanzar rápido con este fic, en serio, y espero que lo disfruten :3

Sin más ¡Pasen y lean!

.

.

P.D: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **LA MÁSCARA DEL INFRAMUNDO**

.

.

.

Gajeel se había bajado con un estruendo del tren. Juvia y Pantherlily lo habían ayudado a levantarse del suelo. Gajeel seguía lanzando blasfemias hacia el transporte, incluso cuando estaba sentado en una de las tantas bancas de la estación de Oak. Juvia y Gajeel no habían estado ahí hacía mucho tiempo, y el hecho de que fuera el punto de reunión con el equipo que enviaría Sabertooth sólo le mostraba lo evidente: que en el equipo seguro iba incluido Rogue Cheney. Mientras Lily permanecía acompañando a Gajeel, Juvia se levantó para ir a una de las tantas tiendas que adornaban la estación. Se había ofrecido para comprar algunas bebidas, incluso había prometido a Lily no regresar hasta encontrar un jugo o refresco de kiwi, y al exceed le habían brillado los ojos.

Pero Juvia no sólo tenía intención de ir a comprar bebidas, ella ni siquiera sentía la boca seca o necesidad de tomar algo. De hecho estaba perfectamente hidratada. Lo único que quería era cinco minutos de soledad para pensar en qué pasaba exactamente con el Dragón Slayer del rayo. Cada vez que Juvia recordaba la sensación de los varoniles labios de Laxus sobre su cuello no podía evitar que se le coloreara el rostro. Ella nunca imaginó que llegaría a estar en una situación parecida con Laxus Dreyar.

 _"Porque me gustas"_.

El recuerdo de su voz sonó tan real que Juvia sintió que lo tenía nuevamente en frente. Pensó que después de todo si necesitaba beber algo. Laxus seguramente estaba jugando con ella. Era imposible que se lo dijera en serio. Juvia no podía ver al rubio como uno de esos hombres que van por ahí arrinconando mujeres y confesando sentimientos..aunque las evidencias decían lo contrario. Y no podía negar que el Dreyar tenía nada que desdeñar. Pero Laxus era precisamente como su magia: deslumbrante y fugaz. Igual que un rayo que iluminaba pero desaparecía de inmediato.

Y ella era agua. Agua que empapaba y se escurría entre las manos, que se deslizaba entre cortinas de vacío. El agua y la electricidad no eran compatibles.

-Y tampoco son tan contrarias-se contestó a sí misma- Porque cuando llueve, cuando hay tormentas, los rayos vienen como si quisieran iluminar el camino de la lluvia.

Eso no era siquiera un consuelo. No podía sentirlo así. Y luego se preguntó por qué en lugar de pensar en Laxus no estaba pensando en Gray. Y la respuesta llegó por sí sola. Como si muchas piedritas le golpearan en la cabeza y su corazón se vaciara. Porque había decidido moderar sus sentimientos, bajar la intensidad de ese amor que se desbordaba como la creciente de un río. Porque ella no estaba obsesionada con Gray.

Tan sólo era que a la mujer de la lluvia nadie le había enseñado cómo era que se demostraba el amor. Ella hacía lo que podía con lo que tenía. Como un reflejo de todo lo que careció en su infancia, quizás como todo el amor que no le pudo dar a alguien más y ahora chocaba contra el mago de hielo. Y eso a él le molestaba. A veces le molestaba a ella, porque se sentía patética. Triste. Escuchaba como una voz surgía desde su interior y le recriminaba por sus muestras de afecto, por no ser capaz de voltear a otro lado. O al menos pensar dos veces antes de saltar a unos brazos que sólo la rechazaban.

Y luego la voz le describió el rostro de Laxus Dreyar. La forma en que sus músculos se definían bajo sus camisetas. Dibujo la cicatriz que surcaba su ojo derecho y parte de la mejilla. Una cicatriz que quizás en otros sería grotesca, pero que en él sólo resaltaba la ya evidente masculinidad. Juvia hizo callar la voz interior que no conocía y comenzaba a atormentarla, y apartó las imágenes del rubio como espantaria a una mariposa: con delicadeza y un poco de su corazón.

Juvia decidió que no era momento para un tiempo a solas, así que se dispuso a volver con Gajeel. Y entonces tropezó contra algo duro, los refrescos saltaron de sus manos y ella se fue de espaldas, saboreando una caída que nunca llegó a suceder, pues algo la sostuvo a centímetros del suelo. Juvia sintió el tirón en su muñeca, como su sombrero se desprendía de su cabeza y su cabello saltaba. Luego sólo pudo sentir que chocaba nuevamente contra algo, pero esta vez el golpe había sido suave.

Había rescatado poco de lo mucho que sucedió, sólo el destello de algo negro y rojo. Agradeció mentalmente a Gajeel por rescatarla del piso, y se preparó para la burla y el regaño.

-¿Está usted bien?

Esa definitivamente no era Gajeel. Juvia levantó el rostro.

-Tú no eres Gajeel-kun-fue sin embargo lo que contestó. El chico frente a ella la miró con duda. Sus ojos rojos se posaron en ella como queriendo reconocerla. Juvia lo miró con desconfianza, a pesar de saber quién era ya.

-¡Rogue, Rogue!-Juvia miró más allá del mago de Sabertooth, donde una figura masculina se perfilaba-Deja ya de seducir a la señorita-dijo con picardía; Rogue y Juvia se miraron el uno al otro, dándose cuenta que él todavía la tenía sujeta del brazo. El chico la soltó inmediatamente, como si su contacto de repente le quemara.

-Juvia se disculpa por haberle importunado-hizo una reverencia, Rogue asintió sólo por no ignorarla. La incomodidad aun podía respirarse.

-Esto es suyo-volvió a decir el chico de cabellera rubia, cuando Juvia lo sintió acercándose no pudo evitar recordar a cierto chico rayo de Fairy Tail, ella se removió incómoda y Sting tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de relajar el ambiente-Te recuerdo de los juegos mágicos-él le sonrió encantadoramente, mientras le extendía las latas de refrescos-Eres una maga de Fairy Tail ¿cierto?

Juvia recibió las bebidas mientras asentía.

-Sting-san, el actual maestro de Sabertooth, si Juvia no se equivoca-hablo ella-Juvia no pensó que usted fuera a acompañarlos en esta misión.

-Eso rompe mi corazón, de alguna manera-bromeo el chico, y Juvia no encontró el chiste por ningún lado-Tal vez mi presencia no sea grata, después de todo-él simuló indignación.

-J-Juvia no quiso decir eso… ¡Juvia lo siente!-Juvia ya estaba disculpándose, sintiéndose irrespetuosa.

-Él sólo está jugando-la voz seria del joven Cheney se hizo oír. Sting esbozo una sonrisa de resignación.

-Le quitas la diversión a esto, Rogue-Sting se puso repentinamente serio-Entonces, debo suponer que eres la persona a quien el maestro de Fairy Tail envió.

-Así es, pero Juvia no viene sola. Gajeel-kun y Pantherlily son parte del equipo también.

Juvia sintió una sombra moverse junto a ella. Un escalofrío la recorrió completamente. De pronto ella tenía toda la atención de Rogue Cheney. Era realmente silencioso cuando se lo proponía.

-¿Dónde está él?

Los rojos ojos de Rogue, tan parecidos a los de Gajeel brillaban con entusiasmo; Juvia tuvo un regreso al pasado, la visión de un niño siguiendo maravillado a Gajeel. Juvia casi tuvo ganas de sonreír, todos habían crecido. Siete años habían pasado por encima de los demás, ella apenas se estaba liberando de ese estancamiento causado en la isla Tenrou.

-Gajeel-kun debe estarme esperando, incluso puede que esté desesperado, tomando en cuenta que Juvia debía haber vuelto con él desde hace mucho.

-¡Bien!-Rogue comenzó a caminar, guiándose por el olor de la estación. Olía a tabaco, a mediodía, a polvo y humanidad-Andando.

-Frosch piensa lo mismo.

Juvia estuvo a punto de soltar un chillido cuando sintió que algo se movía y le rozaba la tela de su falda. Ella ni siquiera sabía en qué momento habían llegado los dos pequeños exceed.

-Fue un milagro que él no se perdiera-la aguda voz de un gato marrón llamó la atención de la maga de agua. Él parecía verdaderamente agotado.

-Frosch no encontraba el baño-se excusó el gato envuelto en un traje de rana. Juvia lo recordaba a la perfección porque se había cruzado con ella y Gray cuando daban un paseo. Ella miró hacia el exceed, repentinamente alegre de volver a verlo, y Frosch parecía hacer un esfuerzo por reconocerla.

-Frosch pudo encontrar a Rogue-dijo el pequeño gato de pronto; Rogue detuvo el paso-Frosch recuerda a la señorita de cabello azul.

Juvia se inclinó hacia él. Ella extendió su mano y le acarició la cabeza al exceed.

-Juvia se alegra de que Frosch-kun pudiera volver a casa.

Sting y Lector los miraron de hito en hito, maravillados de que Rogue no saltara sobre ellos gritando algo acerca de que la maga elemental intentaba robarle a su compañero.

-¡Mujer de la lluvia!-el eco de un grito se esparció por cada rincón de la estación, y tras la resonancia, la figura oscura y tenebrosa de Gajeel, que parecía molesto-¡Espero que no hayas caído en una de las tantas coladeras!

Y de pronto Gajeel se calló. Sus rojizos ojos deteniéndose en otros de una tonalidad igual, pero más serenos, más amables.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Gajeel.

.

.

\- _Mask Underworld-m_ urmuró Juvia.

Gajeel, Sting y Rogue ya habían comenzado a hablar acerca del gremio oscuro que debían encontrar. Los datos que tenían arrojaban que era fácil de tratar. Juvia comenzaba a sentirse como en los viejos tiempos, cuando ella y los Elemento Four trazaban estrategias antes de una misión, lo único que cambiaba era el ambiente. Con los Elemento Four siempre fue menos participativa, y aun así sentía ese pequeño, débil, casi nulo, lazo entre los tres hombres y ella.

En Phantom no eran cercanos, no había una amistad que se gritara a los cuatro vientos. Estando con los tres hombres con los que trabajaba ahora era diferente, se sentía cómoda y en paz, pensó que era por el pasado que compartían entre sí. Todos ellos habían sido "oscuros", reprimidos por un maestro que les ordenaba y no les dejaba crecer más allá de lo que le convenía a él.

-Incluso el nombre es ridículo-farfulló Gajeel, llamando la atención de la maga elemental-¿Quién llama a un gremio así?

-Alguien que no conoce la dignidad-remato Sting-¡Nos los cargaremos enseguida!

-El maestro pudo haber enviado sólo a uno de nosotros para esta misión-Gajeel ya había comenzado a alardear.

-¡Seguro que envió a Natsu-san sólo!-el grito animado de Sting no pasó desapercibido para ninguno. Juvia se apartó disimuladamente dos pasos de él. La idolatría de Sting por el hijo de Igneel había salido a relucir.

-Natsu-san fue acompañado por Gray-sama a su misión-explicó Juvia, sacando de sus fantasías a Sting-Juvia se pregunta si el maestro está preparado para los destrozos que hará Natsu-san.

-¡Ja, si Salamander hará destrozos, entonces yo haré más!-sentenció Gajeel, riendo socarronamente.

-No eres más fuerte que Natsu-san-soltó Sting, y Gajeel lo miró amenazante.

-Repite eso, mocoso-siseo entre dientes Gajeel, mostrándole el puño a Euclifee.

Juvia sólo contemplaba el intercambio de palabras, viendo como poco a poco aumentaba la intensidad de esta. Lily, Lector y Frosch veían con suma tranquilidad también, acostumbrados a los arrebatos de sus compañeros.

-Él ha golpeado el orgullo de Gajeel-comentó Lily.

-Juvia creía que como maestro de un gremio, Sting-san se sabía comportar-lo secundo Loxar.

La discusión se cortó de pronto. Dos cabezas se giraron hacia la maga elemental. Las cejas de Sting se juntaron, y a continuación se escuchó una risotada. Gajeel se había comenzado a carcajear. Eucliffe lo miro con enojo dispuesto a comenzar a pelear.

-Ella ha golpeado el orgullo de Sting-kun-dijo Lector, mientras hacía un puchero.

-Frosch piensa lo mismo-el exceed verde sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-J-Juvia no lo pensó-ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos, visiblemente avergonzada por las palabras del par de exceed.

-Habrá que ver-suspiró Lily divertido.

Rogue se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados. Estaba acostumbrado a todo ese jaleo, incluso le hacía sentir bien. Una gran sensación de bienestar se instalaba en él cuando presenciaba atmósferas amenas. Tal vez no era de los que reían abiertamente, tampoco de los que parloteaban sin cesar, pero el tan sólo estar en momentos así lo animaban a esforzarse más. Había estado tanto tiempo sumido en una obligada oscuridad que el ver tanta luz lo ponía a pensar si era real o sólo un sueño del que tarde o temprano iba a despertar. Él se fijó en Frosch, que decía alguna cosa a Lector y hacia sonreír al exceed de Gajeel. Al parecer era algo que avergonzaba más a la maga elemental. Rogue la recordaba de años. Flashazos del pasado acudían a su mente, escenas donde se dibujaba un vestido azul, o el movimiento de alguien bajo una sombrilla.

Se permitió sonreír cuando una pieza casi completa bailó en su cabeza.

" _Es Juvia Loxar. Parte de los Elemento Four, ella es realmente fuerte"._

En ese entonces era un niño, maravillado por la vista de una mujer entre un grupo de hombres. Una mujer que no sonreía, que miraba a la nada y parecía inmune a toda palabra. Y escuchar esas palabras de parte de Gajeel la hacían más interesante aún.

La observó en el presente, notando el principal cambio: ella sonreía. Su rostro mostraba emociones, su cabello había crecido y lo llevaba ondulado y casi hasta la cintura, y su atuendo había cambiado también. A su alrededor había dejado de llover. Siete años habían pasado y la maga de agua seguía teniendo la misma edad.

-Ellos son muy bruscos para una mujer-comentó Lector, y llamó la atención de la joven. Rogue pensó que el exceed marrón había comenzado a adquirir las manías del rubio Sting.

-Juvia está acostumbrada-contestó ella entre sonrisas-Juvia ve esto todos los días en Fairy Tail, pero para Juvia es reconfortante vivir momentos así, porque ella puede percibir la calidez.

Una sonrisa aún más brillante surcó el rostro de la maga, y Rogue noto que a Lector se le subían los colores y Frosch la veía más sonrojado de lo normal. Quizá Sting estuviera bien con un compañero pícaro, pero Frosch aún era muy pequeño para ver a alguien así, se dijo Rogue.

-¡Gajeel-kun!-la maga comenzó a refunfuñar cuando veía que los Dragón Slayer seguían enfrascados en una lucha innecesaria. Juvia tiro del brazo de Gajeel, separándolo de Sting-¡Juvia cree que es mejor comenzar con la estrategia! ¿No es así, Rogue-san?-ella lo dijo amable, pero lo miro de forma tan demandante que él pudo volver a ver a la Juvia de hacía siete años.

-A-así es-confirmó él, girándose hacia otro lado, disimulando su titubeo.

-¡Juvia-san es tan bonita!-chillo el exceed marrón. Sus patas delanteras sobre sus mejillas.

-¡Frosch piensa lo mismo!

Gajeel y Sting se giraron hacia los gatos, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, notaron que Lily negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Gajeel chasqueo la lengua y se cruzó de brazos. Sting tomo a Lector y lo levantó, presionándolo protectoramente a su pecho, Juvia miro al rubio sin entender.

-Entonces ¿cuál es el plan?-inquirió la maga elemental.

Rogue sacó una diminuta lacrima que proyectó la imagen del mapa de Oak. Sting, Juvia y Gajeel se acercaron más a la imagen. Eucliffe señaló la parte más cerrada del bosque, levantó el rostro y explico:

-La información dicta que es en esta zona donde _Mask Underworld_ tiene su base.

-Es una zona oscura. Los árboles podrían prestarnos protección, servirían como un camuflaje-informó Gajeel.

-Aquí-un delicado y femenino dedo apuntó en dirección donde se veía el correr de un río-Esto se pierde entre ese bosque, lo que indica que será un sitio sumamente húmedo. Juvia cree que esto nos da dos puntos a favor-los tres varones le prestaron toda su atención-Siendo un bosque oscuro y húmedo, Juvia piensa que podrían utilizar el poder de sombras de Rogue-san, y Juvia pasaría desapercibida si se une al agua-ella le lanzó una rápida mirada a los Dragones gemelos- Juvia recuerda que Rogue-san y Sting-san unieron sus poderes durante los juegos mágicos, lo que asegura que Rogue-san puede proyectar su poder de sombras en Sting-san y así se lograrían ocultar. Gajeel-kun absorbió parte de ese poder, así que se podrá ocultar también.

Sting no ocultó su perplejidad. Ni por un momento le había cruzado que Juvia fuera a exponer una estrategia igual. Le parecía más la clase de maga que guarda silencio y se limita a escuchar y seguir las órdenes de los demás. Sting parpadeo varias veces, antes de enderezar su postura y hablar.

-Me parece un buen plan-acepto.

-Y no habría necesidad de separarnos para atacar-agregó Rogue.

-Lily-llamo Gajeel al negro exceed-pienso que podrías dar una vuelta por los alrededores antes de que entremos al bosque.

-¡Lector también quiere ayudar!

-Frosch quiere acompañarlos igual

Los tres gatos parecían entenderse bien, y estaban dispuestos a cooperar. Gajeel les explico rápidamente lo que tenían que hacer, y Rogue le pregunto seriamente a Frosch si estaba seguro de quererse marchar por separado. Frosch solía ser muy distraído ¿Y qué pasaba si algo se le cruzaba por el camino y terminaba separándose de los demás? Rogue le había dicho que mientras estuviera a su lado nada malo le podría pasar, pero no quería ser el causante de desanimar a Frosch, si lo que el exceed quería era ayudar.

-Frosch no se alejara-parloteo el pequeño gato- Frosch se esforzará para ayudar a Rogue.

Juvia se enterneció al escucharlo hablar, y luego noto que Rogue le daba una sonrisa de confianza.

-Sé que lo harás-el DS acarició la cabeza de su compañero verde, y luego los vieron comenzar a volar.

-Rogue-san realmente ama a Frosch-kun-comentó ella con inocencia, viendo como los tres exceed se perdían en el cielo-Juvia sabe que Frosch-kun estará bien.

Rogue la miró de soslayo, pero no contestó; Sting cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza y rió con calma pero con burla.

-Rogue realmente pierde la cabeza cuando se trata de Frosch-Cheney lo fulmino con la mirada-Frosch es algo así como "el gatito de sus ojos".

-Calla, Sting-amenazó entre dientes.

-¡Ah!-exclamó la maga elemental-Juvia recuerda que en los juegos mágicos Sting-san lloro cuando apareció Lector-kun-ella juntó las palmas sobre su pecho-Juvia cree que Lector-kun también es el gatito de sus ojos, Sting-san.

Eucliffe se inclinó hacia la maga, mirándola no tan amablemente.

-Eso es porque tengo un gran corazón-él sonrió encantadoramente y Juvia se alejó de él, acercándose sin notarlo al DS de las sombras-Me gustan las almas dulces e inocentes, como la tuya, Juvia-chan.

Gajeel sintió que una vena le saltaba en la frente, y Juvia pensó en lo mucho que le desagradaba el "chan" acompañando su nombre.

-¿Quieres parar ya de coquetear?-murmuró con voz seria Rogue, asomándose en el flanco izquierdo de la maga.

-J-Juvia piensa que lo mejor sería comenzar a caminar-ella intentó hablar con normalidad, fingiendo no sentirse intimidada por la presencia del Dragón Slayer de las sombras. Este pareció notarlo, y entonces optó por mirarla directamente y regalarle una sonrisa diminuta, pero casual.

Fue una sonrisa que de la misma forma que apareció se fue. Ella tardó en darse cuenta de que había sido real, pero cuando lo hizo apresuro su paso un poco más, llegando casi a lado de Rogue, él inclinó el rostro ligeramente y Juvia aprovecho para sonreírle de vuelta.

.

.

Después de mucho caminar habían llegado a entradas del bosque. Juvia miró en dirección al cielo, pensando si Lily y los demás tardarían mucho en aparecer. Ella pasó una mano descuidadamente por su cabeza y entonces lo noto. Juvia abrió mucho los ojos. Su corazón se encogió. Ella pasó sus manos nuevamente por su cabeza, luego revisó su mochila. Era inútil. Juvia ahogó un sollozo. Eso no podía estar pasando. Buscará por donde buscará simplemente no estaba.

Su sombrero había desaparecido.

Se alejó de los tres hombres con disimulo, y fue a sentarse a una solitaria roca. Ella tocó su pelo con insistencia, como si fuera posible que este hubiera engullido el objeto. No se necesitaba ser muy listo para darse cuenta que lo había perdido, y tampoco para saber en qué momento había sucedido: en la estación, cuando chocó con el joven Cheney.

Había estado tan distraída. Y estaba tan acostumbrada a cargarlo siempre consigo que simplemente había seguido sintiendo esa suave presión que ejercía en su coronilla. Si no hubiera estado tan dispersa en temas banales. No tenía caso llorar, lo había perdido y ya. Sólo podía sentirse miserable y contentarse con tragarse el sentimiento. Tal vez si le decía a Gajeel él podría ayudarla a encontrarlo y…

Y ella no iba a ir a molestar al Dragón de hierro con asuntos como ese. No ahora que estaban por echar a andar el plan contra _Mask_. Juvia alzo la vista al cielo, notando que las nubes comenzaban a arremolinarse encima de ellos. Suspiro e intento calmarse. Que lloviera sólo pondría en riesgo la misión. No debía ser una chica materialista, además. Preocuparse por un objeto…

-Es que no es cualquier objeto-se respondió-Era un último recuerdo-sintió sus ojos escocer-La única prueba de la que Juvia podía presumir.

Su corazón nuevamente se estrujo. Sentía la tristeza dando golpes dentro de ella, la sensación de haber perdido una parte importante de lo que era. De lo que había sido antes de Phantom y de Fairy Tail. Sintió la única parte alegre de su infancia perdiéndose para siempre.

.

-Ella no parece escuchar-Sting ladeo la cabeza, mirando hacia la maga con curiosidad-Se distrae muy fácilmente ¿no? Supongo que por eso se estrelló contra Rogue en la estación.

Gajeel sólo escuchó las últimas frases, pero no le preocuparon como lo hacía el semblante de la maga. Estaba decaída. Levanto la vista y vio los nubarrones que comenzaban a crecer y crecer ¿Era por Gray? Seguro era por Gray, pensó, naturalmente lo único que lograba ponerla nuevamente en ese estado deprimente era Gray. Pero algo le decía que esta vez no era culpa de él, sino que algo la estaba atormentando más de lo que un desprecio del Fullbuster le podría afectar.

Gajeel se iba a acercar.

-Iré yo-la sombra se movió tan rápido que Gajeel no tuvo tiempo de replicar. Cuando se dio cuenta Rogue ya estaba con la maga Elemental.

-Ese cabron…-siseo el hijo de Metalicana.

.

.

-La hemos estado llamando.

Los ojos de Juvia ascendieron con lentitud. Rogue Cheney estaba delante de ella. El color gris del cielo sólo acentuaba más el color rojizo de sus ojos. Él lucia sereno como una noche estrellada. Juvia quiso poder volver a ser así, la Juvia que no mostraba si estaba triste o no. Pero también le daba miedo volver a eso, no quería volver a eso. Pero perder aquello tan preciado para ella la estaba realmente molestando.

-¡Oh, Rogue-san!-exclamo, como si después de todo acabara de darse cuenta de la presencia del muchacho-Juvia lo siente, Juvia no quiso ser grosera.

-No se preocupe-le sonrío débilmente él-Sólo que hemos percibido a Frosch, Lector y Lily acercándose, suponemos que será hora de entrar allá.

Juvia se puso de pie, sacudió la tela de su falda y asintió.

-Juvia piensa que Rogue-san debería tratarla menos formal-sugirió repentinamente ella.

Rogue sintió que eso era un disparate cuando era ella quien hablaba de "san" "sama" y "kun".

-Juvia se sentiría más cómoda si Rogue-san la llega a aceptar como su compañera.

Él se sofocó. Las palabras de la maga lo tomaron con la guardia baja. Él era un mago de Sabertooth, apenas se estaba acostumbrado a toda esa camaradería y cambios en el gremio, que pensar en ser informal con alguien más-especialmente si esta era una mujer-le parecía extraño.

-C-claro que si Rogue-san no se siente como…-Juvia comenzó a mover las manos nerviosa, pensando que tal vez lo había logrado molestar.

-No…no es eso-Rogue carraspeo, Juvia parpadeo aparentemente sin comprender-Yo…en realidad me estoy comenzando a acostumbrar a confiar en los demás-Juvia abrió ligeramente los labios-Además de Sting y Frosch no había alguien con quien pudiera hablar de manera casual-él parecía genuinamente avergonzado-Claro, estaba Gajeel…pero hace tanto de eso, que me es un poco imposible creer que pueda llegar a ser igual.

Juvia se sintió conmovida y afortunada de poder escuchar al mago de las sombras hablando así. Sobretodo con ella, que era prácticamente una desconocida.

-¿Sabe? Juvia era así hace algún tiempo-comenzó a decir, mirándolo como si pudiera ver el pasado en sus ojos- Ella evitaba hablar con las personas porque toda su vida la habían rechazado. A Juvia le costaba poder confiar en los demás- Rogue no pudo evitar notar lo parecidas que eran la forma de hablar de la maga y Frosch-Durante mucho tiempo la única persona con la que me sentía cómoda era Gajeel-kun. Incluso ahora Juvia piensa que la mejor relación que tiene es con Gajeel-kun. Tal vez Rogue-san no recuerde a Juvia porque en aquel tiempo era pequeño-ella sonrío con dulzura-pero Juvia era una mujer muy triste. A Juvia le cuesta creer que puede estar en un gremio tan alegre como Fairy Tail, y ella aún se está adaptando-hizo una pausa-pero Juvia sabe que ahora puede confiar en otras personas. Juvia sabe que la luz del amor y la amistad es real-ella no pudo evitar pensar en el rostro de Gray, y automáticamente se sonrojo-Así que Juvia le puede decir a Rogue-san que las cosas no serán iguales, sino que van a mejorar. Todo es cuestión de tiempo, Rogue-san.

Rogue estaba seguro que nada que contestara ahora podría igualar lo que acababa de escuchar. Palabras sinceras y amables parecían ser lo único que podía nacer de esa boca. Pero había algo que él no podía callar, y que tal vez ayudará a alegrar un poco a la maga de agua, que sonreía sin que la alegría de sus labios llegará del todo a sus ojos.

-Sí la recuerdo-dijo, y las cejas de Juvia se curvaron como buscando una mejor explicación. Rogue apenas y suspiro-Quiero decir que yo si la recuerdo. La recuerdo en Phantom Lord. "Una de las magas más fuertes de los Elemento Four"-cito- Tal vez era pequeño, pero definitivamente tu imagen no se borró.

La boca de Juvia formó una perfecta "O", y entonces todo su rostro se iluminó. Ella pegó un gritito y luego sonrió. Rogue no sabía si todo eso era efecto de su declaración o quizás ella había recordado algo especialmente feliz.

-¡Rogue-san acaba de tutear a Juvia!-ella dio una palmadita y Rogue reparo en lo que acababa de decir.

-Y-yo…

-¡Juvia está feliz!-pero ella ni se preocupó por dejarlo terminar de hablar-¡Rogue-san y Juvia son amigos!

Sobre ellos la luz del sol se colaba entre las nubes grises. El mundo volvía a tener color.

.

.

* * *

.

¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo!

¿Corto? ¿Largo? ¿Sin chiste?

Debo decirles que en el proximo capitulo habra batallas. Algo de drama, quizás(? Y amm, que no quiero forzar las cosas en las relaciones y saldrá naturalito (si, claaaaro). En fin ¡Al capi!

Necesitaba de todo corazón poner a Frosch y Lector siendo ternuras con Juvia. Y necesitaba poner esos diálogos entre Rogue y Juvia porque...bueno, Rogue quería entrar a Phantom y pues, seguro que conocía a Juvia. Puse la conversación además, porque deben tener un lazo. Y por otro lado ¡No saben cuanto me divierto escribiendo de Juvia, Gajeel, Rogue y Sting. Más adelante lo verán.

.

.

 **Review-Review-Review-Review:**

 **Miss.D:** Primero, gracias por el review, de verdad :3 y ahora ¡Kyaaaaa! No sabes cuanto disfrute poner esa frase, mientras pensaba algo como "In your pretty face, Gray" xD Y pues, gracias por seguir la historia, y espero no la dejes, se pondrá más seria conforme avance. Ahorita sólo es la introducción. A partir del próximo capi, todo cambiará. Saluditos *corazones*

 **Juvia:** ¡Yo amo el Rovia y el Laxvia! pero...pero amo más el Gruvia x3 Es algo que no puedo evitar. Ahora, sí, posiblemente hubiese quedado de lo mejor que Laxus fuera a la misión con Gajeel y Juvia, pero me temo que eso hubiese echado a bajo lo que tengo planeado. No quería un enfrentamiento tan directo entre Rogue y Laxus ahora porque el que tendrán en su momento será épico. Además de que Laxus...tengo una frase que Laxus debe decir luego de esta misión. Y sé que te gustara ¡Gracias por tu review! y espero que sigas en la historia y puedas ver más de estas ships crack. Para tu satisfacción (y la mía xD) Gray la tendrá más que difícil, y desafortunadamente, Laxus también. De nuevo ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Saludos, besos y abrazos!

 **Karlangas:** ¡Me encanta que te encante! También son mis cracks favoritas *fangirlea* El final...aún no lo tengo TAN claro, pero no sé si será feliz. Son un cuarteto, y sentire feo que elija a uno D: O quizás a ninguno y ellos se queden sólo para la eternidad(? Hahaha ok no. Espero que sigas la historia y que la disfrutes y no te defraude ¡Saludos!

¡Besos y abrazos!

 **ammipime.**


	4. Y ser arrastrado por Aqueronte

¡Hola!  
Vengo a dejarles el nuevo capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten y que no haya salido muy feo.  
Esto es acción, pura acción. Así que no se que tal me salio.  
Sin más ¡Pasen y lean!

 **P.D:** Les recomiendo que escuchen el soundtrack oficial de la serie para este capi. Me inspiraron mucho, mucho: **Fairy Tail theme song, Fairy Tail main theme slow, y Juvia theme song.**

Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y SER ARRASTRADO POR AQUERONTE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No era un bosque sumido en un silencio sepulcral, era oscuro y húmedo, pero se escuchaba el cuchicheo de las lagartijas, el graznido de las aves y el murmullo del agua sobre las rocas. Era un tanto tenebroso, como si la maldad del mundo se hubiera ido a esconder ahí y sólo dejará residir a la vida por pura diversión. Juvia se había desacostumbrado a esa clase de lugares, los recordaba como sitios que existían ya muy lejos de su mundo, pero de nueva cuenta estaba ahí. Ella quería terminar la misión rápido, sólo para salir del bosque y del agua fría a la que estaba unida.

Era difícil percibir movimientos dentro de la penumbra, pero Juvia distinguía las figuras que se deslizaban con sigilo. Lo podía hacer porque estaban cerca de ella, y porque se habían negado a alejarse más de lo necesario. Juvia suspiro aun dentro del agua, sus ojos vigilando alrededor.

-Eso fue fácil-las sombras pararon, el silencio se quebró-Un par de golpecitos y el dinero está en nuestra bolsa-el golpeteo de pasos hizo crujir las hojas que regaban el suelo.

-Le dirás eso al maestro, Kabuto-una voz gruesa resonó en el espacio, Juvia se asomó apenas, traslúcida como era-Estará contento con el motín.

Eran dos hombres. Vestidos de negro y escarlata. Uno de ellos, al que Juvia identificó como Kabuto, llevaba una bolsa colgando al hombro, tenía el cabello verdoso y los ojos marrones. El otro era de cabello naranja y mirada salmón.

-Fue un trabajo limpio, los pusimos a dormir de un soplo.

Juvia enarco una ceja, justo cuando noto una sombra acechandolos. Entendió el mensaje a la perfección. Los hombres siguieron su camino, y ella se dejó guiar.

Era un edificio de roca. En realidad era más como una enorme cueva que como un edificio. Los dos hombres entraron, Juvia no tuvo necesidad de salir del agua, pues el río se abría camino entre la oscuridad. Gajeel, Sting y Rogue se movieron con cautela, incluso si su presencias no habían sido detectadas, tampoco iban a dejarse pillar.

Siguieron ocultos hasta que por fin los vieron. No eran demasiados, pero tampoco pocos. Sacando una rápida cuenta mental, Sting pensó que por lo menos tendrían que ocuparse de unos seis cada uno, quizás de más. Y no veía por ningún lado a quien podría ser el maestro.

-Vaya, vaya-Sting dejo de pensar cuando el sonido del viento se convirtió en una voz-Merino, Kabuto, ya están aquí.

Y emitió una risa siniestra.

-Maestro-el tal Merino se arrodillo-Cumplimos con la misión.

-Fue demasiado fácil-farfulló Kabuto, riendo y moviendo exageradamente. Gajeel pensó que era como un animal nervioso, le dio asco.

-Sí, me doy cuenta que trajeron el motín-señaló. La voz se apagó. El silencio que sobrevino fue apabullante. Juvia se mantuvo quieta en el agua, mientras sentía como la corriente seguía corriendo-Pero no trajeron sólo eso ¿verdad?-los dos magos a quienes se dirigía levantaron el rostro. Era claro que no le seguían la línea-¡Ah!-se quejó de pronto la voz, como si algo le doliera, Rogue sintió inmediatamente que algo no iba bien-¡Son unos tontos!

Y de pronto hubo algo silbando en el viento, los dos magos fueron golpeados por ese _sonido_ y Juvia contempló con absoluto horror como eran desintegrados.

-¡Maestro Heredia!-hubo un grito, como si no hubieran visto eso antes. Gajeel, Juvia, Rogue y Sting distinguieron como de entre las sombras surgía una figura: Un hombre alto, de largo cabello canoso, era robusto y su mirada era como la de un enorme tigre. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa, Juvia contempló la cicatriz que le adornaba el rostro, era como si una garra enorme le hubiera atacado. Las líneas rojizas contrastaban con el tono claro de su piel.

Y de pronto Juvia grito. Su figura se elevó en el aire, su cuerpo siendo agitado por la nada, hasta que chocó contra el techo rocoso de la cueva, causando que este crujiera y pequeños escombros cayeran sobre los demás magos del gremio. Gajeel apretó la mandíbula, incapaz de mantenerse escondido, hubo una exclamación de asombro cuando su silueta surgió detrás de una columna. Él extendió los brazos cuando el cuerpo de Juvia se precipitaba al piso, logrando tomarla a tiempo. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y raspones en su rostro. Gajeel sintió que su sangre hervía.

-¿Lo ven?-Heredia señaló hacia el mago y la joven en sus brazos-Esos dos nos trajeron compañía.

-¡Son Magos de Fairy Tail!-gritó alguien.

-Y también de Sabertooth-los integrantes de _Mask_ vieron en dirección al maestro Heredia, pero no era él quien hablo, sino un chico rubio que le tenía sujeto del cuello. Alguien más nació de la nada en el centro del salón-No se olviden de nosotros-rio.

-Lastimaron a una preciada compañera-habló Cheney-No los perdonaremos.

Gajeel no se esperaba esa acción de parte de Rogue. Juvia se removió en sus brazos, sus ojos abriéndose con lentitud mientras su boca hacía una mueca de dolor.

-¿Gajeel-kun?-llamó débilmente, y el Dragón Slayer de hierro la observó con disimulado alivio.

-Ponte de pie, mujer de la lluvia-informo-porque esto ya empezó.

Juvia saltó al suelo de inmediato, pasándose rápidamente la mano por la mejilla, la sentía dolorida, pero estaría bien.

-Oye, Rogue-llamo Sting, sus manos presionando con más fuerza el cuello de Heredia-¿Qué te parece un poco de diversión?

Gajeel liberó una risa burlona, Rogue sólo sonrió, mirando en dirección a la maga elemental, quien parecía de vuelta. Ella le sonrío.

La acción se desencadenó.

Rogue lanzó un ataque a un mago que se acercaba desde su flanco izquierdo. Gajeel uso su puño del dragón de hierro, golpeando a dos magos. Sting, por su parte ya había comenzado una lucha con el maestro del gremio, y parecía bastante entretenido.

.

-¡Water nébula!-Juvia lanzó su ataque a un mago que se aproximaba a ella con rapidez. Ella se dio la vuelta cuando un ataque le fue lanzado desde la espalda, sólo había sentido que algo la tocaba, pero su cuerpo de agua le evitó ser lastimada esta vez-No podrás dañar a Juvia-amenazó-¡Doble onda!

El mago a quien golpeó cayó con un ruido sordo. Juvia no tuvo tiempo de volver a atacar, pues el peso de algo la derribó. Lo que le había caído encima se movía casi imperceptiblemente.

-¡Sting!-la voz de Rogue llamó su atención. Juvia se percató que quien estaba sobre ella era el rubio Eucliffe.

-¡Sting-san!-Juvia lo tomó de los hombros, intentando hacerle reaccionar-¡Sting-san ¿Está bien?!

Euclifee entorno los párpados, intentando enfocar a la dueña de la voz. Se apoyó en sus manos, separándose lo suficiente como para que la maga se zafara de la presión y se pusiera de pie.

-Juvia lo ayudará-Juvia se inclinó a él, pasándole la mano por la cintura, y un brazo de él por su cuello-Vamos-la voz de ella sonó dura.

-¡Rugido del dragón de hierro!-el ataque de Gajeel causó una potente onda, Juvia busco un sitio donde cubrirse con Sting.

Los ojos azules de Juvia se pasearon por el interior del gremio, había cuerpos en el suelo, mesas rotas y vidrios en varios sitios. En el fondo a la izquierda Rogue peleaba con unos cuantos magos, y Gajeel se estaba encargando de Heredia. Juvia colocó a Sting en el suelo, la espalda del chico apoyándose en la pared.

-Sting-san ¿Escucha a Juvia?-Eucliffe abrió un ojo, su visión era borrosa, pero pudo distinguirla. Él asintió débilmente. Juvia no podía creer que estuviera débil en cuestión de minutos-¿Qué clase de magia usa Heredia?-inquiero ella.

-E-el...el sonido…

Juvia se echó para atrás ¿El sonido? ¿Eso incluso se podía? Ella miró directamente a Gajeel, que parecía estar en problemas. Él recibía golpes que eran casi imposibles de detectar. Juvia intentaba seguir el ritmo de los ataques de Heredia, descifrar algún punto débil, pero él era veloz.

-¡Alas de halcón!- Juvia fue lo suficientemente rápida como para interceptar el golpe. Había un mago de cabellera morada y piel morena frente a ella. Su gesto era arrogante, Juvia juntó las cejas-Maldita hadita-escupió el hombre-Sabrás lo que es el dolor-y diciendo eso se lanzó contra ella.

Juvia salto, sin perder la pista del mago que la seguía, ella juntó sus manos, preparada para contraatacar. Sus ojos vieron la fatalidad, descubriendo el error garrafal que había cometido: ella había dejado sin protección a Sting.

-¡Sierra de agua!-grito, reemplazando el ataque que iba a lanzar. El mago recibió el golpe, y Juvia corrió en dirección a Sting.

Sting se puso de pie. Su poder mágico aún no volvía del todo, pero tampoco se iba a quedar sentado viendo a los demás luchar. Eso había aprendido de Natsu, que no había que rendirse, incluso cuando las fuerzas les abandonaban, siempre se podría volver a luchar.

Juvia suspiro aliviada cuando lo noto. Llegó junto a él.

-Juvia se alegra de verlo a salvo.

.

 **(Fairy Tail Juvia Theme song)**

 **.**

Juvia comprendió que Sting dijera nada, pues a ellos habían llegado nuevos enemigos. Juvia y Sting juntaron espaldas. Eran ellos dos contra cuatro. Podrían vencerlos, pues el poder mágico de los magos revelaba que eran débiles. Les preocupaba Heredia. Incluso Gajeel tenía problemas con él.

-¡Vamos!-ordenó Sting.

-¡Sí!-Juvia se lanzó contra dos de los magos, mientras Sting se encargaba de los otros dos-¡Prision de agua!

-¡Esfera Explosiva del Dragón Blanco!

Juvia sólo pudo encerrar a uno de sus contrincantes, ella dejó que él mago enemigo se quedará ahí, mientras corría tras el que había esquivado el golpe.

-¡Serpiente de fuego!

Juvia detuvo el ataque, mientras enarcaba una ceja con altanería. No era propio de ella jactarse de su poder, pero esta vez se permitió demostrar que estaba por encima de su oponente.

-Tu magia no es como la de Natsu-san-reveló ella, sin una pizca de pena-ni como la de Totomaru-san-su mueca se volvió determinante-Juvia no se detendrá contigo ¡Sierra de agua!

Las potentes cuchillas chocaron contra un ataque que había lanzado el otro mago. Juvia frunció el entrecejo. Ella no iba a doblegarse ante nadie, ni siquiera por pena. Si era más fuerte, entonces tendría que dejar ver esa fuerza. Gajeel estaba en problemas, lidiando a penas con el maestro del gremio, ella tenía que deshacerse de las distracciones para poder socorrer a su amigo. Eso era lo que ella quería, eso era lo que había aprendido.

-¡Nebulosa de agua!-contraataco, mientras el otro mago lanzaba una serpiente de fuego-¡Sierra de agua!-invoco, antes de que se desvaneciera su poder anterior. Los ataques colapsaron, el agua parecía burbujear, y Juvia aumentó la presión, bajando la temperatura del agua, para evitar su evaporación. El otro mago la miró con verdadero temor, y ella le respondió gélida.

Luego hubo una gran explosión.

Sting y Rogue miraron complacidos como el agua y el fuego se encontraban, y recibieron la onda que sobrevino a la explosión. Luego pequeñas gotitas de agua comenzaron a caer, dejando ver un cuerpo en el suelo y la triunfante silueta de una mujer de cabellera azul.

-¡Quema, quema!-Sting lanzó un alarido, cuando gotas de agua comenzaron a caer sobre él. Juvia fue cubierta por la pena, pues de alguna manera el fuego enemigo había logrado hacer hervir alguna parte del agua.

-Ese es el poder de un mago elemental-susurro Rogue, mirando hacia el rubio que saltaba de un lado a otro y a una peliazul que lo intentaba controlar.

Juvia realmente era una maga de Fairy Tail.

.

.

-¡Silence sound!

-¡Escamas del dragón de hierro!-Gajeel cubrió su cuerpo, salvándose de un grado de daño mayor. El DS cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras el efecto del ataque disminuía. Estaba agotado. Aún podía luchar, pero su poder mágico era casi nulo. No se había imaginado que el tal Heredia fuera tan fuerte, considerando los subordinados que tenía.

-Tenemos que ayudar a Gajeel-Rogue vio cómo el Redfox caía. Juvia fue la primera en escucharlo y correr hacia su amigo. Rogue y Sting fueron tras ella.

-¿Esto es un mago de Fairy Tail?-se burló Heredia-Realmente me decepcionan. Pensé que ese gremio era mejor, había escuchado hablar de ustedes y sus hazañas. Al parecer no eran más que palabrerías.

-Mierda-se quejó el DS de hierro, le habían dejado de doler las heridas, pero era su orgullo lo que sentía sangrar.

.

( **Fairy Tail theme song)**

 **.**

-Juvia no permitirá burlas contra el nombre de Fairy Tail-Gajeel levantó el rostro cuando vio un par de pies ponerse frente a él. Una voz firme y aparentemente molesta-Mucho menos de alguien que juega sucio.

-Te demostraremos la furia de un dientes de sable-y esta vez fue una voz varonil y profunda.

Juvia no era la única. Sting y Rogue estaban ahí también, parados delante de él como un escudo viviente. Gajeel no lo había esperado así.

-Guarden silencio, cabrones-siseo fingiendo molestia-Yo le pateare el trasero a este tipo-Gajeel se limpió la boca, sintiendo que un líquido espeso le resbala de ahí.

-Lo sentimos, Gajeel-kun-claramente Sting buscaba molestarlo llamándole así y con esa voz chillona-No tenemos intención de dejarte toda la diversión-el sonrió con suficiencia.

-Es hora de ponerse serios-dijo Rogue, y miró de soslayo a Gajeel-No te perdonaré que te quedes tirado, Gajeel.

El aludido sonrió, sus fuerzas renovándose.

-Levántate, Gajeel-kun-la voz de Juvia sonó firme-esto ya empezó.

Ella se dio la vuelta muy levemente y le extendió la mano a Redfox. Él pareció dudarlo un poco, pero entonces entendió que ella no le estaba regresando ningún viejo favor, sino que era la mano de su amiga de años, de las peleas hombro con hombro, y del entendimiento mutuo.

Gajeel tomo su mano y se levantó. Una sonrisa torcida surcando su rostro.

-Patéticos-Heredia los observó con desdén-Darse la manita y animarse mutuamente no los va a salvar. Observen lo que hay frente a ustedes-dijo, y ellos no se dejaron intimidar-En su camino sólo habrá oscuridad.

-Lo sentimos por ti, Heredia-Rogue se deshizo de su capa; Sting cerró los ojos y comprendió-pero ni uno de nosotros piensa volver atrás.

-Nuestro camino consiste en avanzar-continuo Juvia.

-¡Y no nos vamos a doblegar!-gritaron al unísono.

Heredia fue hacía ellos al mismo tiempo en que ellos corrían hacia él. Su poder mágico era más que él de todos ellos juntos, y no se iba a detener. Magullaría sus sueños, los despojaría de toda esperanza.

Los iba a destrozar.

Ellos no habían llegado tan lejos como para terminar escapando gracias a un solo hombre. Miraron fieramente al frente, preparándose, dejando que la tensión viajará hacia sus puños y se liberara como la luz de su magia. Ese era su camino. Nadie podía hacerles olvidarse de él.

-¡Rugido del dragón blanco!

-¡Rugido del dragón de hierro!

-¡Rugido del dragón de las sombras!

-¡Alas de amor!-Juvia se sintió enrojecer cuando las miradas de Rogue y Sting se posaron en ella como si les divirtiera el nombre de su técnica, Gajeel no pudo evitar reír-¡N-no miren a Juvia así!-se defendió-¡Es una técnica poderosa!

Los ataques se combinaron, creando un aura atemorizante. Heredia junto las manos hacia adelante, como si con eso pudiera detener el ataque. Todo el recinto tembló cuando el ataque fue recibido por su objetivo. Piedras cayeron del techo y hubo cosas quebrándose por todos lados. El suelo bajo ellos se movía y la luz del ataque iluminaba sus rostros heridos y sangrantes, pero seguros y valientes.

Juvia miró expectante, el cabello de ella y sus compañeros agitándose por la fuerza de sus magias. Nunca pensó que llegaría un momento en que unirá sus poderes a los de esos hombres. Pero estaba pasando. Y tenerlos a su lado la hacían sentirse acompañada. Acompañada de verdad.

La onda del ataque había sido enorme, demasiado poderosa había levantado una cortina de tierra y polvo, que muy lentamente se disipó.

Y por eso Rogue no lo podía creer; Juvia se llevó las manos a la boca sin querer gritar.

Miraron más allá de los destrozos, y confirmaron lo que ya sabían: Heredia, riéndose estruendosamente, seguía de pie.

Gajeel respiro pesadamente, su poder mágico se había agotado, y al parecer Sting estaba igual.

-¿Esto es todo lo que tienen?-bramo sórdidamente-No me hagan reír-su boca se abrió mostrando una fila de dientes amarillos.

-No pue…de ser-tartamudeo Sting.

-No es verdad-murmuró Juvia.

Heredia permanecía en una pieza. Apenas herido... ¿Qué clase de persona era él?

El corazón de Juvia palpito con miedo. Se suponía que era fácil, que los podían vencer.

-Son estúpidos-Heredia dio dos pasos al frente y se detuvo. Los magos se quedaron quietos, con su respiración agitada y el cuerpo agotado-¡Infernal song!-grito.

.

 **(Fairytail Predestination)**

 **.**

Un viento oscuro se formó frente a ellos. El sonido era agudo y lastimó los oídos de los dragones, porque Juvia vio que se llevaron las manos a las orejas, intentando cubrirlas, mientras sus rostros se desfiguraban. Les estaba doliendo. Doliendo de verdad.

Dirigiéndose con precisión hacia el debilitado grupo, el viento cobró más fuerza. Juvia lo vio todo venir, un ataque sin precedentes, quizás no saldrían vivos de esta, y ella quería volver, volver al gremio, ver a sus amigos.

Ver a Gray.

Y quería que ellos no pasaran por eso. Quería que sus amigos, los que estaban en esa cueva con ella, estuvieran a salvo. Porque eran de verdad importantes para ella. Porque percibir esa marejada de desesperación en ellos, la lastimaba más.

Miro a Gajeel, a su mueca de estupefacción; Sting con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y a Rogue con el ceño fruncido. No quería verse a sí misma.

Porque tenía miedo. Porque sabía lo que era tener miedo.

Sus ojos iban a cerrarse cuando sintió que algo se enredó en su brazo, y ella busco la razón con desesperación. Era Gajeel, él estaba serio y Juvia se agitó. Luego sintió que la lanzaban lejos.

Mirando como todo se movía con una lentitud inusual, su cuerpo se desplazaba ridículamente lejos de los tres hombres, y ella lo comprendió horrorizada. Gajeel le estaba sonriendo, sonriendo mientras sus ojos le hacían una solicitud muda. Y vio, en los ojos oscuros de él, el pasado juntos, el pasado de pocas risas, pero todas sinceras. Y su corazón se estrelló.

Y a lado de Gajeel, Sting la miró con ojos amables. Juvia todavía se sentía flotar en un tiempo que no corría. Un tiempo lento y tortuoso acompañado de los maullidos del suelo y del techo. El mundo no dejo de girar, aun cuando no se percibía el movimiento. Luego Juvia captó a Rogue. Rogue que formo palabras incomprensibles con su boca. O que ella no quiso comprender porque le parecía injusto.

 _¿Por qué ellos iban a sufrir y ella no?_

 _¿Por qué no estaba con ellos?_

 _¿Por qué la ponían a salvo?_

 _¿Por qué decidían por ella?_

 _¿Por qué la alejaban de ellos cuando eran amigos?_

La respiración de Juvia se atoro. Sintió que un suspiro se ahogaba en su garganta

Y luego sus ojos fueron cegados por un estallido.

Ella pudo ver la luz extinguiéndose y como el maligno viento los alcanzaba.

A ellos. Sólo a ellos.

-¡Gajeel-kun!-y vio cómo su grito se perdía entre las rocas y el hórrido temblor del ataque lanzado que los consumió.

No. Otra vez no. Su garganta dolía y los ojos le ardían. Su boca estaba abierta, sin emitir sonido alguno. Ella fue devorada por un resplandor. Su cuerpo fue recibido por el duro piso, rodó una, dos, tres veces, y no sintió el dolor. Su cuerpo no pesaba, no sentía. Pero en su interior Juvia supo acababa de quebrarse todo. Su rostro se quedó contra el suelo. No quería ver, no quería ver. El transcurso de la sangre por sus venas se había paralizado, todo en ella se detuvo.

-Gajeel-kun-sollozo contra el piso-Rogue-san, Sting-san-más fuerte, sollozos más fuertes-¡No dejen a Juvia sola!

Astillas y escombros caían a su alrededor. No quería ver. No era como debería ser. Se suponía que era fácil.

Ella levantó el rostro al fuego. Su piel sangrante sólo le advertía más de la realidad. Una realidad indómita. Y a su alrededor una carcajada que de pronto se apago, pero ella de nuevo se refugiaba contra el suelo.

Como si la tierra fuera a abrirse para consumir el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

-Gajeel-kun...Sting-san...Ro...Rogue-san...

Y su mente repetía "No, no, no".

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-y su boca sabía a sal, y a sentimientos agrios.

Y todo se detenía. Se detenía y amenazaba con no moverse de nuevo jamás.

-Imposible.

Heredia maldijo con sumo rencor.

 **.**

 **(Fairy Tail main theme Slow)**

 **.**

Inevitablemente Juvia levantó el rostro. Sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba. Sus labios se entreabrieron, sus pupilas se dilataron y el corazón se le encogió. No lo podía creer.

No era cierto.

Ella estiró temblorosa la mano, segura de que era una ilusión. La gentil presión que aquella otra mano ejerció sobre la suya hizo que sollozara, porque era real. Una solitaria lágrima resbaló en su pálida mejilla, y se puso lentamente de pie, sintiendo que estaba dentro de un sueño. Sus dedos se entrelazaron, y ella se sintió envolver por la calidez y la esperanza. Debía ser fuerte, sintió que ese contacto le decía, debía ser fuerte incluso si no estuviera él ahí.

Pero lo estaba. De verdad lo estaba.

El azul de sus ojos brillo cuando se encontró con aquella mirada. No hubo palabras, pero lo comprendió. Se aferró a la persona frente a ella, mientras el mundo se comenzaba a mover. Todo a su alrededor se agitaba, su poder mágico se agitó. Sentía como esa otra magia la envolvía y como la suya envolvía a esa persona también. La unión de magias era muestra de fe, de confianza, de esperanza entrelazada. Heredia les observaba de lejos, preparando un ataque, negándose a perder. Juvia no flaqueo, encontrando la seguridad que le faltaba. La mano que sujetaba la suya con firmeza era grande y fuerte. No iban a ceder. No iban a caer.

Por sus amigos, por quienes les esperaban. Iban a ganar.

-¡Unison raid!-gritaron al compás-¡Aqueronte!

La magia que nació de ellos era azul y sombras. Como el pasado negro y el futuro de luz. La atmósfera se sacudió, y el sonido fue consumido. Agua negra, de vida y muerte. Agua donde las almas se perdían y sólo pocos podían navegar. Ellos miraban hacia adelante, donde Heredia recibía el ataque, donde Heredia era engullido por sentimientos tortuosos, porque eran de paz. El edificio parecía derrumbarse, el piso crujió, pero la magia de renovación no se detenía. La magia nacida del temor por ver a quienes amas heridos se vuelve fuerza.

Hubo un estruendo, magias colisionando, agua y sombras que cumplían un cometido y ahora estallaban en partículas diminutas.

Heredia estaba en suelo. Había sido derrotado. Y ellos estaban siendo salpicados por gotitas negras. Con las manos unidas y extendidas al frente. Sus pechos subiendo y bajando, con angustia y dolor, pero con la firme creencia de haber ganado. Juvia sentía que la lluvia negra aún no terminaba de caer, que lo que había quedado de aquel río todavía no moría. Y ella todavía sentía que no terminaba de llorar.

Las rodillas de Juvia se doblaron, ella se desvaneció, pero dos brazos la sujetaron. Juvia no estaba de pie, sino que alguien estaba de cuclillas junto a ella. Juvia se sujetó a aquella mano amable, sin dejar de sentir su pecho arder. Su rostro escondido por el fleco, sus cuerpo convulso. Una mano ascendió y dedos se enredaron en su cabello. Juvia sostuvo su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Mira ahí-dijo con suave voz, ella obedeció dubitativa.

Y entonces todo en su interior volvió a moverse.

Sintió que la liberaba, un mensaje silente de que podía ir, de que debía ir. Ella distinguió el peso de su mirada, explicando que era cierto, que no se tenía que detener. Juvia se puso de pie, inmune a cualquier indicio de estar herida. Corrió, porque sus pies podían, porque la felicidad era más, porque todo se había vuelto a activar dentro de ella y sentía. Porque estaban bien, porque Gajeel y Sting vivían y ella aún podía verles ahí.

-¡Gajeel-kun, Sting-san!

Ambos hombres le miraron desde el suelo, un ojo abierto en cada uno, sus cuerpos sangrantes, sus ropas rotas. Juvia siguió corriendo, sintiendo que la distancia aumentaba y que no podía llegar. Gajeel y Sting lo pudieron ver cuando ya estaba cerca: sus ojos brillantes y ansiosos, sus mejillas sucias y mojadas, sus labios temblorosos. Juvia estaba llorando.

Luego sintieron el peso sobre ellos, un olor cálido y algo que les mojo. Juvia los estaba abrazando, sus lágrimas resbalando sobre sus cuellos y hombros. Sting trago saliva, porque no sabía si había algo mejor que hacer, le desconcertaba que alguien más que Lector o compañeros de gremio pudieran mostrar ese alivio de verle vivir, o tal vez era sólo por Gajeel, pero no. Porque ella también lo había llamado a él.

Sting levantó con esfuerzo su brazo, un esfuerzo que no percibió, y estrecho la cintura de la maga, luego se dejó guiar por sus instintos y escondió su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de ella, inhalando el aroma de su cabello y piel, y recibiendo el rastro de sus lágrimas.

-Juvia es feliz-murmuró ella con sosiego-Gajeel-kun y Sting-san están a salvo-un sollozo se escapó nuevamente, y Sting no pudo evitar sonreír-de verdad.

Rogue se dejó caer con ellos, el cansancio envolviendo su cuerpo, haciendo flaquear sus rodillas. Luego se permitió suspirar, mientras sentía que su pecho se llenaba de aire y sus hombros se relajaban.

Curioseo la escena que había delante de él. Era difícil no reparar en esa muestra de afecto, luego noto que Sting no se estaba aprovechando, que su gesto con la maga era genuino. También lo había sido el de él. Algo bueno había salido de todo eso, supuso. No, se corrigió, no lo suponía, estaba seguro.

Unir fuerzas. No lo había hecho con alguien que no fuera Sting. Pero la magia de agua era purificadora y cálida. Como las lágrimas de ella. Lágrimas de tristeza o de felicidad, no importaba porque eran suaves todas ellas. Porque Juvia transmitía sus verdaderos sentimientos en una mirada, en una palabra, en una lágrima o en un abrazo. Justo como ahora.

Ella seguía rodeando a Gajeel y a Sting, y pareciera que no los fuera a soltar jamas. Y ellos respiraban agitados, mientras correspondian o no. Pero seguían ahí. Y él estaba aliviado.

Juvia giro un poco el rostro y lo miro gentilmente. Y su mirada era un "Gracias".

Rogue dejo que su espalda chocara contra el suelo. Estaba bien. Sus compañeros...no. Sus amigos estaban bien.

.

.

Las tropas del consejo irrumpieron estruendosamente en el gremio. Gajeel y Sting estaban todavía en el suelo, Juvia sentada entre ellos. Gajeel no había tardado en comenzar a gritonear diciendo que estaba bien de sentimentalismos, que lo empalagaba, y Sting volvió a su modo de conquistador habitual, Juvia había terminado sentándose entre ellos risueña. Rogue no había podido evitar divertirse con todo eso.

Rogue había mandado un mensaje con lacrima en algún momento y luego de descansar un rato, y la guardia no había demorado demasiado en llegar. Ahora los tipos del consejo estaban poniendo aquellos aparatos anuladores de magia en las muñecas de los magos del gremio oscuro.

Heredia se despertó cuando sintió la presión alrededor de sus muñecas. El escándalo era enorme, sus ojos recorrieron cada rincón del gremio hasta que los localizo.

Malditos niños.

Él no hizo por pelear, no se resistió cuando lo pusieron de pie, y lo llevaban a la salida. Miro hacia los magos que habían desencadenado todo eso. Ahora todos estaban de pie.

Heredia enfocó su pesada mirada en Rogue y Juvia. Mirándolos con odio, una sonrisa le cruzo los labios, como si supiera algo que ellos no. Juvia se estremeció, Rogue sólo arrugó el ceño. Heredia movió los labios, formando palabras que no llegaron a escucharse, pero que ellos dos pudieron comprender.

"Van a caer"

Ellos habían ganado, él ya no podría hacerle daño a nadie, se dijo Juvia, lo que Heredia dijera carecía de valor. Sintió una consoladora mano en su hombro, y ella la presiono con la suya, reconociéndole al instante. Rogue le volvía a transmitir valentía, seguridad.

Los cuatro contemplaron como Heredia y sus acólitos eran subidos a distintos transportes mágicos. Juvia todavía noto que él les miraba por última vez, sonriendo con sorna. Ella soportó impávida.

Estaban a salvo, estaban bien, iban a regresar a sus gremios, volverían a sonreír.

Pero entonces ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Aqueronte:** Es el río del inframundo (Tartaros arreh xD) Y me pareció apropiado poner ese nombre al Unison Raid de estos dos porque...Agua+Sombras= Poder súper badass. Y el hecho se explica a si mismo. Aqueronte es un río que no puede ser surcado por nadie.

¡Y eso es todo!

¿Qué les pareció la pelea? ¿Qué les pareció el Unison Raid? ¿El capi fue emotivo, aburrido, más o menos?

¡Espero que les gustara! Y...les tengo que decir que este capi es el causante de todo (o casi todo) lo que pasará en la historia. Les advierto que...en el proximo capitulo habra Lemon. Y sí. Ya sé que puede ser apresurado pero...nunca es lo suficientemente rápido, ni lo suficientemente lento(?  
Lo que quiero decir es...les dije la historia sería oscura.

¿Teorías? Me gusta leerlas.

 **.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW:**

Karlangas: ¡Hola y muchas gracias por el review! Pues bien...¡Rogue esta buenisimo! Una prima lo acaba de ver y se enamoró de él. Pero yo ya le dije que Rogue es mío (y también Laxus *fangirlea*) Pues bien...lo del gorro de Juvia lo explicare más adelante. Puedo decirte que es una prenda demasiado importante para ella. Y no es por Gray xD. Por lo general actualizo los lunes, pero en caso de que no pueda ese día, será los martes :3 Lo del lemon, hahaha, bueno, sha lo deje ahí arriba, en el próximo capítulo lo habrá ¿Con quién? ¡Ya veras! ¡Te envió muchos saludos, y espero que sigas por acá!

Juvia: ¡Holu! Hahaha Justo en el kokoro :3 ¿Pelea entre Rogue y Laxus? Ummm, interesante y claro que la habrá. Habrá pelea entre tres machos UwU. Iba a actualizar ayer (o sea lunes) pero no pude porque sali. De todas formas aquí esta el capi y espero que te gustara ¡Te mando saludos, y espero seguirte leyendo!

Agradezco infinitamente los adiciones a favoritos, de verdad. Muchas gracias por leer la historia y dejar sus mensajitos.

Siendo todo, me despido.

¡Besos y abrazos!

 **ammipime**


	5. Las estrellas que van a caer

Traigo el nuevo capitulo de Dark Star, y como les dije la vez anterior...¡Hay lemon!

Las notas de autor las dejo hasta abajo, así que sólo me queda decir: Espero que les guste.

Para la escena lemon me inspire (todo este fic está inspirado en esa canción, el nombre lo dice) en _Dark Star_ , canción de Jaymes Young. Así que recomiendo altamente que la escuchen cuando lo "fuerte" comience.

 **P.D:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **LAS ESTRELLAS QUE VAN A CAER**

.

.

.

-No tenía idea de que las sombras y el agua se podían combinar.

Un enérgico Sting caminaba de espaldas, mirando de Rogue a Juvia y viceversa. La tarde comenzaba a caer en Oak. El cielo era naranja y rosado, y corría un agradable viento. Caminaban por las calles empedradas, a veces las personas con las que se cruzaban les lanzaban miraditas nada disimuladas. Juvia tenía la firme creencia de que los reconocían, y eso le hacía sentir entre incómoda y alegre. Las personas le habían dejado de mirar con hostilidad, y eso había sido reemplazado por la admiración.

Cuchicheos como "Ellos son" "Acabaron con _Mask Underworld_ " y "son nuestro salvadores" se podían distinguir a penas, o tal vez sólo ella los podía medio notar, porque los tres hombres que la acompañaban parecían hacerlo a la perfección.

Gajeel chasqueo la lengua.

-Estos pueblerinos no dejan de ser ruidosos-se quejó. Juvia emitió una risita.

-Juvia piensa que Oak luce más bonito con un cielo despejado.

Gajeel la miró de refilón, una sonrisa se asomó en la comisura de sus labios, pero no abiertamente. Luego volvió a hablar con su tono rudo.

-Es cierto, mujer de la lluvia-Sting pareció sorprendido por el sobrenombre-es la primera vez que ves el pueblucho de esta manera ¿no?

Juvia se adelantó unos pasitos, luego se dio la vuelta a ellos, caminando de espaldas.

-Así es, Gajeel-kun-sus manos entrelazadas tras ella-¡Por eso Juvia está feliz!

Ella dio unos saltitos, parecía una niña que acababa de descubrir el mundo. Incluso esos raspones en su rostro, y la falda rasgada le ayudaban a lucir como una pequeña que había estado haciendo travesuras. Sting la alcanzó, contagiado por el entusiasmo de la maga. Rogue y Gajeel suspiraron resignados, no podían hacer nada con sus compañeros locos, de todas formas.

-Oye-Gajeel llamó la atención de Rogue-Tampoco tenía idea de que las sombras y el agua se pudieran combinar.

Rogue desvió la mirada a cualquier lado. En realidad se había atrevido a algo que nunca antes hubiera hecho. La idea le cruzó cuando había visto a la maga de agua luchar contra aquel tipo manipulador de fuego, pero había desechado la idea por absurda y peligrosa. Invocar a Aqueronte no era cualquier cosa. Casi podría considerarse magia prohibida.

-Sí, realmente tenía dudas de que se pudiera hacer.

Sting no se mantuvo lejos de la conversación. Juvia estaba a su lado, y pudo notar que ella fruncía levemente el ceño ante la mención del Unison Raid. Parecía incómoda.

-¿Es magia maligna?

Ella se sobresaltó ante la pregunta. Sus ojos azules chocando con los azules de él. Juvia esbozo una tibia sonrisa. Él era el maestro de Sabertooth, cabría pensar que sabía acerca de la magia que Rogue y ella habían invocado, pero todo indicaba que no era así.

-No maligna, aunque sí demasiado peligrosa-anunció, sus labios apenas en una sonrisa- Si Juvia hubiera sabido que ustedes estaban ahí no se habría atrevido a usarlo con aquella confianza.

Rogue se detuvo junto a ellos. Él estaba serio.

-Aqueronte es el río del Inframundo-se inmiscuyo- Incapaz de ser navegado por alguien que no sea Caronte. Un alma, muerta o viva, que entre en él jamás podrá volver a salir. Ustedes pudieron ser arrastrados por la fuerza oscura que conlleva esta magia.

-Aqueronte es una magia de vida y muerte-agregó Juvia-si Heredia no murió fue porque ni Rogue-san ni Juvia querían asesinarlo. Juvia pensaba que Gajeel-kun y Sting-san…-ella se trabo, incapaz de seguir, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Sting, que era el más afectuoso de los tres hombres que había ahí, le revolvió el cabello.

Sting les lanzó una mirada de indignación a los otros dos.

"Aprovechado" habían pensado ambos pelinegros.

-Pero estamos aquí ¿verdad?-Juvia asomó sus ojos entre los dedos-Juvia-chan no se tiene que preocupar-Sting le sonrió de oreja a oreja, con gesto consolador.

Ella bajo las manos.

-Juvia permitirá que le llame Juvia-chan por esta vez-cedió ella, sonriente.

-¡No me salgan con esas!-gruño Gajeel-¿Me están diciendo que el linternita y yo pudimos haber sido arrastrados por su magia diabólica?

-¡Oye!-se quejó Eucliffe, mirando a Gajeel.

-Exacto-dijo Rogue con naturalidad abrumadora. Gajeel tuvo un tic nervioso en la frente.

-¡No me jodas!

-P-pero...-intervino de inmediato Juvia-Aqueronte obedece a la persona que lo invoca. Rogue-san no es malvado, por eso fuimos capaces de controlarlo, y Juvia no los hubiera querido lastimar, por eso Aqueronte se centró en el enemigo, incluso Heredia está vivo.

-Juvia-chan es realmente amable-Sting tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas, pasando completamente de los demás y mirándola galante. Gajeel le pellizco el brazo para que la soltara.

-Contrólate o tendrás una tormenta de nieve y rayos tras de ti.

Juvia chillo avergonzada y colorada, Sting comenzó a acribillarla con preguntas raras acerca de lo que Gajeel acababa de decir. Rogue ya no siguió escuchando, porque sus sentidos se habían detenido en una frase.

"Rogue-san no es malvado"

El dragón Slayer de las sombras repaso las palabras lentamente. Porque para liberar a Aqueronte era necesario cierto grado de maldad. Había creído que era por él, que la contraparte pura había sido el corazón de la Loxar. Él no pudo evitar mirarla, avergonzada, con las mejillas rojas, huyendo de lo que sea que le estuviera diciendo Sting y regañando a un burlón Gajeel. Ella era la buena, no él. O tal vez Juvia tuviera algo de razón. Él no era malvado, pero ella tampoco, y habían controlado a Aqueronte los dos, con los sentimientos de dolor y miedo que ambos experimentaron, y por el cariño que tenían hacia sus compañeros. Eso era lo que les había ayudado, lo que les tenía juntos ahí.

-¡Sting-kun!

Los cuatro magos se volvieron hacia donde el grito había provenido. Sting tomo en brazos a su amigo marrón. Frosch llego hasta Rogue, diciendo algo acerca de comida y de que estaba feliz de volver a verle. Y Gajeel fue el que prácticamente salto sobre Lily, restregando su cara contra el exceed, diciendo cosas como "Mi gato está bien" y "me alegro de verte compañero". Juvia aprecio la escena enternecida.

Frosch se separó de Rogue, este casi se sorprendió, no había nadie con quien Frosch tuviera más ganas de estar que con él, pero cuando noto que el exceed caminaba alegremente hacia la maga de agua lo comprendió todo.

-Ella me quiere alejar de Frosch-murmuró. Sting le puso el brazo en el hombro.

-Ella ya me alejo de Lector-Rogue captó el significado de sus palabras cuando vio a los exceed, verde y marrón, abrazando a la maga.

-Al menos ellos no le han ofrecido pescado como una muestra de afecto.

Rogue y Sting enarcaron las cejas ante las palabras de Pantherlily, que se encontraba en los brazos de Gajeel.

-¿Quién hace eso?-cuestiono Sting.

-Happy, pero sólo con Charle.

Juvia se acercó a ellos, con los exceed abrazados a ella.

-Frosch es feliz de ver a la señorita de cabello azul.

-Frosch-kun puede llamar a Juvia por su nombre-el exceed puso una patita sobre su boca sonrojado.

-Lector quiere hacer lo mismo-chilló el gato marrón, copiando el hablar del exceed verde; Juvia informo que eso era para los dos y Lector se mostró abiertamente feliz.

Sting y Rogue suspiraron resignados.

.

.

Juvia se sintió revivir cuando se deslizo en el agua. Lily, Frosch y Lector habían hecho reservaciones en uno de los pocos hoteles que había en Oak. Una petición de Sting antes de que entraran a aquel bosque. Juvia se miró las manos, manos pequeñas y delicadas, que no eran arrugadas por el agua. La fe depositada en ellos por los demás y por ellos mismos era impresionante. Tenían habitaciones esperándoles, incluso antes de que supieran si todo iba a salir bien en su misión, como la prueba de que iban a volver, que eso ni siquiera entraba en duda. Los humanos siempre hacían planes, miraban hacia el mañana, cuando no sabían qué les iba a suceder en el presente. Planificaban un futuro, pensaban el que harían después. No había un "tal vez", era un sí a algo de lo que no podían estar seguros.

Pudieron incluso no volver, y esas habitaciones hubiesen esperado por ellos, se habrían convertido en el símbolo de algo que no pudo ser. Y sin embargo estaban ahí, como muestra de la esperanza humana, de la creencia de un "todo estará bien".

Ella se sumergió más en el agua cuando recordó el miedo que la embargo durante la pelea, cuando no había visto más a sus compañeros y sintió la arrolladora fatalidad.

Y sí, todo estaba bien. Gajeel, Rogue y Sting estaban en sus propias habitaciones, sanos y salvos.

Luego pensó en la unión de magias. Juvia no creyó que haría un Unison Raid con alguien más después de Gray. Antes sólo fue con Lucy, pero después de Gray ella creyó que no habría más. Se había equivocado. Rogue y ella habían entrelazado sus manos, confiado el uno en el otro, compartido magia y sentimientos, y habían salvado a los demás. Habían vencido juntos al enemigo. Juntos. Juvia podía hacer eso sin Gray. Ella sintió que avanzaba, que ese era un punto a favor, algo que demostraba que no estaba obsesionada con el alquimista de hielo. Eso demostraba que ella era capaz de dejar de lado a Gray si eso significaba salvar a sus camaradas, a sus amigos.

Juvia se dejó embargar por la sensación de paz que le regalaba el agua. Cerró los ojos y descanso. Las penas se apartaban, el sonido se apagó.

.

Cuando Juvia salió de su habitación se encontró con dos gatos esperándola. Ella parpadeo y los exceed se abrazaron a sus botas. Le sorprendía que esas dos criaturas fueran tan cariñosos con ella. Juvia se había encariñado demasiado rápido-incluso a ella le sorprendía-con sus acompañantes de Saber, pero eso era por parte de ella. Juvia era consciente de que poco a poco se comenzaba a abrir con los demás, la cuestión era, que los dos exceed abrazados a sus pies eran seres individuales, que profesaban alguna clase de sentimiento por ella y no sabía exactamente por qué. La hacía feliz pensar en los amigos que estaba haciendo genuinamente. Le daban ganas de parar el tiempo en ese instante y poder abarcar cada recoveco del lugar donde estaba, atrapar para siempre en su memoria el olor, y las expresiones de sus compañeros. No quería olvidar eso.

Luego recordó su tesoro perdido, y la felicidad disminuyó.

Juvia llevaba un abrigo azul que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas y la marca del gremio, pero sin chal, y sus botas café más arriba de las rodillas. Lector y Frosch se fijaron en el peculiar aspecto de la maga, ella no estaba del todo contenta.

-¿Juvia-chan estas bien?-llamo lector-No pareces feliz.

-Frosch piensa lo mismo-el exceed con traje de rana hizo un puchero, su voz sonó como si fuera a llorar.

-Juvia está triste-acepto la maga-Juvia perdió su preciado sombrero y difícilmente cree que pueda volverlo a encontrar-ella suspiró resignada, sin embargo, en un parpadeo, ella tomó en brazos a Lector y Frosch-Pero Juvia estará bien-les dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar-Ahora vayamos a comer.

Mientras caminaban, Frosch miraba el suelo con pena.

.

El restaurante del hotel era enorme. Todo adornado de luces doradas, lámparas de araña colgando del techo y rosas dentro de maceteros de cristal. Las mesas iban cubiertas por manteles rojos y beige. Glamour por aquí y por allá. Juvia pensaba que Sting pudo haber pedido habitaciones en un hotel más modesto, aunque le encantaba toda esa comodidad. Hubiese preferido llevar algo más apropiado, pero claro, ella no había considerado el hecho de que se iban a hospedar en un hotel de lujo.

Lector y Frosch rápidamente localizaron la mesa en la que los Dragón Slayer les estaban esperando. Estaba en uno de los balcones con vista a la ciudad. Cuando Juvia llegó hasta donde estaban ellos noto como los tres chicos se levantaban. Ella intentó no reír, había dejado de presenciar toda esa parafernalia hacia mucho.

-Incluso Gajeel-kun-soltó ella, el mago afilo la mirada.

-Porque soy un caballero-se defendió.

Sting había separado una silla, invitando a Juvia a que se sentara, ella aceptó, y Sting la volvió a acomodar frente a la mesa.

-No superaras eso, Redfox-dijo con orgullo, y Gajeel lo amenazó con el tenedor. Juvia realmente se divertía.

¿Hacía cuánto que no se la pasaba tan bien? En Fairy Tail siempre era una fiesta, risas por aquí y por allá. Ella realmente se divertía en Fairy Tail, pero…en ese momento era una diversión diferente. Juvia se podía sentir absolutamente en concordancia con los demás. Tal vez porque siempre había estado acostumbrada a ser la única mujer en un grupo-Juvia tenía que aceptar que a pesar de no ser cercana a ellos, los tres hombres del Elemento four le daban su atención- o simplemente porque podía sentir que no había tensión entre ellos, que el entendimiento era natural. Juvia encajaba como la pieza faltante de ese rompecabezas. El pasado no era algo que les definiera como personas, le gustaba pensar a ella, pero parecía que el pasado era lo que les permitía esa auténtica afinidad.

-Juvia realmente los va a extrañar-a Gajeel casi se le cae la comida de la boca-Ella piensa que ha sido ameno convivir con ustedes-había un ligero carmín en sus mejillas.

-Tal vez deberías dejar Fairy Tail y unirte a nosotros, Juvia-chan-sugirió Sting divertido.

-Juvia no podría-dijo con toda sinceridad, Gajeel la observó detenidamente-Juvia ama Fairy Tail y además...-Juvia se sonrojo, por alguna razón lo siguiente que estaba a punto de decir se atoro en su garganta. Juvia sintió que esas palabras eran como un bocado amargo.

Se estaba obligando a sí misma a sosegarse un poco, a no decir con ese aire de desenfado algo acerca del amor que sentía. Por eso se quedo callada, decidida a pasar por alto el hecho de que Sting esperaba que ella terminara lo que iba a decir, pero Juvia se limito a sonreír y negar lentamente con la cabeza. Restando importancia a lo que no dijo.

Gajeel se preguntó si realmente ella podía llegar a encariñarse con tanta facilidad.

A Gajeel aún le costaba confiar en las personas. Era casi una regla para los seres humanos después de pasar una vida difícil. Si has cargado con el peso de muchas culpas, y has visto cómo te señalan todos los demás, cuando sólo te tratan como una máquina que recibe órdenes, aprendes que lo normal es desconfiar. Eso había pasado con ellos.

Gray le había preguntado en aquel baile a Juvia si acaso era una máquina. Gajeel no había saltado encima de él porque vio que Juvia se lo tomó a bien, que ella lo había recibido como un señalamiento a su obvia humanidad. Pero Gajeel no. Gray no sabía de lo que hablaba, Juvia realmente se estaba renovando, Juvia estaba dejando la máquina que le habían enseñado a ser atrás. Aunque luego la vio pulular por los rincones como un alma en pena, hasta que estuvo nuevamente lista con su máscara de maga feliz y pudo salir. Ahora Juvia volvía a dar nuevas muestras de esa humanidad, y Gray no estaba presente para verlo. Ella les estaba dando esa demostración a personas que no eran y ni siquiera se parecían a Gray.

Gajeel comenzó a reír de puro gusto ante aquella revelación; Rogue lo miró con sospecha.

-Juvia realmente ama a Fairy Tail, cómo está segura que Sting-san y Rogue-san aman a Sabertooth.

-A este nuevo Sabertooth-señaló Cheney, Sting sintió su mandíbula desencajar-La luz de Sting se proyecta en el gremio. Estamos aprendiendo lo que es la amistad.

-Yo creo que ya saben lo que es eso-Gajeel siguió comiendo como si nunca hubiera dicho nada, Rogue miró hacia la mesa con una sonrisa.

-Rogue-sama realmente me sonroja-Sting tomó una servilleta y se cubrió la cara, mirando burlonamente a Rogue. El pelinegro le lanzó un pedazo de jitomate con el tenedor.

Juvia comenzó a reír, aunque sentía que se avecinaban los destrozos. Afortunadamente Frosch llamó a Rogue, ganándose toda su atención. Al momento el DS se levantó de la mesa y desapareció con rumbo desconocido.

-Asuntos de padre e hijo-dijo Eucliffe.

Lily y Lector se entretenían lejos de ahí. Gajeel pensó que él también echaría un poco de menos a los muchachos de Sabertooth. Pero sólo un poco.

.

.

-¿Qué pasa Frosch?-inquirió Rogue cuando estuvo lo suficientemente seguro de que su amigo verde estaba preocupado por algo y le costaba hablar. Rogue se agachó, poniéndose a la altura del exceed-Oye-llamo-sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, sin temor.

Frosch miro ansiosamente a todos lados. Rogue se preguntó si Frosch había visto algo que le asustara.

-Rogue…-la voz del exceed era baja y trémula-la señorita Juvia está triste.

Rogue echó la cabeza hacia atrás, desconcertado. Él había visto muy animada a Juvia, incluso se había tomado a broma lo que le había dicho Sting. No parecía realmente triste, pero si Frosch lo decía tendría que ser cierto. Su compañero exceed tenía esa capacidad para develar estados de ánimos, además.

-¿Ella te lo dijo?-Rogue le puso la mano sobre la cabeza a Frosch y este asintió débilmente.

-Lector le preguntó-explico con timidez-Y la señorita Juvia dijo que estaba triste, porque había perdido algo querido.

-Ya veo-una tibia sonrisa apareció en los labios del pelinegro-¿Quieres hacer algo para alegrarla?

El exceed se sonrojo, parecía avergonzado de sí mismo. Rogue río muy bajito, los ojos de Frosch brillaron cuando asintió. Él saco algo de su traje, Rogue parecía más que sorprendido. Frosch estiró sus manitas, extendiendo algo azul oscuro con pelusa. Rogue tomó el objeto entre sus manos.

-Es…la señorita Juvia lo extravió-expuso Frosch, jugueteando con sus patas-Frosch lo encontró en el piso de la estación y lo guardo porque olía a ella. Frosch iba a devolverlo, pero Frosch tiene miedo de que ella se enoje.

Sus palabras salían como un hilito tembloroso. Frosch estaba admitiendo con toda sinceridad que lo que pensara Juvia respecto a él realmente le importaba. Rogue había visto a su compañero como un niño pequeño, alguien en quien confiar, que no mentía y a quien cuidar, pero Frosch había ido madurando tan distraídamente que incluso a él le maravillaba. Rogue guardo el sombrero dentro de su capa, no iba a obligar a Frosch a que lo entregara personalmente, él mismo le contaría lo sucedido a la maga de agua, no porque pensara que ella se fuera a molestar con Frosch, pero no estaba de más tomar precauciones.

-Bien-Rogue tomo a Frosch en brazos-No debes preocuparte más por eso, yo se lo entregaré. Cuidaste bien de él, Frosch-Cheney le sonrió abiertamente, hablándole con suavidad-Y Juvia-san no se molestaría contigo-el exceed lo miró con ojos esperanzados-Ella te quiere.

Y a continuación el pequeño exceed se ruborizo, mientras Rogue reía tranquilamente.

.

.

Cuando habían terminado de cenar y platicar durante un largo rato, se habían despedido y marchado a sus respectivas habitaciones. Juvia le había dado la gran encomienda a Gajeel de que estuviera listo temprano, que no quería perder el tren. Sting se había burlado diciendo que aún necesitaba que su mamá lo despertara, Juvia los vio marcharse entre golpes e insultos. Cuando ya no los vio más decidió marcharse a su piso, pero entonces descubrió la hermosa vista que le ofrecía un balcón. Ella no pudo resistirse al encanto de una Oak nocturna.

Antes no había tenido la oportunidad de contemplarla en una noche despejada. La había visto en anocheceres tras cortinas de lluvia. Luces opacas, como lejanas y moribundas luciérnagas que no pintaban ni tenían color. Ahora era distinto, Juvia podía vislumbrar el brillo de esas casas guardianas de familias, de sueños y cariño. Sintió que algo se removió en su interior cuando distinguió de entre todas, las luces de un viejo orfanato.

Desde ahí no podía ver el color, ni su completa estructura, pero sabía cómo era y podría identificarlo con lluvias, sequías, días o madrugadas. Un sitio donde nacieron sus miedos y donde perdió el corazón, pero ahora era capaz de verlo diferente. Ya no era la antigua Juvia, no era más una triste mujer de agua. En un día había creado más recuerdos bellos, que en todos sus diecisiete años de vida. Y en la misma ciudad. Estaba feliz de haber ido a esa misión, porque pudo tender fuertes lazos hacia otras personas, reafirmar su amistad con Gajeel y conocer lo que había más allá de su vieja apatía.

Juvia se dejó acariciar por la brisa de las horas nocturnas. Las luces de su antigua ciudad estaban más vivas que nunca, y ella atrapaba entre pestañeos escenas que no había visto, y que podía incluso no volver a ver jamás, pero estarían resguardadas por siempre en su corazón.

-Aquí estaba, Juvia-san.

Juvia se volvió cuando escucho la familiar voz, giro con confianza mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos y las luces de Oak guiñaban lejanas. Rogue estaba tras ella en el umbral de la puerta, su vestimenta y cabellera negra también se agitaban con parsimonia. La luz del pasillo adornando su figura como la de un guerrero acabado de volver de una batalla, incluso los rasguños en su cara ayudaban a enmarcar esa pieza perfecta.

Hubiese sido bueno que alguien los pintara, pensó Juvia, porque así podría tener la seguridad de que era como lo había vivido y no sólo un producto de su nueva visión.

-Buena noche, Rogue-san-saludó ella mientras lo veía acercarse y posar sus manos sobre el barandal-Juvia pensó que se había retirado desde hace mucho a su habitación, incluso lamento el no poder desearles las buenas noches a usted y a Frosch.

Rogue observo el paisaje, cerrando los ojos y pensando en la mejor manera de abordar todo el tema.

-Frosch…

-¿Él está bien?-lo interrumpió la maga, con una notable ligera mueca de preocupación-Juvia los vio en la cena, Juvia se preocupó, pero Sting-san dijo que tenían asuntos de padre e hijo que tratar.

La ingenuidad de Juvia fue algo que le sorprendió. Rogue hubiera reído, de no estar pensando en algunas maldiciones para el oportuno Sting. Luego noto que Juvia lo miraba expectante, esperando una explicación, o al menos una pequeña respuesta. Él suspiró.

-Sí, Frosch está bien-se detuvo y prosiguió-Aunque, a decir verdad, él estaba sintiéndose inquieto-Juvia soltó un "Oh"-Él estaba pensando en la tristeza de usted-Juvia respingo, Rogue no pudo evitar pensar que el carmín lucía bien en contraste con su piel blanca.

-¿Por Juvia?-ella puso una mano sobre su pecho, parecía abochornada, luego decaída, y a continuación arrepentida; Rogue nunca había visto tantas emociones pasar por una misma persona en menos de diez segundos-Juvia no quiso…Juvia lo siente…

-Está bien-le detuvo cortésmente Cheney-Frosch me explico que Lector le había preguntado…

-Pero Juvia no tuvo que serles tan sincera-ella lo interrumpió de nueva cuenta-A Juvia no le gusta preocupar a los demás.

Rogue la miró con atención: Juvia había clavado sus ojos azules en el oscuro infinito del cielo. El viento le revolvió el fleco, su piel casi traslúcida resaltando con la oscuridad, y Rogue tuvo la repentina idea de que ella no era de ese plano terrenal, que había que retenerla y abrazarla tan fuerte porque corría el riesgo de desaparecer.

Era natural, pensó él, lo hermoso estaba destinado a perecer.

Él se llevó una mano veloz a su sien izquierda, asustado de sus propios pensamientos. Juvia lo había visto todo, porque se movió y en un instante ya tenía su pequeña mano en el hombro de él.

Juvia no estaba acostumbrada a tener tanta cercanía con alguien que no fueran Gajeel o Gray.

-¿Está usted bien?-inquirió despacio ella, su voz aguda, casi como si fuera a llorar.

Pero era ridículo, se dijo él ¿Por qué iba ella a llorar? Rogue alzó la mirada, pensando en su encuentro en la estación y en las incontables formas en que una misma pregunta podría sonar. Él se tranquilizó, su mano viajó al interior de la capa, tanteando cada rincón hasta encontrar lo que en primera lo había llevado ahí. Juvia parecía pendiente a cada movimiento.

-Esto-bisbiseo, extendió la prenda entre sus manos, y luego percibió la atónita mirada sobre él-Frosch lo encontró en la estación-declaró-Pienso que pudo perderse cuando tuvimos ese desafortunado incidente-Juvia aún estaba mirando el objeto como si no pudiera creer que estuviera ahí-Frosch pensaba que usted se podría molestar si descubría que lo tenía él, aun cuando su intención era devolverlo-Juvia lo escuchaba, aunque le parecía un disparate lo que oía-Le pido disculpas por la tristeza que le ocasionó, esto no habría pasado si yo hubiese estado más atento por la mañana, en primer lugar.

Rogue terminó de hablar y aún sentía el peso del sombrero en su mano. Él enarcó una ceja, viendo como la maga parecía no reaccionar. Ella estaba seria, un poco como si no hubiese visto o escuchado nada. Se removió incómodo, por la reacción de ella y por lo que comenzaba a experimentar. Sentía un peso sobre los hombros, algo inusual.

Ella cogió el sombrero, pegándolo a su pecho y cerrando los ojos como si luego de mucho pudiera volver a respirar. Rogue bajó el brazo.

-Juvia no podría molestarse con Frosch-kun-cuando Juvia abrió los ojos pequeñas lágrimas los adornaban-Juvia está profundamente agradecida con Frosch-kun, gracias a él algo muy preciado para Juvia está a salvo-ella se limpió las lágrimas con premura-A Juvia le gustaría poder agradecerle personalmente, y también quiere agradecer a Rogue-san por devolvérselo-las lágrimas en sus ojos, sus mejillas rojas, sus labios, toda ella deslumbró cuando sonrió con espontaneidad-Es muy amable de su parte el haber buscado a Juvia para entregarle su sombrero. No sabe cuánto significa esto para ella, es su único recuerdo feliz…-murmuró, y sus ojos se perdieron en las luces de la ciudad.

Rogue la imito, mientras experimentaba un desconocido mareo y se percataba que ella parecía tambalearse en su lugar.

¿Había tomado alcohol? Estaba segura de que no, Juvia no solía beber durante sus misiones, incluso cuando estas hubieran terminado ¿Entonces por qué de pronto vio el piso moverse y la ciudad levantarse? Ella agitó la cabeza, recuperando la compostura.

-Creo que deberíamos retirarnos y descansar-escucho a su alrededor, ella distinguió a la silueta de Rogue entre un fondo dorado y azul.

-¿Usted no se siente mejor?-Juvia escucho como si su cuerpo se moviera solo, y luego vio que una mano se deslizó en el barandal y alcanzaba la suya con delicadeza-Juvia piensa que Rogue-san debería…

-Voy a ponerle eso-Rogue escucho su voz venir de más allá, no de él, sino desde los confines de su interior. Se vio a sí mismo arrebatándole el sombrero a la maga elemental y colocarlo sobre su cabello azul-Angelical-comentó.

Juvia río. Una risa que no era la de ella.

-Juvia…se tiene que…retirar-dijo en un momento de lucidez. Su cuerpo pesaba, y presentía que algo no iba bien.

Una lucidez que duro hasta que se topó de frente los ojos rojizos de él. Rojos como brazas calientes. Juvia sintió su respiración salir con pesadez y un escalofrío recorriéndole la piel. Juvia se mordió el labio, y luego sintió el roce de la mano de él con la suya. Un roce caliente, como si el fuego de sus ojos ya hubiera envuelto cada rincón de él.

Juvia se separó, una sonrisa jugueteando en la comisura de sus labios. No se sentía como ella. Camino de espaldas, viéndolo seguirla silencioso. Ella medio levanto el cuello mientras volvía a sonreír. Entraron al pasillo, Juvia camino con premura, escuchando los pasos tras de sí, como jugando a la presa y al cazador, pero sin saber cuál era su puesto dentro del juego. Ella se detuvo de pronto.

Rogue se detuvo justo detrás, respirando sobre la nuca de ella; Juvia tembló. Él era más alto, la cabeza de ella fácilmente le llegaba al mentón, por lo que él podía percibir el aroma de su cabello con facilidad. El cosquilleo en su entrepierna le hizo enarcar las cejas y sonreír con gusto. Ni siquiera la estaba tocando y ya lo había hecho despertar.

-Juvia tiene que irse a dormir-suspiró, mientras se pegaba de espaldas al cuerpo de él. Rogue gruño, sintiendo que ciertas partes de sus anatomías se acariciaban entre sí.

-Usted es una chica traviesa-él se encorvó sobre ella, hundiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de ella. Aspiro su olor y descubrió que ella deseaba lo mismo que él, sus labios se abrieron y acariciaron la suave piel. Juvia se separó repentinamente.

-Juvia cree que debería entrar-ella no lo regresó a ver, pero él distinguió la silenciosa invitación. Juvia estiró la mano hacia la clavija de la puerta, y luego todo se movió a su alrededor.

Rogue la asió por el brazo, girándola hacia él y arrinconándola contra la puerta. Su mano izquierda a la altura de su cabeza, la izquierda liberando su brazo pero atrapando su estrecha cintura. Ella arqueó la espalda, pegando su torso al de él.

-Se me ocurren mejores cosas que hacer-sugirió en su oído, Juvia ronroneo.

Rogue no espero a que ella contestara, con destreza abrió la puerta, empujándola hacia adentro, luego la cerró con la misma rapidez. Juvia estaba a dos pasos de él, envuelta en sombras y la luz mortecina que se colaba por la ventana. Él se movió entre la semioscuridad, sonriendo ferozmente, sus ojos brillando como los de un tigre. Juvia se mordió el labio apetitosamente, Rogue dio un paso y luego ella fue la que acortó lo poco que los separaba, enredando sus brazos en el cuello de él. Las manos masculinas la levantaron de los glúteos, ella gimió, enredándose en su cintura, como una serpiente.

Su cuerpo cayó sobre la cama. Rogue estaba de pie frente a ella, quitándose la capa y lanzándola a cualquier lado, luego se recostó sobre ella, y Juvia se levantó sobre sus antebrazos, atrapando entre sus dientes el lóbulo de la oreja de él, mientras las manos masculinas se deslizaban curiosas sobre sus piernas, entre las aberturas laterales de su vestido. Juvia echó la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando la sensación de los labios húmedos en su clavícula, mordisqueando sus senos por encima del vestido.

 _¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?_

Sus dedos jugueteaban con los bordes de la camisa de él, infiltrándose juguetones debajo, acariciando la tonificada piel de su abdomen y pecho. Rogue jadeo cuando sintió que tocaban sus pezones. Su boca no perdió tiempo, porque mientras Juvia hacia eso, el comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón, hasta que lo hizo a un lado. Levantó a Juvia por la cintura, dándole la vuelta y acomodándola encima de él. Juvia a horcajadas lo miro traviesa.

Ella se inclinó y le beso la punta de la nariz.

-¿Quiere que Juvia se desvista para usted?-comentó, mientras ladeaba la cabeza como pajarito. Una sonrisa fría adornando su bonita boca.

-A menos que quiera que lo haga yo-sugirió él, mirándola desde abajo. Juvia sonrió de lado, y Rogue se relamió los labios. Sus ojos oscurecidos por la pasión, mirando los opacos de ella por el deseo.

Juvia paso sus manos por detrás, medio bajando el cierre del vestido, que se aflojo de la parte superior. Ella hizo un puchero y lo miro.

-Juvia tiene problemas-su voz simulando la de una pequeña-Rogue- _sama_ debería ayudarle.

Él la invitó a que se acercara, y Juvia se recostó sobre él. Rogue termino de bajar el cierre, rozando la yema de sus dedos con la piel nívea de la espalda femenina. Juvia le mordió el cuello con la punta de sus dientes antes de incorporarse nuevamente. Rogue la miró extasiado, mientras ella se pasaba por encima el vestido. Su ropa interior, que era puerilmente blanca despertó aún más el instinto de Rogue. Él recorrió el cuerpo de la maga, comenzando por la zona baja, sus piernas a cada lado de su cadera, su zona íntima palpitando sobre el vientre de él, el vientre plano de ella, su ombligo sensual, su cintura estrecha y sus redondos y firmes pechos, envueltos en seda, perfectos para saborear, cuello blanco y labios carnosos, rematados por zafiros azul oscuro. Todo eso sería suyo.

 _¿Cómo y en qué momento había comenzado eso?_

Rogue levantó la espalda de la cama, su boca degusto con apetito el cuello, los hombros y la clavícula de ella, mientras sus manos se apoderaban del broche de su sostén. Juvia soltó los brazos, dejando remover la prenda, al mismo tiempo que ella se deshacía de la camisa de él y entonces quedaban piel contra piel. Los senos de ella se pagaron al pecho de él, y luego Rogue los tomó entre sus manos, masajeandolos, mientras ella le besaba el cuello e iba bajando las manos hasta el pantalón de él. Rogue gruño sintiendo las superficiales caricias en su zona, suficientes para aumentar su notable erección.

Fue bajando los labios por el cuerpo de ella, llegando al inicio de sus senos, y luego tomo un pezón entre sus dientes, mordisqueando y lamiendo pausadamente, mientras Juvia sentía su respiración agitarse, su pezón izquierdo siendo atendido por los dedos de él.

-Deliciosa-siseó él contra su rosada piel, su aliento erizando más el pezón, y una voz que era abismal y atrayente. Él elevó su rostro frente al de ella, y Juvia lo beso en las mejillas, mientras sus manos lo empujaban contra el colchón. Ella comenzó a dejar besos húmedos por su cuello, bajando-como él lo había hecho-por toda su piel, hasta que llegó a los pezones masculinos, besándolos con lentitud, Rogue maldijo en voz alta, y la escucho reír. Él levantó la cabeza cuando la sintió ir más abajo, paseando su lengua por su trabajado torso, besando con los labios abiertos la tableta dura de su abdomen, y luego ella lo miró desde abajo, con ojos de muñeca perversa. Juvia se llevó un dedo a la boca y lo mordió con picardía, Rogue le sonrió torcidamente desde su lugar, casi retándola a que lo intentara, y maravillado por sentir que su pantalón era aflojado y dos manos acariciaban tortuosamente los bordes-no sólo del pantalón-hasta que parecieron decidirse por fin.

Recibió el viento encerrado en la habitación con un estremecimiento. Si miembro había sido liberado, y él se medió alzó, para descubrir a Juvia, inclinada sobre él, mirándole con ojos como canicas. Ella elevó la mirada. Rojo y azul se encontraron con preguntas silenciosas. Luego ella se puso en cuatros sobre él, Rogue con la espalda despegada del colchón, y con la punta de los azules cabellos de ella rozando la piel de su pecho.

-Rogue- _sama_ es muy grande-dijo ella con fingida inocencia.

-¿Le tiene miedo?-él puso sus manos en la cintura de ella, y luego la sentó sobre él. Ella ronroneó como gatito; él ahogó un jadeo. En esa posición pudo sentir con mayor placer la intimidad de ella. Estaba mojada. La tomo nuevamente de la cintura, tamborileando con sus dedos cerca de las costillas y entonces Juvia dio un saltito, débil ante las cosquillas.

-Oh-exclamó con sorpresa él. Volvió a hacerle cosquillas, disfrutando de la sensación de ella moviéndose sobre su miembro aún sin ser penetrada. Insistió más en la acción, hasta que sintió su sexo presionando con más fuerza. Cerró su agarre sobre la cintura y en menos de lo que duró el gritito de ella, ya la tenía debajo de él.

Juvia lo miro sonrojada, y él le sonrió casi con ternura, mientras iba bajando las manos, pasando por su cintura, acariciando la parte interna de sus muslos. Juvia jadeo, instándole a seguir. Rogue bajo su cabeza hasta su femineidad, y entonces fue retirando la delicada prenda de seda con los dientes.

Lo siguiente que Juvia sintió fue que desaparecía de la habitación. Su cuerpo se agitó, su vientre cosquilleaba, y podía verse en un limbo sin principio ni fin, mientras la sensación de ser acariciada de esa forma se sentía de maravilla. Algo húmedo y cálido que besaba su centro, que bajaba y besaba sus labios internos, tratándola como si fuera una delicada muñeca de porcelana. Ella gemía y decía cosas incomprensibles, porque el lenguaje común no alcanzaba para describir lo que estaba sintiendo.

¿Qué era Rogue? Se encontraba siendo visitada por manos grandes, manos de un guerrero. El guerrero del balcón. Manos que no eran suaves, pero parecían de terciopelo.

Una sacudida más violenta la asaltó cuando sintió la lengua adentrarse más profundo, casi como si quisiera llegar con besos hasta su interior. Gimió con fuerza, sus dedos clavados en el cabello negro y sedoso de él. Luego sintió el sonido de su risa, el aliento caliente golpeando su intimidad.

-R...Rogue...-san-jadeo.

Él subió sobre ella, nuevamente como un tigre, relamiéndose los labios, sus ojos rojos como rubíes. Ella tembló debajo de él, le acecho por unos segundos más hasta que se inclinó y fue su turno de besarle la nariz. Luego besó sus mejillas, su mentón, mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y le murmuró:

-¿No era _sama_?-ella suspiró, sintiendo que moría con la profundidad de su ronca voz-Me pidió que la tratara con naturalidad-beso el reverso de su oreja, la piel cercana a su nuca-Y eres deliciosa, realmente adictiva, Juvia.

En respuesta ella lo envolvió con sus piernas, empujándolo con fuerza hacia abajo hasta que pudieran sentir sus cuerpos y su completa desnudez. Ella ansiaba tenerlo, era algo que deseaba hacer. Sus manos bajaron por el pecho de él, hasta llegar a la parte más baja, tocando el miembro masculino, presionándolo y recorriendo toda su longitud y grosor. Rogue gruño y tenso todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Y entonces hizo lo único que quedaba por hacer.

Él tomó las muñecas de Juvia entre sus manos, subiéndolas por encima de la cabeza de ella, acomodándose entre sus piernas, en el espacio que ella le acababa de hacer. La miro, y ella se perdió en el rostro de él. Una belleza oscura, una belleza para ella. Belleza de piel blanca y ojos rojos, como brasas, como los ojos de Cerberos.

-Hazlo-pidió ella, y luego sintió que sus rostros se acercaban, sus frentes juntas, sus manos unidas.

El pecho de ella ascendió cuando él entró.

Juvia sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía. Ella se retorció, con la sensación de él invadiendo su interior. No paro, y ella no quiso que parara. Incluso con ese dolor, ella lo quería moviéndose dentro. Juvia sintió que algo se deslizaba en su entrepierna, pero ella comenzó a moverse. Su zona tensandose cuando él entraba, acrecentando la presión de la unión. Rogue siguió.

-Más-pidió ella, con ojos nublados y voz trémula-Más…

Rogue liberó sus manos, y Juvia las paso por debajo de los brazos de él, clavando sus dedos en los huecos de sus hombros. Sus pechos rozando, sudor contra sudor. La fricción iba en aumento. Rogue jadeo, diciendo un sinfín de palabras, mientras sentía su miembro envuelto en esa cálida estrechez, toda barrera rota.

-Juvia…-gruño contra el oído y cabello de ella, sintiendo como ella movía las caderas al compás. Ella le besó el mentón y luego lo mordió. El sexo de ella contrayéndose y relajándose por obra de la maga, envolviendolos en un mayor grado de placer con cada embestida-S…s-sigue…sigue a-así.

La voz ronca de él le cantaba en el oído, Rogue se dio la vuelta, con ella en brazos. Acaricio sus senos, mientras ella se movía sobre él. Adelante y atrás, arriba y abajo, tensando y relajando, mientras él le ayudaba, sujetándola de la cintura. Luego se levantó, su pecho contra el pecho de ella, mientras la chica se abrazaba a su cuello y él le abrazaba por la espalda, tan juntos que podían sentirse el corazón. Rogue le besaba el cabello, la frente, la sien, mientras ella sólo seguía abrazada a él, con su rostro escondido entre el varonil cuello del joven, aspirando su aroma a bosque, madera y sudor. Él embestía cada vez más veloz.

-A…así…R-Rogue-s…san-gimió.

Rogue sintió que su estómago se entumia, su miembro palpitaba con más fuerza dentro de ella. La sangre le hervía, quemaba con el contacto de esa blanquecina piel, con el sabor de ella, su aroma a sudor, a lluvia y a rayos de sol.

Estaban cerca. Tocando nubes, abrazados en uno al otro en un carrusel. La sensación de subir, la adrenalina ardiendo en sus venas, el corazón agitado. Él no paró la intensidad mientras se volvía a tirar sobre ella en la cama. Su cabello negro pegándosele en la frente, penetrándola más rápido y duro. Mechones azules en sus hombros, y piel resbalando contra piel. El placer subiendo, sus oídos ya no escuchaban.

-¡Rogue, Rogue!-repitió en un mismo grito. Sintiendo que él tocaba cada rincón de su interior.

Soltó un último gemido que le hizo perder la voz, mientras sus uñas se clavaban en la ancha espalda de él. Su interior agitándose como el mar bajo una tormenta. Su femineidad siendo invadida por el sexo de él, caliente, grande, que seguía en movimiento

 _¿Tormenta de qué?_

-Juvia...Juv…-la voz de él se vio interrumpida por un gruñido, y luego grito y bramo como si nunca hubiese experimentado ese grado de placer. Un clímax que lo cegó con una luz que él nunca antes había visto y no creía volver a ver. Y siguió moviéndose, sin ganas de querer detenerse.

La blandura les envolvió, todo explotó, y mientras partículas de él y ella colapsaban, y sus rostros se disolvían en la nada y volvían a formarse, se vieron a los ojos. Él se seguía moviendo, ella también, atrapados en una danza que no parecía terminar. Ya no había armonía, ya no había paz. Las manos de ella se enterraron con más fuerza sobre la piel de él, mientras él la miraba tembloroso. Rojo y azul. Como la sangre y el mar. Ojos que lo comprendieron todo de repente, despertando de un largo letargo. Él tomó un último gajo de ese viento, del aroma de ella, que ya no era sólo a lluvia o a mar acariciado por el sol. Juvia se mantuvo con los ojos abiertos, mirándolo a él, perdiéndose en el rojo que se angustiaba. Los ojos de Rogue que ya no eran como dos brasas encendidas, dispuestas a quemar, sino como estrellas rojas en el crepúsculo.

Estrellas rojas destinadas a caer.

.

.

.

* * *

.

¡Chan, chan, chan, chaaaan!

Y eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les gustara, que el capítulo llenara sus expectativas, y que no me maten.

¿Confuso? ¿Excitante? ¿Loco? ¿Feo? ¿Horrible? ¡Por favor, no se olviden de decirme que les pareció! A mi me encanto escribirlo, disfrute las primeras partes, poner a Rogue, Gajeel, Sting y Juvia conviviendo tan amenamente, y luego ¡Pum! Lo que tenía que pasar para que esta trama tome el rumbo que necesita. Rogue y Juvia...¡ah, ¿cómo decirlo?! Se vienen bastantes cosas, y ahora falta ver cómo reaccionan Sting y Gajeel cuando se den cuenta de que...bueno, que estos dos hicieron _eso_ ¿O habrá sido un sueño húmedo y tenebroso de alguno de estos dos?  
Y lo mejor ¿Se enteraran Gray y Laxus?

 **Review, review, review...**

 **Miss.D** : ¡Holu! Debo decirte que tus reviews me sacaron muchas sonrisas y ¡Kyaaa! tus motes para los chicos sexys estan rebuenos xD Sobretodo Laxus "rayos de amor" hahaha. En fin, me alegra que te guste el fic, espero que este capi este a la altura y te encantara. Ya me han dicho lo de Sting, y me están creando ideas locas xD Desafortunadamente-o afortunada-no pienso agregar a Sting como rival de amor para Gray, Laxus y Rogue. Me encanta la idea de un harem para Juvia, soy totalmente partidaria de ello, y de hecho tengo una campaña llamada #Juviamereceunharem porque la waifu es demasiado hermosa y-como siempre digo-merece a Gray y algo más que Gray.  
En cuanto al capi anterior, necesitaba escribir a Juvia siendo poderosa, porque lo es, y tal como dices, la dejan de lado y eso molesta. Juvia es un personaje con mucho potencial, y necesita ser mostrada así. Hahahah y síp, triunfo el mal, y el ganon fue Rogue "sombras stalkers", pero...¿A qué precio? ¿Qué se viene? Espero seguirte leyendo y que puedas ver cómo se desenvuelve la historia ¡Muchos saludos!

 **Guest** : Sha shego la acción 7u7 Espero que este capi te gustara, me encanto tu mensaje y sinceramente, me alegra que la historia te guste. Espero seguir leyendote, y sobretodo, espero que este capi no te decepcione. Y no sufras, por favors, yo actualizaré con frecuencia, y les traere feels ¡Besitos y abrazos!

 **Juvia:** ¡Holiwi! Hahaha, pues por lo que veo muchas quieren que Sting se agregue al harem xD Debo reconocer que es una idea interesante-y tentadora 7u7-pero me temo que si lo pongo de esa manera, el fic se sature. Rogue y Laxus son suficientes rivales ahora mismo para Gray. No habra romance Stivia en este fic, pero subire un OS especialmente para Juvia y Sting. Me convencieron y lo haré.  
¡Te mando muchos saludos, y espero que este capi también te gustará!

Sin más que decir, me despido.  
¡Besos y abrazos!  
 **ammipime.**


	6. El negativo reflejo de las decisiones

¡Aquí el nuevo cap!  
Disfrutenlo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

EL NEGATIVO REFLEJO DE LAS DECISIONES

.

.

.

La mañana los descubrió abrazados el uno al otro. Una cama con sábanas revueltas y cuerpos cubiertos. Cualquier falta visible. Él abrazaba lo último que queda de ella: una mujer que estaba pegada a su cuerpo, un rostro escondido entre cabellos azules y manos sobre piel de hombre que no siente.

Sus brazos fuertes se abrazan a esa pálida espalda. Pálida de vacío. Sus ojos están fijos en la ventana, recibiendo los primeros rayos del sol. No acaricia, sólo abraza. Lánguidas manos, de delgados dedos, en su espalda. Una cabeza bajo su mentón.

No existe el consuelo.

La mañana les sorprendió acostados. Abrazados el uno al otro. Respirando. Hay ruido. El mundo ha empezado a moverse afuera. Desde las cinco de la mañana se ha escuchado el movimiento. Ellos dejaron de moverse hacer horas. No están vestidos. Los pecados están al descubierto.

A ella le duele.

Él siente que le duele más.

Ya no hubo palabras después de eso. No sienten, pero sienten que ya ha pasado una eternidad. Sus mentes están en blanco. No, es mentira. Sus mentes están en oscuridad. Tienen que levantarse. Se mueven al mismo tiempo y les irrita esa nimiedad. Se quedan quietos. No, es mejor moverse, sino incluso van a respirar iguales. Se van a lamentar más. Párate tú primero. Primero hazlo tú. Pero no se atreven a decir nada, porque cualquier palabra va a retumbar.

Es un silencio espectral. No ha movido su mirada de la ventana. Ella volvió a esconderse en su pecho.

¿Por qué siguen tan pegados, sintiéndose el uno al otro, si lo que quieren es separarse y no verse más?

Claro. Están desnudos. No, es mentira. Están compartiendo la culpabilidad. La miseria. Es que son amigos. No, de verdad lo son. No se odian, se sienten mal. Se lastimaron. Se separan, se dan la espalda. No se miran mientras recorren la habitación, levantando lo que es suyo. A ella le tiemblan las piernas. Él no lo ve, pero lo nota. Con una prenda basta. Estoy vestida, y también tengo la sabana a mí alrededor. Sólo tengo una pieza puesta. Está bien, con eso basta.

Se sienta en el borde de la cama. Sus manos quietas a los lados. Ella se sienta junto a él, luego se recuesta mirando a la puerta. Su cabeza sobre las piernas de él. Posición fetal, dicen que es buena cuando tienes miedo. Pero eso no lo dicen, y tampoco lo saben. Está sentado, sus manos le acarician el cabello, casi con cotidianidad. Como si fuera una rutina que hacen siempre.

-Juvia va a…

-Entiendo.

.

.

.

-¡Y es ella la que me pide que este temprano!

Gajeel chasqueo la lengua con molestia. Lily lo observa desde el suelo, cruzado de brazos y mirando con seriedad. Ya casi va a ser mediodía, y eso no es para nada temprano. Gajeel se queja, pero a él se le hizo tarde, no hace mucho se acaba de levantar.

-Las mujeres suelen tardar-Sting esta sonriente, parece fresco-O bueno, Yukino tarda.

-Juvia no-después de eso, Sting ya no se siente tan convencido-¿Y la rana verde?

-Lector lo fue a buscar…y Frosch es un gato-Sting no lo dice, pero siente cierta incomodidad. Hay como algo en el aire que no lo deja respirar en paz-¿De verdad Juvia no es de las que se tardan?-Gajeel asiente, dice que ella es muy rápida en esas cuestiones-Me comienzo a preocupar.

Sí, esa es la razón. Habían quedado de verse temprano y ya es mediodía. Perdieron los trenes. Tal vez Juvia se adelantó, porque Gajeel no se había apurado como ella le pidió. Sting se interrumpe la explicación mental cuando ve a Gajeel caminar hacia un par de exceed.

-¿Y dónde está Rogue?

La explicación la pidió Gajeel a un lloroso Frosch.

-Rogue no volvió en la noche-Frosch tiene los ojos rojos-Frosch está preocupado.

-No se iría sin ti-Sting lo mira con gentileza, acariciando la cabeza del verde exceed-Sin embargo, me pregunto dónde podrá estar.

-Rogue le iba a devolver su sombrero a la Señorita Juvia-todos ponen atención. Gajeel se exalta ¿Por qué la sombrita tendría el sombrero de Juvia? Él sabe lo que eso significa para la mujer.

Ahora está preocupado.

-¿Y por qué lo tenía él?-gritonea Redfox. Frosch llora y comienza a contar lo que pasó. Lily le da palmaditas consoladoras en la espalda al exceed verde, mientras Lector le dice que todo irá bien y que seguramente Rogue se perdió. Eso no ayuda, Frosh ahora está verdaderamente triste.

-Sin embargo ¿Por qué no volvió a su habitación?-Sting tiene una mano en el mentón, parece dubitativo más que preocupado-¿Será que…?

La pregunta cuelga en el aire. Gajeel y Sting han salido corriendo en una misma dirección. Los exceed los siguen más lento, Frosch esta tan distraído que se puede perder.

.

.

Cuando Gajeel y Sting llegaron frente a esa habitación se detuvieron en seco. Gajeel rechino los dientes, y Sting no sabía que pensar. Se miraron el uno al otro. Tal vez era una equivocación. Tal vez era por el asunto del sombrero y todo se debía a un abrazo de amistad. La puerta parece una amenaza, un tipo de peligro y enemigo intocable.

-Sinceramente…no creo que él…que ellos…-Sting comenzó a hablar, con un sabor amargo subiéndole por la garganta.

-¡Y una mierda!-gritó Gajeel-Ese tipo…-Gajeel miro la puerta, como si con su sola mirada pudiera derribarla.

El silencio es tanto que pueden percibir ese sonido del interior. Algo que parece estar roto, y entonces Gajeel se dio cuenta que de pronto todo se oscureció. Gajeel comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, hasta que llegó al balcón y lo observó: el cielo ya era de un gris oscuro, se viene una lluvia sin tregua. Sting también lo vio, su ceño se frunció.

-¿Por qué de pronto…?

-Algo le pasó a ella-Gajeel explicó. Él volvió sobre sus pasos, deteniéndose de nueva cuenta frente a la puerta. Puso la mano sobre la manija, y le dirigió una última mirada a Eucliffe-Si él se atrevió a tocarla, lo voy a matar.

Luego abrió.

Sting miró atónito. Gajeel se quedó como una estatua en el umbral. No se movieron, sólo vieron lo que estaba pasando, y sin comprender muy bien.

¿Por qué Rogue estaba sólo en bóxer? ¿Por qué Juvia tenía una cobija alrededor del cuerpo? Y lo más angustiante ¿Por qué ambos estaban llorando?

.

.

Gajeel no lo mato. Sin embargo ha roto el vidrio del espejo, también la mesita de noche, el cristal de la ventana, y lo golpeo un par de veces, hasta que Juvia grito que por favor se calmara, que Rogue no tenía la culpa, que en todo caso ella merecía ser golpeada también. Rogue se paró protectoramente frente a ella, y Gajeel lo miro con odio.

Sting cerró la puerta, sin dejar entrar a alguien. Su rostro estaba muy serio. Sombrío. Miraba a Rogue con hostilidad, respecto a Juvia no sabía que pensar. No es como si estuviera pensado cosas malas de ella, pero no sabía cómo hablarle o qué debería hacer para ya no verle llorar.

-¿¡Pero que mierdas pasó!?-Gajeel se paseó por toda la habitación como un león enjaulado-No bueno, ya sabemos qué paso-ironizó-¡Por supuesto que sabemos!

Juvia cayó sobre la cama. No había podido calmarse desde que entraron y la vieron llorando junto a Rogue. Las lágrimas de él le dolían más que su propio dolor físico.

-Juvia no lo sabe…

-¿¡Cómo no lo vas a saber!?-grito furibundo Gajeel y Juvia se asustó.

-¡Ya basta!-Rogue lo miró con enojo, Gajeel se acercó peligrosamente a él. Lo que más jodía es que ninguno olía a alcohol.

-Entonces explícame…

-Entonces déjanos explicarles-Rogue lo miro impasible. Sus ojos, tan parecidos a los del Redfox, también eran duros.

-Adelante-la voz maquinal de Sting les llegó desde la puerta, Juvia lo miro y luego volteo a otro lado avergonzada. Sting quiso decirle algo, pero no se le ocurría nada.

Ahora estaba ejerciendo como maestro de su gremio. Sting se preguntó porque lucían arrepentidos si parecían haberlo hecho por gusto. El alcohol tarda días en la sangre, incluso en la de un dragón Slayer, y ellos no olían a nada parecido, se veían tan normales que hasta dolía verlos. Dolía porque están demacrados y abatidos. Desde donde estaba parado podía ver las muñecas de Juvia, su piel blanca surcada por hematomas, marcas rojizas de dedos que se empeñaron en herirla.

¿Acaso el muy idiota la había forzado?

-No-la débil voz de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos, como si hubiera leído su mente-Rogue-san no me…-su voz se quebró.

-¡Juvia dime la jodida verdad!-exigió Gajeel.

-¡Es la verdad!-ella gritó, levantándose y volviendo a caer en la cama. Parecía débil-Lo que pasó…es que… ¡Juvia no sabe lo que pasó!

Todo fue silencio. Sting trago saliva desde su lugar junto a la puerta, intentando comprender que quería decir todo aquello. Gajeel parecía como si no estuviera escuchando del todo. O sencillamente como si tampoco pudiera interpretar lo que la maga acababa de decir.

-Le entregue su sombrero anoche-comenzó a decir Rogue, ignorando las miradas venenosas de Sting y de Gajeel-Todo iba bien y de pronto paso eso…

Él parecía genuinamente confundido, y la familiaridad con que Juvia le hablaba también era confusa. Era casi imposible que él la hubiera obligado, porque ambos eran magos, Juvia se hubiera defendido, el escándalo les hubiera llegado.

Rogue se acercó a ella, Juvia mostró sus brazos. Gajeel sintió bullir con más fuerza la rabia. Quiso golpear a Rogue, pero entonces se dio cuenta que Rogue parecía más afectado que la misma Juvia por ver su cuerpo así.

-No son sólo los brazos-explicó ella-Juvia lo recuerda todo-Sting no quería oír, y Gajeel parecía ser de la misma idea-Rogue-san no la tocó con tanta fuerza.

-¡No tienes que decirnos como te lo hizo!-gritó Gajeel asqueado y al instante se arrepintió. Juvia le dirigió una mirada tan dura que él DS se sintió peor que escoria.

-Gajeel-Rogue lo llamó con seria rudeza-¿Por qué mierdas me arrepentiría de haber hecho algo con ella si era lo que ambos queríamos?-la pregunta pareció botar en el aire con absurda lógica-Evidentemente era algo que no estaba en nuestros planes. Juvia y yo habíamos estado hablando del sombrero, y de Frosch-la voz de él sonaba rota. Rogue sentía que sus oídos le zumbaban de pura impotencia- ¡No habíamos bebido, y ella tiene sentimientos por otra persona, a la que por cierto tú conoces!-las palabras de Rogue, haciendo gran énfasis en aquella última frase, golpearon tan duro a Gajeel que a este le dieron ganas de vomitar.

-Juvia no hubiera querido…Juvia no quería- ella estaba a punto de llorar, pero entonces decidió que ya era suficiente, que no podía hacer sentir peor a Rogue. Se tragó las ganas de llorar, porque de todas formas no iba a solucionar algo de esa forma-Hay algo más. Rogue-san y Juvia…-se detuvo, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Gajeel y Sting la miraron confundidos por su repentino cambio de actitud-parecía que no eran ellos, como si todo el tiempo estuviera hablando alguien más por ellos, como si fueran títeres.

-Yo nunca la habría tratado tan mal…-la voz de Rogue sonó como si llegara desde kilómetros, y entonces se derrumbó sobre la cama. A Juvia se le encogió el corazón.

Gajeel se pasó las manos por el cabello con desesperación.

-Era como si Juvia pudiera ver todo desde lejos y gritara para detenerse, pero alguien más hubiera usurpado su cuerpo. Y Juvia no mentiría respecto a eso.

-Ya lo sé-musito Gajeel, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar. Se sentía mal. Demasiado mal-Ya lo sé…

Y entonces Rogue lo recordó, como si una cortina se hubiese movido frente a él, dibujando palabras con polvo.

-Heredia dijo que nosotros "Íbamos a caer"-dijo, tan absorto y meditabundo que a todos los tomó desprevenidos.

Sting se irguió en ese momento, sus ojos grandes, saltando como si hubiese descubierto algo demasiado aterrador.

-Eso…-él se turbó-Tal vez, después de todo…realmente no eran ustedes.

Gajeel lo miró sin comprender; Rogue y Juvia parecían interesados pero sin querer saber la verdad.

-Se me hace extraño que el maldito ese no usara un poder para repeler su Unison Raid. Tal vez porque…porque no se defendió a propósito-agregó.

-Un poder de enlace-susurro Juvia, siendo escuchada por los demás. Había recordado la técnica de Meredy. Tal vez…

-Él usó nuestra cercanía en ese momento para amarrarnos con el sonido-comenzó a decir Rogue-Juvia estaba siendo atormentada por la idea de que ustedes podían haber muerto, y yo estaba demasiado enojado por verlos heridos así.

-Rogue-san y Juvia destilaban emociones negativas-Juvia tenía los ojos azules perdidos en la nada-Heredia no se defendió porque sabía que era inútil contra Aqueronte, y prefirió lanzar una técnica final. Un enlace oscuro. Siendo Rogue-san y yo… ¿Cómo es que no terminaron asesinándose el uno al otro?

-Song of the hidden-dijo Sting, y todos lo miraron expectantes-Es un enlace por medio de los sentimientos oscuros, que puede llegar a proyectarse de distintas maneras-hizo una ligera pausa. Su explicación sonaba tan patéticamente natural, que hasta él lamentaba estar hablando cuando claramente eso no era un alivio- Juvia y Rogue no se odian, sin embargo se profesan cariño. Esto se hizo más fuerte durante el Unison Raid, compartiendo sentimientos de amistad, de paz y fe. Pero también compartieron el miedo y la rabia. Por lo tanto, y al reafirmar su amistad, el enlace comenzó su ataque, invirtiendo los sentimientos del uno y el otro.

-Entonces la pregunta de Juvia tiene sentido-comenzó Gajeel, mirando a la maga. Le dolía verla deprimida-¿Por qué no se terminaron asesinando?

-Porque ellos nunca pensaron en matar a Heredia-explicó Sting, y luego los miro con los ojos muy abiertos-Pero tampoco pensaron no hacerlo-su voz incrédula-No se puede invertir un sentimiento que no es blanco u oscuro. Por eso la muerte no los pudo dañar.

-Vaya mierda-masculló Gajeel con irritación, mientras se tiraba en el suelo de la habitación y sus manos colgaban entre sus piernas abiertas-Esto es una maldita porquería.

Gajeel no quería levantar la mirada sólo para no tener que enfrentarse con ella ¿Cómo podría después de decir tantas barbaridades y terminar descubriendo que ninguno tuvo la culpa? No sabía si ahora podría decir alguna palabra de aliento, porque nunca ha sido bueno para consolar a alguien. Juvia se puso de pie y entonces él no pudo seguir ignorándola por más tiempo.

-Juvia les agradecería que salieran un momento-todos la miraron alterados. Ella les sonrió con tranquilidad-Juvia tiene que arreglarse.

Fue casi como un alivio. Gajeel salto poniéndose de pie y Sting abrió la puerta, revisando minuciosamente que no hubiera alguien fisgoneando por ahí. Olfateo el aire, luego salió de la habitación, Gajeel no lo siguió. Estaba esperando a que Rogue fuera el siguiente. No lo iba a dejar a solas con Juvia después de lo que pasó.

-Está bien, Gajeel-kun-Juvia intentó calmarlo, Rogue todavía estaba recogiendo sus cosas, y Gajeel se preguntó si existía escena más surrealista que esa. Sentía como si se hubiera quedado dormido en algún momento.

-Vamos-Rogue paso a su lado, Gajeel lo miró con recelo y luego cerró la puerta.

Cuando Juvia estuvo segura de que estaban fuera corrió al baño. Lleno la bañera y se sumergió en ella como una autómata. Todo en ese baño era blanco. Ella se sentía extrañamente fuera de su cuerpo, incluso sintiendo dolor en sus brazos, en sus pechos, en su cuello, en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Se suponía que era una maga de agua, que su cuerpo no podía ser dañado, y sin embargo ella estaba ahí, sintiendo cada punzada de dolor.

Le dolía sobretodo el desgarre interno, el de su corazón siendo machacado y absorbido por un sentimiento tan desconocido. No sabía siquiera como explicarlo, sólo era como un peso ciego, un montón de piedras que le apretaban el pecho y que no la dejaban respirar. También le dolía la entrepierna, pero seguro que era natural.

Después de todo había sido su primera vez. Ella sonrió con ironía. Nunca se hubiera imaginado, ni en las peores situaciones, que terminaría sucediendo de esa manera. Sin desearlo, sin que la otra persona lo deseara también. Fue apasionado, fue placentero, hilarante, pero no habían sido ellos quienes habían actuado así. Sólo sus cuerpos, y ellos atrapados en algún rincón. Las caricias de Rogue ni siquiera las había sentido rudas, en primer lugar, pero ahora las veía marcándose en su cuerpo. Piel blanca toda llena de señas rojas y moradas.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose pisotear por la miseria. Quería llorar, quería maldecir y golpear. Lanzarse de un precipicio si fuera posible. Aunque ya se sentía dentro de uno. Un vaho negro que le soplaba en la frente, que la consumía. El agua de la bañera era negra, y estaba absorbiendo el agua de su cuerpo. Había sido tocada con tanta pasión, y lo había disfrutado, pero no era ella quien lo pidió.

Luego comenzó a reír al darse cuenta de algo chocante. Algo tan absurdo y estúpido que le hizo alegrarse, pero sentirse peor. Una luz surgiendo de las profundidades de su agonía y es que, durante esa noche, mientras se mordían, arañaban y besaban, hubo un sitio que no tocaron y al que no se llegaron a acercar. Juvia abrió los ojos, mientras lágrimas resbalaban sin ser tímidas, incluso alegres de lo que acaba de descubrir.

Y es que Rogue y ella no se habían besado en los labios.

Tal vez incluso esa maldición tenía un sitio sagrado. Algo que de evidente resultaba intocable. Juvia se toqueteo los labios con los dedos, tan desesperados y ansiosos, como si quisieran comprobar que los seguía teniendo. Al menos sus labios seguían intactos, no habían sido ultrajados por la maldad. Ella seguía siendo pura en esa pequeña parte.

Y es que a Juvia no le acongojaba el pensar si ahora valía o no, ni siquiera el que no fuera con la persona con quien se iba a casar. Juvia era recatada para vestirse, pero ella sabía que una mujer no valía por su virginidad. Juvia ni siquiera se estaba preocupando porque la persona no había sido su amado Gray.

A Juvia la mataba el hecho de no haberlo deseado siquiera. Si ella hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos mientras lo hacía, si hubiera sido ella la que mencionaba con tanto anhelo el nombre de Rogue, quien le pedía más, quien se movía aunque le doliera, entonces ella no se sentiría tan miserable y ruin. No se sentiría un despojo, una basura.

¡Es que ella ni siquiera lo había pedido!

Sus manos temblaron con furia, mientras sus dientes se clavaban en sus labios, y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar con violencia. Lloro. Lloro y grito y se dejó envolver por la desesperación y la tristeza. Porque sabía lo que era la desolación. Luego cerró los ojos, mientras sentía que el agua de su cuerpo se iba vaciando, junto a la sangre de su corazón.

.

.

Permaneció quieto. Sentado en la orilla de la cama, sintiendo que realmente estaba sentado en los confines de un risco. Mirando el vacío frente a él. No. Incluso si caía ahora el golpe no iba a doler tanto como le había dolido ver un cuerpo casto marcado.

Se sentía escoria.

La peor escoria.

Ni en sus peores pesadillas pensó que le llegaría a joder la existencia a alguien de esa manera. Se preguntó si así se había sentido su otro yo. El del futuro. Se preguntó si ese era el comienzo para llegar a lo que evidentemente no tenía remedio. Gotas caían sobre sus manos fuertemente unidas. El agua resbalaba por cuello, y otra tanta se deslizaba por su frente. Se había olvidado completamente de secar su cabello. Sólo traía los pantalones puestos, su torso estaba desnudo, y se sentía tan absurdo, tan debilucho, tan nada.

Rogue se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sólo para no tener que escuchar sus propios sollozos. Mira que dejarse manipular así. Que ridículo. Era un títere. Ni siquiera podía controlar su propio cuerpo. No era dueño ni de sí mismo.

Rogue se convenció de que era inevitable controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo. Que se hundía en el fango de sus propias sombras, mientras se deslizaba por la orilla de la cama-la orilla del pantano-y caía en el suelo-se hundía porque no había fondo-y lloraba-y se hundía-porque no había salida a lo que había pasado-y que podía seguir pasando si no se detenía e iba muy lejos.

La recordó blanca, radiante y bonita. La recordó acompañada por alguien de camisa roja. La recordó lejana y sonriente y blanda. No con él. Por supuesto que no con él. Porque sus caminos no podían unirse, porque el absolutismo del destino no se centraba en ellos. Y ahora los tenía a ambos sujetos a sogas de culpa, terror e incluso muerte.

Rogue-san no es malvado. Repitió la voz de su cabeza. Sólo que sí lo era. Porque no paro, porque no se detuvo, porque siguió dejándose gobernar por ese deseo que era suyo-y también de ella-pero que era de ninguno. Porque era buenos sentimientos tergiversados.

Y no la había besado en los labios.

Y tampoco lo haría.

No se iba a exponer a volver a verla, porque si ocurrió una vez podía seguir pasando. No sabía que era lo que ese maldito hechizo se proponía, ni por cuanto tiempo. Sting le explico que ahora eran vulnerables, que debían definitivamente alejarse. Ni siquiera se lo habían dicho a ella.

De todas formas ¿Cómo volvía a mirarla a la cara? Si ella era toda amabilidad y buen trato, y empatía y cosas que le daban asco porque él no las merecía. Todavía lo miro con solidaridad y no con reproche, cuando era él quien le había dejado lastimado todo el cuerpo. Cuando supo que era pura y ni siquiera eso había respetado.

Porque la lastimo. Rogue sabía que la había lastimado, más de lo que a una mujer se le lastimaba cuando esas cosas pasaban por primera vez.

Y sus ojos rojos como la sangre-también estaban mancillados-Porque él había visto esa sangre. Más de lo normal. Más de lo que nunca debió haber pasado. Rogue se dejó avasallar por los golpes que llegaban de quién sabe dónde.

¿De qué podía hacerse responsable? ¿Cómo debía actuar ahora frente a ella? ¿Hacer como que nunca había pasado? Por alguna razón eso le parecía patético. Son cosas que se hacen, y se aceptan y a seguir adelante.

Pero no con ella. No podía hacerlo así con ella.

"Rogue-san y Juvia son amigos"

¿Qué se alejaran? Ya no podían seguir siendo amigos. Como si los amigos se acostaran y durmieran juntos y se tocaran de la manera en que él lo hizo. Rogue aún podía sentir la fricción, y sus cuerpos amoldeándose. Y se sentía tan miserable por no poder olvidarlo. Debería arrancarlo de tajo, pero su cuerpo, la memoria de su cuerpo, parecía renuente a sólo dejar ir la sensación.

Bien. Ya le había destrozado la vida ¿Tenía sentido seguirse maldiciendo? ¿Tenía sentido volverse un harapo cuando ya no había consuelo?

Era un círculo, no se tenían salidas.

Y entonces Rogue lo decidió. Y ni siquiera era porque fuera un mal hombre.

Rogue-san no es malvado.

Si tampoco ella lo era.

Pero eran esos sentimientos de amistad, fe, dolor y miedo los que los habían llevado a ese punto. Si fue decisión de ellos desde el principio no dejarse vencer por un gremio oscuro-y ahora por la oscuridad de sus corazones-y no se arrepintieron.

Entonces ya no había vuelta de hoja. Era eso. Ya no había nada.

Rogue se puso de pie, venciendo el lodo de las pesadillas. Miró su sombra, proyectándose en el suelo con la luz moribunda de un aciago mediodía. Se puso su playera y la capa, calzó sus botas, y salió de la habitación, dejando atrás el aura oscura. Porque pasara lo que pasara había jurado no volverse ese otro Rogue.

Porque había que enfrentarse con lo que uno mismo era y había hecho.

Y es que la oscuridad también purifica.

.

.

.

Se encontraron en el pasillo, casi como si ya hubiera estado previsto. Ella del lado izquierdo, él del derecho. A una distancia prudente. Se miraron el uno al otro como si nunca antes se hubieran visto, pero no como a un desconocido.

Ya no eran desconocidos.

Juvia camino, evitando que la valentía se regara por el suelo. No iba a culpar a nadie. Rogue avanzó hacia ella. Y entonces estuvieron totalmente de frente. La claridad de los minutos finales del mediodía le adornaba la cara, y eran de una belleza mortecina y añejada. Eran la mitad de ellos y la mitad de lo que desde ahora serían.

-Rogue-san yo quería…-la voz de ella se desdibujó en el aire cuando él levantó la mano, mirándola profundamente y con una gentileza que a ella la conmovía.

Rogue se mantuvo firme, con ese aire de caballero oscuro-no del balcón-que no sabía que poseía.

-Escúchame, porque voy a repetirlo, Juvia-dijo, y en su voz no había dureza, sino una amabilidad casi invisible e indistinguible-Lamento que haya herido tu cuerpo-él la estaba tuteando y ella no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, porque ella se lo había pedido desde un principio. Tal vez era lo normal después de lo que había pasado-Y lamento que no haya sido la persona con quien tú hubieras querido. También que no haya sido de la manera en que lo desearas-ella se comenzó a sentir abrumada- Las circunstancias no fueron las apropiadas, ni los sentimientos los adecuados, pero prefiero ignorar ese hecho y pensar que lo hice porque así quería, que al final de cuentas eran sólo el reverso negativo de algo que realmente siento-y luego la miro y hablo con tanta seguridad y vehemencia que las piernas de Juvia casi se hacen agua-Así que no voy a arrepentirme. Porque al final es una consecuencia de algo que ambos quisimos y en lo que estuvimos de acuerdo, en un momento de desesperación, pero indudablemente conscientes.

Juvia se sintió tan confundida que fue incapaz de moverse. Mientras todas las palabras se repetían y repetían y volaban como mariposas escandalosas en su cabeza. Luego descifró el mensaje y lo miro a los ojos, como si lo estuviera admirando después de mucho tiempo. Rogue se mantuvo impávido ante los ojos azul profundo.

-Juvia no se arrepiente, si Rogue no se arrepiente-dijo.

La declaración fue rápida. Un pacto.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un largo rato. Y recordaron casi como si estuvieran leyendo lo que el otro estaba pensando. Sí. Tal vez ninguno lo había deseado, pero Rogue tenía razón. Lo que hicieron, los sentimientos que los embargaron eran sólo la contraparte de algo que ambos sentían. Algo que si era puro, y que quizás no hubieran querido terminara reflejándose así, pero que era una consecuencia de su decisión al haber invocado a Aqueronte. Algo que hicieron en conjunto, con suma conciencia.

Así que lo mejor era seguir adelante. Juvia lo comprendió, y no se sintió humillada ante algo que evidentemente sólo buscaba aumentar su autoestima y sacarla de la obligada miseria.

-Me niego a ser un títere-comentó de pronto Rogue-así que te explicare lo siguiente-Juvia parpadeo y lo miro-Sting piensa que el hechizo pudo no haber terminado. Piensa que deberíamos dejar de vernos indefinidamente-hizo una rápida pausa, pero para Juvia fue como si tardara miles de años- Al parecer los gremios legales piensan seguir haciendo alianzas, quizás tendríamos que volver a reunirnos…a Sting le preocupa que lo que pasó vuelva a repetirse, y siendo sincero, incluso yo lo temo-ella se estremeció-Así que debe ser decisión nuestra…

-Ahora somos amigos-musito tan repentinamente ella, que Rogue la miró extrañado, con su idea inconclusa-Juvia realmente creía que se llevaría hermosos recuerdos de Oak en esta ocasión. Juvia no puede simplemente borrar lo que pasó, de la misma forma en que no puede borrar las marcas en su cuerpo-él sintió su boca seca-Pero Juvia piensa dejar eso como la consecuencia de una decisión que ella misma tomó-Rogue y Juvia ahora son amigos ¿cierto? Y Rogue teme que lo que pasó vuelva a repetirse. Yo le aseguro que no-él la miro anonadado-pero de todas formas, y al no saber si es un hechizo que pueda durar mucho tiempo, Juvia cree que Sting-san tiene razón.

Rogue suspiro y bajó la mirada.

-Pero de ningún modo Juvia piensa dejar que eso la detenga-él levantó la vista inmediatamente-Juvia consultara esto con personas especializadas, por lo que Juvia y Rogue podrán seguir haciendo misiones juntos. En caso de que él hechizo sea prolongado, Juvia le informará a Rogue, y entonces podrán declinar las misiones, si es lo que alguno realmente desea.

Eso último rayó en la consciencia de Cheney. Después de todo parecía que ella realmente no quería dejar de verlo, del mismo modo en que él lamentaría no volver a verla a ella.

-Bien-asintió él.

-De esta forma Rogue ya no se sentirá un títere, ya que la decisión será sólo suya-Juvia le sonrió tan cálidamente que él se sintió un poco patético.

-Me preocupaba la manera en la que llegarías a sentirte respecto a esto-la voz de él fue sincera y apagada.

-Se lamentaran por un tiempo-ella le tocó la mejilla, y los ojos de él la miraron atónito y maravillado, porque no pensó que ella se atrevería a tocar las mejillas que había besado-Juvia cree que es normal. Juvia sabe que es normal sentirse tristes incluso después de asegurar que no se arrepentirán-la boca de él se cerró en un frío rictus, porque era verdad la vulnerabilidad que estaban sintiendo-Pero Juvia sabe que a partir de ahora serán capaces de verse sin culpa-la mirada de ella fue firme, para que a él le quedara claro lo que iba a decirle-Rogue no debe pensar que a Juvia le duele haber tenido esa primera vez con alguien que no fuera…- _Gray-sama_ , estuvo a punto de decir, pero en cambio sólo sonrió melancólicamente y continuo-con _él_ , aunque es cierto que hubiese sido hermoso, pero la cuestión es que no fue así, y que lo que a Juvia le estaba doliendo era él haber obrado fuera de sí. Porque eso no fue justo ni para ella ni para Rogue-él parecía no dejar de sorprenderse. Juvia acarició con mayor cariño su mejilla, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban-Porque Rogue merece alguien que enteramente lo ame, y que lo haga sentir así. Porque Rogue no merece ser tratado como un objeto-la mirada de él se suavizó, y su mano ascendió para limpiar del rostro de ella una silenciosa lágrima.

-¿Y sólo eso le duele a Juvia?-murmuró él, con su mano aun en el rostro de ella, su semblante surcado por la trémula culpa

-Juvia sabe que ahora mismo Rogue está convencido de que ella no era un objeto-él sonrió diminutamente-así que Juvia se dejará envolver por ese sentimiento, del mismo modo en que espera que el cariño de Juvia lo cobije a él, si es posible.

Rogue acarició con su yema la húmeda mejilla, antes de sonreír, mientras sus ojos ardían, y asentía con la cabeza.

-Lo es, por supuesto que es posible-ella sonrió, dejándose arrastrar por esa mezcla de alegría y tierna tristeza-De hecho, ese cariño me envuelve enteramente.

.

.

La tensión era palpable. Lector sentía que el aire era pesado, y que incluso respirar se le dificultaba. Como si el aire se le atorara en la nariz, y fuera amargo. A su lado Frosch caminaba con los brazos agachados, como si estuviera sintiéndose mal por alguna cosa.

Frosch debería estar contento, pensó Lector, Rogue había vuelto, no lo había abandonado, ni nada por el estilo.

Luego se fijó en Lily. Él tenía el ceño fruncido. Su postura erguida y meditabunda. Ni siquiera dirigía la mirada a Gajeel. Sólo se dedicaba a seguir caminando.

"Incluso Sting-kun" pensó el exceed. Su compañero rubio caminaba con gesto serio. Sus manos a los lados, ni siquiera en los bolsillos o sobre su cabeza. Nada. Sólo caminando. Alejado de Gajeel y Juvia, además. Los magos de Fairy Tail iban tres o cuatro pasos delante de ellos. Y Sting iba a la par de Rogue. De hecho, noto Lector, era como si lo fuera vigilando.

Rogue tenía la mirada fija al frente. Sus ojos tenían como un velo que los ensombrecía. Y su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal. Todo era confuso a su alrededor. Gajeel y Juvia caminaban rectos, como si tuvieran una tabla torturando sus espaldas.

Lector noto, con una extraña sensación de nostalgia, que la mirada de Rogue era como si quisiera alcanzar algo. No. A alguien. A la persona que caminaba frente y lejos de él. Un cabello que se agitaba de repente por el viento.

Lector se preguntó si Sting y Rogue se habían enojado con los magos de Fairy Tail. Sería una lástima. Habían pasado un buen rato durante la cena la noche anterior. Incluso Gajeel y Sting habían bromeado esa mañana. Todo cambió después de que regresaron de buscar a Rogue.

Como si Sting leyera los pensamientos del exceed marrón, le lanzó una mirada de soslayo. Su ceño fruncido se relajó por un instante, antes de sonreírle. Lector hizo lo propio y saltó a su hombro. Queria preguntar.

-Sting-kun…

-Es un mal momento ahora-interrumpió Eucliffe-Te contaré después.

Lector no insistió, aunque la curiosidad le quemaba.

Cuando llegaron a la estación todo fue como una obra teatral mal organizada. Se habían detenido de golpe, mirándose los unos a los otros. Gajeel a lado de la maga elemental, con una extraña mueca en la cara.

-Iremos primero-informó Sting.

Y entonces él y Rogue fueron a la ventanilla a comprar los boletos. Gajeel pareció relajar los hombros cuando ya no estuvieron en su campo de visión. Juvia en cambio se mordisqueaba el labio con nerviosismo.

Luego su boca se abrió, como si fuera a decir algo. Finalmente se quedó callada.

Poco después ella pareció recuperar la fuerza que había perdido. Pero no habló, sino que caminó hacia donde estaban ellos. Su andar lento, amable. Un rostro que tenía menos luz que antes, pero que seguía siendo bonito. Y cuando Lector se fijó en los ojos azules, se dio cuenta de que esos también tenían neblina. Justo como los de Rogue. Como si en la mirada de ambos no parara de llover.

-¿Frosch-kun?-llamó ella. Y el pequeño exceed tembló. La maga se acercó un poco más y alargó la mano, Frosch cerró los ojos como si tuviera miedo a recibir un golpe. Juvia sonrió, y entonces su mano acarició al gato-Muchas gracias por cuidar del sombrero de Juvia, Frosch-kun.

Los hombros de ella se alzaron. Sus mejillas adquirieron un mínimo de color, pero parecía honestamente agradecida. Los ojitos de Frosch se abrieron con sorpresa, y entonces su trompa se frunció, y en pocos segundos estaba llorando. Lector tuvo un tic en el ojo, mientras veía como Juvia abrazaba al exceed contra su pecho, sonriendo y acariciando su cabeza.

-F-Frosch pe…pensaba q-que…l-la…señori…rita Juvia es-estaba enojada-hipo. Y Juvia lo abrazo con un poco más de cariño.

-Juvia no podría enojarse cuando Frosch-kun fue tan bueno con ella…

-¿Entonces por qué Rogue y la señorita Juvia están enojados?-inquirió, todavía entre lloriqueos, pero con una inocencia y tristeza tal, que Juvia se quedó pasmada-¿Por qué ya no se hablan?

Ella se mojó los labios, abrió la boca, pero nada salió. Parecía que no tenía una respuesta. Ella miró hacia Gajeel, que estaba cruzado de brazos y tenía afilada la mirada, luego al piso. Y finalmente, después de un suspiro, fijó su atención en Frosch. Y una sonrisa triste-casi de pena-estaba en sus labios. Y ella era como un retrato en sepia.

-R-Rogue-san y Juvia no están enojados-bisbiseo-Es sólo que…-ella enarcó las cejas, imposibilitada de seguir hablando.

-¿Es por culpa de Frosch?-él juntó sus patitas, nervioso y apenado-¿Rogue y la señorita Juvia se pelearon por mi culpa?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Parecía ansiosa.

-No es nada de eso, Frosch-kun-ella se esforzó por sonreírle, pero Frosch sabía, sabía que el sentimiento que estaba ahí era tan falso como el que anteriormente, en algún momento, le había dado Rogue.

-¿La señorita Juvia…?

Pero Frosch no pudo terminar de hablar, porque Rogue y Sting aparecieron nuevamente.

Cheney permaneció estático cuando vio la escena. A su lado Sting murmuró algo, y le jalo del codo. Frosch ronroneo con tristeza cuando noto que Juvia le sonreía como disculpándose por algo y lo ponía en el suelo nuevamente.

-Todo está bien, Frosch-kun-dijo ella. Pero de alguna manera, y eso también Lector lo noto, parecía que quería creérselo ella misma.

No. No estaba bien. Nada iba bien. De eso podían enterarse nada más ver el gesto en el rostro de Gajeel: sombrío y molesto. Y la situación quedaba más clara cuando Sting tomó del antebrazo a Rogue-que era una estatua-para que no estuviera cerca de Juvia. Como si fueran una clase de bacteria el uno para el otro.

La maga paso a un lado de ellos, poniendo una barrera para no girar a verlos aunque quisiera. Gajeel la interceptó, llevándosela pronto, con destino a la compra de sus boletos. Como la escena del otro lado de un espejo, los hombros de Sting se relajaron, y Rogue se zafó de su agarre con un manotazo.

Algo impropio de él.

-Te lo he dicho…

-Hable con ella-la voz dura de Rogue se elevó entre el sonido de bocinas y trenes. Sting abrió mucho los ojos, y a continuación su ceño se frunció. Sus labios en un rictus serio.

-Rogue, pensé que había sido claro…

-No pueden decidir por nosotros, Sting-lo corto. Esta vez sosegado, pero más como un futuro estallido, que como viento en calma-No pueden sólo decir lo que vamos a hacer o no. Y ella merecía saberlo, de todas formas.

-Esto no se trata de si lo decidimos o no, Rogue-Sting se cruzó de brazos. Lector parpadeó sin entender las palabras que se decían el uno al otro; Frosch seguía deprimido-Rogue, lo que les pasó…

-¡Eso fue un accidente, maldita sea!

-¡No puedes llamar accidente a eso, Rogue Cheney!

Varias miradas se fueron a posar en ellos, escandalizadas. Sting bufo, regresando la atención venenosamente.

-El producto de una maldición…

-Rogue-llamo el rubio, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño-No sé qué te dijo ella a ti. No tengo idea de lo que hablaron, pero casi puedo imaginar de qué va-Rogue bajo el rostro-¡Eres hombre, carajo! Puedes sentirte mal por eso y luego simplemente pasar hoja. Puedes incluso decirle que todo va a estar bien y apoyarla pero… ¿Cómo crees que realmente se está sintiendo ella? ¡Es una chica!-los labios de Sting temblaron-Y no intento decir que es débil, porque vaya que no lo es sólo…sólo que tú y yo sabemos que ella está enamorada-Rogue no pudo no levantar la mirada y clavarla en Sting, como si mudamente le pidiera que se callara-Ella es amable, Rogue, ella no te va a reclamar nada. Incluso pudo quebrarse frente tuyo, y no te va a odiar-suave, lento, como una verdad absoluta-sabes que Juvia no te va a odiar, porque ella también cree que fue un accidente. Que ninguno lo quiso, pero Rogue…

Calló. El sonido apagándose con debilidad. Tanteando terreno antes de seguir.

-Nadie quiso-asintió Rogue-Es verdad, nadie quiso Sting.

-Exacto. Y me temo, Rogue, que eso es lo que te cala más.

-Ella dijo…-Rogue parecía un pequeño. Como antes, un niño que no sabía por cual camino ir, qué sendero tomar para liberarse-A ella le duele que fuéramos títeres.

-A ti también-agregó Sting-A ti también, porque no hubieras querido que fuera así.

-No insinúes que yo…

-No lo hago, Rogue-y esta vez Sting parecía abatido-¿Sabes?-sonrió, un deslizamiento gris y acabado-Ella es linda y buena. Cuando sonríe puedes ver toda esa sinceridad. Es transparente como el agua. Y por eso puedes ver claramente cuando se ensucia-Rogue sintió que le apretaban el cuello-Por eso puedes ver con claridad cuánto sufre. Y sufre.

-¿Y aun así quieres que me aleje de ella?

Sting se sintió confuso. Y a continuación la pesadez de la pregunta. La respuesta la había dicho él mismo, y podía entender a Rogue. Podía entenderlo por esa tenue luz en el fondo del abismo, por ese parpadeo entre sombras y la muerte.

-Entonces…-y Sting se irguió, mostrando toda su altura, endureciendo su rostro-Te lo ordeno como maestro de Sabertooth-abajo Frosch y Lector parecían absolutamente perdidos, y Rogue no pudo hacer más que mirar atónito. La voz de Sting era glacial-Rogue Cheney, mago de Sabertooth, te ordenó terminantemente, acercarte a Juvia Loxar, miembro de Fairy Tail.

-No puedes hacer eso…-comenzó a alegar él.

-Ya lo hice-pero Sting lo cortó. Sting y su orden. Y no había esperanza en la voz de Sting.

-Usted puede hacer eso, Sting-san-anunció otra voz. Más suave, más gentil-Pero no puede prohibirle a Juvia estar cerca de Rogue-san.

Sting se dio la vuelta, tan sorprendido como angustiado. Gajeel se acercó veloz, su mano viajando al brazo de la maga y entonces lo traspasó. Ella se había hecho agua.

-¡Mujer, maldita sea!

Ella apenas y le puso atención. Estaba ocupada con Sting, viendo a Sting. Segura de una sola cosa y lo que eso implicaba. No quería. Había hecho buenos recuerdos y no quería que desaparecieran así. No quería obligarse a sí misma a la inconsciencia. Al olvido.

-Juvia-san…

-Juvia entiende que quiera proteger a Rogue-san-siseo ella. Su voz aguda-Juvia lo entiende, pero…pero

-No tienes idea de lo que dices, mujer-era Gajeel, sus ojos cerrados, su mano en la muñeca de ella. Había estado tan abstraída que no lo había notado.

-Queremos protegerte a ti-y la declaración de Sting fue como un eco en el desierto-Es por ti.

Juvia sintió que el mundo giraba, y que ella estaba en el centro de esa rueda dela fortuna, destornillada e implacable.

-Juvia no quiere ser protegida-dijo. Sus palabras parecían de ultratumba-Juvia no _necesita_ ser protegida.

Rogue se había mantenido en silencio. Percibía ese martilleo en sus sienes, cada vez más alto, más potente. Un dolor que se volvía físico. Una orden que no se debe ignorar. Algo que se acata sin contemplaciones.

Pero ahí estaba ella. Siendo audaz, rebelándose contra cualquier designio e infortunio.

Se sintió patético.

-No se moleste, Juvia-san-susurró, bajo y dolorido, pero todos lo miraron.

-¿Qué?-ella parecía herida.

-Es una orden del Maestro. No lo voy a desobedecer.

Juvia tomó aire, como si de repente sus pulmones se hubieran vaciado y se comenzará a ahogar.

-No-fue firme-No, usted no quiere eso, Rogue-san, usted…

-No hay más que hablar, Juvia-san.

Los parlantes sonaron anunciando la próxima salida. Rogue no se dignó a mirarla, no volvió a hablarle. No se despidió. Juvia aún estaba asimilándolo cuando sintió que algo la envolvía, que algo la abrazaba y una voz que le murmuró palabras en el oído.

"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento"

Y era Sting, que se alejó de ella sin sonreír. Que la miro unos segundos, avergonzado de sus decisiones. Tal vez lo iba a odiar. Ella aún estaba ahí sin comprenderlo, cuando Lector y Frosch se abrazaron a sus botas, y hubo agua que caía y que la mojo.

-La señorita de cabello azul…ella huele a Rogue-escucho. No a sus pies, sino en su cuello. Una vocecita que se escabulló temerosa, y entonces ella reaccionó.

-No…-sollozo bajito-No, no, no-sus pies se movieron solos, y cuando Gajeel se dio cuenta ella había comenzado a correr.

-¡Juvia!

No fue "Mujer de la lluvia" no fue "Mujer". Fue Juvia, sólo Juvia. La confirmación absoluta de que estaba preocupado. De que no quería verla así: con lágrimas en los ojos, con la desesperación alojandose en su piel.

-¡Esperen!-chilló ella, y los magos se giraron a ver, y sus expresiones fueron un poema de desolación-¡No, Sting-san, para esto!

Sting trago saliva. Incapaz de querer continuar. No soportaba ver a una mujer llorar. No soportaba verla ir a ellos con ese dolor desbordándose desde el fondo. Sting sentía que era esa luz, era el color blanco de ella, lo que ahora estaba devorando.

Y no quería.

-¡No!-gritoneo-¡No puedes, Rogue-san!-volvió a gritar ella, cuando veía que ellos no se detenían, y Gajeel la tomaba del brazo y miles de ojos se posaban en ella-¡Somos amigos!

Y el corazón de Sting se estremeció. La nuca de Rogue ardió, y él comprendió con dolor lo que Sting quería decirle.

-Ya no podemos ser amigos, Señorita Loxar.

Desde la distancia ella pudo escucharlo. Y sus pies flaquearon y Gajeel no la pudo sostener en su camino al suelo.

-No-musito-No es verdad.

 _"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento"_

La disculpa de Sting sobrevolando en sus oídos.

 _"Ya no podemos ser amigos, Señorita Loxar"_

Y era cruel lo que Rogue dijo después.

-Rogue-san…-llamó débilmente ella, y la figura de los Dragones gemelos cruzaban las puertas-No puedes, Rogue-san…

No podía terminar así. Ella no podía simplemente crear lazos y romperlos con esa facilidad apabullante. No podía haber vivido el temor a sus amigos, pasar por una noche maldita y luego perderlos de todas formas.

No podía perderlo a él.

-¡Rogue!-grito, y su voz fue una bala que traspasó murallas y agujereo el pecho de Rogue, que detuvo sus pasos antes de entrar completamente.

Brilló. El rojo de sus ojos brilló, y sintió que era alejado de la escena y que realmente estaba alado de ella. Sintió que lo podía ver todo, y la frustración de Sting, el dolor de Sting por estar protegiéndola así.

-¡Rogue, no te vayas!-un llanto que la envolvió. Lágrimas que caían y brillaban.

 _"Rogue"_

 _"Rogue"_

 _"No te vayas"_

Y lo estaba llamando a él. Lo quería detener a él.

No era nadie más. Lo quería tener a él, al menos en ese ahora.

 _"¡Rogue, no te vayas!"_

Y era para él. Sólo para él.

No era un títere y no estaba manejándola nadie más. Y el temblor acelerado de su corazón tampoco era el producto de una maldición.

Lo estaba llamando a él.

 _Y sus ojos se cerraron_.

Lo estaba llamando a él.

 _Y sus labios se cerraron y sus dientes chocaron y hubo un temblor_.

Rogue.

 _Su cabello cubriendo su rostro y todo ese dolor_.

No te vayas.

 _Y él desapareció._

.

.

* * *

.

Mis amores, esto es todo por hoy.

Para aquellas que se preguntaban "¿Qué onda con Rogue y Juvia?", pues ya vieron que onda. El poder de Heredia quiere decir "Canción de lo oculto", así que ya sabrán. Y no se preocupen, el Rovia no termina aquí, todavía se viene mucho. En el proximo cap por fin estará la llegada de Juvia y Gajeel al gremio. Y por supuesto, eso significa Gray y Laxus.

Disculpen que no conteste review esta vez, tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible, pero no quería dejarlas sin actualización. Prometo que en el proximo cap contestare sus hermosos mensajitos.  
Ya saben que valoro sus opiniones, así que no duden en dejarlas.  
¡Las adoro!  
Besos y abrazos.  
 **ammipime**


	7. La caída del Sol

¡Les traigo nuevo cap!  
Las notas al final n.n

¡Que lo disfruten!

.  
.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LA CAÍDA DEL SOL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando la mano se posó en su hombro-como si fuera una cuerda intentando sostenerla- ella la miró de soslayo.

—No—siseó ella ásperamente, y a continuación miró al frente y su rostro se volvió serio y las lágrimas volvieron a su interior.

—Mujer, es lo...

—No te atrevas a decirlo, Gajeel—ella se giró bruscamente con cara a él, su cabello saltando a su alrededor. La mano de él se detuvo en el aire —No lo hagas— él noto que la voz de ella parecía reticente a salir— Juvia está cansada ¿sabes? De que no la tomen en cuenta, de que decidan por ella— la maga clavó sus ojos azules- oscurecidos de rabia- en los rojos de él—Ahora mismo, tú y Sting—no hubo honoríficos —No son tan distintos de Heredia.

Luego se puso de pie, porque había estado en el suelo todo ese tiempo, y al levantarse fue como ver nacer de entre -no cenizas- sequías, a otra Juvia.

— ¿Qué dices?—Gajeel la miró repentinamente enojado.

—Gajeel—ese era Lily, se había transformado y su garra estaba en el brazo de Gajeel— No van a llegar a nada si discuten.

Pero el temperamento de Gajeel no era para nada sosegado. No le gustaba la expresión en el rostro de Juvia. Sus ojos parecían ventanales al vacío, y sus labios permanecían en un rictus serio.

—También deciden por nosotros, como si fuéramos marionetas a su disposición— susurro ella. Gajeel sintió un escalofrío subiendo por su columna, su cuello de repente se sentía pesado. Juvia tomó aire, volvió a penas la mirada a Gajeel, abriendo los labios para hablar — El tren ha llegado, Gajeel, es hora de irnos.

Él se quedó quieto, viéndola andar con pasos lentos y seguros. Pero Gajeel sentía que las rodillas de Juvia temblaban, del mismo modo que temblaba el suelo bajo la inclemente lluvia que comenzaba a caer.

.

.

.

—No hubiera querido...

—Cállate.

Sting tragó saliva, sintiéndose más ruin de lo que ya se sentía.

Desde que habían subido al tren Rogue se había dedicado a cerrar los ojos y recargarse en la ventana. En un principio pensó que era por el mareo habitual de un DS. Luego se había dado cuenta que Rogue no dormía y que parecía estarse sintiendo mal por otra cosa.

Sting si se sentía desfallecer por el transporte, pero más que eso, era la sensación de haber roto alguna reliquia importante. Se sentía como el villano de esas historias que solía leer Yukino. Malvado, egoísta. Pero alguien que intenta proteger algo-o alguien- que le importa, siempre será egoísta.

Antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir, noto como gruesas gotas se estrellaban contra el cristal, casi como si quisieran atravesarlo y llegar a ellos. Le lanzó una última mirada al opaco Rogue, y luego tomó una bocanada de aire, respirando el dolor de esa lluvia suicida.

.

.

.

Lily se mantuvo absorto, observando a un enfermo Gajeel. Siempre era un poco traumático ver a Gajeel afectado por los transportes. Pero era aún más increíble ver a un Gajeel resistiéndose a los mareos.

El Dragón Slayer había permanecido quieto, mirando insistente a la maga de agua, que a su vez veía por la ventana, como queriendo descubrir qué había detrás de la niebla. La lluvia no había amainado, y Gajeel presentía - con culpa e impotencia - que no lo haría durante un tiempo.

El ventanal empañado le regreso un reflejo borroso de sí mismo. De ese modo Gajeel se despidió de los días soleados en Magnolia. Podía verlo - y era nítido, claro - las calles sombreadas por nubarrones. No más mesas al aire libre en calles empedradas - serían piedras mojadas y resbalosas- en la ciudad de los cerezos multicolor.

Luego sus ojos -traidores, agitados- enfocaron a la mujer delante de él. Toda azul y blanco roído. Se preguntó si eventualmente ella lo superaría. Si dejaría el fiasco y emprendería de nuevo el camino, como antaño. Pero viéndola -agua que caía afuera, que se secaba adentro- comprendió duramente que ella ya no sería - ya no era - la de antes.

Ver a Juvia en ese instante era como presenciar como el sol iba extinguiéndose.

Ya no era "Juvia del mar" "Juvia de las profundidades" no era su "Mujer de la lluvia". Ahora era sólo Juvia, esa desconocida que había emergido inadvertidamente.

—Deberías intentar dormir, Gajeel— resonó su voz. Casi como si se lo ordenara.

Pero Gajeel reparó en otra cosa. Él nunca se imaginó llegar a extrañar el "kun" en su nombre. Pero su ausencia era como un abismo entre ellos. Una grieta en esa amistad forjada con los años. Y no le gustaba.

—No me mires así — entre los malestares de ese agónico viaje, Gajeel tuvo un absceso de enojo— No me mires como si fuera un monstruo...

Juvia enarco una ceja y la ironía le cruzó el rostro. Ella había vuelto su atención a la ventana, y Gajeel pensó que ella lo ignoraría. Pero se equivocó.

—Juvia no lo hace— anunció, su voz baja y casi escabulléndose — Es sólo que...

Ella calló. Y luego se puso de pie. Gajeel tuvo el impulso de detenerla de lo sea que fuera a hacer, pero lo que pasó a continuación no fue ninguna de las escenas que él se había imaginado. Lily se había movido de lugar, y ahora Juvia estaba sentada a su lado y sus manos - suaves y blancas - atraparon su cara, empujándolo hacía ella.

De pronto, Gajeel tenía la cabeza en el regazo de ella. Del otro lado, Lily observó expectante.

—Es sólo que Juvia no puede ver a Gajeel-kun enfermo— dijo, y una sonrisa hueca le adorno su bonita boca.

Gajeel clavó los rojizos ojos en los azules de ella, y a continuación Juvia levantó su mano - que relucía en agua azul - y cubrió el rostro de él. Entonces Gajeel regresó a ese pasado de misiones en conjunto, de viajes en trenes, carrozas y todos esos transportes testigos de amistad que no se proclama. Recordó la bondad de una mujer distante y fría. El agua que le mojaba el rostro y calmaba los espasmos y movimientos del mundo a su alrededor.

Una técnica que ella reservaba únicamente para él.

Mientras los mareos físicos pasaban, otros nacían. Gajeel comenzó a sentir que su estómago era como una hoja que comenzaba a quemarse -poco a poco - y se volvía ceniza y luego nada.

— ¿Por qué luego de eso tú...?— intentó preguntar, pero su voz se ahogaba en los ojos de ella—Juvia...

—Juvia no quiere perder...al único amigo que tiene — explicó ella, aún sin que él terminará la idea. Ella parecía tan frágil. Tan perdida.

Por eso Gajeel cerró los ojos, sabiendo que Lily los vigilaba complacido, y que probablemente Juvia ahora estaba sonriendo, con esa sonrisa de sirena rota. Juvia que también era su única amiga. Y él era tan egoísta, que tampoco se arriesgaría a perderla.

.

.

.

Todo pasaba tan lento a su alrededor. El tiempo se había relativizado y veía como las gotas nacían del cielo y se arrastraban por el cristal en un intento de sobrevivir. Suponía que así era la vida, todos en realidad se arrastraban, todos en realidad estaban sobreviviendo.

La balanza se inclinaba cada día hacia la muerte, hacia el final irremediable –y podías oler la putrefacción, la agonía-y sus manos se enredaban en largos hilos negros y enredados.

Bajo los ojos al ser que dormía, descansando la cabeza sobre su regazo, e intento apagar aquel piquete en el corazón que le rogaba que reclamara, porque después de todo no era decisión de él -de ellos- lo que haría ella con su vida.

Pero era más grande aquella parte razonable. Esa que le decía que, después de todo, Gajeel era su amigo. Un amigo con ínfulas de dragón, y por lo tanto, sobreprotector. Sonrió un poco, como cuando veía un espectáculo efímero.

"Efímero"

Y la palabra le calaba. Se clavaba como una estaca en su corazón –tan débil y tan de agua– que perforaba cada vez más profundo.

Del otro lado estaban los paisajes nublados, los árboles amedrentados por el viento frío y fuerte, la decoración de un derrumbamiento y el vapor inadvertido del tren, entre tanta niebla.

Algo destello. Y sintió frío.

Comenzaba a relampaguear. Podía verlo porque todo se había vuelto oscuro de a poco. El tren estaba retrasado en su llegada a Magnolia, por lo que las primeras horas de la noche habían llegado aún en ese viaje. Llovía con truenos, llovía con frio.

Y la luz pasajera le iluminaba el rostro, y luego la envolvía en penumbras.

Una advertencia pareció contornearse en el siguiente relámpago. Más que una advertencia, la visión de algo inevitable. Regresar no era sólo un viaje, regresar implicaba más de lo que ella se había puesto a pensar, y es que de hecho ella no había pensado en mucho acerca del futuro. No del futuro en Magnolia. No del futuro en el gremio.

Volver significaba verlo de nuevo. Enfrentarse a él –y un rayo cayendo cercano le recordó un nuevo rostro. Su boca estaba repentinamente seca, y sus dedos se enredaron con más presión en el cabello negro sobre su regazo.

Podrían no ir esa noche. Podían ir directamente a casa –y encerrarse- para descansar –y huir- de la misión, y al día siguiente darle el informe al maestro. Pero no podía hacer eso. No podía porque aunque era noche, las puertas del gremio estarían abiertas.

Abiertas a las preguntas, a los juicios, abiertas como su alma ante el sentido de un dragón hambriento. Un dragón de rayos y ojos de brujo.

Luego repaso las opciones. Era probable que nadie se diera cuenta en el gremio. Era probable que Gray no volviera aún, y que Laxus no estuviera. Le pediría a Gajeel que no dijera nada, y ella se esforzaría por seguir adelante, porque le dijo a Rogue que no se arrepentiría…

La pura mención mental del nombre le dolió. Y recordar esas palabras previas al distanciamiento le acabó por hundir un poquito más en su propia miseria. Lo habían hablado, que no se arrepentirían, y que el cariño era lo que importaba.

Habían acordado decidir ellos si seguían o no viéndose.

Y entonces sonrió.

Dándose cuenta que no había faltado a ese acuerdo, después de todo –se sintió patética- y ella había llorado en balde porque, la idea había sido de ella.

—Si es lo que alguno realmente desea ¿eh? — repitió muy bajito, mientras su aliento empañaba la ventana— Al parecer él si quería eso — y la declaración era hiriente — Después de todo, realmente estamos siguiendo adelante—su frente se recargo en el cristal ¿Y qué caso tenía entonces sentir ese mínimo de rencor, cuando la decisión finalmente había sido del otro? ¿Cuándo dijo que podían declinar sus presencias? —Pero no espero a que Juvia le avisara —recordó— No espero el aviso de Juvia—se repitió incansablemente— Si usted no espero eso ¿Cómo esperar que Juvia este bien, Rogue-san?

.

.

.

Cuando la noche había caído y Magnolia estaba sumergida en los rumores y pisadas de los transeúntes, cuando el viento arrullaba tiernamente el follaje de los árboles y las cafeterías se llenaban y vaciaban con la misma velocidad, el tren en el que viajaban Gajeel y Juvia apenas estaba llegando.

Y antes de que las puertas se abrieran, antes de que se voceara la llegada del transporte, el cielo se nublo, y no hubo vista de estrellas, y las ramas verdes crujieron y el viento se volvió helado.

Y triste.

Bajo la protección del gremio, él miró por la ventana. Su mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano, mientras los dedos de su mano derecha jugueteaban con el recipiente vacío en la mesa, él se dedicó a seguir el transcurso de las gotas del otro lado del cristal, con aspecto aburrido.

— ¡Carajo! — escuchó maldecir a alguien, mientras el sonido de las puertas del gremio cerrándose sonaba— ¿Y esta lluvia de dónde salió?

Él suspiró, entornando los párpados y volcando nuevamente la atención a las gotas de agua que chocaban contra la ventana. Recordó, casi sin darse cuenta, aquella noche en la que una tormenta también comenzó de pronto, como presagio de una desgracia, y recordó a la muchacha que, parada frente a esa misma ventana, se disculpaba y decía que ella no era la culpable de ello. Luego se cayó el mundo y ella se volvió cristal -como otros, y él.

Afortunadamente todo eso se había acabado, y eran personas normales de nuevo. Pero a diferencia de esa noche, ella no estaba a su lado –ni frente a él- y no podía observarla con disimulo, ni detallar ese gesto de tierna angustia.

—No parece que vaya a parar— la voz de Mirajane se elevó cerca de él. La joven albina llevaba consigo una charola repleta de vasos vacíos, y miraba, con sonrisa acentuada, la lluvia del otro lado —Ver tanta agua me recuerda a alguien— y a continuación le dirigió una mirada pícara, mientras sonreía asomando la punta de la lengua.

Gray curvo los labios hacia abajo, fingiendo un fastidio que no sentía. A él también le recordaba a alguien, y no se equivocaría si decía que era la misma persona en la que Mira había pensado.

—Es algo extraño— comentó Mira de nueva cuenta —Todos los equipos han vuelto, a excepción de Gajeel y Juvia…— ella pareció cortar la frase a propósito.

—No suelen estar mucho tiempo fuera ¿verdad? — agregó Lisanna, sus codos recargados en la barra.

—Eso es porque el hierritos no es tan fuerte como yo— Natsu pareció regresar de pronto de la inconsciencia — ¡Es obvio que no es capaz de terminar una misión con la rapidez con que yo lo hago!

Él comenzó a moverse por ahí, todo energía y fuego.

— ¡Ah, él nunca cambiará! — esa fue Lucy, suspirando como si nunca fuera a acostumbrarse, mientras Lisanna le sonreía divertida.

—Pero Gajeel y Juvia suelen terminar sus misiones muy rápido…

Gray no termino de escuchar lo que Mira decía, porque se puso de pie, contagiado del espíritu de pelea, cuando el pedazo de lo que había sido una silla, había golpeado contra su cara.

— ¡Estúpido Natsu! — gritoneo, y a continuación se abalanzó al tumulto que había ido creciendo, dispuesto a golpear al pelirosa y a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino.

Pero una ráfaga de aire frío entró al gremio, acompañado de una porción de la lluvia del exterior. Y todos pararon lo que estaban haciendo, e incluso Natsu detuvo su mano en el aire, cuando esta iba a estamparse al rostro de Elfman, y su nariz respingo varias veces, inhalando rápidamente.

— ¡Bienvenidos, Gajeel, Juvia! — saludo Mira.

Gray se detuvo, mirando de inmediato hacia los recién llegados, sin preocuparse demasiado por lo que hacía, porque todos los demás también lo habían hecho y él fácilmente los había imitado -aunque sabía que no- pero de algún modo, hubo algo en la apariencia de _ella_ que no cuadraba con lo que era siempre. Él la enfocó con gran insistencia, pero ella parecía no estar al tanto de su presencia, de su mirada.

Ella ya debería haber ido hacia él. Ella ya debería haber dicho su nombre. Ya debería haberlo mirado.

Pero el aura oscura -e invisible- que la rodeaba le impidió hacer más. Lo paralizó por instantes. Sólo tenía que abrir la boca y nombrar a alguien, o carraspear, entonces ella sabría que él sí estaba ahí.

Pero Juvia...Juvia no parecía preocuparse de él. Juvia no parecía estar buscandole. De hecho, Juvia, estaba quieta e indiferente.

Y entonces algo -alguien- pasó rozando su derecha, y él tuvo que desviar la vista al culpable.

Natsu.

Natsu que lanzó lejos a Wakaba. Y el hombre giró en el aire, yendo a estamparse contra el tablero de misiones. Natsu se había erguido y una sonrisa le cruzaba el rostro. El tipo de sonrisa que aparecía cuando localizaba un nuevo rival, alguien contra quien mantener una pelea interesante.

— ¡Oye, cerebro de tornillo! — dijo entusiasmado, mientras sus ojos brillaban imaginando el duelo que tendría contra el Dragón de hierro, y el que los había acompañado, caminando hacia los magos que recién llegaban— ¿Por qué dejas…-y sus ojos se encontraron con los azules—…fuera a…— la sonrisa de Natsu fue disminuyendo —Rogue…?— del mismo modo en que su voz fue bajando de volumen, y sus pies pararon en seco frente a –no Gajeel– Juvia, y los que estaban de frente, cada miembro del gremio que estaba de frente, notaron el violento rubor que cubrió sus mejillas, como si un globo de pintura roja hubiera explotado justo sobre él.

—Natsu…—comenzó Gajeel, como si le advirtiera, pero entonces Natsu abrió los labios como si el tesoro se hubiera transformado en humo.

En la distancia, Gray noto como Juvia parecía despertar de un sueño, para darse cuenta que estaba parada ahí.

De pronto, una esfera de tensión rodeo a Natsu, Gajeel y Juvia. Una esfera de la que todos fueron conscientes porque era palpable. La maga elemental trago saliva, a sabiendas de que Natsu lo sabía. Él la veía como si todas las imposibilidades del mundo estuvieran bailando alrededor de ella. Y Gajeel a su lado estaba tieso, como si algo detuviera sus movimientos, e incluso su respiración.

Comprendió con horror que Natsu se había dado cuenta. Comprendió con horror que había pensado en todo, pero se había olvidado completamente de Natsu.

—Juvia tú…

Natsu, que parecía estupefacto e incrédulo. Y sus ojos no parpadeaban, y su boca estaba entreabierta. Su nariz se movió a penas, y entonces sus ojos se abrieron más, y todos observaron en shock como él se alejaba de Juvia, como si de pronto le tuviera miedo. Él se dio la vuelta, con el aroma atorado en su garganta, y su boca se cerró, pero sus ojos siguieron abiertos de par en par, y su rostro seguía rojo y todos se dieron cuenta.

Natsu camino directo -su espalda recta y tensa- a la barra y tomó asiento. Luego sobrevino el silencio. Un silencio sepulcral y fuera de lugar en el sitio. Y Juvia casi sintió que el bullicio de su angustia retumbaba en el gremio.

Las miradas se posaban en Natsu, y en ella. Porque Natsu se había detenido frente a ella, y su reacción había sido tan inesperada y extraña, e incluso pudo haber sido cómica, de no ser por el gesto de amenaza –una amenaza real- en el rostro de Gajeel, y tan de zozobra y terror en el de ella.

—Juvia…—pero todo parecía tan inquietantemente en pause—Juvia tiene que irse—murmuró, y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, tan torpemente que su brazo chocó contra Gajeel, y luego se dio la vuelta como huracán, golpeando la puerta del gremio con su cuerpo, como si no la viera, o como si fuera una enemiga que le impidiera salir de ahí.

Y el tiempo siguió en pause, y todos permanecieron aturdidos mirando la puerta.

— ¡Juvia!

Hasta que el grito de Gajeel pareció poner al gremio de nuevo en movimiento.

Gajeel no pudo salir tras ella como quería, porque los murmullos en el interior lo detuvieron, y abrieron un panorama tan revelador, que no pudo hacer más que quedarse en su sitio. De pronto sentía que sus pies se habían vuelto plomo.

Si él se iba –entendió- si él se iba tras Juvia -y tomó una gran y disimulada bocanada de aire- los murmullos crecerían. Y entonces comenzarían los rumores y teorías absurdas.

Y eso era lo que menos necesitaba ella ahora.

— ¿Qué pasa, Natsu? — pregunto Happy, pero el aludido no levantó siquiera el rostro, ajeno a los llamados, tan absorto en sus propias reflexiones.

—Parece que ha entrado en estado de conmoción— Erza paso sus manos delante de los ojos del Dragón Slayer— Sus sentidos parecen apagados.

Ella hablaba con gravedad en su voz, al tanto de que la situación era alarmante. Ella ojeo a Gajeel, que se había sentado en una mesa alejada del resto. Lily cerca de él, ambos con gesto sobrio. No hablaban, pero parecían estar comunicándose por medio de ese mutismo.

Gajeel se puso de pie precipitadamente, y Pantherlily aparentemente comprendía el motivo, porque su cabeza se inclinó hacia arriba, antes de volver a fijarse en Gajeel, a manera de confirmación.

— ¡Natsu! —chillo Lucy, zarandeando del hombro al DS, instigándole a hablar.

Pero él seguía en trance.

Gray bufo cabreado. No le había agradado ni un poco la reacción de Natsu frente a Juvia. Porque para él era obvio que ocurría algo grave. O eso era una de las interpretaciones que su mente había hecho. Porque había otras que no quería considerar. Y luego pensó en el rostro angustiado de Juvia –no una angustia tierna- y en sus ojos cristalizados y piel más pálida. En su cuerpo chocando con la puerta y en la desesperación que ella tenía por escapar de todos ahí.

Y estaba enojado. Porque no entender las cosas lo enojaba.

Gray fue hacia Natsu, al mismo tiempo en que Gajeel comenzaba a caminar lejos de su mesa. Gray halo uno de los banquillos frente a la barra, en el instante en que Gajeel flanqueaba la mesa de Levy –y ella se volvía transparente y desconocida para Gajeel-; Gray se sentó y sus labios iban a gritarle a Natsu, en el preciso instante en que las puertas del gremio se abrían –una vez más en aquella noche– y una silueta alta y elegante se perfilaba en el vestíbulo.

La atmósfera se volvió cargante, rellena de una tirantez palpable y estresante. Las respiraciones se mantuvieron en vilo, mientras los pasos -lentos y seguros- de un impávido Laxus parecían tronar contra el suelo

Luego tomó a Gajeel del cuello, tan súbitamente, que el pelinegro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y las exclamaciones de los otros se extinguieron incluso antes de nacer, porque la voz de Laxus -fuerte y clara- fue igual a una bomba siendo lanzada.

— Y bien—comenzó— ¿Quién fue el idiota que se atrevió a tocar a mi mujer?

Afuera, la lluvia caía con más fuerza.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Y hasta aquí el capi!

Lo subo ahora porque al rato no podre.

Bien ¡A lo que nos truje!  
Por fin Juvia volvió al gremio (y Gajeel también, claro). Por lo que vieron, no tuvo una interacción directa con Gray, ni con Laxus, pero aquí ya se encendió la mecha para el futuro Gruvia y Lavia. Ahora, ya vimos a nuestro precioso Laxus con sus ínfulas de macho dominante, y pobre Gajeel, que tendrá que poner cara por algo que él no hizo.

¿Se esperaban lo de Natsu? A mi me encantó poner eso porque, Natsu es tan inocente en algunas cuestiones, y sin embargo sabe perfectamente lo que paso con Rogue y Juvia con el puro olor, de la misma manera en que se dio cuenta Laxus, y sin haber estado cerca de ella xD o al menos no dentro del gremio 7u7. Pero, Natsu es pieza clave aquí. Él ahora sabe lo que sucedió, pero no las razones y pues...!

Ahora ¿Por qué Natsu? Bueno, en el siguiente capi lo sabrán.

 **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

 **.**

Contestó los del capi 5 hasta ahora porque la vez pasada andaba enferma y no pude responder sus review, así que les pido una disculpa.

 **Zukilove:** Rogue nos mancillo a la waifu *shora* hahaha, bueno, muchas gracias por el review, y ¡Oh, el Rovia es tan bello! Me encanta que te guste la historia, y espero que este capi te guste también ¡Saludos!

.

 **Juvia:** No quería romper tu corazón *llora* Pero, siendo sincera, si meto a Sting dentro del harem se me recargara demasiado, y aunque yo sé que Juvia es preciosa y todos deberían amarla, no quiero que mi fic se vea como algunos que he leído y parecen sobrecargados. No sé aún con quien quedara Juvia, bueno, tengo algunas ideas, pero aún debo procesarlas. Hahaha, sho no odio a Gray, pero a veces me saca mucho coraje, así que te entiendo. ¿Lemon Lavia? Tal vez ;) ¡Saluditos!

 **Miss.D:** ¿Un rayo? ¡No tienes idea! xD ¡Muchas gracias por tu review, por cada uno de tus review! Y no sabes lo feliz que me hace que leas el fic. Muchas, muchas gracias. ¡Besitos!

.

.

Ahora sí, me despido. Gracias por las adiciones a favoritos y los follow.  
¡Besos y abrazos!

 **ammipime**


	8. Estrella Oscura

¡Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí el nuevo capitulo de _**Dark Star.**_

Quiero dedicarlo a **Hitomi Akera** porque ayer (hace una hora :v ) fue su cumpleaños. Ella me animó para que publicara el fic, y ha estado esperando el capi desde ¡Uh! así que, aunque todo el fic esta dedicado para ella, este capi lo esta más (?)

¡Y por supuesto que también se los dedico a ustedes, hermosas lectoras! Porque siguen esta historia, y me animan con sus hermosos reviews. 

Ahora sí, les dejó que lean.

* * *

.

.

.

 **ESTRELLA OSCURA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se había cuidado completamente de soltar la primera pregunta como si de pronto le hubiese llamado la atención ese hecho en especial. Natsu lo miro inquisitivo en primer lugar, pero luego pasó por completo del hecho, tomándolo como si fuese algo normal y pasándose los brazos tras la cabeza.

Había contestado en forma cada una de las preguntas, sin detenerse y como si realmente ya conociera la esencia de cada cosa en el mundo.

Incluso cuando él había comenzado a adentrarse en más personas y menos objetos, Natsu siguió con su actitud despreocupada y de grandeza, quizás sintiéndose demasiado poderoso porque él, que nunca preguntaba nada, le estuviera cuestionando nimiedades.

—Erza huele como a fresas y acero, y Lucy a vidrio quemado por el sol ¿Sí has olido el acero y el vidrio verdad? —preguntó, y el asintió automáticamente—En cambio Wendy huele a dulce de leche.

— ¿Y Gajeel? — y una mueca de semidesagrado se deslizó por su boca—Siempre me he imaginado que ese sujeto huele como a fierro oxidado.

—Eso es porque huele a fierro oxidado—contesto Natsu, como si después de todo fuera algo obvio—Pero también un poco a humedad, como si siempre estuviera siendo mojado por algo—Natsu parecía pensativo cuando lo dijo, pero después volvió a la normalidad.

Luego de eso, de esa diminuta referencia a la humedad y cosas mojadas, él pensó que el momento de preguntar lo que desde un principio quería preguntar, había llegado. Se estaba preparando mentalmente para hablar, ajustando las articulaciones de su cuerpo para la normalidad y el desinterés que se aparenta pero no se siente.

—Oye, Natsu…—pero su voz se atoro casi cuando ya iba a soltarlo, Natsu pareció no notarlo y él lo agradeció, si Natsu no lo miraba con sospecha sería más fácil preguntarle— ¿Y Juvia? —y el nombre parecía feliz por salir de su boca— ¿A qué huele Juvia?

Entonces Natsu sí que lo miro, deteniendo su andar animado casi como si hubiera chocado con algo repentinamente. Gray se preparó para las risotadas del DS de fuego, para el barullo de él, y por supuesto, para las diminutas garras de Happy y su audaz lengua enroscada. Pero ninguna de esas llego.

Quizá porque Happy estaba muy entretenido comiendo pescado, o quizá porque no había preguntado por Charle. Pero eso no explicaba que Natsu pareciera de pronto, sin palabras.

— ¿Juvia? —repitió el pelirrosa, y Gray asintió como si no fuera la gran cosa—Bueno, ella huele a…—y se volvió a quedar callado.

— ¿No sabes a qué huele Juvia?

Claramente Natsu tomo eso como un golpe a su olfato de Dragón Slayer.

— ¡Claro que sé! —rezongó, y Gray le lanzo un mirada perspicaz—Es que Juvia…

—Juvia es agua y no tiene olor—replico Gray, ya casi convencido de que era natural esa respuesta.

—Te equivocas, hielitos—la sonrisa en la boca de Natsu irritó al Fullbuster por algún motivo—Veras, es difícil definir el aroma de Juvia porque…como dices, ella es agua, el agua no debería tener olor, pero Juvia los tiene.

— ¿Los tiene? —repitió él.

—Sé cuándo se trata de Juvia porque huele como a muchas cosas que no pensabas que tendrían olor. Huele como varias cosas que sabes que existen pero no de ese modo—Gray noto que Natsu hablaba seriamente, pero con esa irreverencia de siempre, y como si quisiera explicarle pero sin saber cómo—Juvia huele como a la tierra húmeda, tiene olor a frescura. Pero a veces, Juvia huele al mar, y un poco a sal. Pero, también a la orilla de un río ¿Si sabes cómo, no?

—A mojado—simplificó.

—Que bardo eres—replicó el otro, mirándolo casi con flojera—No sólo a mojado, sino a tranquilidad. Pero ¿sabes? —Natsu miró más allá de él y el camino que seguían, casi como si estuviera viendo a la persona de la que hablaban—Cuando llueve, y en los días despejados, ella mantiene un aroma característico.

Gray detuvo los demás sonidos para sólo escuchar lo que Natsu tenía que decir, porque notaba que eso era algo que hacía sonreír de forma más infantil al DS. Gray supo que lo que escucharía a continuación, era la verdadera respuesta a lo que necesitaba saber, y a aquello que lo aquejaba desde que habían salido del gremio. De ahí dependería que tan indiferente se iba a seguir comportando ante aquello que ya sospechaba.

— ¿A qué? —incluso él noto esa urgencia en su voz— ¿A qué huele Juvia?

—Si tuviera que definirlo, Juvia huele como a los rayos del sol, los rayos del sol y el mar.

En el pasado, aquello había resultado revelador, aquello le había abierto los ojos sobre las intenciones de la persona que ahora sujetaba por el cuello a Gajeel, y lo miraba con furia mal disimulada.

Gray tomó una pesada bocanada de aire, y su puño se cerró sobre la barra de madera.

En el presente, bastaba ver la actitud de Laxus para develar cualquier duda. Ahora lo sabía. Y las palabras del DS del rayo eran también una respuesta a lo que pasaba repentinamente con Natsu. Sus ojos viajaron a las puertas del gremio -estorbos en la vista hacia el exterior- y casi pudo ver de nuevo la silueta azul que escapaba por ella. Porque esa era la verdad absoluta: Juvia había escapado. Escapado ante Natsu y su olfato, y posiblemente también del de Laxus.

Por eso lo había ignorado abiertamente.

Porque sobretodo, estaba huyendo de él.

El coraje se vacío en su paladar, y saboreo la repentina amargura. Sentía que la boca se le entumía, y que sus dientes se negaban a separarse y dejar salir las palabras. Pero necesitaba sacarlo, necesitaba que todo adquiriera la transparencia que solía tener ella. Y comprender. Porque nunca le había agradado sentirse ajeno a cosas que lo involucraban.

Y lo que estuviera pasando ahora, definitivamente lo involucraba.

Gray combatió contra esa frustración e impotencia anticipada, contra la imagen de Laxus y Gajeel discutiendo, contra la atención que ponían sobre ellos los demás magos del gremio, pero más que todo eso, contra las ganas de salir de ahí y buscar a Juvia -y sus sonrisas y lloriqueos- hasta por debajo de las piedras.

Trago saliva, que se pegaba a su garganta pero la dejaba seca, y apretó los dedos, ya de por sí agarrotados. Y entonces habló.

— Natsu.

Pero el otro pareció no escucharlo.

— Natsu —repitió ásperamente, y su voz fue dura y un ruego— ¿A qué…a qué huele Juvia?

A su lado, Natsu levanto el rostro. Su expresión fue sombría

— A una estrella oscura.

.

.

Los ojos se clavaban como espinas en los ojos del otro, cada respiración era representación de coraje. Pero Gajeel soporto las garras que querían degollarlo, y los reclamos y miradas furibundas.

— ¿De qué coño estás hablando? —soltó en completa calma, guardándose las emociones innecesarias.

— Sabes que lo sé —refuto Laxus, un extraño diálogo a los ojos de los otros— No puede ocultarlo de mí, así que es mejor que me digas quién fue.

— Ella no es nada tuyo, Dreyar —masculló Gajeel, lento y claro, para que cada palabra entrara a los oídos del otro— Ella no es tu mujer — recalcó— Así que no interfieras en esto.

Laxus esbozo una sonrisa burlona, que le amargó más el rostro a Gajeel.

— Demasiado tarde —y a continuación, sus manos se encendieron en luz dorada y Gajeel tuvo la certeza de que seguiría esa pelea si de eso dependía guardar una verdad absurda.

— Laxus —la voz llego de arriba, del segundo piso, y fue una clara advertencia— Gajeel —las respiraciones de ellos se detuvieron un instante, y se siguieron mirando, sintiendo a su vez, la mirada que les caía encima— Pensé que las peleas entre compañeros eran parte del pasado.

Laxus gruño antes de soltarlo con un empujón. Él levantó apenas los ojos, mirando agriamente a su abuelo. Makarov seguía impasible y Laxus se dio la vuelta, caminando con paso firme y rápido por el pasillo en medio de las mesas. Notaba la sensación de algo quemándole la nuca, como si le hubieran amarrado hielo y este lejos de derretirse fuera helando más y más. Luego abrió la puerta, emergiendo al ambiente frío y lluvioso que azotaba la ciudad.

Gajeel no tuvo tiempo de seguirle, apenas iba a dar el primer paso cuando la voz del maestro resonó arriba suyo, ordenándole –porque había sido una orden– que subiera a su despacho. Gajeel chasqueo la lengua, frustrado por no poder evitar que Laxus fuera a buscarla.

Con la impotencia aferrada a sus cuerdas vocales, Gajeel se volvió hacia las escaleras. Su bota toco el primer escalón, y este rechinó potentemente en el espacio quieto del gremio. Gajeel levantó la rojiza mirada, clavándola en los rostros expectantes de los demás. Allá, en un banco frente a la barra, estaban Natsu y Gray.

El rostro de Natsu, se fijó Gajeel, estaba amarillo como una hoja desgastada por el tiempo. Y sus ojos lívidos daban el aspecto de que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento; Gray no tenía mejor cara. Su expresión era vacía, sus ojos parecían piedras aceradas, talladas en una superficie plana, sin posibilidad de moverse o expresar algo. Pero contrario a esto, Gray posó sus irises grises en los rojos de Gajeel, y el Dragón Slayer sintió que así era como se sentían las estalactitas de hielo enterrándose en los ojos.

Había amenazas y exigencias en la mirada de Gray, pero Gajeel se recordó que él no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a quien por mucho tiempo le estaba escondiendo respuestas a la misma persona por la que ahora cuestionaba. Gajeel respiro, sacando pecho, irguiéndose más y mostrando esa altura que intimidaba y que dejaba claro que no se iba a doblegar.

.

.

.

Corrió por los senderos empedrados de Magnolia –una flor bajo tempestades– hasta que sus pulmones se vaciaron y la garganta le ardió. Sus pies recordaban tan bien el que ya no necesitaban que los ojos les guiarán por dónde ir. La luz de las farolas hacía brillar la lluvia que, como luciérnagas suicidas, se iban a estampar contra el piso en sonidos sonoros y tupidos. Lo que eran pasos veloces se fueron transformando en pasos lentos, y el agua se resbalaba por debajo de su ropa.

Había dejado la mirada de ellos atrás. Había huido, sí, pero podía llegar a casa con la esperanza de no despertar y no dar explicaciones.

Juvia envolvió sus brazos con sus manos. Mientras abría los ojos, y la oscuridad los lastimaba como si fuera rayos de sol, como si sobre ellos estuviera cayendo ácido. Parpadeo un par de veces, mientras la irritabilidad seguía punzando en sus orbes. Siguió avanzando, acompañada del torrencial que caía.

Sus pasos se perdían en el agua que corría, entre las personas y sus voces que se quejaban de la lluvia, mientras se escabullían en busca de un refugio. Apremió el paso. Quería alejarse de la multitud, de sus estridentes voces, sus gestos de desagrado. De todo. No quería ver a nadie, quería encerrarse, deshacerse y secarse en los adoquines, en la alfombra de su recámara, en la tierra, o en donde fuera. Pero quería secarse y no volver a surgir.

Por primera vez quería ser agua con todo lo que eso significaba. Agua que una vez tirada, ya no se puede recuperar, agua que se evapora, agua que se va para siempre.

Todavía llegó frente al gran portón de entrada a Fairy Hills, y lo cruzó con la calma de un cielo en tinieblas. Se limpió los pies en el tapete delante de la puerta, porque no quería ensuciar los caros tapices, ni el suelo de madera, con su miseria.

Subió las escaleras que no rechinaron, que no se quejaron ante su presencia. Camino por el pasillo, finalmente abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Le recibió el aroma a vacío. La absurda sensación de que todo daba vueltas, que miraba a la nada. No, que era la habitación la que la miraba. Que habían pasado épocas. La lluvia del otro lado de la ventana terminó y comenzó de nuevo. Se fue el verano, llego el otoño, luego el invierno, pero nunca más fue primavera.

Y Juvia seguía de pie en el umbral. Mientras sus rodillas se destornillaban y sus huesos crujían, el primer rayo cruzó el firmamento. Luego la habitación se desplomó, como gajos de una bellota podrida.

Avanzó lentamente, mientras el perfume a paredes húmedas la rodeaba. El viento azotaba el cristal de la ventana, la lluvia amortiguada en la calle era un recordatorio de que, si dormía ahora, cuando despertara la realidad no sería diferente. Y aun así ella se descalzó, se desnudó con la parsimonia de una niña con frío, y entro a la ducha de agua como hielo. Cuando salió el piso bajo sus pies descalzos seguía siendo el mismo, sus pertenencias seguían donde mismo, la ropa olía al detergente de siempre, y su cama era mullida como lo recordaba.

Y sin embargo tenía la sensación de que era la habitación de una extraña, que alguien había venido y lo había cambiado todo por niebla y cenizas, y que nunca más se iba a remediar.

Cuando se metió bajo las sábanas, reconoció que no era cómoda. Era como acostarse sobre una plancha de piedra y cubrirse con lija. Pero ahí se quedó, mirando las vigas del techo. Afuera el cielo tronaba y la corriente del río era veloz. Pero Juvia estaba segura de que, lo que los demás veían allá afuera, no podía ser comparado con el holocausto que se estaba llevando a cabo ahí dentro.

Un holocausto privado. Un holocausto suyo.

¿Rogue se sentiría mejor que ella? ¿Estaría sobre su cama entre espesa negrura viendo como la lluvia se desprendía del techo? Porque ella sentía que la tormenta de afuera se había trasladado a esa recamara, y sus gotas eran negras y le manchaban el rostro.

No se inmuto ni cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta. Golpes alarmados, preocupados y suplicantes. Nadie le suplicaba a Juvia. Juvia había dejado de ser alguien a quien se le suplicara, recordó. Se había hundido en esa cóncava desesperanza que le daba su lecho de piedra.

— Juvia-san ¿Está ahí? —escuchó la voz infantil— Juvia-san, el maestro Makarov me pidió que la revisara que…que usted se encuentra… mal…

A Wendy se le atoro la voz. Wendy también lo sabía. Wendy y su gran olfato que no dejaba lugar a secretos. Juvia se apretó más contra sus almohadas, deseando que estas la fueran engullendo lentamente hasta hacerla desaparecer.

.

— ¡No entiendo nada, Charle! —la niña se desplomó frente a la puerta de aquella habitación que de pronto parecía una amenaza.

Sabía que Juvia no olía sólo a ella. Había en su cuerpo, combinado con su versátil esencia, ese aroma a tinta. Un aroma que ella ya conocía, que había aprendido en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y que sólo tenía una persona. Wendy experimentaba una mezcla de vergüenza y tristeza cuando su mente le sugería de qué iba todo aquello, y el porqué de que Natsu pareciera tan consternado y Gajeel estuviera enojado.

Aunque Wendy descubrió con pesar que la palabra "enojo" no llegaba a describir lo que Gajeel sentía. Y luego estaba la actitud de Laxus, también. Y para variar Gray. Aunque Wendy no sabía qué tanto podría saber Gray.

Porque ella, como una maga sanadora, podía distinguir ese hilo negro enredado en la muñeca de Juvia. Cambiada para siempre, todo negro, negro del todo. Pero ella no se explicaba qué o por qué era. Sólo sabía que estaba ahí, navegando entre la sangre de la maga de agua. Era Juvia como una rosa perdida en medio del mar.

— En todo caso no es asunto tuyo, Wendy —dijo la blanca exceed. No sabía porque habían terminado envolviendo a Wendy en ese lío, cuando la pequeña no tenía la culpa de lo que sea que hubiera hecho Juvia en su misión.

— ¡No digas eso, Charle! Juvia-san es nuestra compañera y ella…realmente se ve mal…

— ¡Sí, sí! —la felina movió la pata despreocupadamente— Entiendo que te preocupes, Wendy, pero ya se le pasara. Ahora es mejor que vayamos a dormir, ha sido un día largo.

Wendy se puso de pie con trabajo. Pero antes de marcharse dirigió una última mirada a la puerta de madera, reconociendo del otro lado la respiración insegura de la maga elemental.

.

.

Laxus se detuvo frente a la ventana, clavando sus ojos verdes en el cristal. La lluvia era férrea y había relámpagos iluminando la noche como un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Pero un espectáculo enclenque.

Se quedó quieto frente al mismo sitio durante unos minutos, casi como si, de tanto mirar, la figura de ella fuera a asomarse. Él no hacía eso. No era la clase de hombre que se paraba delante de una ventana todas las noches anhelando ver a alguien. Pero ya se había mantenido ajeno durante mucho tiempo a las sensaciones volátiles que ella le provocaba, y en ese último segundo frente a aquel impertérrito cristal empañado, cubierto de gotas frágiles –que le recordaban a ella– pensó que, si no hubiera tardado tanto en aclararse las cosas el mismo, ella no estaría pasando por lo que pasaba ahora.

No era su culpa, lo sabía. Y no podría nunca ser culpa de ella lo que ahora se ceñía alrededor de su mano como una cuerda de maldad. Era oscuro, y era malo. Lo olía.

Y olía que ella se estaba sintiendo desgraciada, porque, en ese breve momento a la salida del gremio, cuando el delicado cuerpo de Juvia chocó contra el suyo, y sus manos temblorosas se colocaron por milésimas sobre su pecho, vio el ahogo, y noto que el sol que brillaba en los ojos de ella se había eclipsado. Y él se había atribulado, pero sus ojos la cuestionarón, pero ella se hizo agua y escapó.

Laxus no sabía toda la historia de Juvia, ni del océano que llevaba como cabello, pero sabía que parte de esa historia estaba cubierta de lluvia, como la que caía en esos instantes. Y aunque el agua le volvía letal a él, no quería que ella se hundiera en el fango de desolación que aquello iba a provocarle.

Y como una sentencia, cuando Laxus comenzó el camino de vuelta a su casa, se topó con una cabellera negra y mojada. Ojos que le miraron con recelo y amargura. Con una promesa afilada, y declaraciones de guerra. Laxus comprendió que no era el único al que la rabia había acogido.

Sólo que a diferencia de Gray, Laxus no actuaba sin pensar.

.

.

* * *

.

¡Chan, chan, chan, chaaaan!

Eso es todo por hoy. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, que este capi no decepcionará. Me disculpo por las faltas horrograficas que puedan haber, y ya saben, agradezco que me las hagan ver y así pueda corregirlas.

Sobre el capítulo: Ahora ya saben quienes lo saben, quienes sospechan y quienes la van a regar. Laxus es un estuche de monerias, pues como se daran cuenta que sabe que algo "va mal". Pero Gray (a quién no pongo como un Devil Slayer por aquí) no tiene ni idea y pues...las cosas se pondrán intensas. Rogue no aparece diirectamente en este capi, y en el proximo probablemente tampoco haga aparición explicita. Pero volverá con toda la fuerza del Dragon Force, para coraje de Gajeel (?) Por cierto ¿Creen que estuvo muy corto? xD

 **Reviews, Reviews, Reviews...**

Megan0810: ¡No mueras! La verdad, agradezco mucho tus palabras, y el hecho de que estés disfrutando el fic. Yo también la paso mal con lo que les sucede a Juvia y a Rogue. Y ¡Pff! lo que se le viene a mi waifu es muy difícil también. Y ese Laxus xD ya Gajeel le dejo caer un gran "Turn down for whats!" xD Y como ves, no sólo lo saben Natsu y Laxus, también Wendy, y todos aquellos con un olfato activo. Espero que este capi te guste igual, y te envio muchos saludos.

 **Juvia:** Para mi también fue difícil poner la despedida entre Rogue y Juvia, pero no te preocupes que se volverán a encontrar, lo prometo. Y será intenso (?) En cuanto a lo de Sting, puedes pensar que él estaba interesado también en Juvia pero que no lo dijo para no crear más conflicto, el fic da para eso, y a mi no me molesta, sólo que si lo pongo puede quedar demasiado sobrecargado y quiero evitar eso xD En cuanto a la opinión de Natsu, ya la veremos abiertamente más adelante. Y sigo sin saber con quien dejaré a Juvia xD Así que despreocupate de eso momentáneamente. Espero que disfrutaras también este capi, y que sigas dejando tus lindos reviews ¡Te mando abrazos!

 **Miss.D:** Eso de la caza masiva de DS por parte de Laxus me recordó a Acnologia xD Y bueno, entrando en materia, ya quedo un poco más claro que Laxus sabe que algo anda mal por ahí, pero faltan muchas cosas feas todavía. Juvia no la tiene nada fácil u.u En cuanto a Rogue, no aparecera en el proximo cap, pero cuando lo haga, veras el grado de emocidad(?) que ha alcanzado. Espero que este capi no te defraudara, y debo decirte que me encantas tus reviews *fangirlea* ¡Abrazos!

 **Lymar Vastya:** Laxus es macho pecho lampiño que se respeta (?) xD Pues bueno, como vez Gajeel no se dejo intimidar por nuestro sensual rayito. Y Gray no necesito mucho para saber de que va la cosa, aunque *no puedo dar spoilers* no va a reaccionar de la mejor manera. Y en definitiva, Juvia no sabe lo que se le viene encima u.u ¡Muchas gracias por tu review, espero seguir leyendote! Te envio muchos saludos n.n

 **Zukilove:** La waifu es demasiado sensual y Laxus no pudo resistirse a ella xD Como ves, Laxus se topó con ella cuando ella salió del gremio, pero nuestro rayito se quedó tan estupefacto que no supo que hacer en primer lugar xD Ojala que disfrutarás este cap, y que haya saciado esa emoción que transmite tu review ¡Saludos!

Sin nada más que decir, sólo el seguir agradeciendo sus reviews y adiciones a favoritos y follows, me despido.

¡Besos y abrazos!

 **ammipime.**


	9. Campanas en el anochecer

¡Les traigo actualización!

Siento si demore en subir el capitulo, y son las 03:35 am de la mañana, así que...

¡Pasen y lean!

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **CAMPANAS EN EL ANOCHECER**

.

.

.

Su mano acarició el pomo de la puerta. El metal dorado y brillante que guiñaba como un ojo traicionero, como una amenaza latente y que no fue capaz de girar para abrir y salir. Retrocedió, conociendo perfectamente los lugares que pisaba, que no le podían hacer tropezarse, y entonces cayó sentada sobre la cama.

Había sido así durante los últimos cuatro días –casi una semana, pensó, subiéndose por completo al colchón, como si el suelo fuera un mar repleto de tiburones–levantarse y cambiarse e ir hacia la puerta para finalmente no poder ser capaz de abrir.

Era poner los pies en el suelo y sentir que algo no encajaba ahí. Que algo malo pasaba. Que debería mejor quedarse en ese cuarto y taparse y ahogarse, porque no había nada allá afuera que la estuviera esperando que no fuera viento con astillas. Que se clavaban y rasgaban la piel que no podía ser rasgada.

Cuando se asomaba a la ventana, desde su lugar en la cama, podía ver lo solo que estaba el cielo. Las nubes grises que iban perezosas en ocasiones, otras veces rápidas, apuradas por el viento de allá arriba. Había hecho una promesa, pero ya no sabía a quién.

Había escuchado nudillos en la puerta que parecían irse cansando, y había escuchado que alguien allá abajo, en el recibidor, peleaba por entrar y era reprimido por Titania. Y ella se quedó ahí todo ese tiempo, agazapada en un enredo que había creado como suyo.

Sólo escuchaba el trabajoso pasar de la saliva por su garganta. Secándose desde adentro, podía sentir que todo se doblaba. Tal vez no era capaz de cruzar la puerta porque sus huesos se habían vuelto débiles y no podían mantenerla de pie. Su piel, ya de por si pálida, ahora era casi traslúcida. Juvia podía ver la sangre corriendo por sus venas, el corazón latiendo despacio tras el pecho.

A veces se ponía de pie y la asaltaban mareos. No había otra forma de solucionarlos que ir corriendo al baño y sufrir arqueadas hasta vaciar el poco contenido que había en su estómago. Había comido muy poco. Sólo cuando le llegaban ligeros arranques de valentía que la hacían bajar a la cocina y prepararse algo rápido. Y siempre era cuando la casona se quedaba vacía.

Pero nunca fue capaz de ir más allá.

Juvia fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco, y cuando todo se volvió oscuro, la imagen del cielo lluvioso, con rayos y frío, todavía siguió en su cabeza.

.

.

.

Gajeel se desesperaba. Siempre que pasaba frente a esa ventana y veía el vacío detrás de ella se desesperaba. Su pierna chocaba contra el suelo y terminaba siendo ahuyentando por las mujeres que ahí habitaban. Y nunca podía ir a ella cuando estaba sola, porque algo siempre se lo impedía.

Había hablado con Wendy, y la chiquilla sólo logró balbucear algo acerca de que Juvia no contestaba a nadie. Que la puerta siempre tenía seguro y que nadie la había visto salir. No pensaba que estaba muerta porque podía sentir su magia todavía. Pero débil, como si poco a poco estuviera siendo drenada.

En el gremio ya le habían cuestionado. Parecía que Fairy Tail no sólo se unía para apoyarse, sino también para crear las historias más bizarras. Murmullos que su oído lograba captar incluso antes de llegar al gremio. O tal vez sólo eran los fantasmas que lo perseguían desde aquella noche en Oak. Los fantasmas que le decían que nunca debió dejarla sola. Que era en parte su culpa por no haber sido capaz de evitar el Unison Raid de Rogue y Juvia.

Y Gajeel hacía mucho que se había liberado de la capacidad de sentir culpas.

En ese momento estaba sentado en una de las mesas a la izquierda. Viendo el trascurso del agua por la calle. Las gotas estrellándose en el suelo, el sonido chisporroteante de la caída. Sentía que le miraban también. Lily estaba por ahí, refugiándose de los rayos.

El sonido que era como reclamos. La lluvia triste, los rayos reclamos, el frío rencor.

Había estado en ese mismo lugar toda la mañana, y parte de la tarde. El día se había ido extinguiendo vertiginosamente.

Con un hondo respiro miro por el rabillo del ojo: Gray estaba sentado en las mesas de la derecha, con las manos tensas sobre la madera y la rabia en los ojos. De un momento a otro Gray se puso de pie y fue hacia él. Gajeel contuvo las ganas de levantarse e irse, porque no se le daba huir, y porque ya sabía que eso iba a pasar en algún momento.

Casi al mismo tiempo en que Gray llegaba hacia él, los otros del grupito se pusieron de pie. Imaginando una pelea inminente. Lily salió del lugar donde se resguardaba, y Gajeel vio en los ojos de su compañero el brillo de la advertencia y de la cuasi transformación.

— Ahora mismo vas a explicarme —exigió Gray, con postura recta y demandante. Gajeel sonrió torcidamente.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? —soltó, su ceño fruncido, casi como si no lo dijera sólo por fastidiar— No te conozco.

— ¡Déjate de fregaderas, Gajeel! —las manos de Gray se estrellaron contra la mesa, que se congeló para terminar rota. Contrario a los gritos que soltaron algunos, Gajeel permaneció inmutable en la larga banca. Gray fue a por él, tomándole del cuello de su remera, pero las manos veloces y rudas de Gajeel lo detuvieron en el transcurso.

— No te atrevas —siseo peligrosamente Gajeel. Su rostro endurecido, su respiración pesada.

— Entonces dime, hierrito —todos notaron que no había nada de burla en ese apelativo, sólo una clara tirantes. Una liga estirándose más y más.

A su alrededor todo era tenso. Erza iba a ir hacia ellos, pero sorprendentemente Mirajane se cruzó en su camino. Sus habituales ojos azules fueron una advertencia y Erza se paralizó.

— No, Erza —dijo la albina— Deja que arregle sus problemas solo. Esto no es algo en lo que te debas meter.

Hubo una sucesión de voces recorriendo el gremio. Todos lo habían visto, la voz amable de Mira había desaparecido y era ahora como el filo de una navaja. Erza, a la que no le llevaban la contraria, parecía de pronto pequeña. Titania le miro con molestia, pero Mira levantó la barbilla como retando a que hiciera algo, si podía.

Erza soltó un bufido, pero se quedó quieta; Mirajane suavizó a penas su expresión, y siguió con su trabajo como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Ella no ha aparecido por aquí, y no ha dejado de llover desde que llegaron. Si quiere aparentar que todo está bien, entonces lo está haciendo muy mal, Gajeel —el sarcasmo recorrió la voz del Fullbuster.

— No diré nada, stripper, y hazle como quieras.

Si Gajeel pensó que Gray se iba a quedar tranquilo, estaba muy equivocado. Gray se dio la vuelta, pero se volvió de nuevo hacía él y le estampo el puño cubierto de hielo en la cara, haciéndolo trastabillar.

Pero Gajeel se recuperó de inmediato, lanzándose contra el mago de hielo. Su hombro choco contra el abdomen del Fullbuster mandándolo al suelo. Antes de que Gray pudiera hacer algo, Gajeel ya le estaba dando puñetazos en la cara. Gajeel levanto una vez más su brazo y cuando iba a dejarlo caer de nuevo, Gray bloqueo el golpe con su antebrazo, propinando él el ataque.

El golpe a penas le hizo voltear la cara a Gajeel, pero antes de que reaccionara, Gray ya le había tirado a un lado para levantarse y poder atacarlo de nuevo. Gajeel, sin embargo, era experto en eso, cuando el Fullbuster iba a ponerse de pie, barrió su pierna de tal forma que Gray tropezó y volvió a caer al suelo, lanzándose de nuevo sobre el mago de hielo como si fuera una pantera de colmillos afilados.

Los demás miraban sin saber exactamente qué hacer, las peleas eran normales en Fairy Tail, pero sin duda no esa clase de peleas.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue cuando Gray cruzo los brazos frente a su rostro, pero Gajeel le golpeo en las costillas, haciéndole toser. Giraron en el suelo, Gajeel le dio otro golpe limpio en la cara, y Gray le propino un rodillazo en el abdomen, Gajeel salió de encima de él, de tal modo que ambos quedaron de pie, mirándose como si pudieran golpearse sólo de esa forma. Gray se fue de nuevo encima del Dragón Slayer, lanzándole un ataque mágico que Gajeel a penas esquivo, y que correspondió con un bastón del dragón de hierro que arrastro a Gray hasta uno de los pilares del gremio.

Gray puso sus manos sobre el pedazo de metal, congelándolo de tal modo que el hielo llegara hasta las manos del DS. Y entonces Gajeel deshizo el ataque. Gray tomo impulso en el pilar casi destrozado, al mismo tiempo en que Gajeel iba hacia él. El puño de hielo de Gray golpeo el pómulo de Gajeel, del mismo modo que el puño de hierro del DS golpeaba la mandíbula de Gray.

Ambos cayeron. Gajeel miro a Gray desde el sueño, mientras se limpia el espeso líquido que brotaba de su labio partido. Gray le devolvió la mirada, su pecho subiendo y bajando mientras la sangre le resbalaba de la nariz y le bajaba por la barbilla.

Gray se agazapo en el piso, y Gajeel se puso de pie, sus ojos rojos brillantes. Y nadie fu incapaz de intervenir cuando Gajeel salto sobre el Fullbuster, mientras este lo esperaba con una espada de hielo…

— ¡Ya basta! —un impetuoso grito lacero los oídos de los demás, al tiempo en que una figura vestida de negro por fin era notada en la puerta— ¡Por favor paren! —y la voz fue un áspero sollozo

Los ataques se detuvieron. En la puerta del gremio, con la ropa oscura mojada y el cabello pegándosele a la frente, estaba Juvia.

.

.

Ella no esperaba encontrarse con eso. Después de haber estado dando vueltas en la cama y finalmente despertarse sobresaltada había decidido levantarse y reunir todo el valor que en los días pasados y en esa misma mañana le había faltado. Había sorteado el temor que deambula junto a ella en las calles, y había llegado al gremio, que parecía retumbaba con –ahora lo sabía- los golpes que esos dos magos se habían estado dando.

Gray la miro desde el piso y en un acto reflejo ella se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada. El rostro del pelinegro estaba magullado por los golpes, un ojo comenzaba a hincharse y la sangre le goteaba de la barbilla salpicando el piso.

Luego miró a Gajeel. Él DS tenía los puños apretados, se había sentado en el suelo, con una pierna flexionada y las manos hechas puños.

Colérico.

Esa fue la única palabra que Juvia pudo usar para describirlo. Sintió que los ojos le escocían, y sofocó un gemido.

— ¿Por qué…? —pero no pudo formular por completo la pregunta. Había algo atorado en su garganta. Tomó aire— ¿Alguien le puede decir a Juvia por qué ellos estaban peleando?

Ni siquiera los llamó por su nombre. Gray se puso de pie, totalmente indignado. Ella miraba de hito en hito a los demás miembros del gremio, pero todos parecían demasiado estupefactos para responder.

— Por proteger tu secreto… —y casi en el mismo instante en que Gajeel estaba hablando, Gray golpeó una silla contra el suelo.

Juvia brincó en su sitio. Gray la miró con dureza, y luego esbozo una sonrisa irónica.

— ¡¿Cuál secreto?! —bramó— ¿Qué ella se rev…?

— ¡Cierra el puto hocico, Fullbuster! —Gajeel se le fue encima a Gray de nuevo, haciéndolo chocar contra uno de los pilares. Su mirada rojiza era afilada, y sus manos presionaron el cuello de Gray. Más allá de ellos, Juvia parecía derrumbada— No te atrevas a decirlo —siseó despacio.

— ¡Gajeel-kun por favor no! —la voz femenina parecía rota. Juvia sentía que los ojos le pesaban y sus oídos zumbaban— Basta, ya, no tiene caso, basta —repitió como en una letanía. Sus pasos trastabillaron cuando caminó hacia atrás, dispuesta a volver a irse.

Pero de nueva cuenta hubo un estruendo, y para cuando se dio cuenta, Gray había empujado a Gajeel lejos de él.

— Ni se te ocurra huir, Juvia —dijo Gray caminando hacia ella, sus pies congelando el piso del gremio, sus ojos taladrandola como dos barras de acero— Ni siquiera intentes moverte.

Juvia se paralizó –sus labios se entreabrieron- cuando el mago llegó hasta ella y su mano helada se enredó en su brazo, arrastrándola al exterior. Para ese momento Gajeel se había puesto de pie e hizo ademán de detenerlos, pero los labios de Juvia pronunciando un insonoro "no" lo detuvieron.

Gajeel negó con la cabeza, maldiciendo, al tiempo en que golpeaba el suelo con su puño de hierro.

.

.

.

Afuera hacía frío y la lluvia no daba muestras de ceder. Juvia sentía que las gotas le golpeaban con fuerza en la cara, como abejas furiosas clavando aguijones en su piel. Le dolía también la forma en que él la sujetaba. No la miraba, incluso cuando ella jadeaba y sus pies tropezaban, él seguía tirando de ella. Demandante y rudo.

Hasta que Juvia no lo soporto más y se zafo de su garra. Gray se dio la vuelta, impetuoso como el viento que soplaba, y la miro enojado. Sin embargo, la visión de ella masajeando el sitio de donde él le había tomado, fue suficiente para no tocarla de nuevo.

Puso las manos sobre sus caderas, y soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta había estado reteniendo.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

La frase fue suficiente para que Juvia le mirara angustiada. Gray sonrió torcidamente y con enojo, una sonrisa que le terminó de romper el labio, donde Gajeel lo había golpeado.

Todo él era sangre y agua, y rabia contaminando su precioso rostro. Su cabello negro relucía bajo la luz de las farolas, y Juvia podía ver como diminutas partículas de agua saltaban cuando caían sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Qué? —escupió él— ¿Pensabas que no iba a enterarme?

— ¿Quién...?

— ¿Quién me lo dijo? — interrumpió— No tú, por supuesto —Juvia sintió que su estómago se entumía— Y eso no tampoco tiene importancia, Juvia.

Ella apretó los labios.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo importante? —los ojos de ambos se encontraron— Que esa persona me dijo lo qué pasó. Me dijo que estas cubierta por el olor de un hombre y ¡Adivina! —las manos de él chocaron entre sí con furia— No es el hombre a quien tanto presumes amar.

A pesar del ruido que la lluvia provocaba, ella fue capaz de notar el cariz de amargura que había en la voz de él. La misma amargura que se había apoderado de ella.

— No es lo que Gray-sama piensa…

— ¡Claro que es lo que pienso, carajo! —gritó, y su mano se agitó— ¿Pretendes negar que en esa misión estuviste en la cama de otro? —reclamó— ¡Por favor, Juvia, apestas a él!

A ella se le escapó un jadeo, y bajo la mirada incapaz de seguir mirándolo.

— Si fuiste capaz de acostarte con otro, al menos ten la decencia de aceptarlo —el cuerpo de él se movió hacia adelante, mientras su mandíbula se endurecia.

— Pero es que no…

— ¡¿No qué, Juvia, no qué?! —él la tomó por los hombros, con fuerza— ¿Por qué…? —el agarre de él se intensificó contrario a la manera en que su voz sonó— ¿Cómo es posible que des la espalda a tus palabras tan…fácil?

Esa palabra se clavó hondo en el corazón de ella. Esa palabra y la forma brusca en que él la soltó. Podía escuchar la respiración pesada de Gray –y la suya-. La oscuridad rodeandolos y el agua que no iba a detenerse jamás. El agua que corría en el suelo. Agua que no se iba a poder recuperar jamás. Que llegaría a algún sitio sólo para secarse. Podía sentir también que su cuerpo se volvía frágil, como un cristal ya de por si cuarteado.

— Juvia no…

— Cállate —interrumpió él, con un hilo de voz, con los gimoteos de ella colándose entre sus oídos, hiriendo esa parte sensible que todavía tenía— Yo… —trago saliva y las facciones de su rostro se oprimieron— De verdad no creí que fueras _esa_ clase de mujer —dijo con desprecio.

Juvia lo miró directamente a la cara, sus ojos entrecerrándose, el aliento atorado en su garganta. El agua que caía de sus ojos de pronto se detuvo, y sus labios temblaron. Miro a Gray como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez, como si no fuera más que un desconocido, el fantasma de alguien a quien nunca vio.

— Juvia no creyó que Gray-sama fuera _esa_ clase de hombre, tampoco —exclamó dolorida.

— ¿Qué? —una sonrisa cruel asomo en los labios de él, y de un paso estaba demasiado cerca de ella, Juvia arrugó el entrecejo— ¿Quieres que te demuestre lo que de verdad es un hombre, Juvia? —la mano de él le apretó la cintura con aspereza; ella sofocó un grito

— Suelte a Juvia —exigió ella, comenzando a transformar en líquido su cuerpo.

Sus labios se abrieron y dejaron salir un jadeo cuando sintió que una brisa helada le atravesaba hasta los huesos.

— Gray-sama… —sus dientes castañeaban.

— ¿Pretendes que te trate como a una dama, cuando ha quedado claro que no lo eres? —siseó, insensible e incapaz de controlar los impulsos de su cuerpo, incapaz de detener la mano que bajaba más allá de la espalda de ella. Juvia se tensó aún más, y le miró horrorizada— Dime Juvia —quería que ella borrara esa expresión de desconsuelo y vulnerabilidad, porque no soportaba la idea de que esos ojos que lo miraban con amor, y la piel que la cubría, y los labios que proferían palabras de cariño para él, hubieran pertenecido a otro— ¿Quieres saber lo que es tener a un verdadero hombre encima?

Entonces ella lo empujó con la brutalidad que nunca pensó ocupar contra él. Haciendo uso de esa fuerza física que había llegado a creer extinta. Y antes de que Gray pudiera reaccionar, la palma de ella ya se había estrellado en su mejilla.

Gray levantó el rostro incrédulo, mientras ella retrocedía. Y Gray no supo si era miedo, dolor o decepción lo que habitaba en sus ojos azules.

Se dio cuenta por primera vez de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Sus dientes chocaron, y se llevó la mano a donde ardía el golpe de ella.

— Lo que sea un "verdadero hombre" —declaró ella con rencor— es claro que _usted_ nunca lo llegará a ser.

Gray fue hacia ella, pero esta vez no había una amenaza en su andar, ni en la forma en que la miraba, y aun así ella se alejó y golpeo las manos que se extendieron hacia ella. Rechazó la pupilas suplicantes, y a la persona irreconocible que ahora era él.

— Juvia…por favor… —él de nuevo se aproximó a ella, atrayéndola con sus brazos.

— ¡No se acerque! —ella lo apartó a manotazos, con la voz descompuesta— ¡No vuelva a tocar a Juvia! —la lluvia le pegaba el cabello a la cara, y parecía desamparada y triste. Sus ojos se veían enormes en su carita, y Gray reconoció para sí mismo que era el patán más grande sobre la tierra— Usted…Juvia no sabe quién es usted…

Ella comenzó a caminar de espaldas, mientras los gemidos se fugaban de sus labios, como si nunca hubiera habido suspiros alegres en su boca. Ella también se marchaba como el agua que corría entre las calles. Mientras las nubes se amontonaban en un cielo de por si abarrotado.

Las luces se eclipsaron, y la figura de ella se volvió difusa entre la tormenta. Gray respiró con fuerza, sintiendo que nunca era suficiente el aire. Sus puños se apretaron, y gritó. Grito el nombre de ella y blasfemo contra sí mismo.

A ella llegó el sonido, hueco y lejano como la inexistencia. Mientras se abrazaba y replegaba en su misma, percibiendo ecos y lamentos en el aire. Y sus pies se inundaban con el agua, pero ni siquiera esa abundancia era suficiente para remendar todo lo que se le derrumbaba dentro.

Gray miro al firmamento, a las chispas que se desprendían de él y le bañaban el rostro. Aún podía percibir el sabor de la sangre en su boca, la ineptitud liándose a sus pies, subiendo por su cuerpo, oprimiendo su cuello.

Y entonces cayo de rodillas al suelo, doblegándose ante el sentimiento de miseria que llegaba por los pasos invisibles que había dejado Juvia tras ella. Rugió ante el desamparo de los callejones y sus locales vacíos, y las luces que no iluminaban nada.

Y permaneció allí, mientras Juvia llegaba a la vieja casona. Se dejó caer contra el empedrado, y Juvia subió las escaleras como huracán. La lluvia le apaleo el rostro y le resbalo por los pómulos como su fueran lágrimas, Y Juvia ya había entrado a su recámara, con los ojos perdiendo el brillo y el cuerpo trémulo.

En ese instante, Gray se había deshecho sobre una calle en medio de Magnolia y había extendido los brazos, cerrado los ojos. Y Juvia se había derrumbado sobre su cama con una tempestad cayéndole por las mejillas, abrazándose ambos, a la absurda realidad de hundirse en un fango.

Más allá de ellos, entre casas y sombras perdidas, las campanas de la catedral Kardia comenzaban a repicar, y lo demás sólo era noche.

Impasible y profunda noche.

.

.

* * *

.

.

¡Eso es todo!

¿Y qué tal? ¿Feo, muy OcC, demasiado del asco? xD

Lamento mucho los errores que se me hayan ido, y lamento no poder contestar reviews esta vez. Pero debo decirles que amo cada uno de sus mensajes, y como siempre, espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado. Prometo responder los reviews en el próximo capítulo.

¡Les dejo besos y abrazos!

 **ammipime**


	10. Roto y Hueco

Ya sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero...¡Por favor disculpenme! He tenido un montón de cosas en las últimas semanas, y tenía este capi, pero no había podido terminarlo. Hasta ahora. Lamento mucho haber tardado, de verdad.

¡En fin!

Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo. Espero sea de su agrado C:

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ROTO Y HUECO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Juvia se desplazaba por paisajes helados. Altas torres cubiertas de hielo, y un canal de agua que ya no corría, que era como un espejo de bordes afilados, como si algo se hubiera derrumbado sobre él haciendo salpicar el agua y dejándole congelada para siempre.

Caminaba por calles de hielo, zigzagueantes como una serpiente arrastrándose. Todo a su alrededor era nieve. Un paisaje que no era blanco ni negro, pero que la hacía sentirse en completa oscuridad.

En ese momento Juvia subía una empinada pendiente. Algo que ella reconocía como el camino a un puente, pero que ahora era un sendero cubierto de materia blanca. En medio de la cima, en donde los recuerdos de Juvia sugirieron debería estar un pequeño barandal de piedra tallada, con el canal corriendo por debajo, había una silueta. Una sombra con perfiles a los que ella no lograba darles un rostro. Juvia apresuró el paso, y la sombra miró hacia ella. Juvia supo que la estaba mirando porque había dos huecos más profundos donde naturalmente deberían estar los ojos.

Mientras iba hacía la inmóvil sombra, Juvia vio hacia abajo, hacia su reflejo en el agua congelada. No su reflejo, sino el de _él_. Gimió dolorosamente y sus músculos se tensaron cuando volvió el rostro hacía la silueta en el puente de nieve y esta se alejaba. Ella corrió, yendo tras la figura que ahora reconocía. La nieve era resbalosa bajo sus botas, y Juvia cayó de espaldas, precipitándose por la alta pendiente, hasta que llegó a una planicie, totalmente agotada. Sus manos azules y ardientes por el hielo. Juvia se puso de pie, sentía sus pies acalambrados, pero aún con ese dolor ella buscó ansiosamente a la figura y se apresuró a seguirla. Frías corrientes de viento atravesaban el espacio y le azotaban el cabello contra la piel dela cara. Los pulmones le quemaban y el aire que entraba por su nariz era como diminutas astillas clavándose en sus órganos. Entonces se detuvo, la sombra del otro lado de un lago congelado. Agua como el cristal de una ventana. Juvia dio un paso y el cristal bajo sus pies crujió, la sombra estiró una mano envuelta en tela tan fina como el papiro, como un lazo salvador y fuerte.

Juvia fue hacia adelante. Alargó el brazo cuando estuvo cerca, tan cerca que sus dedos rozaron los contrarios y una punzada le atravesó las yemas y el hielo bajo ella se quebró y cayó al agua helada, que le entumió el cuerpo rápidamente y…

Juvia chocó contra su propio grito cuando se sentó repentinamente en la cama. El aire se le escapó por la boca, y se removió tan abruptamente que terminó cayendo al suelo. Golpeó contra el piso de madera con rodillas y codos y el dolor apenas fue suficiente para hacerla reaccionar del todo.

Sufrió una arqueada, pero de su boca no salió más que un quejido, tan doloroso que le ardió la garganta. Apretó las manos contra la madera y en segundos esta comenzó a mojarse, y los temblores de su cuerpo fueron tan incontrolables que cayo completamente al suelo, y se encogió sobre sí misma, abrazando su estómago y deseando llorar hasta secarse y dejar de existir.

.

.

.

Se encorvo sobre sí mismo, tragando saliva y mirando taciturno por la ventana. Gotas de lluvia se estampaban contra el cristal y resbalaban como lágrimas. El cielo era oscuro, en algunas partes apenas lograba diferenciar manchones grises, porque después de todo, el torrente que caía fuera lo consumía todo: el color, el sabor, la lúgubre sensación de abandono…todo. Debían ser las cuatro de la madrugada, y él no había podido conciliar el sueño. Le daba la impresión de haber estado sentado en ese mismo sitio desde hacía una eternidad, de tal forma que ya no era capaz de sentir las piernas, o recordar si tenía unas.

Se imaginaba el mar golpeando contra la costa. Embravecido como el coraje que le corría a él por las venas. El coraje y el dolor. La culpa era así, una combinación de un montón de emociones que finalmente terminaban siendo tan efervescentes que consumían. Era tan difícil deshacerse de ese sentimiento, pero era más difícil aceptarlo por completo.

Y luego estaba el dolor. Un dolor tan agudo que se volvía físico. Un dolor que nacía en su pecho, en lo profundo de su pecho y se iba esparciendo por cada víscera, cada nervio, hasta invadir todo su cuerpo y no dejarlo dormir. Las facciones de su rostro no se suavizaron ni sus ojos se desviaron del torrencial que caía fuera o del juego de sombras que el alumbrado público creaba en compañía de las gotas.

Lo odio.

Odio esa oscuridad, esa lluvia, esos rayos, ese todo que se reducía a una mujer atormentada en una habitación sombría, o a los martillazos que golpeaban su corazón. Y aun así, Gray quería seguir sin aceptar la totalidad de su culpa porque le parecía pretencioso caer en el mismo error dos veces: creer que todo alrededor de Juvia apuntaba irremediablemente a él. Creer que todo lo malo o bueno que le sucediera a ella tenía que ver con él, o era provocado por él. No importaba que tanto dijera ella que lo amaba –comprendía ahora– la vida de Juvia tenía un punto y aparte que no lo involucraba.

Recargó la frente sobre el cristal, notando como su respiración empañaba más el vidrio. Los bordes difusos de un aliento cansado. Era curioso como uno mismo marcaba su propio perímetro y se aseguraba de que nadie pasara de ahí y sin embargo, reaccionaba embravecido ante circunstancias externas.

En otro momento ni siquiera le hubiera importado, no habría gastado palabras y reproches frente a una mujer por una situación como aquella porque, para Gray, cada quien era libre de hacer con su cuerpo lo que quisiera. Y le dio asco darse cuenta de que la mayoría del tiempo se decían las cosas de dientes para afuera, que la verdad era que se reprobaba lo que antes se defendía cuando venía a afectar tus intereses y derretía el castillo de hielo que se creía eterno.

Comprendió, no sin llegar a horrorizarse, que la naturaleza humana era como andar en una habitación a ciegas. Uno de esos juegos en los que no importaba que cartas llevarás, nunca tendrías la certeza de ganar la apuesta donde ya lo habías arriesgado a todo.

Por qué ¿Qué era en realidad lo que tanto le molestaba, lo que le hacía hervir la sangre y consumía el raciocinio bajo la efervescencia del corazón? ¿Qué Juvia no le hubiera dicho nada, que hubiera tenido que enterarse por otra boca? ¿O el gigante y abrumador hecho de que esa noche, ese evento tan intimó, no había sido con él?

Pero más probable que todo eso, más horrible y aplastante e intolerable y amargo ¿Tener que enfrentarse a la idea de que aquella persona a quien quería proteger…se había dado por vencida y finalmente se alejaba de él?

.

.

.

.

Lisanna mordisqueó nerviosamente el lápiz y volvió a mirar al hombre que tenía delante. Entorno los parpados casi como si estuviera ante un caso perdido o frente a la escena de un crimen. O ambas al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Por qué me estás pidiendo esto a mí? —su voz fue como un reclamo.

El joven suspiró apesadumbrado; Lisanna se sintió una mala persona por resistirse al favor que le estaba pidiendo. Ella ya había considerado hacer lo que él le pedía, en primer lugar, y esa misma tarde iba a llevarlo a cabo luego de tantos días en la más perenne tranquilidad del gremio. No era algo que le pesara hacer, de hecho había estado deseando reunir el valor necesario para ir y plantarse en aquella zona que gritaba pesar y olvido.

Decidir ayudarlo sería únicamente un nuevo pretexto.

— Es tu amiga ¿no? —hubo una clara ironía y hasta acusación en la gruesa voz— Sería natural que la visitarás, además de que darme el dato sólo demostraría lo mucho que me preocupo por mis compañeros.

Lisanna enarco una delicada ceja, una clara muestra de que no se creía todo ese discursillo, y de que su amistad con la maga en cuestión no se podía poner en entredicho.

— El caso es, Laxus, que no puedes pedirme algo como eso cuando sabes bien que…

Laxus se irguió en el mismo sitio, su expresión completamente seria; Lisanna se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema, a pesar de no haberlo terminado de pronunciar.

— Eso es parte del pasado, y sabes tan bien como yo que no le molestaría —Laxus hizo un ademán grandilocuente— De hecho, me extrañaría que no haya hecho ya el intento de ir.

Claro, precisamente porque Lisanna lo sabía tan bien como sabía de su vida en Edolas, era que no quería ir en nombre de algo más que no fuera su propia preocupación por la chica de ojos color océano.

Laxus recorrió su silla cuando Lisanna se quedó en completo silencio, reflexionando sobre la lealtad que debía a sus seres queridos. La menor Strauss noto la acción del DS del rayo. La postura de Laxus indicaba que no le iba a insistir, y sin embargo, en sus ojos estaba aquella muda suplica, aquel deseo de que ella pudiera ayudarle, y Lisanna clavó la punta del lápiz en la madera de la barra y se decidió.

— Esta bien —Laxus la miro por el rabillo del ojo— Lo haré, pero que conste que no es porque me lo pidas, sino porque de todas formas ya tenía pensado ir hoy a verla.

Dreyar se giró por completo, limitándose a agradecerle –o así quiso interpretarlo Lisanna- con un asentimiento y se marchó. Lisanna se quedó sola, picoteando ansiosamente la barra con el lápiz como si fuera una especie de bicho. No podía hacer otra cosa cuando percibía estar yendo contra sus principios y al mismo tiempo, estar cometiendo el más grande acto heroico emocional.

Por otro lado, y más importante que la petición de Laxus, ella se había estado sintiendo extrañamente vacía sin aquella presencia femenina alrededor, sin las risas o llantos simpáticos de la maga. Los ojos de Lisanna escocieron y se dio la vuelta hasta dar la espalda al salón.

Recordó que en aquel otro mundo, aquella otra peliazul, siempre le había apoyado. Recordó que ante su "regreso" de ultratumba, esa chica había sido de las más felices, quizás tan feliz como sus hermanos. Y luego le había brindado una amistad sincera, enorme e invaluable. Y en Earthland no había sido tan diferente. Lisanna se había presentado voluntaria para compañera de Juvia en los exámenes para clas partir de entonces se habían vuelto cercanas.

Con una punzada en el corazón y ardor en la nariz, la Strauss decidió hacer a un lado todos los cuestionamientos a cerca de la lealtad, porque con o sin petición de Laxus, con y sin aquel pasado que estaba extinto, Juvia era su amiga, y ella la extrañaba tanto que lo único que deseaba era salir ya del gremio e ir a buscarla.

Pero aquello iba a tener que esperar, se enteró, cuando Natsu se acercó a la barra por primera vez en el día, pidiendo algo que comer. Lisanna entrecerró los ojos, percibiendo la aguda nostalgia agolpándose en su pecho. Se dio la vuelta casi a medio pedido de Natsu, y el pelirosa enarcó las cejas, sorprendido.

— ¿Podrías ocuparte, Kinana? —alargó la mano, señalando escuetamente hacia Natsu. Kinana asintió yendo a ello, mientras Lisanna se deshacía del mandil, colgándolo en un ganchillo y salía con premura de la cocina.

Kinana y Natsu pestañearon, pero Lisanna no reparó en ello. Quizá sólo en Natsu, que le había hablado para pedirle comida. Quizá sólo en Natsu y esa amistad que parecía pertenecer tanto al pasado, que no había forma de plantearla en el presente. Con las manos en puños, Lisanna cruzó la puerta del gremio, tomando precipitadamente y sin arrepentimientos, un día libre.

Porque irse en ese momento, era la única manera que tenía de hacer las cosas. La única manera si quería evitar que otra vez la amistad se enfriará tanto como un muerto.

Lisanna llegó ante las puertas de Fairy Hills mojada y jadeante. Nunca había vivido ahí, pero conocía el sitio como la palma de su mano. Sabía la disposición de las recámaras, el camino a la cocina, los baños independientes y sabía dónde estaba la puerta que llevaba al sótano, pero cuando estuvo en el recibidor no pudo evitar sentirse perdida. Apretó las manos contra su estómago y comenzó a subir las escaleras al segundo piso.

Hizo el recorrido el completo silencio, todo el ajetreo con que se había movido por las lluviosas calles de la ciudad había desaparecido cuando entro a la vieja casona y ahora sólo quedaba un martilleo en sus oídos, el recordatorio constante de que la preocupación seguiría ahí hasta que viera a la maga elemental.

Lisanna se detuvo frente a una puerta. Una puerta cerrada que no era atravesada por sonido alguno, como si del otro de verdad sólo existiera el vacío. Levantó la mano, armándose de valor, y cuando sus nudillos iban a tocar la madera, la puerta se abrió y Juvia pareció tan estupefacta como ella.

Azul marino contra azul celeste chocaron, pero ni Juvia retrocedió, ni Lisanna hizo amago de avanzar. Sentía la boca repentinamente seca, áspera como el desierto. Las ideas se hicieron humo en su mente y olvido la manera correcta en que se saludaba.

— L-Lisanna-san —exclamó Juvia, como si después te todo, apenas se estuviera dando cuenta de que la Strauss se encontraba ahí.

Lisanna sintió que su corazón pesaba, y no era como si ella se quebrara frente a cualquier cosa, y precisamente porque lo que veía no era cualquier cosa, comenzó a llorar.

.

.

.

Se dejó guiar por la experimentada memoria de los pies, adormecido por las horas de desvelo y la desazón que embargaba su mente, sólo se detuvo cuando frente a él, alguien más también lo hizo.

Y cuando levantó los ojos, comprendió que Laxus lo iba a golpear, del mismo modo en que Laxus supo que él no haría nada para evitarlo.

Fue precisamente por eso que el puñetazo murió antes de nacer, y sólo quedaron en su lugar ojos entrecerrados, una advertencia y por parte del de cabello negro, el gran anhelo de que le dieran un motivo para que el dolor físico que sentía, fuera real.

— Seré directo, Gray —la voz de Laxus le cruzó la cabeza al Fullbuster, pero este disimulo aquel hecho tras el cristal de hielo que siempre –o casi siempre- lo protegía— ¿Qué le dijiste a ella?

El entrecejo de Gray se frunció, automáticamente metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, mientras el agua que resbalaba por los techos le salpicaba las botas.

— Te preguntaría por qué te importa tanto pero, sería un poco patético, la verdad.

— Te golpearía, pero ya pase por esa etapa —repuso Dreyar, una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios— Y además, parece que Redfox ya se encargó de eso. Pero ese no es el caso, Gray. Dime qué fue lo que le dijiste a ella —demandó nuevamente— Porque no recibiste una paliza por ser un buen tipo.

— No es tu asunto, Laxus. Si hable o no con Juvia, no es algo que deba decirte…

— Es un hecho que hablaste con ella, en primer lugar. Y si es mi asunto, en segunda, porque fuiste, estoy seguro, de que fuiste un verdadero imbécil con ella…

— ¡¿Y qué si fui un imbécil, eh?! —lo interrumpió Gray con voz estridente, más que un grito, un rugido que había sonado amargo— ¿A ti que cabrones te importa?... ¡Oh, espera! —advirtió sarcásticamente, mostrando las palmas de sus manos— Te importa porque ahora, de la nada, te interesa Juvia.

Laxus afilo la mirada, sus dientes chocando entre ellos y su enojo bullendo como la tierra antes de colisionar. Por un momento quiso encontrar al Gray que conocía entre los vestigios que era el muchacho delante de él. Por un momento quiso detenerse y encontrar al verdadero Fullbuster. Pero esos ojos grises sólo le mostraron a alguien carcomiéndose desde dentro.

— La trataste como a una cualquiera —no fue una pregunta. No había nada de cuestionamiento tras esas palabras. Sólo una enorme y aplastante afirmación que ante el silencio y gesto sombrío de Gray, fueron aún más brutales. Laxus fue rápido y en menos de un parpadeo ya tenía a Gray por el cuello— Eres un estúpido. Sólo un escuincle enclenque que no sabe ver más allá de su propio ego —fue como si cada letra se la estuviera escupiendo— No te molestaste en averiguar…

— ¿Y yo soy el estúpido? —la comisura izquierda en la boca del Fullbuster se elevó en una fiera sonrisa— Natsu me lo dijo todo.

Laxus soltó una irónica risa ahogada.

— Eres un estúpido —reafirmó— ¿Estás seguro de que Natsu te dijo todo, o sólo te dijo lo que tú querías oír? Pensé que Natsu, con la honorabilidad de familia que se carga sería más… —Laxus entorno los párpados con displicencia—…atento. Pero veo que no. Estás rodeado de imbéciles, por eso se llevan tan bien.

No se dignó en ser brusco al soltarlo, y aquello fue un bofetón más. Parecía que, ser considerado en la manera de quitar sus manos de alrededor del cuello de Gray, era una manera más de compadecerse de su infantilismo. Y ciertamente, así era.

— Natsu me hubiera dicho todo lo que supiera…

— Bueno, Gray, estás de acuerdo que eso apoya más mi punto: Son ciegos, sordos…y dicen las cosas que logran captar, aunque ese sea apenas un relámpago de la verdad —Laxus comenzó a caminar, esquivando el cuerpo de Gray en el proceso. Sin embargo, Laxus se detuvo y miró por el rabillo del ojo al mago, y sentenció:— Voy a disfrutar muchísimo con tu arrepentimiento.

Desapareció entre la neblina matutina.

.

.

.

— Juvia pensó que estaban muertos —el sollozo de Juvia quebró el sonido del torrencial de fuera— Pero incluso si Juvia hubiera sabido que ellos vivían, no se habría detenido en invocar junto a… —su voz escurrió de vuelta por la laringe, Lisanna le pasó la mano por la espalda, consoladoramente y Juvia no hizo el intento de sonreír, pero sus ojos le agradecieron.

Había llegado ese momento en que Juvia sentía que, tan sólo hacer el amago de mostrar una sonrisa, de fingirla, era equivalente a miles de esquirlas de vidrio incrustadas en sus huesos. Sentía que todo pesaba, que sus piernas eran plomo y que todo a su alrededor se consumía.

Y aun así, Lisanna estaba ahí, sentada a su lado en la orilla de la cama, con su tacto reconfortante. Tan preocupada que Juvia se había sentido culpable una vez más, y había vaciado sus terrores y ese pasado tan freso, que había quedado guardado en los poros de su piel.

— Juvia…lo siento tanto…

Lisanna abrazó a la maga, acunando su mejilla entre su hombro y cuello, dejándola sosegarse y temblar al mismo tiempo. Se sentía como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo entre el momento que cruzó la puerta hecha un mar de lágrimas y el momento actual, en el que, la que lloraba, era Juvia. No la había visto así antes, y nunca se imaginó que llegaría el momento en que lo hiciera.

— Juvia no…no sé qué decir. Cualquier palabra sería insuficiente frente a lo que te ha sucedido y… ¡Arg!

— ¿Sabes, Lisanna-san? Juvia te dijo…te dijo que Rogue-san y ella habían hecho una promesa pero…pero Juvia no quiere que todo termine de esta manera. Juvia se siente tan impotente… —hacia el esfuerzo de recuperar la voz, pero esta parecía desfallecer antes de nacer por completo— Sting-san…prohibió que Rogue-san se acercara a Juvia…y él acató la orden, Lisanna-san… —su garganta dolió ante el peso del sollozo que retuvo— Rogue-san…él simplemente…se fue…Rogue-san dejó a Juvia…y… ¿Y por qué todas las personas siempre la dejan?

Esta vez no hubo un impedimento para el desbordamiento. Juvia se dobló y su cuerpo pareció romperse cuando abrazo a Lisanna. Un abrazo que podía ser asfixiante, pero que la menos Strauss correspondió con ahínco y empatía.

— Juvia quiere ver a Rogue-san —confesó, con lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas y jadeos doloroso— Juvia quiere verlo…

— Lo verás, Juvia, sé que pronto lo verás.

.

.

.

.

.

— Sabes que en otras circunstancias no te lo pediría. Pero estoy preocupada. Ya son muchos días y…sé que algo malo paso… —supo interpretar de inmediato lo que los ojos de él estaban diciendo, así que fue a responder antes de que el mayor lo hiciera— ¿Crees que no he intentado enlazarme? ¡Lo hice! Después de que el halcón se demorara tantos días y regresará sin una respuesta, lo hice. Pero hay… ¡No sé, no sé! — se llevó las manos a la frente, provocando que la capucha cayera de su cabeza y dejara al descubierto su cabellera rosa—Pareciera que hay demasiadas cosas interfiriendo cuando quiero formar el vínculo con ella…No deseo poner a todo el grupo en peligro, puedo ir sola…

El mago santo levantó la barbilla. Una señal clara de que ir por su cuenta no era factible.

— Cuando… —la joven sabía que estaba a punto de jugar su última carta. Sabía que las decisiones del maestro no debían ponerse en juicio, pero debía hacerlo esta vez— Jellal…sabes lo que significa estar preocupado por alguien…por alguien especial. Ella es mi mejor amiga ¡Jellal, es la única persona en quien confió además…además de Ul y de ti!

La sola mención de aquel nombre le provocaba espasmos. Un vacío en su pecho que no parecía ser capaz de llenarse de nuevo. Y Jellal pareció reaccionar ante aquello.

— Esta bien, iremos. Fijaremos el rumbo hacia Magnolia.

Ante esa respuesta, Meredy sólo pudo mirarle agradecida.

.

.

.

.

.

— Ese rubio estúpido… —Lisanna acomodó las sábanas sobre el cuerpo de Juvia, y levantó el plato medio vacío que descansaba en el buro a lado de la cama. Poso los celestes ojos en la chica dormida y exhalo con tristeza— ¿Qué te han hecho, Juvia?

Deseaba que aquello no fuera real. Deseaba que todo fuera parte de una broma demasiado mala. Lisanna conocía a dos Juvias, y ninguna coincidía con la joven que dormitaba en ese instante. Ninguna de las Juvias que conocía eran como esa chica delante de ella, de rostro demacrado, ojeras y piel tirante sobre los músculos. La Juvia delante de ella tenía la vida rota por una maldición.

Lisanna contemplo la pieza de cerámica entre sus manos con gesto vago. Al final había logrado que ella comiera. Había insistido demasiado, y Juvia cedió. Pero era apenas un poco. No bastaba ese plato de comida para reponer todo lo que la Loxar había perdido. No cuando implicaba pérdidas en la fuerza del alma.

— ¡Ese rubio tonto, tonto, tonto! —se dio la vuelta y salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El rostro de Sting Eucliffe se había alojado en su cabeza como un espectacular de colores, o más bien, como el rostro de un delincuente famoso al que le tenía demasiado rencor.

Lisanna sabía que no era culpa del maestro de Sabertooth que Juvia y Rogue hubieran sido utilizados de aquella manera pero, sí era culpa de Sting y de Gajeel –aunque Gajeel se había redimido con la manera en que protegió a Juvia en el gremio- de una gran parte de la tristeza de la maga elemental. Lo era por haber apartado abruptamente a dos personas que apenas estaban creando lazos. Lo era porque había robado parte de la esperanza de salir exitosos de aquella pena.

Lo era porque su amiga estaba en ese cuarto, encerrada para siempre en un dolor que residía, en parte, en la distancia entre ella y el usuario de las sombras.

Y Juvia, aun así, no los culpaba probablemente ni en voz baja.

— Me va a tener que perdonar, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. No cuando esta tan mal…no cuando sé a quién recurrir para ayudar un poco.

Definitivamente ese día había muchas otras que hacer como para limitarse a servir bebidas en el gremio.

.

.

.

No importaba cuanto corriera, no era capaz de alcanzarle. El viento helado le golpeaba la cara y paralizaba su cuerpo. Le entumía las articulaciones y Juvia sentía arder su nariz. Se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, por discernir el camino que se extendía por delante de ella y que aquella persona andaba sin dificultad. Pero no podía, sus pies resbalaron en la nieve y ella cayó de bruces. El hielo le quemaba las palmas de las manos.

Nunca había sentido tanto frío en su vida.

Se puso de pie. Sus pulmones le pedían piedad, pero ella se negaba a dejar ir la pieza de su salvación. Porque sabía que si lograba llegar hacia aquella silueta, el paisaje helado se desvanecerá y el dolor con él.

Pero todo esfuerzo era en vano.

Juvia tosió y sangre salió de su boca, su cabeza punzaba y los oídos le retumbaban. Entonces noto que se acercaba. Miro hacia al frente, y su cabeza fue ascendiendo, notando el sonido de la capucha removiéndose, las sombras haciéndose aún lado y la cuando la luz se vacío por fin en aquella persona, gotas de agua cayeron de los ojos de Juvia, y el corazón se detuvo en su pecho.

— ¿Estas perdida?

La voz brotó, pero no de la boca de aquella persona tan conocida, sino del espacio mismo. Voló en su mente como un puñado de cenizas. Una vez más la mano se extendió hacia ella, y Juvia fue a tomarla con necesidad imperiosa.

Pero el suelo debajo retumbo y un hueco oscuro e inmenso se abrió bajo las rodillas de Juvia, y mientras la devoraba, ella noto la sonrisa y la burla de aquel que ahora se alejaba.

.

.

* * *

.

.

¡Y eso es todo por hoy! ¿Muy corto? ¿Muy "ñieee!"?

Les pido disculpas por cualquier error que se me haya pasado (dedazos, comas, puntos... ¡Ustedes saben!)

¿Les doy un spoiler? ¡Puedo ver alguien que usa sombras aproximándose! (?)

 **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW...**

 **Guest:** Hahaha, de verdad que amo tus review. Y bueno, Gray no reaccionó de la mejor manera, definitivamente. Es duro para él, y creeme, se va a arrepentir un montón de todo lo que le dijo a Juvia. Laxus se lo dijo, como puedes ver en este capi. En cuanto a Rogue...¡Oh, está cerca! Y está dispuesto a todo. ¡Saludos!

.

 **leydi Locxar** : ¡Holi! Principalmente ¡Muchas gracias por dejar ese lindo review! Ahora, entrando en materia, no te preocupes, Gray no se quedara con esa idea de Juvia. Como ves, en este capi, ya Laxus le advirtió que las cosas no son como él piensa. Y lamentablemente Gray va a tener que andar mucho para que Juvia lo perdone en esta ocasión. Me encanta que te comience a gustar el Rovia *u* y de verdad espero que el argumento de la trama (a como se irá desarrollando) llene tus espectativas. ¡Abrazos!

.

 **Miss.D** : ¡Gray hijo de Silver-sama! xD La verdad que sí, se pasó, y me siento un poco culpable de haber puesto en él esta reacción, pero siendo sincera, o pasaba por completo del hecho y se decidía a ignorar a Juvia, o se ponía como energúmeno, como ves, decidí lo segundo xD Pero es por el bien de la trama. A partir de ahora, Gray tendrá las cosas más difíciles, y Juvia sufre, es muy cierto, sin embargo, habra personas apoyandola. ¡Te envío abrazos!

.

 **Sole** : ¡Ains! Muchas gracias por tus palabras para este fic (y por decir que escribo sensacional, Dios ¡Me sonrojo!) Rogue es mi husbando (Aunque Laxus es mi TOP de husbandos en FT) y me pasa como a ti, sólo puedo verlo con Juvia o con Yukino (aunque tu dices que no puedes verlo con Yuki xD) ¡En fin! La verdad, se vienen un montón de cosas para este fic. Y sí, Rogue iba a estar alejado pero...gracias a cierto personaje, él volverá por lo que es suyo (?) Hahaha y por cierto, creo en el Dios Serena y en los Cazadores de Sombras (?) haha, ok no. Creo en Dios, y tus plegarias hicieron este capi posible uwu. En serio lamento mucho haber tardado mucho para subirlo, pero he tenido varios problemillas. Intentaré -si la tesis, uno de esos problemillas, me lo permite- actualizar con mayor frecuencia. Te envio muchos abrazos y agradecimientos por tus fantásticos review. Espero seguirte leyendo por aquí.

.

 **Nessa** : No tienes ni idea de cómo se encuentra nuestro sombritas :c Pero ya pronto lo veras. Sting no está en mejor estado, pero bueno, regresaran pronto a la historia y entonces podrás verlos por ti misma. Aún no decido con quien se quedara xD A veces me pongo a pensar y digo "Con Gray, Juvia lo ama demasiado" y luego pasó a "No, con Rogue, Rogue sería perfecto para Juvia" pero luego estoy de "No, se va a quedar con Laxus. Él si sabría tratarla bien. Y no se deja mandar por nadie, así que iría por la chica y punto" pero finalizó con "¡Carajo, mejor se queda sola" ¿Quién necesita a los hombres?" Luego me acuerdo que hay muchas cosas que no he puesto y vuelvo a la duda xD Así que no, aún no sé con quien se quedara. Pero en parte es porque...quiero que ustedes vean cómo la historia se va ampliando y puedan ver a los tres interactuando con ella desde distintos puntos. Al final, ustedes me ayudaran a saber quién es el indicado c: Muchas gracias por tu review. Te mando muchos, muchos abrazos.

 **.**

 **Juvia** : Holi c: Hahaha, no odies tanto el Gruvia, mujer, te va a dar bilis xD La verdad que este fic llevará Gruvia, pero espero seguirte leyendo aún así. Se vienen muchas cosas, y Rogue está por volver, así que, ignora el Gruvia y sigue conmigo. ¡Gracias por el mensajito, abrazos!

 **.**

Muchas, muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia tan...pues tan así. Las quiero un montón y de verdad deseo que disfrutaran del capítulo. Son un amor. Leer sus reviews me hace muy feliz, con toda la sinceridad. Sin mas, les deseo un gran día.

¡Besos y abrazos!

 **ammipime**


	11. Petición

¡Holi! -se cubre para que no la abucheen-(?)  
Lamento la demora con este capítulo. Tenía planeado subirlo hace tiempo, pero la inspiración iba y venía y fue duro sacarlo. Tanto que tuve que partirlo en dos, porque iba demasiado largo y podía ser...mucha información (?)

¡En fin! Ya no voy a prometer actualizar seguido, porque pasa que el mundo confabula para que sho, que soy una personita cumplida, puntual y responsable (?), no pueda actualizar con regularidad.  
Espero que disfruten de este capi. Y gracias por la paciencia.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **PETICIÓN**

.

.

.

El mar había estado presente en su vida desde siempre. Un mar turbulento, cuando la lluvia se volvía intensa; un mar gris, agitado incluso cuando la tormenta se volvía llovizna. Pero nunca había estado de pie frente a un mar congelado y negro. Un mar de nieve infinita, en la que cada paso dolía. Era frío que quemaba, escarcha como brasas que consumían los restos de su corazón maltrecho.

No podía recordar porqué estaba ahí ¿Cuál era la razón que le obligaba a permanecer parada frente a un suicidio de olas que ya no llegaban ni se iban?

Viendo hacía la línea en el horizonte, que parecía fundirse con el cielo blanco como papel, comprendió porque decían que la vida era dolorosa y que la muerte resultaba un alivio. Porque cayo de rodillas al suelo, su piel sangrante, su cuerpo temblando ante las corrientes de aire que lastimaban su piel como dagas. Abrazó sus hombros desnudos y bajo la mirada sólo para ver el líquido rojo bajando despacio por su pecho.

Estaba desnuda. Su piel era traslúcida, y podía ver la forma en que sus venas se volvían negras, como si dentro tuviera tinta en lugar de sangre corriendo. Incluso la sangre que le adornaba el exterior de su cuerpo se volvió negra. Juvia contuvo un grito de horror, porque comprendió por qué el mar era oscuro también. Estaba quieto e impasible, y su agua no era más agua, era la sangre de las personas a quienes más quería, y que ahora yacían inertes encima del hielo negro en que se había convertido el océano. Y sus manos, manchadas por lodo sanguíneo, se proclamaban como las armas que habían cometido aquel cruel delito.

Se llevó las manos al rostro, y pudo verse a sí misma desde afuera, viendo como las huellas de sus dedos manchaban su cara. Y en el fondo, el terror de su crimen era su mayor regocijo, y el grito de agonía que su garganta profirió se perdió en el aire como la carcajada mortal que la hizo levantarse de golpe.

Vomitó sobre la madera cuando la reacción a la pesadilla le hizo caer al suelo, con el estómago dándole un vuelco. Tosió y sufrió una nueva arqueada, e inadvertidamente tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse de haber comido antes de dormirse, incluso si lo había hecho por consideración a Lisanna. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, percibiendo en su garganta el sabor amargo de la bilis. Lo poco que había comido, ahora estaba esparcido en el suelo, como una prueba más de su pena.

Con las articulaciones reclamando, Juvia se incorporó de nuevo. No recordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormida, no sabía a qué hora se había marchado Lisanna, y una punzada de culpa le recorrió las entrañas. La chica se había preocupado tanto por ella y así se lo pagaba.

Con pesadez echó una rápida ojeada al suelo. Supo que, si de por sí ya no iba a poder dormir, menos lo haría con ese olor habitando la misma recamara que ella. Así que marchó a su baño, tomo el detergente y una jerga, hasta que todo estuvo limpio. Incluida ella, que había tomado una ducha, como si eso fuera a limpiar las impurezas que sentía en el alma.

Cuando de puntillas camino hacia la ventana, levantando al vuelo el largo camisón blanco que vestía, comprobó que era más tarde de lo que imaginaba. No sólo una cuestión de tiempo real y noche cayendo, sino tarde para ella y sus lamentos. Tarde en eso de tener que preocupar o molestar a las personas como si no tuvieran ya suficientes cosas de las que preocuparse. Incluso si ella no se sentía bien, incluso si no estaba preparada para combatir las pesadillas que se le presentaban, era claro que tenía que enfrentárseles sola.

Sola, porque era así como se peleaban las grandes batallas desde siempre. Incluso si hubiera un ejército acompañándole, siempre tendría que encarar sola al principal enemigo. Estando frente a su reflejo en ese instante, se enteró de que –de nuevo cuenta- era su propia enemiga. Como antaño con nubes negras y chubascos.

Y la verdad era que ya no quería sentirse miserable, por eso iba a ganarse. Por eso iba a ir contra el dolor que las palabras y las promesas rotas le habían provocado. Las palabras de aquella medianoche bajo la lluvia, y el veneno en las manos que la sostuvieron y le helaron los huesos cuando había intentado escapar.

Ese no había sido su Gray-sama. Y ella ya no era la Juvia de aquel entonces, porque ahora quería reclamarle que fuera tan patético como para reclamarle. Era absurdo. Era injusto que develara sus verdaderos sentimientos en una situación tan adversa, y bajo un ataque de rabia y mirada hiriente. Porque ¿Qué otra razón había para que la tratara de la manera en lo que había hecho?

Aun con ese pestañeo de esperanza, y la verdad enroscándosele en el corazón palpitante, Juvia no quería esa clase de amor. Juvia está dolida porque, un amor que desconfiaba tan a prisa de otro amor, no puede ser llamado como tal. Ni como verdadero. Apretó los labios y vio un rayo surcando el cielo. Las gotas que resbalaban por la ventana parecían, ante su reflejo, las sombras de sus propias lágrimas. Tenía frío y se cubrió con sus propios brazos.

¡Oh, cuánto deseaba sentirse en casa! Pensó en lo bueno que sería ser alegre y sonreír, y entonces vio una mota de luz amarilla en donde sólo había oscuridad y lluvia. Su corazón dio un salto y sofocó un jadeo.

Había sido efímero, como el rayo del cielo. Juvia tuvo que parpadear para notar que donde ella había visto, en realidad no había nada. Un nuevo nudo se formó en su garganta y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, ya sin comprender por qué era que estaba llorando, pero segura de que debía hacerlo, porque había tanto miedo quebrándole los huesos y la voluntad de seguir hacia adelante, porque de nuevo había visto una luz que resultó ser nada, y las sombras como sombras se perdían, y como siempre, ella era incapaz de alcanzarlas.

.

.

.

Lisanna se animó a sí misma en vista de que nadie más iba a hacerlo. Y no porque los demás fuera un redomado montón de agrios, sino que, por ser todo lo contrario, ella no le había dicho de sus intenciones a nadie. Sólo se plantó con una voluntad, que ni ella misma se conocía, delante del maestro y le informo que se ausentaría por unos días. Makarov no le hizo cuestionamientos, e incluso cuando Lisanna se mostró sorprendida, la perspicacia le informó de la perspicacia que también tenía su maestro.

Lo difícil fue conseguir la dirección. Ella no tenía una relación cercana con esos magos, los conocía de vista gracias a los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, sabía que eran fuertes, que cargaban el orgullo en el nombre y que no podía ir preguntando como si de cualquier cosa se tratara a los demás miembros de Fairy Tail.

Considero a Lucy, pero seguro que recibiría toda una serie preguntas que ella no quería responder. Pensó en Levy, pero esta era astuta, además de cercana a Gajeel. Y seguro que era tan cercana que le contaría incluso sobre su no tan inocente pregunta, y Gajeel se daría cuenta y lo complicaría todo. Y por último se resolvió a preguntárselo a la única chica que podía preguntárselo, aunque comenzara a figurarse toda una situación embarazosa. Lisanna lo sabía, no sólo por instinto de hermana, sino por la reputación de celestina que tenía Mirajane.

— ¿Y para qué quiere mi pequeña hermanita saberlo? —Mira levanto ambas cejas, que danzaron como las notas de un arpa— ¿Hay algo, o alguien, ahí que te interese?

Lisanna se tragó su propia rabia al recordar la historia de Juvia, y fue a responder con la única respuesta que de verdad podía respaldar su repentina curiosidad.

— Por Yukino —dijo, y Mira echó la cabeza hacia atrás, extrañada— Porque dijo Wendy que se parece a mí —con un mohín miró a su hermana— Estoy algo celosa, es todo.

El despiste de Mirajane casi le pareció irreal, casi. La abrazó con entusiasmo y le dijo que no había alguien como ella, que era su preciada hermana, y un montón de otras cosas cursis que enternecieron a Lisanna y le hicieron pedir perdón por lo que había hecho y por lo que estaba a punto de volver a hacer.

Esa tarde, cuando salió del gremio, no se extrañó de encontrarle esperándola. Tan orgulloso y soberbio como siempre, pero con la pregunta saliéndole por los ojos, incluso antes de que la llamara como si no hubiese estado ahí para eso.

Lisanna patio una piedra del suelo, y refunfuño para sus adentros, regañando a sus propios pensamientos culposos.

— ¿Y bien?

Ante la insulsa demanda, ella levantó los ojos y le dejo saber su fastidio.

— Definitivamente no "bien" —masculló, y volvió a caminar.

Fue todo lo que Laxus necesitaba oír, se dijo ella, porque él lo sabría interpretar a la perfección. Por supuesto que no estaba equivocada, ya que Laxus había sabido desde el principio que el cielo no había perdido el azul de la nada.

Él ni siquiera se había quedado a la espera de una explicación, y ya no había intentado sacarle la verdad a Gajeel a punta de puñetazos, no desde su último casi enfrentamiento en el gremio. Contrario a eso, había tomado lo poco que sabía y había ido con la persona que más o menos podía explicarle sobre eso. Y la respuesta no le había gustado. Como tampoco le había gustado lo que había visto en una de esas noches merodeando las afueras de esa casa, con la mirada eternamente perdida en una ventana que era luminosidad y penumbra. Ya los Rainjinshu le habían hecho un sutil reclamo por abandonarlos tan seguido, y cierto día, Evergreen le hizo un vago comentario respecto a su descuido al pasearse por Fairy Hills. No puso atención al inmediato salto de Freed, defendiendo su honorabilidad, pero en una conversación consigo mismo, se reprendió por estar yendo contra sus propias creencias. Por sus estribos volátiles, que lo mismo iban y venían como olas golpeando contra los riscos. Lo cierto era, que ni siquiera lo comprendía bien. Recordaba aquella vez en Tenrou, cuando Acnologia les atacó y vio a Gray tomarla en brazos porque ella estaba herida. Había sido una escena tan lejana a él en ese entonces. Y luego, cuando se sostuvieron todos de las manos, se preguntó si, de salir vivo, de verdad podría llegar a aceptar y a ser aceptado.

Pero nunca creyó llegar a aceptarla tanto, como para que entrara de esa forma y arrasara con todas las viejas fotografías que había en su interior. La había visto andar con discreción y explotar alborozada cuando el mago de creación aparecía. Se había reído a costa de las reacciones del Fullbuster, hasta que un día dejó de ser divertido y comenzó a ser desesperante. Comprendió que la distancia no había disminuido, incluso si ahora eran capaces de verse el uno al otro y estar en paz en el mismo ruidoso gremio.

Porque esa era la verdad. No eran cercanos, nunca se había preocupado de viva voz por ella, ni habían hablado más de lo necesario, incluso estando en el mismo equipo. Ni se habían divertido juntos cuando castigaron al equipo de Natsu. Juvia no se había reído de la misión que les había impuesto a esos chicos, y casi podría decir que se abstuvo de un reclamo.

Así era ella, tan despistada de aquello que no involucraba a Gray. Tan obstinada en su amor por un mago que sí la veía, pero fingía no hacerlo. Y si Laxus no había dado el paso antes, era bajo una sola razón: el orgullo.

Laxus no iba a dejarse rechazar, menos por una chiquilla menor que él. Era absurdo, pero era la verdad. Y cuando cedió al fin, fue porque la misma Juvia había abierto una ventana. Cuando no había reclamado ante los designios de su abuelo, y ni un pseudo llanto había mostrado. Y él creyó –se tachó de ingenuo al instante- que si ella se había tomado en serio las palabras de alguien más, también debía tomarse en serio lo que él tuviera que decirle. E incluso, el arrebato de posesividad que había tenido la noche en que casi golpeó a Gajeel, había sido una forma más rotunda de hacerse notar, pero no sabía si, en efecto, sus palabras habían podido alcanzarle gracias a los rumores de los demás.

Aquella noche, cuando inesperadamente sucedió lo que en algún momento tenía que suceder, y la delgada silueta se dibujó de blanco, como un fantasma, en la ventana, Laxus tuvo la certeza de que en verdad tenía que hacer algo si quería que dejara de ser tan etérea, si quería que ella no terminará por desaparecer.

En el presente, luego de ese breve vistazo a la casa del terror, las palabras de Lisanna no le dijeron algo más de lo que él ya sabía. Sin embargo, era evidente que la Strauss no le iba a contar nada, aún si Juvia le hubiera relatado lo sucedido en aquella misión.

— ¡Y un carajo! —masculló para sí, con la incertidumbre adhiriéndose a la boca de su estómago. Si había algo que lograba irritarlo era el desconocer lo que tenía la obligación de saber.

Laxus fue de camino a su apartamento, Lisanna ya se había ido y aunque él quisiera alcanzarla y hacerle hablar, la chica podía llegar a ser tan voluntariosa como su hermana mayor, y no iba a abrir la boca más que para insultarlo. Mientras caminaba por las empedradas calles, de altas lámparas con luz fluorescente y las voces de las chicharras y los grillos como compañía, Laxus fue repasando el aroma que recordaba impregnado en el cuerpo de Juvia en aquel breve choque a las afueras del gremio. El olor claro de la tinta y el bosque. Tinta negra con la que se escriben las palabras de amor y dolor en las cartas que nunca llegan y cuando llegan destrozan. Era un olor recordado de otros tiempos, pero sin rostro ni forma. El olor de un fantasma, alguien a que no había logrado hacer una mella profunda en su pasado, pero que ahora estaba tan remarcado en su presente, que el no ser capaz de reconocerlo le hizo enfadar más.

Laxus pasó de largo frente a la catedral Kardia y dobló en la siguiente esquina. Su apartamento estaba en el centro de Magnolia, pero aún apartado de los cafecitos y las tiendas en ascenso que por la tardes se abarrotaban de gente, pero que con la lluvia de los últimos días, parecían desolados. Magnolia había cambiado de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho. No era la misma ciudad de cuando niño, aunque mantenía el aroma de las castañas y los cerezos multicolores.

Laxus subió las gradas que daban entrada a su hogar, pero en el último peldaño volvió la mirada atrás, negándose a que esa lluvia voraz se prolongara por mucho más tiempo, incluso si eso significaba cortar abruptamente la libertad de su propia magia. A veces la lluvia se volvía más intensa, y era un espectáculo ver las gruesas gotas caer, mientras los rayos le acompañaban con furia. Era un espectáculo para él, porque era la representación metafórica de ellos. Era lo más cerca que había podido estar con ella, incluso si Juvia no lo sabía. Ella podía hacer caer la lluvia, pero él también estaba con ella en la caída.

"Caer", y la palabra le llegó junto al estruendo del último rayo. Le había hablado a Porlyusica de lo muy poco que su mero olfato le había dejado saber, y la anciana le dio una explicación que él deseaba que fuera errónea. Pero eso sólo iba a poder averiguarlo hasta que volviera a ver a Juvia. Y tenía que hacerlo pronto, o sería demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

Cuando despertó esa mañana, el cielo seguía gris. Un gris infinito y oscuro. Era casi como estar mirando al interior de su propia mirada. Como si el color de sus ojos se hubiera trasladado al universo entero, y ahora todos pudieran saber lo que sentía y como veía cada cosa en el mundo, o en esa ciudad desprotegida.

A través de una ranura en la ventana, asomo la nariz y comprobó el estado del clima. Hacía frío. Un frio mortecino que le caló hasta la medula. Tomo su vieja chamarra oscura y metió los brazos. Tal vez la terminaría perdiendo por ahí e iría a parar al cesto de cachivaches y sentimientos perdidos. Pero ya poco importaba. Había perdido algo más importante en el brevísimo tiempo de un pestañeo, y ahora andaba como a ciegas, sin saber cómo recuperarlo o si acaso eso era posible.

Emergió a la solitaria calle, el viento le golpeo el rostro, clavándole diminutas partículas de agua. Gray se encorvo bajo la capucha de la chamarra, metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y marchó al gremio. De camino se topó con muy pocas almas, que parecían tan grises como las nubes en el cielo, como si la lluvia les hubiera robado las ganas de vivir, o les hubiera drenado la felicidad. Al chapoteo de sus botas contra el agua que corría al lado de las aceras le sonaba en los oídos, mezclado con los lejanos bramidos del mar. Había tanto ruido, y aun así percibía un silencio sórdido. Gray levantó la mirada y pestañeo.

Lisanna pasó delante suyo, ágil como una gacela y tan rápida como si estuviera urgida en llegar a algún sitio. Sin embargo, el camino que la chica seguía no era el que conducía al gremio, sino a la estación de tren. Gray enarco las cejas y entonces Lisanna, como presintiendo haber sido descubierta, se fijó en él. El ceño de la muchacha se frunció, como si él fuera una figura desagradable, y siguió su camino con paso más firme del que Gray le había visto al principio.

Gray, extrañamente, no se sintió sorprendido por ser repentinamente repudiado. De hecho, lo deseaba. Que le miraran mal y le hicieran saber su desprecio. Siguió caminando. Tenía pensamientos descompuestos, pero todos esos le conducían a una misma certeza: que había terminado de joder todo. Tal vez era que aún era joven para pensar las cosas antes de hablar, tal vez, como decía Laxus, era un estúpido que sólo se quedaba con las primeras impresiones.

Sentía alrededor de su garganta un aro que oprimía con mayor intensidad conforme los segundos pasaban. Era la herencia que habían dejado las palabras del dragón del rayo en él. El peso de su propia culpa, el peso de estarse arrepintiendo incluso desde antes de que se cruzara con Dreyar. Las palabras de este sólo habían avivado más las preguntas que se había estado haciendo después del desencuentro con Juvia.

Juvia.

La chica con la que se había enfrentado aquella vez en el edificio de Phantom y que, finalmente, le estaba haciendo enfrentarse consigo mismo. Juvia que siempre lograba atizar su nerviosismo, Juvia que lograba hacerle perder el control. El bullido de un tren, lejano y amortiguado por la lluvia, le trajo la terrible sensación de abandono. De que él mismo había bajado la palanca que separaba las vías de su vida y de la vida de Juvia. Y ahora iban por caminos distintos.

Gray quedo estático cuando comprobó a dónde lo habían llevado sus pasos. No estaba frente al edificio del gremio, y la estación había quedado atrás. Levanto los ojos, contra el agua que se estampaba en su cara, y vio hacia el balcón. El viento azoto con fuerza y le voló la capucha de la cabeza, pero los ojos grises permanecieron muy abiertos, prendados del azul que le veía empapado por su propia lluvia interna. La boca se le seco, y por un momento, pensó que esa persona iba a saltar.

El corazón se le fue a la garganta, y sus latidos le cantaban en el oído, y aunque los ojos le empezaron a arder por el agua entrando a ellos, no parpadeo, ni se atrevió a mover musculo alguno. El tiempo se había detenido ahí, aunque la lluvia siguiera cayendo. El tiempo que no perdonaba, pero que a pesar del error del pasado, le presentaba de nueva cuenta a quien se había convertido en su tortura.

Y entonces Gray se volvió a equivocar. Alargo la mano, como si con ella fuera capaz de alcanzarle, y en ese instante, casi juro que ella había gemido como si la estuvieran ahorcando, y se disolvió en la oscuridad de la habitación, como si nunca hubiera existido.

— Juvia —dijo, consciente de que la voz de su cabeza había hablado también en alto, y que el nombre había salido con más dolor del que pensaba.

Arriba, Juvia se deslizo por la longitud del cristal, con las manos aferradas a su pecho. El corazón le daba tumbos, sus labios se habían vuelto blancos y toda ella temblaba. Había seguido los deseos ciegos de sus pies, y había salido a recibir el viento cortante del gris día, pero nunca espero que sus pesadillas terminarían atacándola también despierta.

Apretó los ojos, como si estuviera en un largo sueño, y araño su antebrazo anhelando despertar, si es que aún no lo hacía. Pero cuando abrió nuevamente la azul mirada, descubrió que seguía estando contra el ventanal, y que lo único que había acrecentado era lo helado de su cuerpo. Había empapado el camisón blanco con que había pasado –despierta- la noche anterior. Se le pegaba a la piel y evidenciaba el rastro morado de marcas que aún no se habían ido. Juvia no se había preocupado mucho por ellas, no eran más que sombras que pululaban por los resquicios de su piel, y que eventualmente desaparecerían como desaparecía todo de la tierra. Y serían un mal recuerdo.

Tenía la certeza de que todo se volvería polvo, incluso si eso se sostenía en la capacidad del tiempo de curar o terminar asesinando aquello a lo que no aliviaba. La misma condición humana ayudaría a que se disolviera el dolor angustioso de sus noches y días de pesadillas. Sin embargo, había una sola cosa que Juvia no sabía, y no lograría resolver durante los siguientes días, tardes y anocheceres de su vida paralizada en el desconsuelo, y era lo frescas que mantenía su memoria, las decepciones que le habían hecho desfallecer.

No podía dar vuelta a la hoja cuando la imaginación le hizo la jugarreta desagradable, de dibujarle como con tiza a Gray: blanco y desfigurado por la luz de la lluvia. Cuando la ilusión alargo la mano, tal como lo hacía la sombra mortal de sus recurrentes pesadillas, Juvia gimió sintiendo la anticipada agonía. Pero era mucho peor. Porque estaba despierta y el dolor no era sólo una falsa trampa, sino que se había vuelto tan real como las uñas mordidas hasta la raíz en sus dedos.

— No es real, no es real —repitió y siguió repitiendo incluso cuando la voz se volvió un hilillo y luego nada.

Los ojos miraron al vacío, luego al suelo y se perdieron en un sendero opaco. Suspiro a la nada, sus pulmones se sentían pesados, como si se estuvieran ahogando y desfallecieran. Los músculos de su cuerpo seguían tensos. Su mano estirada al vacío, descendió despacio hasta que estuvo abajo, débil como los pétalos de un lirio marchito.

Habría querido hablar con ella, que ella sonriera luminosamente, como los rayos del sol cuando se filtran a primera hora a través de las montañas. Y que, tan escandalosa como los rayos de luz matutinos, hubiera corrido hacia él.

Pero entendió que aún era pronto, que, tal como lo había visto antes, los rieles de sus vidas iban por separado, hasta que ella decidiera tirar de nuevo de la palanca. Gray no pudo evitar recordar aquel dicho: "No juegues con fuego, porque te puedes quemar". Era recurrente, las personas solían decirlo, depositaban ahí las verdades de sus vidas, las consecuencias de las decisiones equivocadas, pero nunca se había parado a pensar que podía tratarse de él.

Ahora tenía la seguridad de que había estado dentro del dicho sin haberlo notado, pero que, contrario a cómo debía ser, él había jugueteando con agua entre sus dedos, y como pasa en estos casos, el agua se terminó por escurrir.

.

.

.

Lisanna bajó del tren y miro el mundo que se extendía por delante con la sensación de estar absolutamente perdida. Una voz en su cabeza le urgió a volver sobre sus pasos y tomar la primera salido de vuelta a Magnolia, pero aquel coraje que le había nacido y parecía negarse a abandonarla, le instó a avanzar. Había llegado hasta ese sitio desconocido bajo el influjo de su soberana renuencia a rendirse, y estaba ahí no por ella, sino por Juvia.

Se mordió el labio con insistencia y se aventuró a dar los primeros pasos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había abandonado la estación y ahora corría delante de ella la vida diaria de una ciudad que parecía taciturna. Las calles eran oscuras, distintas a las adoquinadas de Magnolia. Asfalto, se dijo Lisanna mientras avanzaba, con el amarillo bolso de mensajero golpeándole la cadera. Una larga calle se abría paso delante de ella, y a ambos flancos de esta, casas de madera con techos rojos.

El aire de la ciudad tenía cierto deje a carbón, plata y polvo. Hacía calor y Lisanna, que había salido abrigada de su casa por la incipiente lluvia, tuvo que deshacerse del abrigo, aliviada de haber traído abajo una blusa de tela ligera. Con poca disimulada curiosidad, pasó la mirada por las casas de las calles que recorría. No eran todas del mismo color, sin embargo, tampoco resultaba ser una ciudad colorida. Las paredes eran más bien oscuras o blancas, algunas tenían manchas negruzcas alrededor de las ventanas, y los techos –que evidentemente eran de teja- también se veían negros en ciertas zonas. Lisanna se detuvo un momento para atender las empinadas pendientes por las que también tendría que caminar, pero más que eso, se detuvo por el hecho de que tendría que preguntar si iba en la dirección correcta a Sabertooth.

Pero desistió en el último momento porque, si el gremio de los dientes de sable era tan difícil de localizar debía ser por una razón, y no creía que la gente de esa ciudad fuera más comunicativa. Así que al final se decidió por buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche, porque la puesta de sol ya se le venía encima. El cielo era rojo y ocre, y juraría que el olor a carbón bailaba hasta en los recovecos más profundos de las casi solitarias calles.

Al final, Lisanna encontró una modesta posada en la zona central. Desde la ventana de su habitación podía ver la plazuela de ladrillo, rodeada de jardineras con árboles que le hicieron pensar en robles y cerezos, pero con el color oscuro de sus ramas era difícil saberlo. Suspiro y se recargo sobre el alfeizar de la ventana. A lo lejos se vislumbraba un castillo al que las tinieblas ya habían alcanzado. Era casi tenebroso.

Seguía haciendo calor, aunque mucho menos que en la mañana. De un momento a otro, Lisanna sintió que todo había caído en el silencio, y que allá, en el panorama del castillo, había rayos cayendo. Pero era sólo su imaginación. La oscuridad que Lisanna había visto hasta entonces se disipo en una explosión de luces incandescentes. Y el silencio se extinguió con un bramido de vítores y aplausos, Lisanna se asomó nuevamente a la calle, asombrándose ante el desfile de un grupo de personas. La cuidad que le había parecido desolada, cobraba vida al caer la noche, como si sus habitantes fueran criaturas que sólo podían salir de noche, y las personas que caminaban al centro, los amos de ese indomable imperio.

Entonces el corazón le dio un salto, y salió como exhalación de la habitación de la posada, con la ropa que había usado durante la mañana aún puesta. Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y se encontró con una muchedumbre abarrotando la entrada de la posada.

Lisanna maldijo por lo bajo, abriéndose paso entre la gente a empujones y alejando cabelleras olorosas a colonia de su camino. Y cuando al fin se liberó de la barrera que la separaba de ellos, sus ojos se clavaron en la figura de aquel que los lideraba. Iba al centro, levantando la mano derecha, una sonrisa adornaba su boca. El tipo de sonrisa que decía "Alábenme, soy lo mejor que les podría pasar", y que Lisanna odiaba. Sobretodo odiaba como le aplaudían y como él parecía sentir que realmente merecía aquel homenaje, y si Lisanna se contuvo de gritarle una sarta de majaderías en ese instante, fue porque, por una milésima de segundos, como un destello de otro mundo, sus ojos azules chocaron contra otros azules, y estos parecían ahogarse en su propio abismo.

Pero Lisanna no tuvo oportunidad de poner sobre la balanza si aquello había sido real o no, porque localizo a la otra persona que le tenía en aquel viaje solitario. Él era una mancha oscura y borrosa en el cortejo. Y lo único que parecía darle vida era la mota rosa y verde que iba sobre su hombro. Sus ojos eran rojos y lejanos, y sus pies más que caminar, parecían estarse arrastrando.

Lisanna hizo ademan de gritar, pero entonces reparó en que no podía hacerlo. Una vez más un rostro se encendió en su memoria. El rostro de la persona que decretó un alejamiento, y junto a eso, una oculta condena a muerte.

— Muy bien, Lisanna Strauss ¿Qué carajos vas a hacer ahora?

Después de la escena en la calle, Lisanna se volvió a encerrar en la habitación de aquella posada, demasiado decepcionada de sí misma. Le comenzaba a doler la cabeza. Había perdido la oportunidad de hablar con el mago de Sabertooth, teniéndole delante. Y aunque sabía que aquella había sido una oportunidad de oro y la había perdido, era mejor así. Si en ese momento hubiera detenido al muchacho todos se habrían dado cuenta. Sting Eucliffe se habría dado cuenta, y entonces su viaje hasta ahí habría sido para nada.

Tal vez Lisanna se estaba haciendo demasiadas malas ideas sobre el maestro de Sabertooth. Para ella era fácil imaginarlo a su antojo –quemando casas y quitándole dulces a los huerfanitos, por ejemplo- desde que Juvia le conto lo que le contó. Era fácil porque no lo había tratado antes, y hablar con una persona que da órdenes arbitrarias refugiándose en su poder, no era algo que quisiera, además. Así que no se sentía culpable por poner sobre la cabeza del rubio Sting, un cartel que lo tachara como "El mayor cretino de la historia".

Incluso si Juvia se había atrevido a defenderlo sabiéndose triste, Lisanna no tenía la amabilidad de la peliazul. Es que Lisanna no era Juvia, y como suele pasar en casos de extrema crudeza, uno siempre terminaba tomándole más rencor a aquellos que dañan a los que quieres, que a los que dañan a uno.

Así que a la mañana siguiente, Lisanna sintió que el mundo le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, cuando, en su camino, se encontró con Yukino Aguria. Maga de Sabertooth.

La primera impresión de Lisanna al encontrarse cara a cara con Yukino, fue la sensación de estarse mirando en un espejo distorsionado. Se parecían, era cierto. No como dos gotas de agua, pero sí como una buganvilia a otra buganvilia. Y al igual que esas flores, lo único que cambiaba era el color de cabello. Yukino pareció tan impresionada como ella. No era la primera vez que se veían, ni sería la última vez tampoco, pero verse tan de repente fue como recibir un golpe en la nuca.

— ¿Lisanna-sama? —fue Yukino la primera en abrir los labios y hablar— ¡Que sorpresa verla por aquí! ¿Vino sola? ¿Hay alguien más de Fairy Tail con usted?

Lisanna no recordaba que Yukino hablara con esa efusividad, la recordaba más bien tímida. Entonces, cuando la chica detuvo sus preguntas, Lisanna se dispuso a contestar. Pero lo que brotó de sus labios no era lo que se esperaba.

— Vengo sola, y necesito pedirte un favor.

Yukino enarcó las cejas, y le miró expectante. Lisanna trago saliva, y entonces quiso regresar el tiempo atrás y corregir lo que había dicho.

— ¿Paso algo con Fairy Tail? —pero Yukino se adelantó a la disculpa que ya estaba formulándose en la cabeza de la Strauss— ¿O Lisanna-sama está en una misión y…

— ¡No, no es algo como eso! —Lisanna levantó los brazos, mostrando las palmas y relajándose después— Es algo más personal…

— ¿Se trata de Mirajane-sama?

Esta vez Lisanna ladeo la cabeza y pestañeó.

— No…¿Qué? —de alguna manera, escuchar el nombre de su hermana en boca de Yukino le provocó cierto desazón, pero pasó de ello, sabiendo que había cosas más importantes que tratar— Es…necesito que le des un mensaje a Rogue Cheney de mi parte.

Yukino hizo una mueca que hubiera pasado desapercibida para Lisanna, si no hubiera estado lo suficientemente al pendiente de las expresiones de la albina. No era una mueca de disgusto, pero Lisanna sintió que había mencionado un tema prohibido. Como si decir el nombre del mago de las sombras fuera a desencadenar una catástrofe.

— ¿Podemos hablar de ello en un sitio más privado?

— C-claro —asintió Lisanna, percatándose del tono misterioso que había usado la maga celestial. Yukino también asintió, en sus labios se dibujó una tenue sonrisa— Estoy ocupando una habitación en una posada cerca, podríamos ir ahí, si le parece…

— Sí, sí. Cualquier lugar cerrado es bueno.

Lo siguiente que le sorprendió a Lisanna fue el modo en que Yukino parecía saber en qué lugar se hospedaba. Casi le provocó un escalofrío la idea de que todos los movimientos que se hicieran en esa ciudad fueran notificados a Sabertooth.

La Aguria pareció leer su mente, porque dijo:

— Es la única posada que estaba cerca. No hay muchos hostales por aquí —Yukino hablaba mientras subía las escaleras sin sofocarse, parecía habituada a ello— Esta ciudad no es exactamente turística, ni mucho menos pintoresca como Magnolia. Es una zona minera, además —explicó. Lisanna supo entonces que el aroma a carbón inundando el aire no era cosa de su imaginación— Ciudad Clavel…es más bien como la ciudad que te gusta, pero no es bonita. Justo como la flor. Todos la buscan, pero nadie quiere vivir aquí.

— Sin embargo, todos se quedan…—Yukino enarco una ceja y la miró expectante— No es como si yo planeara quedarme, por supuesto —se apresuró a aclarar— Aunque sí que me quedaría si no arreglo las cosas para mañana… —murmuró para sí misma. No supo si Yukino no había escuchado o había pasado por alto esas palabras. Ninguna volvió a hablar hasta que estuvieron dentro de la habitación.

Lisanna le indico a Yukino que tomara asiento, la otra le hizo caso, yendo a acomodarse en una silla a lado de una pequeña mesa. La habitación no era exactamente grande y decorada, sino lo suficiente para que cupiera una cama individual, una mesa y una silla al costado derecho de la ventana, y al fondo un baño completo. También había un espejo y un tocador, donde descansaba una lacrima de comunicación.

— Entonces...¿Sabes de qué te quiero hablar, Yukino-san? —ambas chicas se miraron, con la certeza de que estaban en la misma línea, pero aún así, sin estar seguras de qué tanto sabía la otra.

— No lo sé con certeza —aceptó Yukino, levantándose de su lugar, mientras caminaba hacia la ventana— Mi propósito al escucharle era…bueno, últimamente Rogue-sama se ha comportado de forma…diferente. Más serio y distante de lo normal. Eso paso desde… —hizo una pausa y se volvió a mirar a Lisanna— desde que volvió de hacer esa misión en conjunto. Con su gremio, Lisanna-sama.

Lisanna entreabrió los labios. Yukino no se detuvo y siguió hablando:

— Al principio creí que era el cansancio, que la misión había sido más difícil de lo que esperaban. Sting-sama tenía algunas heridas profundas, además. Rogue-sama también, pero eso no parecía preocuparle. Además, había demasiada tirantes entre él y Sting-sama. Ellos no son así. De hecho, ellos son muy amigos. Muy unidos —Yukino no hacía pausas mientras hablaba, parecía atragantarse con sus propias palabras, y encontrar alivio en el desborde que hacía de estas— Era extraño que de pronto no hablaran. Sting-sama llamó a Rogue-sama y esté lo ignoró y se encerró en su habitación y todo eso fue demasiado extraño. Yo…probablemente no debería estar hablando de eso, pero ahora mismo creo que usted sabe qué es lo que sucede. Porque es de Fairy Tail y quiere darme un mensaje para Rogue-sama ¿Usted estaba en esa misión? —Lisanna puso muy derecha su espalda— ¿Usted sabe lo que sucedió? ¿Estuvo presente en el conflicto?

Lisanna ya estaba negando, antes de que Yukino terminara sus preguntas. La chica de Sabertooth la miraba como exigiéndo respuestas, incluso si su mirada parecía amable. Lisanna no pensaba relatar lo mismo que Juvia le había contado, porque sería ir contra la confianza que la maga había depositado en ella. Sin embargo, sí iba a mostrarle un poco de ello, los fragmentos más pequeños del vidrio que se había roto y que nadie pensaba al final que fueran necesarios.

— Yo no —dijo al fin— Pero sí sé lo que paso, porque hable con alguien que sí estuvo ahí —Yukino pareció anonadada— Es por eso que necesito hablar con Rogue —una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Lisanna, entre aliviada y afligida— De alguna manera…saber que él está afectado es…extrañamente bueno, y malo también —agregó, ante la mirada incrédula de Yukino— Es decir…significa que…que la persona por la que estoy aquí es importante para él. Por eso, más que nunca, necesito que me ayudes, Yukino-san. Creo que sé de qué manera ayudar a nuestros compañeros pero… —Lisanna tomó aire, sopesando las posibilidades de que Yukino aceptara lo que diría a continuación— Pero…bajo ningún motivo, Sting Eucliffe debe enterarse de esto.

Yukino frunció el ceño, y asintió, incluso antes de preguntar el porqué de aquella condición.

— Entiendo si no quieres ocultarle nada a tu maestro, a mí tampoco me gusta tener que hacerlo. Sin embargo, Sting Eucliffe podría evitar que Rogue se encuentre conmigo si se entera que estoy aquí. Lo haría porque….porque sabría lo que me motivó a venir. Y no sería por maldad, sino para "protegerlos" —Lisanna hizo una señal con ambas manos— Y estoy segura de que Rogue no quiere eso.

— Es claro que Lisanna-sama no va a contarme qué fue lo que sucedió —dijo Yukino de pronto— Incluso si solicita mi ayuda, incluso si yo le conté lo que sucedía en Sabertooth —en el rostro de la Aguria no había expresión, su rostro parecía mármol tallado— Pero no creo poder preguntarle sus razones tampoco, mientras me jure que lo que sea que haya sucedido, se puede arreglar.

Eso era improbable, se dijo Lisanna, pasando saliva mientras la garganta le parecía dejar de existir. De pronto sintió que los hombros le dolían. Un vertiginoso vaivén entre los sentimientos y la razón. Lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Lisanna sabía el daño que ocasionaba no decir la verdad, o decirla a medias. Pero tantas veces había andado por ese camino que se acostumbró a ver manchadas sus manos cuando sostenían sus palabras. Aun así, no se atrevió esta vez.

— No se lo puedo jurar —admitió; Yukino dio un paso atrás, apretando los labios— La verdad es que…el conflicto principal es entre Rogue Cheney y otra persona, y ambos siendo golpeados por un poder extraño. Sting Eucliffe y…Gajeel, otro mago de Fairy Tail, creían que separar a Rogue de aquella otra persona era la mejor manera de ponerlos a salvo. Sin embargo, como habrá comprobado, Yukino-san, y como lo he visto yo, ni su Rogue ni la persona que yo aprecio, lo están. Y yo estoy aquí porque quiero romper esa distancia.

Las palabras de Lisanna fueron sinceras, y entre ellas hubo una fisura lo suficientemente grande para que Yukino supiera que aquella otra persona de la que Lisanna hablaba, era una mujer.

— ¿Y quieren verse ellos? —inquirió la Aguria— ¿Le pidió esa persona que viniera aquí?

— No, no me lo pidió. Pero me confesó que quería ver a Rogue, y que no quería separarse de él. Y supongo que la respuesta de si Rogue quiere o no lo mismo, la pueda dar usted, sabiendo el estado en el que se encuentra su amigo.

La seriedad de Lisanna se vio recompensada con la seriedad de Yukino. No eran amigas, su único lazo de verdad era el viejo recuerdo de pelear en la misma guerra, de defender el mismo reino. No se le podía pedir a otra persona, por más rasgos que les hicieran parecerse, que confiaran en uno, cuando ni uno mismo se tenía la suficiente confianza. Lisanna lo sabía. Muchas veces había sentido que avanzaba poco, que necesitaba de otros para sostenerse. Y aun así había llegado sola hasta el momento actual. Y ahora no era tan diferente, estaba haciendo una petición a alguien que resultaba ciertamente desconocida.

Para Yukino no era diferente ¿Cómo podía ayudar a alguien cuando sólo le relataba una mitad? La otra mitad que se ocultaba podía ser mala, peor de lo que cualquiera se imaginaba. Aquella chica, la hermana de Mirajane y maga de Fairy Tail, le estaba pidiendo traicionar el juramento de lealtad absoluta a su gremio, de confianza en su maestro. Aquella maga que había sido gris en su breve encuentro durante los juegos mágicos, que no había tenido tanta luz propia como la tenía en este momento.

Y aun así, Yukino le quería creer. Una parte de ella ya lo hacía, y fue eso mismo la que le empujo a dar el siguiente paso.

— Está bien, sí —dijo— Lisanna-sama, yo le voy a ayudar.

.

.

.

No eran kilómetros lo que la separaban del gremio. Era sólo unos cuantos pasos, y aun así Juvia sentía que estaba en las montañas y el gremio por ahí, flotando en alguna parte del mar. A pesar de lo cerca que estaba, sus pies se negaban a dar los pasos siguientes, eran pesados como un ancla aferrándose al fondo del mar.

Tomo aire y caminó. Desde esa distancia le llegaban sonidos diferentes a los que había escuchado la última vez que había estado ahí. Sonidos que esta vez le hablaban de felicidad, risas y recuerdos felices. La nostalgia la envolvió y su corazón se le aceleró con los vestigios de una melancolía alegre. Quería tanto ver a todos y decirles que les había extrañado. Pero percibía las palabras como ceniza en su paladar. Y las oraciones no lograron a formarse como saludos, porque cuando ella estiro la mano para empujar la puerta, hubo otra mano a su vez que tiro de ella hacía atrás y la alejo del sitio.

Juvia no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, había una respiración acelerada cercana y una mano presionando con rudeza su antebrazo. No pudo soltarse, porque la soltaron primero, y si no alcanzó a asustarse fue porque la otra persona habló muchísimo antes que ella y la estrujo en un brazo tan rápido, que Juvia sólo se enteró de aquello cuando ya la había soltado. Su corazón se estremeció cuando al fin supo quién le tenía ahí, ese corazón que no se había secado a pesar de las tantas lluvias que ya había dado.

— Gajeel-kun —dijo en un susurro, mientras sus dedos cubrían sus labios y el DS del hierro le veía también asombrado.

Juvia se percató de que el parecía furioso y dolido, pero también maltrecho y cansado; Gajeel, por su parte, noto como el insomnio se había alojado en las medias lunas bajo los párpados de Juvia. Y no había soledad, sino un profundo e insondable abandono.

— ¿Qué hacías afuera del gremio? —respondió él, en cambio. Tan abruptamente que Juvia tuvo la impresión de que él no quería verla. A menos no en Fairy Tail— He intentado verte durante las últimas tres semanas, y siempre me encuentro con una barrera de mujeres en la puerta de Fairy Hills, y cuando me asomo a tu ventana sólo recibo silencios. Pareciera que la ciudad te consumió hace mucho. Y de repente te apareces como si mis esfuerzos fueran pura mierda —rezongó— Pareciera que he estado perdiendo el tiempo, y que estas de lo mejor ¿Pero no es así, cierto? No es así porque veo la puta tristeza en tu rostro, mujer.

La maga no podía entender si aquello era un reclamo para ella, o para él mismo. Él parecía estar gritando a ambos, con ese tono que era disculpa y resentimiento al mismo tiempo. Le dolió saber que había frustrado a Gajeel, cuando había estado buscando la forma de acercarse a ella.

— Dijiste que soy el único amigo que tienes —murmuró con reticencia el muchacho, sin mirarla— Dijiste que no querías perderme… ¿Qué te hace creer que yo sí quiero perderte a ti?

Juvia jadeo, sin poder evitarlo. Un gemido de dolor devoró su garganta y un escalofrío la hizo temblar. Ese era el Gajeel que ella no conocía. Un Gajeel que no había visto antes. Ella creía conocerle, pero no por completo, y ahí frente a ella estaba el gran dragón Slayer del que había visto reflejos, pero al que nunca había podido observar con atención. Hasta ese momento comprobó con creces la persona que él era y lo que su nombre decía. Era alto y fuerte para sostener los cuerpos que se marchitaban –como el de ella- y a los que quería reparar.

— Perdón —dijo ella, incapaz de decir algo más. Una sola palabra que fue sincera y que Gajeel apartó con un manotazo al aire, haciéndola pedazos.

— No me pidas perdón, Juvia —hubo rebeldía y desaprobación en su voz— Además, sé porqué estás así. El stripper ese… —Gajeel supo de inmediato que no debió haber pronunciado aquel nombre. El rostro de Juvia se había vuelto sombrío y el cielo se oscureció y el viento le supo amargo— ¿Qué te dijo? —hizo una pausa y su mandíbula crujió al notar la expresión herida en ella— ¿Qué te hizo?

Juvia supo que Gajeel sabía que ella iba a mentir. Y por eso dijo la verdad.

— Gray-sa…Gray-sama se enojó con Juvia —su voz sonó más ausente de lo que ella esperaba— Y Juvia está segura de que Gray-sama la odia, incluso si ella no termina de entender la razón.

Y era cierto, no lo sabía. Sabía que Gray se había sentido lastimado por alguna razón, sabía que él le había echado en cara lo que había pasado en aquella misión, y sabía que él había intentado lastimarla más de lo que nunca antes le hubiera lastimado. La había atacado con su magia, congelándole los huesos cuando ella había querido huir como agua. Pero Juvia no sabía por qué, porque no había razón para ello. Ella lo amaba, pero él no. E incluso el amor no tenía por qué ser una razón para todo. Y si el amor acaso fuera la respuesta a algo, no lo era a una desconfianza desnivelada.

Luego todo se volvió turbio. Juvia dio un traspié hacia adelante, su cuerpo tambaleándose con la torpeza de un cervatillo ebrio. Las sienes le palpitaron y sintió que el estómago se le contraía. El mundo dio muchas vueltas, y Gajeel alcanzó a atraparla antes de que cayera al piso.

Juvia pestañeo, los párpados le pesaban y escuchaba la voz de Gajeel llamándole desde la distancia, una serie de sonidos que ascendían y descendían y se volvían indescifrables. Pero ella le sonrió en la evanescencia. La cara de Gajeel, sorprendida y lívida, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma del pasado, fue el último gajo de realidad, antes de perder el sentido.

.

.

* * *

.

.

¡Chan, chan, chan, chaaaaaan!  
¿Saben que cosa horrible me paso? El capítulo se borro cuando ya lo había editado y estaba por subirlo. Así que tuve que volver a hacer todo de nuevo, y como no cuento con mucho tiempo porque voy y vengo del pueblo a la ciudad, tal vez se me fueron muchos errores. Siento eso u.u

Y bueno, pasando al capítulo. Por fin queda claro lo que Lissi pretende hacer 7u7 Amo a esta chiquilla. Y se están agregando nuevos personajes, del mismo universo de FT que ayudarán mucho en la trama, o que al menos serán importantes en su momento. También se nos viene el sombritas 7u7 y...por supuesto, Laxus y Gray tendrán muchas cosas que soportar cuando nuestro Rogue "Sombras stalker" -como alguien lo llamó en un review xD- vuelva por lo que le quitaron. Hablando de Laxus ¿Se dan cuenta cómo es que él sabe que lo que le sucede a Juvia es más de lo que...? ¡En fin, ya lo explicaré más adelante!

Como les dije, tuve que cortar el capítulo porque iba a quedar muy, muy, demasiado largo. No queria agobiarlas con demasiadas cosas, además de que, capi 11 dera más...¿Cómo decirlo? ¡Ah, sí! Mas asdsafasgagdsgsdgag (?) Hay dos escenas que me ha encantado escribir -fangirlea explosivamente-. Y les aviso que, ahora sí, comienza lo oscuro.

 **Review, Review, Review**

 **Alonesempai:** Tu review me hizo fangirlear adasdsadsfassd -explota en amors-(?) Juvia también es mi personaje favorito, no sólo de FT, sino del anime en general. Es tan hermosa, dulce, tierna, loca, y fuerte que ¡Ains, la amo! Me encanta que devoraras el fic, golosa 7u7 y que te guste como se va desarrollando la historia. Deseó que siga asi ¡Besos!

 **JuviaBriel:** Lo de Laxus, Juvia y el lemon, me parece interesante, y ya lo he considerado. Pero no sé...aún sigo pensandolo. Tal vez te lleves una sorpresa, o tal vez...¡Besitos!

 **Zukilove:** Lissi es-un-a-mor. Adoro a esa chica, y por supuesto, en este fic tendrá gran relevancia. Uh, tal vez no arrase con el mundo, pero si pondrá en su lugar a unos cuantos 7u7.

 **Sole Cheney:** Es cierto, lo que sucedió con Gray definitivamente afectó más a Juvia, que es muy sensible. Todavía vienen un montón de cosas. Y Gray sufre y va a sufrir, Juvia va a sufrir, Rogue va a sufrir, Laxus va a sufrir ¡Todo sufrirán muajajajajaja! Ok no (?) La historia se volverá oscura, porque lo que pasa ahora, es apenas un vistazo de todo lo que se viene. En cuanto a Lisanna...¡Ains, a mi me parece tan dulce! Su personaje no lleva gran relevancia en la trama, pero a mi me encanta. Siento que tiene potencial y no ha sido explotado como se debe. Si Juvia esta olvidada por Mashima, la pobre Lissi le dice "quítate que ahí te voy" u.u Y como ves, Lissi sí esta haciendo algo. No sé si es lo que te esperabas, pero...ella está ahí, apoyando a su amiga. La idea de Juvia y Lisanna unidas me vino desde Edolas y Tenrou, no sé, sentía que esas dos de verdad se llevaban bien. Uh, Roguecito ya viene, mujers 7u7 en el próximo capítulo brillara.

 **Nadja Petrova Kushinova:** ¡Kyaaaaa! -explota en un fangirlismo extremo-(?) ¡¿Tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace saber que lees mi historia?! ¡Eres mi idola! Amo tus fanfic y ame tu review...¡addasdsadassa! OK ya...me centro -contiene la emoción-(?). Me alegra poder transmitir los sentimientos de los personajes, que se sientan reales y puedan conectar con ellos, como dices. Ha sido uno de mis propósitos iniciales y el que lo comentes es halagador. Gracias. Sobre Lissi...¡Uy, se viene algo muy bueno! Una escena que ame escribir y que esperó te guste. En cuanto a Laxus "Papasito" Dreyar, sí, se trae algo entre manos y nariz. Él sabe más, porque no se ha limitado a esperar. Ya lo veras más adelante. Lo que dices de Gray, sí, se paso. Se pasa muchas veces. Amo el Gruvia pero, amo la crack, Juvia merece que la traten como una gran compañera y amiga. Sé que no es principal, pero...Mashima le pone incluso más atención a Yukino que a Juvia -llora lloradamente. Ojala que en esta saga muestre más del poder de Juvia, aunque a como va, me la esta olvidando. Ya por último, en serio, muchas, muchas gracias por tu review. Es hermoso y me hizo muy feliz ¡Saludos!

 **Lymar Vastya:** Sí, fue un encuentro no tan intenso, pero ese era el punto, que Laxus pudiera dejar ver que Gray no merece sus golpes. Igual, pobre Gray está sufriendo, a veces me da pena (?) Juvia...ella sufrirá, pero tendrá quien la apoye, Lissi, y algunos agregados, por supuesto. Gracias por el review ¡Besos!

 **Nessa:** Lisanna trae a Sting entre ceja y ceja, es cierto xD Como pongo en este capi, Lissi sabe que tal vez se está adelantando a mucho con Sting, pero como no lo conoce exactamente bien, y vio el sufrimiento de Juvia, no se arrepiente de detestarlo momentáneamente. Rogue aparece en el proximo capi, y veran que tal le ha ido, aunque Yukino ya nos dió un adelanto ¡Muchas gracias por el review! ¡Saluditos!

 **Juvia:** No te preocupes, aún las piezas no se deciden, y Gray está muy lejos de Juvia por el momento.

 **Hitomi Akera:** ¡Pude arreglar el capitulo! Y aquí está, especialmente para usted que deja unos review tan bonitos y además es barrio uwu Y claro, porque la historia es para tí 7u7. Tú no te preocupes por no haber dejado review luego, luego. Me alegra que te gustara el capi 10, y claro, Meredy debe de aparecer porque es la waifu también, pero sobretodo, es amiga de Juvia, y creo que merece estar ahí para apoyarla. Es una relación hermosa la de ellas dos. Sí, pobre Gurei-sama, me pasé con él...me da pena pero...era mi venganza porque...aún no supero que rechazara tan feo a Juvia en la fiesta después de los GJM. Ya sé, ando acarreando rencores viejos pero...¡soy detergente...digo, divergente! ¡En fin, me voy a buscar la bici de Chachos o esto se va a descontrolar! (?) ¡Besitos! Ya sabes que te iloveo iloveadamente.

 **ope-hana:** Leer durante el trabajo...usted es una diablilla 7u7 Aquí tienes otro capi para que no te aburras en tus horas laborales. Muchas gracias por el review ¡Saludos!

 **Croqueta jamn:** Me alegra que digas eso acerca de los personajes más humanos. Es uno de mis propósitos. Me parecía que ya hay suficiente comedia en FT, y que el Gruvia merece un enfoque distinto. Tal vez abuse con la actitud de Gray hacia Juvia, incluso llegue a pensar que él se mostraría indiferente a todo, pero, al mismo tiempo, él ya estaba teniendo celos de Laxus, y hemos visto sus reacciones cuando Lyon estaba interesado en Juvia. Creo que no es tan errada la forma en la que reaccionó aquí, al final de cuentas. Y como el muchacho está confundido, además. Por otro lado, sí, Juvia tiene otros dos chicos en la puerta y con ambos llevará una relación distinta, precisamente para que se vea la diferencia. Ella se desenvolverá distinto con ellos dependiendo de las circunstancias, y ahora estás son bastante adversas, pero es precisamente eso lo que hará que ganen o no el corazón de nuestra maga. Muchas gracias por tu preciosos review ¡Besos!

 **KassfromVenus:** ¡Exacto! Gray necesita aprender a valorar más a Juvia. Es tonto y se ha pasado bastante con ella en muchas ocasiones. Yo también soy Gruvia fan, y amo al cien está pareja. Ahora mismo controlo mi amor por la OTP porque tengo este cuadrado amoroso -yo también los amo, pero sólo a veces- y debo poner en su lugar a cada pj si quiero que las cosas funcionen ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

 **M** uchas gracias a todas las que dejaron review, y a las que no pude contestar u.u Como les digo, voy y vengo del pueblo a la ciudad, y ahora mismo mis padres me están apurando porque voy de salida. Así que ya no pude seguir contestando. De todas formas:

LolyCrowSmille

Seiren Castler

fairymoon77

Muchas gracias por sus mensajes y por seguir leyendo este fanfic. Me hacen muy, muy feliz todas ustedes ¡Besos!

Sin más, me despido.

¡Besos y abrazos!

 **ammipime**


	12. Ultima oportunidad

Buena tarde o dìa, o noche, dependiendo de a què hora estén leyendo esto. Quiero pedir una diosculpa por traer hasta ahora el nuevo capitulo, pero -como ya explique en _**BAISERS LA FUMÉE** _ (Sì, hago publicidad descarada)- no tengo internet en mi casa, y por lo tanto estoy aprovechando esta hora en la escuela, para actualizar.

Y como lo prometido es deuda, al fin podrán ver a ese personaje al que tanto extrañaban. Asì que, pasen y lean.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde afuera le llegaban murmullos, y un gajo de luz de luna se escurría por los cristales de la ventana y le pegaban en la cara como colores de una hueca realidad. Alguien estaba regañando a su compañera por haber llegado tarde de sus acostumbradas compras. No le interesaba. Las voces se perdían en la discordancia de sus pensamientos. Escucho golpes en su puerta, tímidos y titubeantes, pero no contesto. Sentía que estaba dentro del agua, y que los sonidos se doblaban entre las corrientes. No pestañeo y vino un deslizamiento. Pasos que se alejaban y un portazo casi desapercibido al final.

No podía recordar que había pasado durante el día, sólo voces, y algunas pistas le sugerían algo acerca de una gruesa voz cantando, el pasar de los dedos sobre las teclas de un piano, y finalmente todo anocheciendo.

Era consciente de su propia respiración pausada y pesada. De sus brazos cansados por el esfuerzo de permanecer doblados bajo su cabeza. Y aunque notaba el colchón sobre el que reposaba, el olor familiar de la madera de la habitación, y la sombra de luz en sus ojos, no se sentía en ese sitio. Estaba lejos, muy lejos. Caminando sobre espinas mientras una voz le llamaba, clamaba por su persona entre sangre y dolor.

No le gustaba esa visión. El mismo sueño todos los días que se atrevía a dormir. Primero le había acalambrado cada musculo, lo había hecho despertar de golpe y luego sólo fue un dolor agónico al no poder deshacerse de la imagen soñada y tener que soportar verla hasta el final, infringiendo dolor en las heridas que aún no cerraban.

Mucho peor era verse disfrutando del líquido carmín que manchaba aquel cuerpo. Mucho peor era deslizar su lengua por las zonas que el rojo manchaba, ver como se regodeaba en el dolor ajeno, clavar sus garras en la piel y hacer que gritara su nombre con voz ronca y moribunda, verle caer en un hueco oscuro y profundo, donde devoraba su cuerpo y le escuchaba gritar de terror, de asco y placer. Peor era saber que en fondo, era lo que ambos querían. Mientras tanto, gritaba desde la penumbra, contemplando lo que su verdadero ser quería mientras su raciocinio encerrado en una jaula, le imploraba que parara.

Cuando finalmente podía abrir los ojos, separarse de la pesadilla que cada vez que culminaba iba más lejos, el vértigo lo envolvía y lo arrojaba contra la dureza de su propia desdicha. Todo era falso, pero el sabor amargo y dulce inundando su cuerpo, le sugería que ya era cierto y que podría volver a serlo.

Y entonces se retenía y arañaba su estómago, en un vano intento de que el dolor se llevara los deseos voraces que palpitaban en su cuerpo. Tenía que entrar al agua fría y recurrir a tácticas sucias para engañar a su mente. Y cada vez era más difícil mantener la calma, burlar a su oscuro lazo maldito de que cumplía su cometido, y la boca se le hacía agua de pensar que sí iba a hacerlo, que iba a terminar rompiendo las murallas para ir por la presa que le habían arrebatado hasta atraparle y hacerle llorar.

Entonces abría los ojos y descubría que todo aquello era también una pesadilla, y que en realidad las sabanas habían hecho una red donde descansaba su cuerpo sudoroso y dolorido por los forcejeos. Que no estaba bajo gotas heladas, que su cuerpo más que deseoso y vigoroso por el deseo febril de la oscuridad y la sangre, era realmente un cuerpo trémulo y angustiado por no poder evitar las atrocidades de lo onírico.

Así que un día decidió no volver a dormir. Porque cada vez era más intrincado separar lo irreal de las salidas del sol. Y era en momentos como ese, en que se encontraba laxo, manso en sus lagunas nítidas de recuerdos y verdaderos anhelos. Era bajo el platinado haz de luna, donde encontraba un remanso de lucidez y evocaba, con tímida algarabía, los retazos de un buen tiempo que ya era lejano. Y que seguramente sólo era bueno para él.

Gracias a esos breves momentos, podía acariciar entre sus dedos el gusto de los placeres inocentes, de los deseos dulces y la admiración hacia la lluvia, que no pecaba en esa constante caída. Hasta ahí se sentía libre de pronunciar con acicalado tono, el nombre de la persona que veía en su desesperación, pero que, en apaciguados instantes como aquel que vivía, veía clara a través de capas y cataratas, con las sombras echándose a un lado para que pudiera alcanzarle con su mano, hasta que sus dedos tocaban sus mejillas sonrientes, y entonces desaparecía como Eurídice en los límites del inframundo.

Rogue exhalo y dejo que el viento encerrado en la recamara se le atorara en los poros, como atorado se encontraba el aroma de ella en todo su cuerpo. Si cerraba los ojos unos instantes, y se dejaba engatusar por la memoria, podía percibir en sus labios el sabor de su piel sudorosa, el aroma de su largo cabello, y degustar en su lengua aquella esencia aún más embriagante que era su más íntima representación. Pero más allá de eso, la recordaba radiante y bonita, una supernova en el infinito. Lejana y rutilante.

Más que cualquier otra cosa, Rogue quería verla. Y ese era suficiente motivo para encerrarse –aunque esa habitación no fuera suficiente candado- y evitar cualquier cosa que significara acercarse a ella y romper la promesa de protegerla.

Junto al aroma de la noche, también le llego una esencia nueva. Aroma a dulce, a perfume joven. Rogue frunció el ceño, pero se levantó de todos modos, hasta quedar sentado en la cama, pero sin bajar los pies al suelo. Sus ojos localizaron el motivo de aquel aroma, y una de sus cejas se arqueo.

Con un bufido se puso de pie, y fue a cogerlo. Al instante le recorrió el desasosiego, el sobre le quemaba en las manos como la punta de una cerilla. No tenía remitente, pero no lo necesitaba. Olía a Yukino, y algo –alguien- más que no era su compañera albina. La advertencia llegó sola: un angustioso pitido que martirizaba sus oídos, exigiendo que se deshiciera del sobre de inmediato. Pero fue precisamente por eso, que Rogue hizo lo contrario.

Sus dedos se abrieron paso entre el papel con rapidez, hasta que tuvo de frente la escritura firme y absoluta, y sintió que los músculos se le contraían al primer impacto. Las primeras palabras le hablaban con urgencia, le hablaban de tristeza y agonía. Entre palabras que iban y venían detecto al fin un nombre.

El nombre que había gritado en sus sueños, el nombre que luchaba por abrirse camino entre sus labios y consumirle el raciocinio. Ahora no era distinto.

Mientras una oleada de frio se le colaba bajo los huesos y le detenía por instantes los latidos del corazón, repitió la lectura. Conforme leía y releía, comprendió que la carta eran los gritos de auxilio abundantes en sus pesadillas. Comenzó a sentir que se ahogaba, que la comprensión de la carta eran golpes en la cara y una cuerda enredada en su cuello. Las palabras danzaban en su mente como bufones grotescos. Todo comenzó a girar vertiginosamente al entender el mensaje.

Le pedía que fuera. Le exigía que fuera.

Contra el dolor agudo de las prohibiciones, le llego la desesperación de sus propios deseos. Se le restregaba la desolación que él mismo había provocado, y revivió la última imagen que tenía de ella: arrodillada en una estación de trenes, suplicando que no le abandonara.

Herida. Absolutamente herida.

Ella había gritado su nombre. Ella que también le hablaba en sus sueños –le gritaba, le suplicaba, también- y pedía ayuda y consuelo. A pesar de que aquella carta no estaba escrita por ella, podía verla a través de la distancia, sentir el dolor que había inspirado aquellas líneas.

Rogue sintió que su cuerpo temblaba, mientras un torbellino de imágenes reales e imaginadas pasaban por su mente una tras otra, como las sinuosas pinturas abstractas.

Todo ese tiempo había estado encerrado en su alcoba, creyendo que la vida iría mejor para ella cuanto más lejos estuviera de él. Aferrándose a la idea de que, una vez volviendo a su rutina, el pasado terminaría por desaparecer. Pero la realidad había sido otra. La realidad era que, conforme pasaban las semanas, más difícil era salir y dar la cara al día a día. Los sueños le habían ido carcomiendo la conciencia, y ahora comprendía que eran un reflejo de lo que ella, a millas de distancia, había estado viviendo ¿Por qué pensó que sería diferente? ¿Por qué creyó que ella iba a hacer su vida luego de dejarla _sola_?

Como un puñado de confeti, la verdad le exploto en la cara, y las emociones que como tornado había llegado, como tornado se fueron. Rogue sintió que la habitación había sido vaciada y vuelto a llenar, que todo se iba como la marea retirándose de la costa, pero lo que volvía era sólo una foto tomada por su propia razón una noche, en un baile en cualquier lado.

Había pensado que sería diferente porque, ellos eran diferentes.

Porque ella ya tenía a alguien.

Rogue no supo atribuirle un nombre al sentimiento oscuro que le gobernó en consiguiente. El sentimiento que le hizo caminar hacia el buro a lado de su cama, abrir el cajón y hacerse con aquel casi olvidado objeto, y luego ir hacia la ventana, donde la mortecina luz de luna le baño la cara. Abrió de par en par y salió al balcón. Y conforme su mano derecha iba elevando la carta al viento, sus ojos le fueron mirando con más fiereza.

Había mentiras en esa carta. Debían ser mentiras.

La vida no podía ser más perra de lo que ya había sido hasta ese instante, y sin embargo la foto mental se le dibujo de nuevo frente a los ojos, y cuando el objeto en su mano izquierda abrió sus fauces y baño el papel en llamas, por fin encontró un nombre para la oscuridad que le bullía en el pecho.

Pero ya no importaba, la foto mental se consumía junto a las palabras en aquella hoja de engaños, y el humo que le jugueteo en la nariz era una prueba más de la relatividad de la vida. Dejo ir el resto del papel al aire, pero sus ojos –rojos como las llamas- no perdieron de vista el acto final del fuego.

En el viento se dibujó la última sonrisa de la llamarada, y luego todo se volvió cenizas y noche de luna llena.

.

.

.

Juvia abrió los ojos, topándose con un techo que no era el de su recamara. Sentía que su cuerpo estaba danzando en el vacío, y que si hacia el amago de moverse, todo se quebraría. Un haz de claridad le llegaba desde algún sitio. Pero no supo reconocer de dónde provenía.

— Al fin despertaste —escucho decir a alguien. La voz le sonó conocida, pero no pudo asociarla a un rostro, adormilada como se encontraba— ¡Oye, mujer ¿Me estas escuchando?!

El rudo tono de voz viajo por sus terminaciones nerviosa, creando un choque que logro traerla de vuelta. Juvia se incorporó de golpe, chocando con algo duro en el proceso. Escucho una maldición entre su mareo.

Entonces sí que supo de quien que trataba.

— Gaje… ¿Gajeel-kun? —Inquirió, enfocando al muchacho que se había alejado de ella, y que ahora tenía la mano en la frente. Él le miró con reproche— J-Juvia lo siente —balbuceo.

— Ya no importa —refutó Gajeel, pero no volvió a acercarse a ella. Juvia lo notó incómodo. No por el golpe, Gajeel no estaba mirándole. Y sus orificios nasales tenían aquel leve temblor de cuando estaba nervioso.

Juvia tuvo la repentina urgencia de bajar la mirada y comprobar su aspecto. Cuando lo hizo descubrió que iba vestida como el día anterior. A pesar de que seguramente se había mojado.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó de pronto el DS, notando la confusión de la joven— ¿Qué?

— Nada —dijo ella con simpleza, sin moverse de la cama— ¿Por qué Juvia está aquí? ¿Qué paso?

Tenía el recuerdo de estar frente a Gajeel, de haber estado frente al gremio, y algo cálido envolviéndola, pero nada más después de eso.

— Te desmayaste, eso es todo —explicó el muchacho con simpleza, Juvia apretó los labios en una fina línea y asintió.

— Y entonces Gajeel-kun la trajo a su casa…

El rodo los ojos y bufo, Juvia quiso sonreír pero no pudo. No podía sonreír falsamente frente a la única persona honesta que le quedaba.

— Era mi casa lo más cerca que tenía. Además, escuche que alguien estaba a punto de salir del gremio y quería evitar que te vieran en ese estado —había un reclamo en su voz, pero un reclamo divertido— Eres una problemática, mujer. Ayer ya no despertaste. Parecias más muerta que viva…

— ¿Gajeel-kun no pensó, ni por un momento, en dejar a Juvia en la enfermería del gremio?

Gajeel torció la boca, como si se tratara de cualquier cosa.

— Se prestaría a que cuchichearan más de lo que ya lo hacen—en el instante, Gajeel se dio cuenta de había hablado de más, sin embargo, Juvia no parecía tan sorprendida.

— Juvia lo lamenta —dijo— Ella no quiere ser una carga para Gajeel-kun ni para los demás —Gajeel iba a decirle que no se tomara en serio que lo había dicho, que era una broma, pero ella le sonrió, con esa sonrisa de sirena rota que le afectaba tanto a él— Juvia no debería estar viendo de esta forma a Gajeel-kun, ella se dijo que no sería un peso para nadie más. Juvia no quiere que Gajeel-kun la vea afectada, él no lo merece.

Entonces, Gajeel recordó las palabras que había estado sobajando desde que había visto sus ojos pestañear para despertar. Aquello que en los delirios del desmayo –o eso era lo que necesitaba y quería creer- ella había murmurado.

— Y sin embargo Juvia… —ella hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar, y lo consiguió…sus ojos se aguaron pero ella no permitió que ni una gota de agua se derramara— Juvia se siente tan patética, ella ni siquiera puede…Juvia… —sintió que un montón de palabras e ideas se le atoraban en la garganta, que desgarraban al intentar salir— Juvia…

— Dijiste que debiste enamorarte de mí —soltó él, tan repentinamente que Juvia se quedó con la boca abierta y un sonido gutural moribundo en ella.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió, sin parpadear.

— Antes de que perdieras la conciencia me miraste y dijiste…—Gajeel parecía pensativo y avergonzado, Juvia sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho— dijiste que debiste enamorarte de mí.

Escucharle decir eso fue como tomar un trago de aceite para engranes. Su mente se quedó en blanco, y sólo reacciono cuando notó que Gajeel aspiraba y soltaba una carcajada.

— Juvia no dijo eso… ¿Verdad? —pero Gajeel la miro seriamente, aun con su boca curvada en una sonrisa.

— Sí lo dijiste —aseguró— y yo pensé que sí hubieras dicho eso algunos años atrás, tal vez habría sido diferente esté ahora —la sonrisa en los labios de Gajeel desapareció, para Juvia eso fue el vistazo a una catástrofe irremediable.

Pero Gajeel lo sabía: ella ya estaba en el centro de un vórtice, con manos invisibles sujetándola y tirando de ella hacía la adversidad. Poner sobre sus hombros dos manos más sería la injusticia de la que ella había estado sin hablar. Sobretodo, si esas dos manos venían del pasado que ya no se podía recuperar y que ya estaba enterrado.

— Sin embargo, eso ya se terminó —espetó, y tomo asiento en el borde de la cama, Juvia lo miro fijamente, sus labios temblaron ligeramente y Gajeel puso su mano sobre los cabellos azules. Mentiría si dijera que le recordaban a los de alguien más. Mentiría. Juvia era Juvia, y aquella otra persona que se había abierto paso en su corazón –en plena distracción de él- no se comparaba a ella.

Cada una pertenecía a un momento diferente, y eran diferente la una de la otra. Ambas especiales, pero ya no por el mismo motivo.

— Ahora eres más problemática —río él, revolviendo divertido y ligero, el cabello de la maga. Ella le miro por entre las pestañas, sus hombros levantándose y temblando, como su boca y el brillo de sus ojos— No quiero que…

— ¡Gajeel-kun! —sollozó ella, desobedeciendo completamente la orden que él iba a darle y poniéndose por fin a llorar.

Bajo la cabeza, puso sus manos sobre su rostro mojado, y tembló y se quebró. Gajeel esbozo una tibia sonrisa y le siguió revolviendo el cabello, mientras este se derramaba como lagrimas por la espalda y los brazos de Juvia.

Tantos años, y pensar que era lo único que podía hacer ahora por ella.

Lisanna tamborileo los dedos sobre su mejilla, antes de revisar por enésima vez su reloj de pulsera. Pasaba de mediodía y nadie se había presentado aún. No importaba que tanto mirara las calles frente a ella, la plazuela de Ciudad Clavel seguía luciendo tan solitaria como la primera vez que la vio.

Y no había nadie caminando hacia ella. Y eso estaba mal.

A esa hora se suponía que ella iba a encontrarse con el dragón slayer de las sombras, le iba a poner las cartas sobre la mesa e iba a comprobar con sus propios ojos que él fuera a ver a a Juvia. Pero ni el dragón slayer aparecía, ni Lisanna tenía tanta paciencia para esperarle ahí ni minuto más.

Estaba segura que Yukino le había entregado la carta. Estaba segura que había sido así. Y no dudaba de que el mago la leyera. La suerte no podía ir en su contra ahora, cuando ya había llegado hasta ahí. La misma suerte había puesto ante sus ojos a Yukino cuando pensó que todo se estaba yendo al caño.

Así que se negaba a que, al final de cuantas, todo fuera a parar allá. Le quedaba una última carta, y era en la que depositaría todas sus esperanzas.

Los golpes en su puerta no habían cesado, y tampoco parecían dispuestos a hacerlo. Sabía a qué se debían, y sabía que debía seguir ignorándolos. Ya era suficiente tener que luchar contra sí mismo. Tener que renunciar a la oportunidad que resultaba aquella carta.

Pero él ya la había desechado. Había convertido en polvo y nada los trazos dibujados. Así que lo último que deseaba era que alguien ahí afuera estuviera recordándole lo cobarde que era. Era suficiente con que se lo dijera él. Era suficiente con las imágenes que se dibujaban frente a él –y los fantasmas encerrados en esa habitación- y que debía retener tanto como se retenía a sí mismo.

— No lo haré —murmuró, y la persona en el pasillo pareció haberle escuchado, porque los golpes cesaron.

Sin embargo, algo aún más brusco llego en ausencia de estos. La voz de Lector, diciendo algo acerca de Fairy Tail. De un miembro de Fairy Tail. Rogue escucho el jadeo sofocado de Yukino, y luego pasos alejándose veloces por las escaleras.

— No lo haré —repitió.

Y sin embargo, se puso de pie y fue hacia la ventana.

.

Lisanna se contuvo en un principio, pero después todo control fue inútil y termino gritando que no tenía asunto alguno que tratar con el maestro de Sabertooth. El grandulón que la atendía le miro de mala gana, pero eso no logro amedrentar a Lisanna, que tenía el apellido Strauss bien puesto.

— Mire…—Lisanna se detuvo, porque no supo cómo llamarlo.

— Orga —dijo el muchacho suspirando, parecía resignado y un tanto indignado— Soy Orga.

— Mire Orga-san —prosiguió la muchacha— Sólo debo ver a Rogue Cheney y después me voy. No tengo, en lo absoluto, la intención de hablar con…con…su maestro —Orga enarco las cejas, parecía que Lisanna hubiera vomitado el nombre.

— Es una lástima, señorita —dijo alguien más repentinamente— porque ahora tendrá que hacerlo.

Lisanna no tuvo que esforzarse por saber quién era, puesto que el dueño de la voz apareció frente a ella.

A la luz del día, sus labios también sonreían, y ella odio también esa sonrisa. Tenía los ojos azules, un azul profundo y claro, y una cicatriz en la ceja derecha. Sin embargo, brillaba tanto como la misma luz de la mañana. Y parecía consciente de ello.

— Entonces —comenzó él con confianza— además de querer ver a Rogue ¿Existe otra razón para que quebrante con tanto ahínco la armonía de nuestro gremio?

Sonaba divertido y apesadumbrado, como si de verdad lamantará que ella hubiera llegado gritando. Como si de verdad le importara. Pero Lisanna era más fuerte que toda esa fachada de maestro decente y preocupado.

— Podría preguntarle lo mismo, pero el caso es que no vengo a hablar con usted de eso.

Sting la miro con recelo, y deshizo cualquier indicio de diversión que hubiera en su rostro. La diversión fingida no era agradable, y él ya la había estado sosteniendo por mucho tiempo. Además, los ojos azules que le gritaban desde el otro lado, parecían más que renuentes a prestarse para la farsa.

Con un sencillo gesto hacia Orga, el peliverde comprendió que debía retirarse, agradecido de salvarse de tanto aire pesado. Cuando el God Slayer despareció a sus espaldas, Sting suspiro; Lisanna, sin embargo, siguió impávida.

— ¿Estas segura que no vienes a ver a Yukino?

La muchacha frunció el entrecejo, al principió sin comprender, luego su mente hiló ideas y explicaciones de forma veloz. Sí el mencionaba a Yukino en esas circunstancias, era porque sabía lo que planeaba. Y sin temor a precipitarse, supuso que él tenía la culpa de la ausencia del DS de las sombras en la cita.

— No…

— ¡Sting-sama! —una nueva voz se unió con sobresalto. Yukino parecía agitada y asustada, el rostro de alguien que ha recibido malas noticias.

— Oh, vaya —la voz de Sting fue una total farsa de asombro— Justo estaba hablando de ti ¿Escuchaste y por eso has venido?

— Yo… —balbuceo la maga celestial, incapaz de pensar en algo rápido. Todo aquello tenía sus nervios de punta y no atinaba a saber exactamente la razón.

— Muy bien —Lisanna, impaciente y enojada como estaba, decidió cortar de tajo esa absurda situación— Vine aquí porque necesito hablar con Rogue Cheney, y no me pienso ir hasta hacerlo. Me importa muy poco si usted lo permite o no —sus ojos apuntaron a Sting, con la misma amenaza que el filo de una espada— Así que, pido amablemente, que se me conceda una reunión con él.

— Vaya amabilidad —ronroneo él, con ironía— Me temo que eso no será posible hasta que me diga los motivos, señorita —a Lisanna comenzaba a hartarle el sarcasmo en la voz de Sting— Sobretodo porque, siendo usted un miembro de Fairy Tail, creo que es necesario que hable conmigo, a menos claro que…

— Se trata de algo personal —interrumpió abruptamente ella— Dudo mucho que tenga que contarle eso al maestro del gremio. Aunque claro, siempre puede que no sea más que un cotilla que interfiere en la vida privada de sus miembros y se cree con la autoridad de decirles qué hacer con sus vidas.

Sting no contestó, tenía la certeza de que aquello "personal" tenía que ver con él. Era obvio. Se lo decía la furia con que la chica lo veía, lo decía el aspecto nervioso de Yukino, lo decía la sombra que vigilaba desde la ventana. Y lo decía el aroma que bailaba en el aire, como un pétalo perdido.

— Lo soy —siseó— Soy un maestro que interfiere autoritariamente en la vida personal de los de su gremio, pero creo que eso ya lo sabe ¿no?

El enojo que goteó de las palabras del Eucliffe, fue como clavos en las palmas para Lisanna. El rostro masculino estaba inmóvil y sereno. Sus ojos detenidos y opacos en ella, como recriminado por cosas que ella no podía entender.

— Sí. Sí, lo sé —acepto Lisanna, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente, mientras su mandíbula temblaba. No podía recordar un momento antes en que se hubiera sentido así, como si apenas fuera capaz de controlar las emociones que le burbujeaban en las entrañas— Como también sé, que alguien capaz de hacer eso, no puede llamarse a sí mismo "maestro" —escupió, con el suficiente desprecio como para mancharle el ego al joven rubio.

Sting levanto la barbilla, como si aquello no pudiera afectarle, por más que memorias del pasado le estuvieran golpeando desde adentro.

— Me alegra —su voz fue serena y gentil, más no la sonrisa fría que se dibujó en su boca— Así le será más fácil resignarse a no ver a Rogue.

Hasta ese momento, Yukino había estado callada, viendo como desde otra dimensión, la lucha de propósitos. Había algo salvaje en la mirada de Lisanna a Sting, en la mirada que él la daba a ella. Todo ese tiempo Yukino había pertenecido a Sabertooth, pero hasta ese momento vio a su maestro como un verdadero depredador. Como un tigre dientes de sable enfrentándose a una peligrosa leona.

— Eso no es suficiente para hacerme huir —refutó la Strauss, mirándole imperturbable— Lo dije una vez, y lo vuelvo a repetir: vine aquí para ver a Rogue Cheney, y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Así tenga que pasar por encima de usted, Sting Eucliffe.

Pocas veces pasaban situaciones como esas, pensó Sting. Que alguien llegara y la volteara a uno las ideas. Le paso una vez con Natsu Dragneel, y esa chica, firme frente a él, parecía dispuesta a repetir aquello, aunque fuera a la fuerza. Sting bajo la vista y vio la marca de Fairy Tail en la pierna de ella. En el sitio donde la maga de cabellera azul y agua también la llevaba.

Una marca en el mismo sitio para aquellas que van a defenderse. Y por eso no podía culparla, no de pelear por lograr lo que la había llevado ahí. Despues de todo, él también la estaba defendiendo.

— Disfrute con la espera —dijo, y se dio la vuelta para volver al interior del gremio.

Todo ese tiempo Lisanna había estado ahí afuera, frente a las puertas. Y ellos habían salido, pero ella nunca había entrado, y si permitía que ese dragón de luz se fuera ahora, estaría permitiendo que los sentimientos de Juvia fueran ignorados.

— No puede hacer esto —mascullo ella, presionado los dientes, cerrando tanto los ojos, que Yukino se preguntó si ella estaba escondiendo lagrimas ahí. Pero cuando Lisanna volvió a abrirlos, sólo había despreció.

Y entonces Sting se detuvo, pero no para mirar hacia atrás, sino porque alguien más estaba a su lado ahora. Alguien que era oscuro y cuya figura se había mantenido alejada. Olía a tinta y tortura, y se supo culpable de lo último. La sombra dio dos pasos más hacia afuera, y Sting tomo aíre para repetir la orden.

Sin embargo, ojos rojos como estrellas agónicas, le silenciaron, haciéndole pensar en aquella cara.

— No lo haré —le dijo.

Sting volvió sobre sus pasos, tomándole del brazo y arrastrándolo afuera, para que Lisanna fuera capaz de verlo. De oírlo.

— Aquí lo tiene —dijo, soltando a Rogue, mirando a la chica fijamente. Lisanna le regreso el gesto sin perturbarse— Dígale, pues, lo que tanto necesitaba decirle. Dígaselo, para que él mismo le confirme que no ira a ningún lado.

— Sting, basta —exigió Rogue— Oí perfectamente todo lo que decían. Creo que lo escucharon todos —en su voz no había burla ni diversión— Así que basta.

Pero Sting no desvió ni por un momento su atención de Lisanna, ni de las injurias que pasaban por el rostro de ella e iban destinadas a él. Parecía que realmente lo odiaba, y con una punzada de martirió, se preguntó si esa mirada azul en ella, era el reflejo de la mirada azul de antaño. Si, de tener a Juvia delante, ella también le miraría así.

Era probable que sí.

— Rogue-sama, entonces ¿Usted leyó la carta? —Yukino hablo, con la incertidumbre del momento empujando su voz.

— Lo hice —susurró, y el rojo de sus ojos cayó sobre Lisanna, una mirada severa y austera, como un páramo desolado— Y mi respuesta es no. No iré.

Ante la amargura de Rogue, Lisanna ahogo en jadeo, luego su cabeza se movío desaprobatoriamente, sus labios abriéndose para reclamar. Pero entonces, Sting intercedió. Sting que, para ella, ya había estado en medio por bastante tiempo.

— Lo ha oído —parecía un exhausto, pero satisfecho, y eso fue un golpe más para la joven Strauss— Creo que con eso fue suficiente.

Y lo era. Más que suficiente. Lisanna dio dos pasos hacia adelante, con las manos en puños, y el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos. Sentía que el tiempo se le estaba escurriendo entre los dedos y debía retenerlo, sentía que era suficiente, pero de otras cosas. De otras tantas cosas que ellos no sabían, que ellos no habían visto.

Pudo ver, a travez de los espacios vacios entre horas y horas, a Juvia llorando, a Juvia contándole aquella historia, a Juvia tamblando y desbaratándose en un abrazo y aún así en soledad. Pudo ver aquella recamara inundada de ausencia y desolación. Pudo verla dormida, con aros negros ensuciando la cuenca de sus ojos, con lágrimas secas pulverizando sus pestañas. Y ellos no lo habían visto, no lo habían sentido.

— Sí, ya fue suficiente —murmuró, soportando el ardor que le torturaba los ojos, soportando el dibujo vivido de la amiga perdida— Ya fue suficiente dolor para Juvia —Yukino reparó en que al fin había un nombre, y como este parecía afectar hondamente a los dragones gemelos, pues ambos reaccionaron a él, Sting con un chispeo de culpa; Rogue con un ligero temblor en las manos y sombras más sombrías en el rostro— Suficiente de que no coma, suficiente de que no pare de llover para ella. Toda Magnolia es gris ahora, y es por ella ¡Porque ella sufre! —gritó, levantando los ojos ahogados en cólera.

Sting gesticulo pero sólo salió de su boca una oración inconclusa, que arrojo a Lisanna a las calderas de la intolerancia y el arrebato.

— ¡Cállate! — con un nuevo grito, su mano se trasformó en la garra de un tigre, que veloz viajo a la mejilla del Eucliffe. Yukino grito horrorizada, sus manos tapando su boca y sus ojos muy abiertos; Sting se tambaleo, su rostro girando a la derecha por la intensidad del golpe, Lisanna permaneció con la mano extendida. Rogue, en una imagen casi caprichosa, sólo estaba perplejo— ¡Tú no eres nadie para hablar! ¡Nadie, cuando te atreviste a separar a dos personas que se quieren! ¡Nadie cuando heriste tanto a Juvia!

Ante las nuevas palabras, Sting pareció reaccionar del golpe y de golpe. Miró insondablemente a Lisanna, perturbado por lo que ella decía, por lo que ella había hecho. Más aturdido aun, cuando noto la herida que el golpe de ella había abierto sobre su mejilla. Un delicado hilo de sangre resplandecía sobre su mejilla, como un listón rojo de encaje.

— ¡Eres un cobarde! —profirió ella, elevando la voz como si los tuviera a kilómetros de distancia y quisiera que la oyeran de cualquier modo. Como si fueran paredes que a punta de gritos, iban a respirar— ¡Eres un estúpido dictador! —volvió a señalar a Sting, antes de volverse contra Rogue— Y tú, Rogue Cheney…

— L-Lisanna-sama… —musitó Yukino, volviendo del impacto que había sido verle atacar a Sting, y cayendo en la rojiza mirada de la Strauss. Roja de soportar el llanto.

— Tú no lo entiendes —sollozo ella, mirando a Rogue con suplica y con una angustia que todos pudieron sentir, y fueron capaces de ver el abismo que, hasta entonces, sólo Lisanna había sido capaz de ver— Tú eres su última oportunidad.

Lanzó un prolongado suspiro que termino empañando más el cristal de la ventana. Del otro lado todo era borroso, pero aun así, pudo distinguir con pesar la triste calle vacía.

— Como en los viejos tiempos —exclamo la voz masculina a su espalda, y Juvia se giró con una débil sonrisa— Al menos a mí no me molesta.

Agradecía que Gajeel intentara ser amable con ella. Agradecía esa ruidosa actitud condescendiente. Era más de lo que esperaba, pero insuficiente. Y eso le hacía enojarse. No podía ser tan avariciosa como para no sentirse mejor con ello. Pero era cierto, Gajeel hacía mucho y su corazón lo sentía poco.

— ¿Dónde está Lily-san? —respondió ella, desviando la atención hacía otro tema. Gajeel lo comprendió, a pesar de no querer hacerlo— Desde que Juvia despertó, ella no lo ha visto.

— Seguro se encuentra con la enana —rezongo él, metiéndose enseguida un pedazo de hierro a la boca.

Juvia se le quedo mirando absorta, a él y a la taza de café humeante que había para ella en la mesa. La sola idea de algo pasando a través de su laringe le provoco nauseas. Comía apenas lo necesario, y su estómago se quejaba cuando intentaba consumir más. También se quejaba porque no comía cuando se lo gritaba. Era extraño no tener hambre y estar hambrienta a la vez.

— Levy-san y Lily-san se han vuelto muy cercanos ¿Cierto? —cuestionó ella, intentado parecer entusiasmada con ello.

Pero Gajeel no se lo creyó.

— Muy bien, Juvia, dejemos eso de lado y hablemos de lo importante —Gajeel puso sus manos sobre la mesa, las muñequeras metálicas en ellas chocaron contra la madera, llamando más la atención de Juvia— ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Has notado algo fuera de lo normal? —Gajeel se tachó de estúpido con rapidez: todo era anormal alrededor de ella. Necesitaba ser más específico— Me refiero a…alguna cosa que tenga que ver con el ataque del hijo de puta ese.

Aún entre su rudeza, Juvia se dio cuenta de que para Gajeel también era difícil mencionar aquello.

— ¿Quieres decir con Heredia? —y el nombre resonó entre las paredes, como un temblor viniendo del universo.

Gajeel apretó los dientes, sus brazos tensándose y las venas resaltando. Juvia no pudo ni quiso hacer el intento de mitigar el impacto de aquel nombre. No pudo porque sería en vano. Era un estigma en sus manos, un trazo con pintura invisible y ardiente en sus –en su– corazones.

La respiración de Gajeel se volvió pesada, y ella pensó en cada pesadilla. Las imágenes llegaban una tras otra, como las fotos de un álbum grotesco. La sensación de estar de pie en esos momentos, en aquel paramo helado, en los mares congelados, cayendo a los abismos rellenos de espinas. Pensó en cada pesadilla y en cada llanto nocturno. Y pensó en Gajeel, frente a ella. Gajeel que estaba reprimiéndose para no correr al consejo mágico y asesinar a Heredia con sus propias manos.

Pensó en que ella ya no quería sentirse culpable de algo más. Pensó en que ella, en ese brevísimo instante, podía salvar de la miseria a alguien más. Aun si eso significaba llevar el peso de un mentira –pero nunca una culpa– sobre sus hombros.

— Nada —suspiró, como si ni ella misma lo creyera y le pareciera extraño no sentir algo más— Es…como si ya no hubiera más que arruinar. Como si nunca hubiera existido —aseguro— De ese momento, de ese ataque, sólo queda el recuerdo de haberlo vivido, el recuerdo de haber renunciado a los recuerdos.

Y Gajeel no tuvo que preguntar a qué se refería, porque en esos instantes podía verla tan desamparada como en aquel entonces. Podía ver sus labios moverse, aunque no se movieran, y los gritos formando un solo nombre.

— Y el olor —siseo él, por lo bajo, cuando ella había vuelto a mirar a la ventana, distante como la estrella oscura de una supernova— Sigues oliendo a él.

Y era tan amargo como el café que se enfriaba.

— ¡He dicho que no! —Sting se puso de pie, golpeando con sus palmas el escritorio, doblando la madera como si fuera hule. Su estilizado rostro estaba contraído en una evidente muestra de enojo y desaprobación.

Pero a Rogue ya no le importo.

— Dijiste…—tomo aire y corrigió— Dijeron que iba a estar bien. Gajeel dijo que la cuidaría. Y no lo está cumpliendo.

La voz de Rogue era filosa y tensa. El esfuerzo que hacía por no terminar de perder la calma era gigante. Sus cienes palpitaban y Sting podía escuchar con claridad el ruido de su corazón. Era como escuchar miles de enormes y pesadas rocas rodando y chocando entre ellas. Un ruido bestial.

Pero de verdad que lo entendía. El sólo saber que las consecuencias de aquella dura decisión afectaban más de lo estimado a la maga de agua, le hacían querer salir corriendo y corregirlo todo. Eso y el haber constatado con sus propios sentidos el declive de su gemelo. Había visto las ausencias, los estragos que la separación había causado en Rogue. No estaba ciego, ni sordo. La desazón de ser uno de los causantes era potente.

Pero como maestro debía ser fuerte y cargar con ello.

— Escucha, Rogue —comenzó a decir en tono conciliador, pero Rogue no iba en la misma línea y abruptamente fue hacía el escritorio, terminando de dañarlo con el propio ímpetu de su desesperanza.

— ¡No, Sting, escucha tú! —bramó— ¡Te conté de ella! ¡Lo olvidaste, pero te conté de ella! —Sting le miró perplejo, pero sin miedo, notando como el rojo en los orbes de su compañero se volvía más intenso y lejano— Te dije lo que vi cuando era un niño, te conté de la imagen que no olvidaron mis ojos.

Sting no comprendió, y no supo el porqué de que las palabras de Lisanna a Rogue, se repitieran en su mente: "Tú eres su última oportunidad".

— Es la única a la que han visto mis ojos —declaró Rogue, como en un ilapso.

— Te estás sublevando a las órdenes de tú maestro —le increpo Sting, como si no hubiera escuchado la letanía del moreno— ¿Sabes lo que implica eso?

— Sí tan sólo recordaras…

— ¿Sabes que pasara si te vas ahora? —pero Sting no lo escuchaba— ¿Lo sabes?

Rogue ya no iba a permanecer más en la inacción. Rogue y su voluntad ya estaban muy lejos. La imposición esta vez, cayó como basura frente a él. Su postura, firme e inalterable, habló antes de que él lo hiciera. Pero sus palabras lo reafirmaron.

— Entonces que así sea —y se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí.

Sting fue tras él en cuanto se hubo recuperado de la impresión. Sus pasos coléricos tras los de Rogue, atrayendo la atención de quienes se cruzaban con ellos. Llegando hasta la habitación donde Yukino había llevado a Lisanna, alertándoles de lo que sucedía abajo.

— ¡Rogue, maldita sea, detente!

— No esta vez —negó el otro, subiendo las escaleras con la rapidez de un guepardo.

— ¡Rogue, sí te vas…!

Sting se detuvo abruptamente, Rogue también lo hizo. Sting inmóvil al pie de las escalinatas, Rogue a punto de llegar a la cima. El tiempo desapareció en ese instante, y sólo se escuchó la respiración que antecede al habla.

— Si te vas —informó el Eucliffe, consiente de la pena en el aire— ya no habrá lugar para ti en Sabertooh.

Rogue miró hacía Sting por el rabillo del ojo, y eso fue suficiente para abarcarlo todo: lugares, momentos, felicidad, tristeza, un lugar donde fue recibido, un lugar que cambió, un lugar que se volvió su hogar. Apreció cada ínfimo detalle que hubiera pasado por alto antes, valoró cada insignificancia que se había vuelto memorable.

— Frosch va conmigo —dijo.

Y termino su camino.

Lisanna no se encontraba contenta. De hecho se sentía horriblemente miserable. Una persona egoísta y mala. Había ido ahí y lo había empeorado todo.

Después de la discusión a entradas de Sabertooth, Rogue y Sting habían ido a hablar a la oficina del Eucliffe, y Yukino la había llevado con ella a su habitación. Y ahora todo era terrible, porque se habían enterado de la pelea. Yukino estaba consternada, y Lisanna la entendería sí le decía que la odiaba y le pedía que se largara.

— Hablaré con Sting-sama —murmuró Yukino, yendo hacía la puerta— Le diré que es un error lo que está haciendo…él

— Yukino-san —la interrumpió la Strauss, con la pena y el arrepentimiento tiñendo sus palabras— Yo…lo siento tanto, todo esto…

— La entiendo, Lisanna-sama, y no tiene por qué disculparse —la tranquilizo la albina— Comprendo porque lo hizo, y comprendo que no era su intención llegar a esto. Usted sólo quería ayudar.

— ¡Sí, pero lo eche a perder todo! —Lisanna se derrumbó en la cama, y Yukino fue hacia ella— Por eso… ¡Por eso permítame interceder a mí!

La repentina petición de la Strauss dejo paralizada a la maga celestial. Ella ni siquiera parpadeo.

— Sé que es difícil confiar en mi ahora, pero permítame hacerlo —rogó la muchacha— Yo hablare con su maestro. Yo lo solucionaré. Por favor, permítame hacerlo, por favor.

Yukino suspiró.

Los golpecitos en la puerta le trajeron de nuevo a la realidad, y de mala gana acepto que entrara. La había reconocido de inmediato, y ahora estaba ahí parada. Con su mano derecha abrazando su brazo izquierdo y los ojos velados en arrepentimiento.

— Yo… —comenzó a decir, pero la mirada que le dirigió el rubio la dejo petrificada.

— ¿Es verdad? —Lisanna pestañeo, con la duda pintándole el rostro— Todo lo que usted dijo allá afuera ¿Es verdad?

Ella ignoro lo mucho que le humillaba ser tomada como falsa. Sobretodo por él Slayer ese. Aun cuando iba con el propósito de solucionar las cosas, le era imposible mostrarse en paz con él.

— Por supuesto que lo es —Lisanna puso ambas manos a sus costados— No habría venido hasta acá si Juvia… —pero se silenció así misma, inundada por esa punzada de odió que le envolvía cada que pensaba que él oía el nombre de la maga.

No merecía que la nombraran frente a él. Tenía la sensación de estar ensuciando el nombre de Juvia. De estarle faltando al respeto. Aún si la peliazul no se sentía así.

— ¿Juvia…? —alentó él, pero Lisanna le lanzo una mirada acida— ¡Vaya! —exclamó sin sorpresa— Sí que me odia ¿no? —apretó los labios y luego sonrió con nostalgia.

Parecía abatido, pero Lisanna no se permitió sentir remordimiento. No por él, no ahí.

— ¿Pregunta si yo lo odio? —todavía indago ella, sin el propósito de regodearse en la inmundicia de aquella situación, sino con el intención de aclarar el punto— Porque si lo dice por mi…

Sin embargo, Sting esbozo una escuálida risa que atrajo la atención de la muchacha.

— No, que usted me odia está claro —ella no le encontró la gracia, mucho menos cuando él sonaba más afligido que cualquier otra cosa— Pero…pero me refería a ella. A Juvia.

Lisanna quiso incriminarle porque la mencionara con tanta libertad. Quiso gritarle que él no merecía mencionar aquel nombre. Y si no lo hizo, era porque los sentimientos de Juvia estaban siendo tergiversados. Malentendidos. Y no podía permitir aquello.

— ¡Oh, no! —habló al fin, Sting levantó el rostro y le miró con extrañeza— De hecho ella sólo puede recordarle con cariño. Ella es incapaz de odiarle.

Sting entreabrió los labios para hablar, sin creer lo que oía. Luego su entrecejo se frunció y no supo si reír o molestarse irrefrenablemente con la maga que tenía delante. Era imposible. Era una total falta de respeto hacia su persona.

Ella era una irreverente.

— ¿Qué? —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Lisanna se atrevió a sonreírle por primera vez. Una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— Pero usted se merecía ese golpe —dijo— Por irreflexivo y autoritario —Sting estaba iracundo— No puede sólo decidir que dos personas que se quieren no se vean más. Por más adversas que sean las situaciones —ella no se detuvo, ni cuando vió en el las intenciones de ir hacía ella— Ni usted, ni Gajeel son quienes para decidir por ellos. Las personas deben sentirse acompañadas cuando están en peligro, no ser abandonados a su suerte.

— ¡No le estaba abandonando! —vociferó Sting, caminando con rapidez hacía Lisanna, que se mantuvo quieta y serena en su sitio— ¡Sólo estaba intentando protegerla!

— ¡Pues hicieron todo lo contrario! —le rezongó ella, con su cara frente a la cara del Eucliffe.

Él reaccionó de pronto, su cuerpo se relajó y miró con atención a la joven que tenía delante. Ella estaba aferrada a sus ideas. Ni por un momento retrocedió a defender los sentimientos de aquella que era su amiga –de aquella a la que él había conocido- y era admirable.

— Y ahora usted no quiere dejar ir a Rogue —prosiguió ella, en voz baja pero firme— ¡Qué tontería! —Lisanna no recordaba ser tan incauta al hablar— También va a dejarle sólo. También va a abandonarlo cuando él necesita ser apoyado —sus labios se curvaron en una cruda sonrisa— No cometa el mismo error dos veces, Sting Euclifee.

Pero los ojos de Lisanna no mostraban insolencia, sino algo más. Una exaltación a no someterse a los malos designios. A la negatividad de los arrebatos. Lisanna le decía –sin pronunciar de nuevo otra palabra- que había manos que daban golpes, y otras que se estiraban para prestar ayuda. Ella se escabullo de ahí, dejándolo solo en sus reflexiones.

Entonces, cuando Sting salió de aquella pieza, y Yukino le estaba esperando en la puerta, con la mirada perdida en el recibidor del gremio, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar:

— ¿Dónde está ella?

— Ya se ha ido —contesto la maga celestial, bajando los ojos al suelo— Y también Rogue-sama.

Sting suspiro, pero ya no apesadumbrado. Ahora lo entendía. Su mano ascendió a su mejilla, donde el ardor le sugería estaba aquella herida. El sitio donde la garra –no de una tigresa- de una leona le había alcanzado. Su mirada no era de miedo, ni de remordimiento, sino de total maravilla.

— Yukino —la muchacha atendió a su llamado, admirada de que en los labios del Euclifee hubiera una sincera sonrisa— ¿Por qué no me presentaste debidamente a tu prima?

Llegar nuevamente a Faiy Hills y encerrarse en su habitación fue el inició de un mal chiste. Había hablado con Gajeel, había rechazado él café que le había preparado -¡Gajeel le había preparado un café!- y había vuelto ahí como si todo aquello perteneciera a un mundo aparte. A una especie de sueño que nunca había sucedido.

La tarde se había extinguido hacía horas, y ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta. Cuando había llegado a su vivienda, lo único real había sido la ausencia. La ausencia de si misma, y todas aquellas cosas que no le lograban hacer feliz.

Ahora era de noche, y ella no se había movido de su sitio en la cama. La punta de sus pies tocaban el suelo, y aun así era como si estuviera colgando hacía un precipicio. Oía la voz de Gajeel, oía su pregunta, y se oía así misma mintiéndole y dejándole ir.

Así que ahí estaba ella ahora, de nuevo. Como si todo el tiempo hubiera sido inmóvil, como si el mundo se redujera a ese instante y a estar tan despegada de sí misma. De alguna manera, haber hablado con Gajeel fue como haber visto una parte de ella que sabía que exitia, pero que no había tenido nunca tan presente.

— Que mentirosa —se dijo— Juvia es una persona horrible.

Se tiró de espaldas en la cama, viendo absorta el techo de la habitación. Colgando había nubes y memorias. A sus costados, anaqueles con fotos y muñecos de peluche. Había más de otra persona que de ella misma. Le dolía ver que había decorado con cada gota de amor ese lugar, que había puesto lo que más amaba hasta en los espacios que no deberían ser ocupados. Le dolía porque, ahora, le recordaban que ya no podía ver con normalidad a la persona que se dibujaba en aquellos objetos.

Así que cerró los ojos, como queriendo acariciar un sueño…

Para ese momento, la lluvia fuera había arreciado, y ella comenzaba a desesperarse. Quería tantas cosas y podía hacer tan pocas. Quería gritar y desangrar sus venas, hacer un camino de sangre que la llevara de regreso al sitio del que la habían exiliado. Quería de vuelta a la persona que la había abandonado en una estación de tren. Quería de vuelta la suavidad de su voz, el misterio que le rodeaba.

Y le asusto darse cuenta que quería algo más que sólo ver a Gray. Que quería a alguien más, y que ya no sólo pensaba en hielo y agua mezclados. Hasta ese grado había llegado su congoja, que necesitaba sentirse devorada por sombras. Un sentimiento turbio se le enredo en las muñecas cuando pensó en el dragón de las sombras, en sus ojos rojos como rubís. Un sentimiento que la hizo gritar de frustración pura, que le recordó que ya no estaba.

Todo en su cabeza daba vueltas. Quería hablar con alguien que realmente le endulzara el alma, que le reconfortara los huesos helados y la amargura que le atemorizaba. Necesitaba sentirse entendida, cuando ya ni ella se entendía.

Gajeel debió abrazarla más fuerte y con más tiempo. Gajeel debió mantenerla cobijada entre sus brazos como un protector y escudero. Pero Gajeel no podía. Juvia no sabía porque no era suficiente, porque Lisanna y su consuelo tampoco había sido suficiente. Juvia no sabía porque, conforme la noche caía, sentía que caían todos los terrores, y todas las manos y todo el cariño. Juvia sólo sabía que la tristeza le llegaba de repente y a montones, que le entumía el rostro y que quería vomitar.

Juvia sólo sabía que dentro de ella algo se estaba extinguiendo, que aquella mujer positiva que sólo hablaba de alegría, se convertía en una lejana leyenda. Que se le estaban vaciando las intenciones.

Y le daba miedo el llegar a un punto en el que sólo desearía morir.

No quería resignarse todavía, no quería caer tan bajo. Ella no era así. Ella aún podía ser radiante.

"Estas tan sola", dijo una voz en su cabeza, "Estas tan sola, y las noches son tan malditas. Mira, ya no hay sitio alguno al que correr. Estas tan sola y perdida, mi querida y dulce niña"

Juvia dio un brinco en la cama. No se había enterado de en qué momento se había dormido, pero el eco lejano de la voz en su cabeza siguió ahí, incluso cuando noto que la ventana era recorrida por corrientes eléctricas. Vibraba y tiritaba como una lagrima temblando de frio.

Ahogo un jadeo, espantada de no saber si estaba en la realidad o en la lejanía. Hasta ese momento ella había estado viviendo mientras dormía. Y ahora, que podía percibir el calor de su cuerpo, la sensación de su piel pálida, se preguntaba si de verdad había vuelto a la vigilia.

La ventana volvió a crujir y Juvia se hizo un ovillo en la cama, sintiéndose un débil corderito, sintiéndose desamparada. Si volvía la vista a la ventana ahora, tal vez estaría reflejada en ella la personificación de todas sus alucinaciones.

La recamara, de pronto, exploto en una cegadora luz amarilla. La ventana parecía un radiante espejo de oro. Era todo dorado y electrizante. De a ratos azul y plateado, y Juvia se preguntó si acaso la luz tendría ese color.

Se puso de pie. El contacto de su piel desnuda con la madera le estremeció. De puntillas se acercó a la ventana, que parecía haber capturado en el cristal toda la pureza e ímpetu de un rayo. El nuevo crujido del vidrio la hizo retroceder por centímetros y toda la luminiscencia que había estado adornando la habitación, se extinguió, dejando entre ver –en una oscuridad plateada- del otro lado, la figura de una persona.

Como en un sueño, Juvia alargo la mano. Se detuvo y dudo unos segundos. Era estúpido abrir así como así. Como si fuera normal y nunca peligroso. Pero la euforia que parecía haberle abandonado, se hizo presente entonces, y con decisión abrió el ventanal, descubriendo a la persona de pie ahí afuera.

Otra vez un balcón, otra vez una noche. Otra vez un hombre solitario. Pero ahora con lluvia, ahora empapado y con rayos.

Pero ahora, era Laxus.

Juvia no tuvo tiempo de pensar en si se estaba repitiendo la historia. Sólo atino a tropezar cuando retrocedía, y los pasos que ella descaminaba, los avanzaba él.

Verlo fue como el final de un mal chiste. Como una pesada broma. Como la forma más obvia de recordarle, lo mucho que se había olvidado de él.

— ¿L-Laxus-san? —tartamudeo ella, con los ojos abiertos como platos— ¿Q-qué…? ¿Por qué esta aquí?

Laxus se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que atravesó el umbral y estuvo dentro de la habitación. Sus ojos dejaron de verla a ella. Se trasladaron, en cambio, a la cama desordenada, a los muebles y los figurines del Fullbuster –su entrecejo se frunció a penas, y dejo que aquello pasara sin más molestias- se fijó en que ella de nuevo llevaba ese camisón blanco con el que la había visto la noche anterior, como un fantasma.

— S-si...si Erza-san o alguien más lo ve… —Juvia se trabo con sus propias palabras. Ráfagas de agua fría entraban por el ventanal abierto, y ella tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de ir a cerrar.

Pero eso significaría que aceptaba la presencia de él ahí.

— Laxus-san va a meterse en problemas…y va a meter en problemas a Juvia —chillo ella, con la ansiedad fracturando su voz.

— Entonces, espero que esto me dé más puntos, acuática —dijo al fin.

Escucharlo hablar fue como un pinchazo en su piel. Juvia sintió que la voz masculina de Laxus era tan electrizante como su magia. Y la sonrisa que le cruzo el labio, peligrosa. Juvia no tuvo miedo, pero quiso ir a esconderse.

Así que todo se quedó en silencio, y la noche baño aquel espacio compartido. Juvia era un espectro de blanco, inmóvil en medio de la nada. Y a veces, los relámpagos –más fuertes y constantes afuera- la iluminaban, como a una flor en medio de una tormenta.

Juvia trago saliva, apesadumbrada de verlo. Estaba mojado, sus cabellos rubios aplastados contra su cabeza, sin aquel aspecto acicalado tan suyo. Parecía más joven de lo que realmente era.

Tal vez ella debería ir por alguna toalla. Pero la amabilidad se le escurría como a él le escurría el agua. Y era tan incómodo tenerlo enfrente y no poderle decir nada.

— Así que ya no está mi marca —hablo él, de nueva cuenta. Su voz era gruesa y dejaba entre ver algo a lo que Juvia no supo ponerle nombre— Borrada del todo.

— ¿De qué habla? —inquirió ella, como si no fuera ella misma la que hablara— Juvia no entien…

— ¡Oh! —exclamó él, sus ojos brillando como los de un lobo en la oscuridad, su sonrisa visible— De modo que olvidaste aquel día en el gremio. Muy mal, acuática, muy mal.

Juvia se ruborizo de pronto, tomando conciencia de lo que él decía, de aquello a lo que se refería. Sin embargo, la vergüenza no le llego a manchar más el rostro. Ella de pronto lució más apagada.

Se dijo así misma que aquello ya no era suficiente para avergonzarla. Que había cosas mucho peores. Y tembló.

En aquel momento, cuando la mujer que antes era azul, estuvo frente a él, y luciendo tan desvalida, él pudo notar todo lo distinta que era.

Había perdido la apariencia de niña, y la inocencia se le había resbalado, aunque parecía asirse con fuerza al dobladillo de su ropa de dormir. Era Juvia, pero absolutamente no era ella. Y lo más extraño era que él estuviera notándolo, como si la conociera de toda la vida.

— Lamento haberte despertado.

Juvia levanto la vista hacia él. Era insólito lo que había escuchado. Él…se había disculpado. Se lamentó de no tener las palabras adecuadas para contestarle, de no ser ingeniosa, de no ser más ella.

En ese momento, un trueno surcó con más fuerza el firmamento, el viento soplo con más fuerza, sacudiendo el abrigo del mago y el cabello y blusón de ella. Gotas de agua entraron como pétalos de cerezo a la habitación, y Juvia no tuvo más remedio que ir corriendo y cerrar el ventanal.

Ella temblaba de frio; Laxus, que estaba mojado, parecía inmune. Juvia se preguntó si la tristeza la hacía así de débil.

— ¿Has tenido pesadillas? —preguntó él, tomándola desprevenida. Juvia se quedó paralizada.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado él ahí afuera, porque él si debió verla dormida. Pero no se le ocurrió un motivo exacto –algo más profundo, más importante- para que él lo preguntara. Y mucho menos se paró a pensar en la pregunta que esa misma tarde le había hecho Gajeel.

— ¿Por qué? —titubeo ella, intentando ganar tiempo para idear una buena excusa.

— No hace falta que busques pretextos, acuática. Sólo mira tú apariencia. Tienes ojeras y pareces alguien a quien han condenado a muerte.

Juvia se pasó las manos por la cara, casi de forma cómica. Él tenía razón, no había porque buscar pretextos. No tenía caso cuando él la miraba como si ya le hubiese leído la mente. Y cuando sabía cómo se estaba sintiendo.

Condenada. Era cierto.

— Puedo quedarme y velar tu sueño, si así lo quieres —dijo él de pronto, con un tono de voz divertido, pero extraño para la situación.

Juvia estaba segura de que él bromeaba, y como no le interesaba seguir en ello, pensó que lo mejor sería pedirle que se fuera.

No importaba si la sonrisa en los labios de Laxus fuera como una invitación a reposar sus penas. No importaba si él se había tomado la molestia de ir hasta ahí. No importaba sí la lluvia había caído sobre él inmisericorde.

Mucho menos importaba que, la presencia de él, fuera inquietantemente tranquilizante. Ahí donde él estaba, parecía no llegar el miedo. Como si su sola mirada fuera un límite para los temores. Juvia se preguntó que tenía Laxus de intimidante, como para que hasta el miedo hiciera una reverencia a él.

Y luego todo fue tan extraño. Como si una nueva visión hubiera nacido en ella, junto a los truenos y temblores del exterior.

— Está bien —musitó, casi sin querer hablar— Laxus-san no tiene que quedarse con Juvia… —pero él ya se había acomodado en la cama, cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza. Ella permaneció inmóvil a lado de la ventana, y entonces él estiro la mano.

Juvia la miró, como si fuera un retrato en una solitaria pared de museo. Una mano que se estiraba y que ella no podía alcanzar. Una mano que era una salvación.

Una mano, y un sueño. Un oscuro sueño.

Entonces un rayo se dibujó en el cielo y un estruendo le siguió. Juvia traqueteó y se estremeció en su sitio y corrió hacia Laxus. Su delgada mano encajó en la masculina y Laxus frunció el entrecejo, perplejo. Ella se cubrió el rostro con la mano libre mientras lagrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas.

Toda ella temblaba. Desde los pies hasta las puntas de los dedos que él tocaba. Presionó un poco más la delicada mano, como deseando averiguar si era real. Él nunca pensó que ella pudiera ir hacia él con aquella vehemencia, como si pudiera conseguir un poco de seguridad a su lado.

Él nunca imagino que ella iría hacia él, y punto. Así que la única razón que se le ocurrió para aquello fue por la que preguntó:

— ¿Te dan miedo los…? —ella negó efusivamente con la cabeza, antes de que él pudiera terminar la oración. Mechones azules saltaron a su alrededor del mismo modo que sus lágrimas— Si te dan miedo los rayos sólo…

— No es eso —volvió a interrumpirlo. Ella fue descubriendo su rostro lentamente, hasta que Laxus pudo contemplarlo libremente. Aunque estaba cubierta por sombras, el brillo en sus ojos azules era inmenso. Laxus no tuvo que recurrir a su aguda vista para notar como ella le regalaba una sonrisa completamente sincera— Es… —parecía avergonzada, pero aun así continuó. Sus mejillas estaban mojadas— Es sólo que Juvia temía que Laxus-san desapareciera.

Él no lo comprendió, y ella lo sabía. Pero habían sido demasiadas noches entre pesadillas donde las manos se extendían y ella no era capaz de alcanzarlas que, cuando la realidad le había mostrado lo mismo, el miedo la había embargado por completo.

Pero ahí seguía él. Y su fuerte mano envolviendo la suya era como un ancla a la vida, y tan real como la tormenta fuera.

— No voy a desaparecer —tiro de ella en el momento en que él se sentaba al borde de la cama. Sus piernas abiertas y Juvia en medio de ellas, y sus manos en los antebrazos de ella. Levantó la cabeza y una de sus manos se elevó hasta posarse en la mejilla femenina con una gentileza que él no recordaba poseer— No iré a ningún lado.

Era tan irónico que lo que él había propuesto como una broma, ahora estuviera adquiriendo tanta sinceridad. Había ido a verla con un propósito, y como venía sucediendo desde hace mucho, lo que planeaba terminaba tomando otro sentido cuando ya la tenía delante.

— Los rayos son tan efímeros… —murmuró ella, cerrando los ojos ante el contacto— Todo lo que dejan es un estruendo tras ellos…Un sonido para recordar que algunas vez estuvieron, y luego nada —le miró a través de sus pestañas y él sintió que algo le mojaba los dedos, y una punzada en el pecho. Como si pudiera sentir como ella se quebraba, como si pudiera sentirlo _él_ — Pero ahora mismo, son los rayos y su sonido lo único que logra alejar a Juvia de las pesadillas.

Jodida mujer.

Y jodido él por caer precisamente con ella.

Laxus la empujo hacía la cama tan rápido, que Juvia no tuvo tiempo de respingar. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba entre los brazos de él, con el mentón de él rozando su coronilla, las manos encogidas contra el pecho masculino y sus rodillas contra las piernas de él. Sus ojos muy abiertos.

— Entonces eso haré —murmuró Laxus despacio, de tal forma que su voz grave le acarició la frente— Entonces habrá rayos y estruendos que acaben con tus pesadillas —la estrecho más contra su cuerpo, notando su olor a mar y sol, y por debajo de ellos, el olor más oscuro de la tinta y la desolación enroscándose en ella— No quiero quejas después, acuática.

Juvia cerró los ojos, preguntándose si estaba bien, si era correcto hacer eso, quedarse ahí, como si el cuerpo de él fuera ya un lugar conocido para ella. Se preguntó si estaba bien la calidez que le acariciaba el pecho, que se colaba por este y le acompasaba el corazón. Se preguntó si estaba bien dejar de sentir frio.

Pero había deseado tanto ser abrazada, lo había deseado cuando Gajeel puso su mano sobre su cabeza, cuando Lisanna le había consolado. Lo había deseado cuando Rogue también la había abrazado aquella otra noche, aquella otra mañana, en una cama que no debía haberse compartido. Lo había deseado cuando la abandono en esa estación. Lo deseo cuando dos manitas rosas se habían sujetado a sus botas, y cuando Sting le murmuro en el oído un sinfín de disculpas. Lo había deseado en aquella gélida y lluviosa calle. Había deseado ser abrazada por Gray, pero él también la había dejado. Y ahora estaba ahí, con la persona de la que se había olvidado. Con la persona que una vez la vio y ella vio como enemigo.

Él la aprisionaba con ligereza y fuerza. Olía a libertad y a historias jamás contadas. Su respiración le acariciaba la frente, como los rayos acarician el agua en noches como esa. El ancho pecho de él subía y bajaba contra su nariz, y Juvia acomodo ahí su cabeza, escuchando como él corazón masculino golpeteaba fuerte y constante.

Era extraño el sonido de un corazón. Era extraño estar tan cerca de uno como el de él.

¡Oh, pero ella era incapaz de imaginarse cuan cerca ya estaba!

— Laxus-san —lo llamó, y su voz estremeció al mago— Laxus-san esta mojado —él no hizo el intento de mirarla. Si bajaba los ojos a ella en ese momento, estaba seguro de que la besaría.

— Calla y duerme —ordeno.

Tuvo la sensación de haber escuchado, tenue y bajo, el sonido de una risa.

— Pero Laxus-san está mojando a Juvia —apuntó ella.

Esta vez, Laxus se removió y tuvo que verla a fuerza.

— Si quieres que me quite la ropa sólo tienes que decirlo —ante su tono de voz, Juvia se escandalizo, pero no hizo el intento de alejarlo.

En cambio, ella puso las manos sobre sus pectorales y cerró los ojos, mientras líneas brillantes y azules se transfiguraba sobre el tejido. La ropa de Laxus estaba seca en minutos.

— Claro —y en su voz hubo una sombra de ironía— también puedes hacer eso.

Ella murmuró alguna cosa incomprensible, y cuando él volvió a mirarla, estaba dormida. Pensó en lo extraño que era, no ver a una mujer dormida, sino tenerla entre sus brazos de ese modo. En esa clase de intimidad. Era como sostener entre su cuerpo y el de ella un secreto. Una forma de cercanía aún desconocida.

Él nunca dormía con mujeres. Estaba con ellas en un lecho para otra clase de cosas, pero no para dormir.

Pero ahora él sólo estaba ahí, y aunque hubiera querido transgredir ese casi inexistente espacio y probar sus labios, no se atrevería a hacerlo. No cuando ella se aferraba de ese modo a su cuerpo, no cuando ella le dejaba estar de ese modo. Ella, que probablemente nunca hubiera dejado a nadie que no fuera Gray.

Con malestar, supo que eso no le hubiera sido posible antes. No si ella no estuviera tan frágil. Le irritó pensar que podía estarse aprovechando. Le molesto no poder hacerse con Juvia sólo porque ella así lo quisiera.

Sólo porque ambos lo desearan.

— Patético —bisbiseo. Juvia se movió entre sus brazos, parecía buscar una mejor posición. Segundos después, ella volvió a estar quieta, y sus labios entreabiertos, dejaban escapar un vaho cálido y agradable.

Laxus sintió contra su cuerpo el delgado cuerpo de ella. Cintura estrecha, piel suave, brazos esbeltos, piernas gráciles. Pero todo menos a lo que era antes. Ella era una cosa menuda ahora. Aun así, encajaba bien. Incluso si fuera la de antes, seguiría encajando como una pieza más en el cuerpo de él.

Lo único que distorsionaba aquel cuadro que pudo ser perfecto, era la emoción, la intangible pesadez del aire. Ese aroma a tinta que no pertenecía a la esencia femenina. Había uno mucho peor, un olor a ácido y azufre. Uno que no era el de la tinta, sino que venía de todos lados, pero no exactamente de ella.

"Caer". La palabra se reprodujo en su mente.

"Caer", pero quería ser capaz de sostenerla.

Pero la pausada respiración de Juvia era como una canción de cuna. Laxus la pego más contra él, inhalando el aroma de su cabello, aunque ya no oliera sólo a ella. Su piel percibiendo la calidez del cuerpo de ella, una calidez débil, pero real. Aún viva. Su frente contra la frente de ella, y cerró los ojos sin darse cuenta.

La mañana siguiente, Magnolia despertó con una suave llovizna que amaino a mediodía, pero las nubes no se fueron.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

¡Chan, chan, chan, chaaaaan!

Hasta ahì el capitulo.

Serè sincera y les confesare mucho que disfrute escribir ciertas partes. Por ejemplo, esa escena entre Lisanna y Sting(sì, me refiero a la bofetada). Y la ùltima linea que dice èl a Yukino. Alguien por ahì se imagino algo referente a Sting y Lisanna (sì, Nadja, me refiero a ti) y no andaba tan errada. Asì que, lo que pase a partir de ahora entre estos...

Otra escena que disfrute excesivamente fue la que hubo entre Laxus y Juvia. La habìa planeado con tanta anticipaciòn. La habìa visto desde que me aventure en esta historia, y no la solte hasta plasmarla. Me temo que no ha quedado exactamente como la ten¡a en mente, pero la idea (èl entrando por la ventana, aquello sobre darle puntos, y durmiendo juntos al final, Juvia sintiéndose segura) se mantiene.

Y Rogue. Mi hermoso Rogue. Al fin apareciò, y sì, èl ha decidido ponerle fin a esa separaciòn e ir por la chica. Sin embargo, como ya se dieron cuenta, tendra que enfrentarse a la nueva cercania entre nuestro Dragòn del rayo y la preciosa Sirena.

¡Espero disfrutaran el capitulo! Les pido una disculpa por no responder a los review en esta ocasiòn, pero la situaciòn actual (es incomodo actualizar en la escuela) no me lo permite. También disculpen cualquier error (pero no duden en avisarme de èl).

¡Les adoro!

Besos y abrazos.

 **Ammipime.**


	13. Momentos

¿Adivinen quién volvió con actualización? ¡Sí, yo! -ruido de grillos de fondo- (?

No tengo perdón de Dios, así que...sólo dejaré este nuevo capitulo por aquí.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MOMENTOS**

.

.

Juvia despertó de un sueño blanco. Un sueño sin formas, sin sombras, sin llantos o gritos. Sin frustración, sólo un vacío indoloro. Los músculos de su cuerpo estaban relajados, sentía la vista ligera, y el cuerpo cálido por primera vez después de tantos días.

Conforme su mirada terminaba de aclararse enfoco la ventana. Afuera estaba gris, gris de niebla y llovizna. Un susurro llegaba desde el otro lado del cristal, el murmullo cadencioso de una respiración, el peso ajeno de una mano alrededor de su cintura…

Imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron poco a poco. La joven casi dio un salto. Toda la calma desapareció en un instante y su estómago se cerró en un puño. Tuvo el impulso de girarse y comprobar que de verdad estaba sucediendo, pero de pronto se estaba sintiendo -más que asustada- ansiosa. Su corazón le daba tumbos contra el pecho y entonces se removieron a su lado. La mano que rodeaba su cintura se cerró sobre ella con más fuerza, luego se relajó y Juvia no lo pensó dos veces antes de darse la vuelta.

No supo si catalogar aquel movimiento como un acierto o un error, pues la visión que tuvo sólo la dejo quieta. Quieta porque moverse hubiera sido como pecar contra la paz que reinaba en aquel ser. Pecar contra la benevolencia de la naturaleza y de una fuerza divina. No podía ser de otra forma, y nunca lo hubiera pensado así. No era un despertar amargo después de todo. No lo era cuando frente a ella, con los ojos cerrados, el cabello revuelto y los labios en una suave línea, estaba Laxus.

Juvia nunca había esperado encontrarse un día en la misma cama que Laxus Dreyar. Y era casi imposible pensar que un hombre como él pudiera tener una expresión tan serena como aquella. Sin su gesto comúnmente fruncido o sin aquella severidad que parecía perpetua. Juvia sintió una ternura inmensa hacia ese hombre con apariencia de niño. Quiso volver en el tiempo y verlo de pequeño, acunarlo en sus brazos y cantarle para dormir. Quiso abrazarlo y decirle palabras de cariño y consuelo.

Quiso muchas cosas, pero todas se disolvieron en colores cuando él abrió los ojos.

— Heh —esbozo él, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa ladina, a pesar de que cabello rubio se desparramaba sobre sus verdes ojos, estos brillaron con algo más que burla. Juvia sintió que su rostro ardía, y la incómoda sensación de haber estado haciendo algo incorrecto.

Quiso lanzarle una almohada en la cabeza.

— Así que… ¿Te gusta observar a la gente dormir o sólo te gusta lo que ves esta mañana?

A pesar de la sorpresa, Juvia ni siquiera se había movido. Estaba anclada a ese lado de la cama. Laxus se levantó sobre su brazo izquierdo, apoyando su pómulo sobre su puño cerrado; Juvia no hizo más que seguir con sus grandes ojos cada movimiento.

— Buen día, Acuática —habló él, ya no con sorna, sino bajo y sincero. Casi en un murmullo, como si en aquella frase estuvieran los secretos del universo.

— Buen día, Laxus-san.

Y Juvia se permitió respirar. No hubo errores en ese despertar. No hubo un abrazo de culpa compartida, no hubo lágrimas secas. No hubo recuerdos de pesadillas, por momento no hubo dolor. Sólo era Laxus, un hombre al que había visto y por fin conocía. Sólo era Juvia en una mañana impalpable, en un día nuevo. Sólo eran sus penas reposando, del mismo modo en que el rostro de Laxus reposaba ahora sobre su palma.

Él la miro cadencioso, aún inseguro de que aquello fuera cierto. Había sido un giro inesperado quedarse a dormir ahí. Por eso es que sentía que se estaba aprovechando, y sin embargo, Juvia le concedió una diminuta sonrisa, como agradecida por algo. Incluso le había dado los buenos días, y parecía cómoda a su lado. Quizá porque él no había hecho ningún otro movimiento. Quizá porque él aún no se había acercado como quería acercarse.

— Laxus-san…—llamó ella, trayéndolo de su letargo. Sus ojos eran diamantes azules, brillantes y valiosos. Dejaban entrever un deje de llanto, de alegría y buenaventura. Y sin embargo, Laxus podía ver en ella la marca de la desgracia—Gracias.

Enarcó una ceja, sin abandonar su posición. Después de todo la sonrisa de antes si era de agradecimiento, pero ¿por qué?

Juvia se recostó por completo en su lado de la cama, mirando meditabunda al techo.

— Por no desaparecer —bisbiseó, dando una respuesta a la pregunta mental de DS del rayo— A pesar de que Laxus-san de verdad no tenía que quedarse, él lo hizo.

Entonces el mago no se contuvo. Hizo uso de sus manos, colocándolas sobre los hombros delgados de ella, y la giro hacia él. Su mirada fue intensa.

— Te dije que no quería quejas, mujer —pero debió notar que ella se tensaba, pues el contacto no duro demasiado. Juvia incluso había parecido repentinamente compungida. Se aconsejó ser cauteloso, incluso si no era su naturaleza.

Juvia se alejó de él. Decidida a que era hora de levantarse e ir a cambiarse, pero consiente de que, estando ese hombre en su habitación, hacer lo acostumbrado sería problemático. Se sintió inusualmente aliviada de estar pensando en cosas prácticas y naturales, en estarle dando esa clase de importancia a algo que de pronto había abandonado su mente. Se sintió ingenuamente feliz de sentirse avergonzada.

Y con todo eso, una nueva cuestión abordo su mente: Laxus estaba en su habitación. Laxus estaba en Fairy Hills. Laxus estaba en problemas.

Percibió como él también abandonaba la cama. Lo escucho bostezar y caminar hacia el baño como si aquello fuera normal en su día a día. Como si todo el tiempo acostumbraran despertarse uno al lado del otro. Como si todo fuera cotidiano y suyo. A esa distancia, sus oídos le trajeron el sonido del agua. Y nuevamente hubo en chirrido y él estaba a su lado.

— Me gustaría complacerte más tiempo con mi presencia, pero debo irme antes de que algún cancerbero aparezca —él parecía más alto que de costumbre, tenía el rostro limpio y el cabello húmedo. Le dio una sonrisa ladina— Pero antes de irme, acuática —parecía no cansarse de llamarla así, parecía divertirse con ello y sin embargo no hubo diversión en su voz— necesito hacerte una pregunta.

La gracia que había sentido al escuchar llamar a sus compañeras "cancerberos" se esfumo con sus nuevas palabras. Juvia se sintió abrumada de pronto, como si estuviera harta de preguntas. Y de alguna forma lo estaba, a pesar de que casi nadie se las había hecho, ella todas las noches se cuestionaba y se exigía cosas sin saber con exactitud qué era lo que quería.

Tomo aire con fuerza, sentía las piernas trémulas, pero Laxus no flaquearía sólo por verla desvalida. Para él era suficiente, quería de vuelta a la mujer azul que no necesitaba ser protegida. Así la había visto, así la quería de nuevo. No porque sentirla frágil fuera un problema, no porque implicara cansancio cuidar de ella, sino porque sabía que Juvia no disfrutaba de eso, que nunca podría hacerlo. Que además se estaba consumiendo y debía ser revivida.

— ¿Qué te dicen tus pesadillas?

La mirada de Juvia ascendió vertiginosamente hacía él. Parecía atónita y aterrada; Laxus frunció el ceño, pero no cedió.

— Juvia preferiría no… —hizo amago de marcharse, pero la mano de Laxus en su muñeca la detuvo.

— Tienes que decírmelo —la siguiente expresión de la chica fue de rebeldía. Estaba completamente en contra de decir algo— Al final, sé más de lo que crees.

Juvia se soltó del agarre del rubio, jaloneando su mano con fiereza.

— ¡¿Qué?! —su voz fue más alta de lo que ella hubiera deseado. Instintivamente, Laxus miro a la puerta, sin querer que los interrumpieran. Pero Juvia volvió a vociferar— ¡¿Qué sabe usted, Laxus-san?!

La mirada de Juvia era gélida. Su rostro adquirió sombras y recelo. Parecía enojada. Más que asustada, estaba enojada. Como si alguien hubiera tomado algo preciado para ella y lo hubiera alejado de su alcance. Sus ojos eran filosos, como un reclamo mudo y voraz.

Laxus levanto la barbilla.

— Sé que hay magia oscura en tus venas—contesto finalmente él— Sé que han puesto una maldición en ti.

Las cartas estaban echadas. Un joker sonreía burlón sobre la mesa. Juvia trastabillo, pálida como una hoja en blanco. A pesar de ello, Laxus se mantuvo impávido, queriendo mostrar control ante una situación que lo rebasaba a él, que la devoraba a ella.

— ¿Qué dice? —masculló ella, con voz tirante— ¿Qué?

Juvia flaqueo, toda la tranquilidad de la mañana se fracturo como cristal. Sus manos temblaron y miró a Laxus desilusionada.

— ¿Recuerdas aquella noche, cuando chocamos a la salida del gremio? —distraídamente, ella asintió— Lo supe entonces. No sólo parecías físicamente conmocionada, tu aroma estaba disperso. Agitado y mezclado con…negrura—Juvia trago saliva, temerosa de lo que él dijera a continuación. Ansiosa por escuchar aquel nombre de la boca de otra persona— Alguien más está en ti. Su olor esta aferrado al tuyo y no se ira hasta que la maldición desaparezca.

"Alguien más", repitió ella mentalmente. "Alguien más", no "Rogue-san", no "Rogue". Sólo… _alguien más_.

"Rogue".

Se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo el frio volviendo a ella, imaginando sus arterias congeladas. Una mano mortecina presionaba su corazón, inmisericorde como el hielo. Una visión se apodero de ella: había una melodía triste a lo lejos, y ella sentada en un tren abandonado y negro. Lluvia y rayos caían del otro lado, creando espectrales figuras en el cristal, sombras que se escabullían a su lado, y dentro nevaba. Dentro había nieve amontonada. Sus pies estaban entumidos, toda ella temblaba.

"Rogue".

Y entonces, una gota de calor le soplo el hombro, pequeñas brazas que no lastimaban, que botaban lejos todas las desgracias.

— Dejo a Juvia sola —sollozo ella, abrazando a la nada dentro de su ensueño— ¿Puede ver donde abandono a Juvia?

El calor se hizo inmenso, le derrito la sangre de hielo, le abrazo el pecho y brillo.

"Rogue".

Juvia abrió los ojos y volvió al vacío blanco. A la claridad consoladora.

— Nadie te ha abandonado —dijeron, y volvió a Magnolia, donde la calma era Laxus abrazándola. Su corazón latía como queriéndose abrir paso entre su caja torácica, y ella pudo escucharlo porque su oído reposaba en su pecho. Podía oír como respiraba, como todo dentro de él se agitaba, haciéndole creer que había un océano en lo profundo de ese hombre.

"¿Y Rogue?"

— ¿Laxus-san? —llamó ella, en un mísero susurro que, sin embargo, parecía el rumor de un estallido— ¿Qué puede hacer Juvia para salvarle? ¿Y cómo se puede salvar ella?

"¿Cómo puede Juvia salvarle?"

"¿Cómo puede Juvia salvar a Rogue?"

.

.

Lisanna estaba muy recta en el mullido asiento. Sus manos en el regazo, el rostro tenso. Sentía que respiraba con dureza, de hecho, sentía que no estaba respirando.

— Yo… —comenzó a decir, y tomo una bocanada de aire— De verdad estoy agradecida.

Rogue la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Lisanna sabía que el DS de sombras no estaba particularmente interesado en mantener una charla con ella. De hecho, siendo honesta consigo misma, Lisanna tampoco tenía muchas ganas de platicar.

— ¿Por qué? —contra todo pronóstico, Rogue contestó.

Lisanna enarco dubitativamente ambas cejas.

— Por venir.

Él frunció el entrecejo. A la incomodidad del viaje, se le había agregado la incomodidad de esa conversación. Se sentía vulnerable, como pocas veces. El hecho de que la joven albina supiera los lamentables acontecimientos de aquella misión en Oak le avergonzaba. No. Le frustraba.

No por él. Por Juvia.

Es decir ¿sabía con exactitud lo que había ocurrido entre ellos? ¿Sabía lo que él le había hecho a ella? ¿Lo que había hecho _con ella_? Rogue no era un santo, pero tampoco era la clase de hombre que divulgaba sus intimidades. Se sentía horriblemente expuesto.

Además, estaba sufriendo intensos mareos, y esas espantosas arqueadas nuevamente estaban ahí.

— ¿Se siente bien? —Lisanna pensó en lo mal que lucía el muchacho. Su rostro estaba pálido. No. De hecho parecía casi verde.

Y entonces Lisanna lo recordó: Él era un Dragon Slayer. Los transportes no eran convenientes para su salud. Sin embargo, Rogue no se quejaba. Su rostro –salvo por el color- era inexpresivo. De pronto, sus ojos se volvieron más transparentes. Estaba ansioso. Como si algo lo hubiera alarmado.

— ¿Sucede algo? —inquirió ella. Rogue abrió la boca, por un efímero momento, Lisanna pensó que iba a vomitar, pero lo que sucedió fue inesperado.

— ¿Juvia le pidió que viniera?

Lisanna se sorprendió ante la falta de honorifico. Se sorprendió más ante la apacible forma con que fue mencionado aquel nombre. Lo había mencionado casi con cariño. No. No casi. Había sido con cariño. Sin reticencias.

— No —declaró— Fue mi decisión ir a Ciudad Clavel.

— Ya veo —el rostro de Rogue se volvió incluso más sombrío. Lisanna tuvo la urgencia de aclarar las cosas, porque creyó –acertadamente- que Rogue se estaría preguntando entonces si realmente era conveniente ir a Magnolia. Si realmente él era… _necesitado_.

— Estuve con Juvia un día antes de partir ¿sabe? —Lisanna capto la completa atención del DS— Juvia ha sido siempre tan elocuente. Ella rie, y salta y da mucha felicidad. Juvia a veces es serena, otras veces es ruidosa. Pero siempre es amable. Aunque al principio no lo fue mucho conmigo —sonrió nostálgicamente al recordar aquella ocasión, durante los exámenes clase S— Ella puede alejarse del resto, pero siempre mira hacia todos con cariño —Lisanna hizo una pausa, parpadeo, y entonces su voz menguo— Nunca había visto a Juvia desolada. Una Juvia que… —recordó el rostro demacrado de la maga, su cabello sin brillo, sus ojos marchitos, las oscuras medias lunas bajo sus ojos— no es Juvia. Salvo por aún conservar su amor por los demás.

Había en sus ojos azules una tristeza nítida al decir todo aquello. Rogue pensó si esa era la forma en la que también lo veían a él. Si esa era la forma en la que Sting estaba viendo hacia sus recuerdos juntos. Habían sido amigos por tanto tiempo, y de pronto eso ya no estaba más.

Aunque Rogue aún tenía sus dudas sobre eso.

Como veía la duda en la chica delante suyo. La duda que te dice "¿Será para siempre?" "¿De verdad será para siempre?". Y en su duda, había esperanza. Todo ese tiempo había relatado aquello como si la chica de la que hablaba no estuviera más, pero aún pudiera verla a través de la neblina.

— Tengo fe —dijo Lisanna— Tengo fe en que, cuando ella lo vea, se pondrá mejor.

Pero Rogue sabía sin saber la razón. Recordó aquella carta, la forma en la que rogaba porque fuera. Pero ese ruego no había sido el de Juvia.

— ¿Pero por qué? —siseó muy bajo.

Lisanna puso en su voz una gran determinación.

— Juvia me dijo que quería verlo.

El muchacho se enderezo en su asiento, y por un infimo momento, los malestares del viaje desaparecieron. Entonces ¿todo ese tiempo había sido verdad? ¿Ella en serio quería verlo? Sintió que su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza. El pecho le dolía, pero bien sabía que nada tenía que ver con un infarto.

Pero la emoción duro poco. De pronto el dolor en el pecho se intensifico y la amenaza se hizo presente frente a Rogue. El color de las pesadillas le estallo en la cara: Juvia en un pozo sin fondo, Juvia en medio de espinas. Juvia yaciendo en un lecho de sangre y él ahí, devorándola.

De pronto, Rogue quiso salir corriendo del tren. Pero ya era imposible. Sólo pudo rogar porque funcionara. Porque aquella fe de Lisanna, realmente funcionara.

.

.

Juvia permaneció largo rato en el balcón. Mirando hacia la calle solitaria en la que Laxus había desaparecido. Ahora le parecía un sueño lejano el que él hubiera estado en esa habitación, el que su presencia hubiera menguado la ansiedad y el miedo. Ahora, con la partida de Laxus, todo eso había vuelto, pero más fuerte, con mayor daño. Paso sus pálidas manos por su cara antes de abrazarse a sí misma. Recordo su charla con Laxus:

— La magía no sólo puede verse. Cuando has aprendido a desarrollar tu olfato, tu oído, entonces también puedes olerla y sentirla. En tu sangre hay un olor a azufre, como si estuviera siendo consumida por lava.

Laxus le había explicado eso, sus gruesos brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho. La había estado viendo sin ningún tipo de misericordia. Había narrado todo con una tranquilidad apabullante. Juvia pensó que realmente él no era de la clase "alentadora", que no se tocaba el corazón antes de decir la verdad, hiriera a quien hiriera.

Pero estaba bien. Juvia no necesitaba que se apiadaran de ella.

— Hable con la anciana —los ojos de Juvia habían relucido en desaprobación cuando él dijo aquello. Se había parado de su lugar en la cama, aspirando con fuerza. Estaba furibunda.

— ¡¿Qué hizo qué?! —a pesar de que su voz había sido baja, había sido lo suficientemente filosa para demostrar que estaba irradiando cólera— ¿Es que acaso Laxus-san cree que tiene algún derecho para contar la vida privada de Juvia? —Laxus se mantuvo impávido, y Juvia exploto. Contra todos los que creían que tenían alguna jurisdicción sobre su vida y sus decisiones— ¡¿Quiénes se creen?! ¡¿Por qué creen que tienen derecho en decirles a los demás acerca de lo que le pasa a Juvia?! Si tienen esa nariz entrometida, entonces cuiden de no hablar de más. ¿Es que acaso ningún Dragon Slayer se puede mantener callado? ¿Acaso creen que hacen una buena obra diciéndoles a otros lo que desconocen pero que ustedes, sólo por su indiscreto privilegio, si logran saber?

Laxus nunca había visto a la chica de la lluvia iracunda. Pero pensó que más o menos así debía lucir. Más o menos porque el aspecto débil de la peliazul no dejaba que mostrara por completo cuan peligrosa podía ser. Era como la visión de un huracán, pero con la intensidad de una tromba.

— Dije que con la anciana. Con vieja Polyuska —ante la simpleza con que lo había dicho, Juvia tuvo ganas de abofetearlo y correrlo, pero lo que Laxus había contestado después la habpia dejado indefensa— Es una forma de pedir disculpas por la vieja agresión. Una forma de corregir mi vieja actitud ante ti, chica Phantom.

¿Laxus se había sentido culpable todo ese tiempo? No. De hecho, era la única explicación a sus aceleradas acciones. Porque sí, Juvia tenía razón ¿Qué derecho tenía él de ir y contarle a Polyuska lo que sucedía? No era su padre, ni su hermano. No eran siquiera verdaderos amigos. Y no podía decirle "Lo hice con el derecho que me da el haberme dado cuenta recientemente de que muy probablemente estoy –inesperadamente- interesado románticamente en ti. Aunque la palabra "románticamente" suena asquerosa y petulante".

Así que lo mejor era simplemente excusarse diciendo que se lo debía. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de disculparse además.

— Era innecesario —Juvia se había pasado una mano por la frente. Se sentía fatigada— Juvia está harta. Antes Wendy-san ya había estado tocando la puerta de Juvia. Por órdenes del Maestro, a quien seguramente le conto todo Gajeel-kun. Natsu-san también lo sabe…y si Natsu-san lo sabe probablemente todo el gremio lo sabe también —su rostro se había compungido, porque al decir aquello sólo había podido pensar de verdad en el rostro de Gray. Laxus casi le había leído la mente en eso. Era irremediable pensar que ella pensaba en Gray— ¿Quién más lo sabrá después? ¿Todo Magnolia? ¿El reino de Fiore? Es espantoso. Como si no fuera suficiente la lluvia para saber que estoy mal.

"Estoy mal".

"Estoy"

Había sido la primera vez que lo decía con honestidad. Y había salido natural. Tan aplastante que se sintió peor. Tan aplastante que hasta Laxus había sentido un agujero abriéndose en su estómago.

Luego Juvia había suspirado con resignación, sin darle tiempo a él de que dijera algo (si es que pensaba hacerlo) para consolarla.

— En fin —Juvia miró al suelo— ¿Qué dijo Polyuska-san?

Laxus puso su dedo índice bajo el mentón de Juvia y la obligo a que lo mirara. Estaba muy recto, con los ojos verdes inconmovibles.

— No es de mi incumbencia lo que te pase —y realmente le parecía patético lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero ya no le importaba— de hecho, no me importa —Juvia quisó preguntarle entonces qué hacía ahí, pero le faltó tiempo— Lo que me importa es qué me ocurrirá a mi si a ti te ocurre algo.

Juvia enarco las cejas, abrió ligeramente los labios y le miro como quien está escuchando un idioma extranjero del que no sabe nada.

— Que fastidiosa eres —bufó Laxus exasperado— ¿Ahora entiende por qué prefiero a la acuática que imagina de más?

En toda su vida, había sido la primera vez que alguien le decía eso. Por eso Juvia no se sintió extrañada por el inesperado rubor en sus mejillas. Ni siquiera en el presente seguía sin extrañarse. Lo único que la hacía trastabillar un poco era la persona que le había hecho sonrojarse.

Luego Laxus había apartado el tema anterior casi con un manotazo y se había puesto a contarle todo acerca de su reunión con la médico.

— Para tu tranquilidad, la vieja Polyuska simplemente sabe las propiedades superficiales del olor que te rodea —había algo extraño con la forma en que el Dreyar pronunciaba la palabra _olor_. Como si las simples letras le provocaran el vómito. Como si fuera una especie de mosca o gusano— No sabe debido a qué, no sabe nada de eso. Le dije a qué olía tu sangre y como cada poro de tu cuerpo parecía exhalar negrura. Y ella dijo "Podría ser magia perdida. De la que hace caer".

— ¿Quiere decir que Juvia va a morir?—la resignación con la que hablo era avasallante. Parecía una persona a quien han condenado a muerte y no tiene esperanza alguna de escapatoria. Laxus no podía saber que la mención de aquella palabra estaba horriblemente tatuada en la memoria de la maga de agua. Clavada en su frente, marcada en su piel. Ahí, en cada moretón. Ahí, donde las manos de Rogue le habían lastimado sin darse cuenta. En cada arista de sus pesadillas.

— Quiere decir que tiene que verte para dar un mejor diagnóstico.

— ¿Así que Laxus-san hizo una cita con Polyuska-sama para Juvia?

— Así es —él ni siquiera se alzó de hombros.

— ¿Y Juvia puede elegir la fecha o Laxus-san ya se encargó de eso? —la ironía en la voz de la maga era palpable, pero Laxus no se inmuto. Al contrario, respondió con naturalidad.

— Acuática, eres libre de decidir cuándo ir, pero la anciana también dijo "lo más pronto posible" —acto seguido, se inclinó hacia la chica. Su rostro casi rozando en el de Juvia— Y por favor, no pongas esa expresión. Hice algo que el metalero ese o tú serían incapaces de hacer. O mi abuelo, que sobrevalora demasiado a su niña mágica, y no sabe reconocer que Wendy es demasiado pequeña para una catástrofe como esta. Así que, si aprecias en algo tu vida, te recomiendo ir de inmediato.

— Claro, y Laxus-san iría con Juvia ¿no es cierto? —farfullo ella, con sarcasmo.

Laxus se había enderezado entonces, y con una sonrisa de suficiencia había respondido:

— Desde luego —dijo— No sería de caballeros dejarte ir sola.

Y luego él se había ido. Había salido por la ventana como un galante delincuente. Totalmente despreocupado por si era de día y cualquiera pudiera verlo, incluyendo eso, a las demás mujeres de Fairy Hills.

Así que ahí estaba Juvia. Sola de nuevo. Reflexionando sobre la conversación. Había terminado aceptando el voluntariado de Laxus en cuanto a acompañarla. Pero la idea le perturbaba, puesto que pensar en alguien más estando ahí mientras la analizaban no le era grata.

Extrañamente se sentía aliviada. Y agradecida. Estaba agradecida con Laxus por darle algo más en lo que pensar, aunque sólo fuera vergüenza.

 _Vergüenza._

Esa que únicamente no había existido para Gray. Tan sólo pensar en el nombre del mago de hielo le producía aflicción. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cuántas cosas detestables estaba pensando de ella?

Se pasó las manos por la cara.

— Ya no Juvia. Ya no pienses en eso —se dijo. Súbitamente el estómago le dio un vuelco, sintió un malestar en la cien y tuvo que salir corriendo al baño.

Juvia no había consumido alimento en todo el día. Lo que vomito en el sanitario no fue más que amargo líquido biliar. Su estómago se contraía en espasmos y sentía que la pequeña habitación daba vueltas. Aferro sus manos al sueño, como si con eso pudiera sostener el universo que colapsaba.

Cuando el movimiento se detuvo, se puso trabajosamente de pie. La cabeza le dolía, sentía el pecho apretado, y sus ojos ardían, fue al lavabo, enjuago sus manos, su cara, y entre agua se vio a sí misma en el espejo: era un fantasma. Estaba muy pálida, blanca como una hoja de papel. Sus ojos rodeados por manchas violáceas. Parecía alguien más. Esa persona no tenía parecido alguno con la persona que solía ser.

" _Magia perdida. De la que hace caer"_.

Aquella oración retumbo no sólo en su mente, sino en toda la habitación. En todo el mundo. Ella realmente sentía que estaba cayendo. Cayendo definitiva y constantemente. Tropezando con el silencio y con el ruido. Tropezando con los demás y consigo misma. Tropezando sin encontrar más que caída.

Y el dolor de la caída…

.

.

Natsu se acomodó mejor en la butaca, su mano bajo su mentón. Lucia meditabundo y apesadumbrado.

— ¿Y cuándo volverá? —había muchas voces en el gremio, pero aquella pregunta en particular venía de la barra. Era una conversación entre Mirajane y Bickslow. Él Rainjinshu había estado ese día –y el anterior- sin su habitual estado de ánimo.

Buscaba a Lisanna.

— A decir verdad, mi pequeña hermana salió sin decirme a donde ni por cuanto tiempo.

— ¿Lisanna tomo una misión? —de pronto, Natsu se unió a la conversación. Happy sobrevolando a su alrededor.

— No —contesto la Strauss— Simplemente se fue.

— ¡Irse simplemente es de hombres! —se escuchó a lo lejos. No era otro más que Elfman. Su euforia duro muy poco cuando reparo en que se trataba de su hermana menor desapareciendo sin avisar. Se levantó de donde había estado sentado y fue a grandes zancadas hasta la barra

— Mira-nee ¿cómo que simplemente se fue?

— No puedo creer que te des cuenta hasta ahora —mascullo Bickslow a su lado. No llevaba su habitual casco, así que la forma en que puso los ojos en blanco fue notable para todos.

— ¡Estaba en una misión! Llegue a penas —se defendió el moreno. Nuevamente puso su atención en Mira, que parecía muy quitada de la pena.

Y realmente, Mirajane no tenía más preocupación que la que normalmente se siente cuando alguien muy querido se aleja un tiempo. Sólo la preocupación normal, pero no una preocupación irracional. Lisanna era su hermana pequeña, pero no era una criatura indefensa. Mirajane se sentía orgullosa de que Lisanna estuviera tomando decisiones que no los inmiscuyera a ellos.

— Tranquilos, tranquilos —exclamo, sonriente y sacudiendo ligeramente su mano— Ella estará bien. No fue a ninguna misión. Pero tengo una idea de a dónde fue.

¿Qué dirección le había pedido recientemente su pequeña hermanita con nerviosismo mal disimulado?

— ¿A dónde?

Y entonces Mirajane respondió: risueña y fresca, como si aquello no fuera inusual. Totalmente ajena de lo que aquellas dos simples palabras provocarían. Todavía sonrió.

— A Sabertooth —dijo.

A Natsu se le cayó su tarro de cerveza, pero más tardo este en caer al sueño, que Gajeel en levantarse en el fondo y salir del gremio. Y Natsu en salir tras él.

Arriba, en el balcón, Gray Fullbuster observaba.

Pasaban muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. La vida no se tomaba unos minutos para las personas, incluso si alguien se giraba a ver a los demás y los caminos que ellos seguían, el tiempo continuaba corriendo para esa persona en su inmovilidad. En Magnolia, por ejemplo, la Catedral Kardia daba los campanazos de mediodía. En ese momento, la lluvia paro. En ese momento, en la habitación de una vieja casona, una chica de estrecha figura terminaba de abrochar los botones de su vestido, que no ajustaba como antes; por una de las calles un muchacho de piercing daba pasos apresurados; tras él, un chico de cabellera rosa inusualmente serio. Y más allá, en la lejanía, el sonido de un tren llegando.

Pasaban muchas cosas al mismo tiempo: bajaban pasajeros de los trenes, salían personas de sus casas, caminaban por las calles, caían. La vida no se tomaba unos minutos para nadie, pero en ese momento, el tiempo no respiro por unos cuantos tiempos segundos: una sirena de cabellera azul salía de la casa que parecía ya haberse metido hasta en sus uñas, un dragón de cabellera oscura salía de la estación que había avivado sus miedos, y dos muchachos paraban el paso al aroma sombrío que cubrió el espacio. Una chica tigresa asomaba sus garras dispuestas a quitar cualquier obstáculo del camino, un alquimista congelaba el piso, y un rayo surcó el cielo.

Y entonces el tiempo volvió a correr. Pasaban muchas cosas al mismo tiempo: estaba mojado, pero ya no llovía. Magnolia parecía un deje de llanto. Un charco creado a partir de lágrimas para tener un recuerdo.

.

* * *

.

.

Lo prometido es deuda: Rogue esta en Magnolia y fue por la chica (aunque se esta muriendo de miedo), pero ahora tendrá que enfrentarse a, bueno, un par de dragones y algún mago de hielo. Además ¿notaron como Juvia se puso rebelde?

Me gusta ver este capitulo como un capitulo "transitorio", es decir, el capitulo que es el parte aguas para el clímax de la historia: Ahora se sabrá con perfección a que se enfrentan Juvia y Rogue con la magia de Heredia que hay en su cuerpo. Y también se viene el cuadrado amoroso principal. Las aguas son negras aquí...¡Muajajajaja!

 ***Review, Review, Review***

Sólo por está ocasión voy a responder todos los review en general. Empiezo agradeciendo a todas por seguir esta historia. Leo cada uno de sus review y la verdad me conmueven un montón. A muchas les ha provocado feels, y bueno, temo que aún vendran más feels. Alguien dijo que estaba molesta porque todos parecian decidir por Juvia, y sí, eso fue a propósito. Pero ahora podrán ver como ella ya esta harta de eso. La situación se va a complicar porque ahora Rogue, Laxus y Gray están en la misma zona. Así que, todavía hay mucho por leer.

Gracias por seguir conmigo.

¡Besos y abrazos!

 **ammipime**


End file.
